


A Stable Relationship

by MasterTickleBack



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Horses, I'll save you a seat on the Hellevator, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Pony Play, Rich boy Seungri, Rider!Seungri, SIN WITH ME, Smut, Stable boy Jiyong, bottom!Jiyong, dom!seungri, horse kink, ponyboy!Jiyong, slowburn, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 108,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack
Summary: “They have a wonderful sense of humor. What are you used to? My Little Pony or stick ponies?” He asks, humor glinting in his eyes. Seungri doesn’t look as happy with Jiyong’s teasing as Jiyong is himself, but a smirk is playing on his lips nonetheless.“Those might be the thoughts you’ve had in mind when talking about other horses,” Seungri says and he stands up. He rounds the table where the leather has been laid out and sits on it right in front of Jiyong. Jiyong chuckles and looks up at him, unbothered by the other’s change of position and attempt at intimidating him.“I’ve seen how you look at the bridles. I recognize that look anywhere, Jiyong,” Seungri says and reaches out to grab Jiyong’s chin and turns his head from side to side. Jiyong - much to his own surprise - lets him while his eyes never leave his.“How do I look at them?” He asks, voice surprisingly strong compared to how he feels in front of Seungri. Seungri changed. He was always strong and arrogant and dominant. But his dominance now…it was amazing. It was something Jiyong hasn’t expected and he honestly loves it.“You look like you want to wear it yourself,”





	1. My Little Pony or stick ponies?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Congratulations! You're on the ride with a one-way ticket to Hell. I've saved you a good seat right next to me. I'm going to hell for writing this, and I'm taking you with me in the downfall for reading this story. Still, sin with me! 

The scenery is beautiful. It’s as if taken right out of a painting or a description from a novel both written in the literal time of romance. It’s nothing short of idyllic. The sun is shining, a playful bird-couple are chasing each other in the air. The wind is rustling the leafs on the trees and creates small ripples in the surface of the lake. Birdsong is heard as a constant background tune to the life on the farm. Jiyong listens to the grass being torn along with heavy ps of a creature weighing ten times as much as himself. Jiyong leans against the fork he stabbed into the ground as he enjoys the view. He wipes the sweat from his brows and removes his torn, used to be white, shirt and ties it around his waist. He is happy. This is his life. All the horses at the farm are out grassing in the fields. The younglings are playing in a secluded area. The old retired pony is sleeping by the lake, tail swishing lazily from side to side to keep the flies away. A dark gelding is playing up to a mare and Jiyong laughs at the sight.

“Doofus. You had your balls cut years ago, and you still act like a hormonal teenager in front of the girls,” he chuckles to himself. A golden gelding hears him talk and looks up in curiosity. Jiyong knows he is looking for the bucket he would bring with treats for them. When he doesn’t see it, he resumes grassing.

“You do know I pay you to work, right?” A man’s voice sounds behind him. Jiyong doesn’t even turn to face him and waves a hand at him. “I’ll stay an hour late. And with the amount you pay me, it’s not like it’ll make much of a difference at the bottom line,” Jiyong says before he turns around to face the man. He is older than him. It is obvious nature took its toll on him. Looking past the wrinkles around his eyes, the silver strings in his hair, and the twenty kilos extra, Jiyong sees a mirror image of himself.

“Brat,” his father says and shakes his head, lips pulling into a smile over crooked teeth.

“Cheap old man,” Jiyong responds with a grin before he pulls the fork out of the dirt and resumes collecting the feces from the ground and dumped them in a wheelbarrow.

“Watch your tongue, young man. I’ll tell your mother about your behavior and she will make sure you don’t get any lunch,” his father joked and Jiyong laughed.

“If the horses can live from grass, so can I. It won’t make much difference from a salad,” he claims jokingly, causing the old man to laugh and shake his head.

“Get to work, Jiyong. I know you love your horses, but your mother’s roses won’t fertilize themselves,” his dad reminded him and Jiyong resumed working.

Jiyong is happy. He is fresh out of high school with no intention of going to college. He is living the life he wants already by working at his parents’ farm. He never aspired to be a doctor or lawyer and will rather leave the spots in college open for someone who actually wants them. Jiyong always preferred the fresh air at the farm. He has a schedule at the farm, showing up every morning to feed the horses and then lead them to the fields they are assigned. Then he will clean out the stables and make sure everything is ready for when the horses are to be taken inside again later. When he is done with the stables he checks the field for water, any holes in the fences, and makes sure the worst shit is removed on daily basis. When he is done, it’s time for lunch. His mother cooks lunch for both him and his father every day. They catch up on their lives around the dinner table as they eat whatever his mother has created. When he is done eating he goes to the field and gets his horses. He takes his time grooming them every day while his lunch settles in his stomach. Everyone, who knows a little about riding, knows riding on a full stomach isn’t pleasant. Then one by one he saddles the horses and brings them out to ride. His old mare is mostly for fun so he starts with her. She had brought him through countless competitions but an injury during transportation left her unable to compete again. Jiyong was sad about that, but she was old too and wouldn’t last much longer at that level, so Jiyong had already bought a new horse. He kept her still. She was his best friend and they could still enjoy riding in the forest covering some of the ground belonging to the farm. Next up is his golden gelding. He is amazing at dressage and Jiyong loves developing said skill. He has only had him for a year but they are already inseparable. Everything he knows, Jiyong had taught him. Jiyong has the idea he can start competing at high levels next summer if he keeps his development like it is now.

Once their session is over, Jiyong releases the reigns and lets him stretch his neck out and relax. He leaves the riding arena and brings him to a small field trip to cool down. They take a shorter path through the forest and he is cooled down enough to be let out by the time they return to the stables. Next up, a red stallion. He can do everything. Showjumping, off-track racing, military tracks, dressage, hunting. Jiyong has never seen a horse so all-round as the stallion who masters all skills to the level he does. But he does and Jiyong loves it. Today he takes him jumping. Before he gets the stallion from the stables, he sets up the obstacles and makes sure everything is ready. Jiyong sets an easy course, not feeling like riding him hard. The obstacles are all around 160 centimeters in height and Jiyong knows that isn’t much of a challenge for the stallion.

Both he and the horse are sweating by the time they are done. Jiyong is grinning from ear to ear. They’ve been riding for almost an hour and not even once did he take an obstacle down.

“We’re so ready for this season,” he whispers to the horse and releases the reigns to let it cool down before he brings it back to the stables.

 

The days repeat. There is no difference between weekdays and weekends aside from the people visiting the farm. People have their horses at their farm, filling out the boxes Jiyong couldn’t use for his own horses. He only has time for so many horses after all. Jiyong takes care of them too, but he doesn’t ride them. He just makes sure their boxes are clean and they get outside every day. He is happy with the routine. He has a few friends from high school he sees on the weekends on occasion but he doesn’t need to be all that social. He doesn’t really care for it. He has his horses and that’s all he needs. More or less. He doesn’t need much more, just a little more. He has a certain longing he feels whenever he is in the storage room for saddles and bridles.

 

“Hi,” Jiyong startles out of his daze. It’s just past noon and he is gathering the equipment for his own horses. It’s a regular weekday and no one but him and his father are supposed to be in the stables for at least a few more hours. He turns on his heels and he sees…pretty much everything _but_ what he expects to see. He is used to be in the stables. People coming there are always wearing some kind of clothes that can handle dirt or meant for riding. This guy is wearing everything but that. Jiyong starts from the bottom. Who the hell wears white sneakers to stables? The jeans that clad his legs are of high-end quality and looks like one leg alone would be a whole month’s pay of Jiyong’s salary, _before_ taxes. Jiyong doesn’t even reach the stranger’s shirt before his eyes catch on to his nails. That boy hasn’t done a day’s worth of hard work in his entire life. Not even a single day. His nails are filed neatly and are covered in a layer of shiny gloss. The man had gotten a fucking manicure and it isn’t even old.

“What can I do for you?” He asks, cautious enough of polite etiquette to look up at the man’s face as he speaks.

“I’m Seungri. I’m the new stable boy. Mrs. Kwon told me to come here and see you,” he says and looks at Jiyong expectantly. It’s like he is waiting for Jiyong to do or say something.

“See me about what?” he asks. He is more than just a little confused. He hasn’t heard anything about a new horse coming. Is he supposed to show the man the stables and the equipment they offer with the stables? He feels like someone forgot to give him a very important piece of information about this man.

“Aren’t you Jiyong?” Mr. White Sneakers - Seungri - wonders.

“Yes? Jiyong, that’s me. But what can I do for you? I didn’t expect anyone here today,” he admits and dares taking a look at the man’s shirt. A fucking Lacoste shirt? Jiyong wants to push the man out of the stables and asks his mother to clean the floor before he shows him to their living room. He is so not supposed to be in the stables. That’s for sure.

“No, neither did I. My parents got enough of my shit and they sent me here. I’m supposed to work here as a punishment. So basically, I’m your slave for the summer,” Seungri explains and casually pockets his hands as if he hadn’t just cursed in front of a stranger, admitted to be a spoiled brat and on top of that, Jiyong really doesn’t like his attitude. It may or may not have something to do with Seungri like he just stepped off a poster from a skin care commercial affiliated with an expensive clothing store.

“My slave?” Jiyong questions, brows raised in disbelief. “I don’t need no slave. If you don’t want to be here, find somewhere else to work. With zero interest in horses, I’m not here to babysit you. Call your parents and ask them to find another job with someone who doesn’t care that you don’t care,” Jiyong says before he turns back around to grab the equipment to the retired mare. He brings the saddle and bridle with him towards where his mare is standing. She isn’t tied up. Neither she or Jiyong likes it, so Jiyong taught her to stay on her own. He places the saddle on her back and adjusts it so it lays where it’s supposed to. He circles the horse and released the girth from the stirrup. He returns to the other side and tightens the girth around her stomach to keep the saddle in place before he worked on the bridle.

“Well, if you won’t tell me what to do, I’ll just watch you do whatever you’re doing,” Seungri says from where he stands.

“Or, you can go back to the room. Pick one bridle at the time, take it apart and wash the leather. While that bridle dries, you take another. Make sure you don’t mix them. When the first one is dry, you apply the leather fat to it. It’s in the same box as the leather soap. It should all be in the storage room. Don’t worry about assembling them. I’ll do that when I’m done riding,” Jiyong tells him before he brings the mare out.

 

Whenever Jiyong returns to the stables, Seungri is working thoroughly on the leather as Jiyong told him too. His white sneakers are no longer white and his once clean shirt is now marked with dark soapy splotches from when the soft leather has slipped his hand and sprayed the dirty water onto his chest. Jiyong ignores him to the best of his abilities. He doesn’t appreciate being set on babysitter duty. Especially not without warning. He simply makes sure his equipment is placed in their respective places neatly before he grabs the next, and heads out to ride the next horse in line. It takes a good four hours before Jiyong is back in the stables and have let all horses back onto the field after riding them all. He picks up the equipment from the last horse and carries it to the storage room. He puts everything into place before he sits down opposite Seungri.

“How have you laid the bridles out?” He asks and looks at the bridles that lay too close for Jiyong to confidently separate them without making sure first.

“Just like this,” Seungri says and points out where the bridles are separated and Jiyong scoots to one end and starts assembling the bridles again. He doesn’t really pay attention to what he is doing. He has done it so many times before that’s more mechanical than anything. The only thing he has to pay attention to, is to tighten it the same amount as it was tightened before so it won’t be uncomfortable for the horses. He is quickly catching up with Seungri and finishes assembling the last bridle up to the one Seungri is working on before he leans back in his seat.

“So, welcome to the farm I guess,” Jiyong says and eyes over the obviously younger - and equally richer - male.

“Thanks. It’s not really like I want to be here, but why not get the best out of it now that I am here?” He asks. Jiyong has to admit he likes that statement a little. Maybe, just maybe, the kid isn’t as bad as he first seemed.

“Why are you here? You mentioned as a kind of punishment?” He asks, curious as to why the other are at the farm when he most definitely belonged in some high-rank position in his father’s company.

“My mom caught me doing some shit she didn’t approve of. It just so happened to be related to a business partner’s kid. She wasn’t happy and wanted me as far away from rich people as possible,” Seungri explains vaguely. Jiyong doesn’t know if he is supposed to be offended about not being called rich and a less important person than said business partner, or if he should just accept it as the truth of the world. He could sell his horses and he could afford living easily for the next decade or five without worry, but that isn’t Jiyong’s nature. He loves his horses and he will rather live tight on budget than live without them. Priorities.

“And what, aside from the distance, did they want to achieve by sending you here?” Jiyong asks as he watches the younger rub the leather fat into the bridle parts. Seungri doesn’t answer immediately and Jiyong’s eyes focus on him rather than the leather.

“They want me to see what a real horse is like and what they can do,” he says. He sounds like the words are carefully chosen not to give too much away. Jiyong hums softly in acknowledgment. A _real_ horse? Oh, come on. Is he one of the big city kids who think the egg comes from the store and not the chicken?

“They have a wonderful sense of humor. What are you used to? My Little Pony or stick ponies?” He asks, humor glinting in his eyes. Seungri doesn’t look as happy with Jiyong’s teasing as Jiyong is himself, but a smirk is playing on his lips nonetheless.

“Those might be the thoughts you’ve had in mind when talking about other horses,” Seungri says and he stands up. He rounds the table where the leather has been laid out and sits on it right in front of Jiyong. Jiyong chuckles and looks up at him, unbothered by the other’s change of position and attempt at intimidating him.

“I’ve seen how you look at the bridles. I recognize that look anywhere, Jiyong,” Seungri says and reaches out to grab Jiyong’s chin and turns his head from side to side. Jiyong - much to his own surprise - lets him while his eyes never leave his.

“How do I look at them?” He asks, voice surprisingly strong compared to how he feels in front of Seungri. Seungri changed. He was always strong and arrogant and dominant. But his dominance now…it was amazing. It was something Jiyong hasn’t expected and he honestly loves it.

“You look like you want to wear it yourself,”

 


	2. Velvet gloves and broken nails

“You look like you want to wear it yourself,”

Jiyong’s reaction was immediate. His body tensed and his gaze averted from Seungri’s intimidating one. Instead, it fell on the leather in front of him and he dug his teeth into his lower lip as his blood ran hot in his veins.

“What do you know about that?” Jiyong asks and looks up at the standing male. Much to his dismay, Seungri just laughs and stands up from the table.

“A whole lot more than you. Let me show you something,” Seungri says and pats Jiyong’s cheek. “Close your eyes and wait for my return,” He says and Jiyong does as he is told. There’s a light thrum underneath his skin, itching to see what Seungri has to show him. He closes his eyes and listens. He listens to Seungri’s footsteps as he walks around. The once white sneakers drag across the rough surface of the stable floors. Seungri is halfway between the wall and Jiyong when Jiyong feels a snap against his sleeveless arm. Jiyong’s eyes snap open as he hisses in pain. Seungri is standing there, smirking and waving Jiyong’s favorite riding whip around.

“What the fuck, Seungri?!” He hisses and stands up. He barely gets his ass off the chair before the whip is on his shoulder, the light pressure forcing Jiyong back into the seat like it weighs a ton.

“Did I say you can stand up?” Seungri says. Jiyong shivers lightly and shakes his head.

“No. No, you didn’t,” Jiyong admits and sits back down. His abdomen is tingling and he can feel his blood run hot.

“Good boy. You’re learning quick,” Seungri praises him and turns around. He picks up a bridle from the table. It’s a clean one. One Jiyong has just put back together after Seungri cleaned it while he was riding. He rounds the table again and stands before Jiyong.

“If I knew I’d meet you here, I’d have brought my own equipment. Who would have known I would get my very own horse out here?” He says and holds the bridle up in front of Jiyong’s head so the bit lines up with his mouth. “Open wide, Jiyong,” he tells him and Jiyong does just that. The cold metal bar is placed onto his tongue between his teeth, and Jiyong can’t stop himself from licking at the metal. It’s cold against his tongue, tastes a little weird. It’s the soap, he is sure. He stays completely still as he closes his mouth around the bit and looks up at Seungri.

“See, Jiyong. This is my kind of horse. Tomorrow, I’ll bring some equipment along. I bet you’ll like it,” Seungri says cockily and pulls the bit out of Jiyong’s mouth. He places it back on the table. “I’m sure you’ll like it. You’re just a pony boy waiting to be discovered,” he claims. Jiyong’s entire body is burning up from the inside and out. He is more than half hard in his pants and Jiyong doesn’t understand. He never considered himself attracted to men. The only exception to that is the doll-faces of the kpop industry. Those boys were pretty. But here he is, sitting on a chair, just got whipped and had a freaking _bit_ in his mouth. A man did that to him and he is hard. He is turned on and he wants Seungri to finish what he started but doesn’t dare ask for it. Seungri might not be in control of most things in the stables, but whatever it is he is doing to Jiyong right now, he sure is in charge of.

Seungri makes a show of glancing at his wristwatch and raises a brow at the time.

“Oh, would you look at that? It’s time for me to go home. It was nice meeting you, Jiyong. I’ll see you again tomorrow,” he says and places the whip back in place before he leaves, leaving the bridles, soap, and leather treatment out for Jiyong to clean up after him. He is half hard, feeling kind of humiliated in a way he can’t explain, and on top of that, he is required to clean up after the mess Seungri made.

 

Jiyong has been updated on the situation with Seungri by his father that morning. He is waiting for Seungri in the driveway, tapping his foot impatiently against the gravel. He glances at his wristwatch and looks down the gravel road leading up to their farm, searching for a pair of headlights. He rolls his eyes when he sees nothing and clicks his tongue disapprovingly. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He places one between his lips and lights it with a lighter. He scruffs his boot against the gravel as he inhales deeply, eyes not leaving the road as he waits, constantly fighting off a yawn.

He has had a hard time sleeping. Seungri’s words ring clear in his head. _You look like you want to wear it yourself_. He even made him wear it. Jiyong is completely clueless as to how he even allowed Seungri to make him do it. The other’s demeanor had left Jiyong weak in his knees and for the first time in his life at a loss for words. Jiyong has spent the whole night going over his identity crisis. He might just be slightly gay, he might be more than just slightly submissive, and he might just have liked being hit with the whip. And worst of all, he might just have loved the feeling of the bit between his teeth. Jiyong won’t have it. He is _not_ going to let the stuck-up rich kid come to his stables and tell him he is not who he thinks he is. Yesterday, he had been taken by surprise, and he won’t let it happen again. Jiyong knows who he is, and he isn’t gay and he definitely isn’t a pony boy like Seungri had called him.

Jiyong is rolling off the glow between his fingers when he finally sees the lights flash into the driveway. He places the cigarette bud in his pocket for later discarding and places his hands on his hips. A man steps out of the car, just not who Jiyong expects. A middle-aged man steps out from the driver’s seat and rushes around the car. He opens the front door on the other side and bows as he holds the door open. Jiyong bursts out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Seungri has a fucking driver to drive him to work. A fancy ass driver and an even more fancy ass car drive Seungri to work in stables where he is guaranteed to get dirty? Jiyong leans against the wall of the stables and clutches his knees as Seungri steps out and straightens out his jacket. Jiyong just about loses it when the driver closes the door and scrambles to the trunk and carries out a box. It’s bigger than the moving boxes Jiyong uses to store his prizes and old stuff in the attic. The driver places it on the ground next to the laughing stable boy and gets back into the car.

“What’s so funny?” Seungri asks, standing right in front of the laughing male. Jiyong just shakes his head, too amused to answer between his laughs. And he is convinced if he tries to speak of it, he will laugh again. He waves at Seungri, asking him to follow him while he kills the remaining bubbles of laughter caught in his throat. He flicks the switch and makes the light come to life in the ceiling through the whole stable building. A couple of horses neigh in greeting but mostly it’s random rustling while heads come to show in the hallway. Jiyong smiles fondly and approaches the first horse. One by one, he walks down the hallway and greets every one of the horses. Seungri trails behind him and Jiyong tells him about each horse and its special needs.

“This old lady is the queen of the stables. She is the oldest with her nineteen years. She is a darling though,” Jiyong says as he scratches her at the beginning of the mane. She stretches out her neck and circles her upper lip in the air, making Seungri laugh.

“What is she doing?” he questions, pointing towards her muzzle. Jiyong suppresses a laugh and looks at Seungri thoughtfully.

“She is showing us she likes. Try stand with your back towards her in front of her,” he tells him. Seungri eyes him wearily but does as he is told. Cassandra - as the horse is called - leans out to rub her muzzle against his back. Jiyong smiles at the sight and scratches her a little harder, making the horse give Seungri the best back-rub ever given by a horse.

“That’s what she is doing. You’ll see horses nip at each other right where I’m scratching her. It’s because it’s an itchy spot and it’s also the spot horses nip at when they show each other affection. Now, we aren’t horses, so she doesn’t know where to put her mouth, especially because she knows she isn’t supposed to use her teeth on us. So, she makes that move into the air unless she can reach a back to do it on,” he explains and Seungri listens. Seungri even seems like he is paying attention too.

They continue the round and greet all horses. Seungri almost ends up being bitten by a young gelding with a temper. Jiyong simply approaches the gelding, shoulders squared slightly and the gelding withdraws into the box.

“If a horse has its ears flat on its head, it’s because it doesn’t want you there. It means it’s scared or angry. And this one is just not meant for mornings,” he comments and pats Seungri’s shoulder before they continue the routine of greeting the horses. Once they are done, Jiyong heads to a secluded room and twists the door handle first one way and then the other.

“Is it stuck?”

“Nope,”

“Then, why is it like that?”

“Because the honey pony at the other end of the stables is a bastard. He is intelligent as fuck and knows how to open handles. My dad had to make something special out of this handle or the room would be empty of food in a couple of days. Once my mom found him in the kitchen. He was helping her with the dishes,” he chuckles. “He was licking the plates,” he elaborates and pushes the door open. He fills a bucket with carrots and hangs it on the side of the food barrow. He grabs a small bucket and a measurement spoon, a bottle with some sticky brown stuff down its side and bites his lower lip thoughtfully.

“I’ve forgotten something,” he admits and looks around. “I’ve got carrots, medicine for Sparkle and medicine for Snap…right! I need the apples for my own horses. Spoiled brats,” he chuckles fondly and grabs three apples from a bag. “We’ll do the hay afterward,” Jiyong says and Seungri nods. The older pulls the barrow out of the room and heads towards the first horse.

“You do the feeding. It says on the signs on their doors how much they need. The measurements are inside the shovel and they all eat the same. Ain’t no special treatment here,” Jiyong says and follows Seungri as he does as he is told. Jiyong has to bite his fingertips not to laugh when they approach the _Hell Horse_ as Seungri calls it as he approaches with its food.

“He isn’t that bad,” he claims once Seungri has fed the animal and returns to the barrow. “You still have all ten fingers on your hands, he’s being good today,” Jiyong remarks and Seungri blanches.

“He’ll bite them off?” he asks and Jiyong hums thoughtfully.

“He knows he’s a prince. You better treat him as such or he might just mistake your pinky for a carrot,” he says, pretending to be serious.

Once they are done feeding the horses, Jiyong brings Seungri to the hay. A few hay bales are scattered on the ground and in the middle of the room is a ladder to the attic.

“The hay is up there, but this should be enough for this morning. We need to get some new bales down for their evening snack,” Jiyong announces and picks up a bale in each hand. The strings hurt his fingers, but he is so used to it now, the pain hardly faces him. Seungri is… Seungri is another case. Jiyong looks over his shoulder and sees the younger hold onto one bale with a hand on each end, completely ignoring the strings. He struggles to fit the bale through the door and Jiyong almost takes pity on him. _Almost_.

“You know, I am pretty sure I can find you some velvet gloves. They’ll prevent you from getting dirty fingers and broken nails,” Jiyong teases, earning himself a glare from Seungri.

“Oh, the kitten can scratch. Man up, pretty boy,” Jiyong says and drops the bales one by one at their respective spots. He knows approximately how far a bale will last before he heads back for two more. He ends up taking pity on Seungri and kicks a third bale in front of himself through the stable. He can feel Seungri’s eyes on him, and he blatantly ignores him as he places the last bales down.

“Alright, pretty boy. We need to divide these bales into six piles. If you start doing that, I’ll get the remaining bales out here. You take the hay and bring it into a box. Just inside the door, you shake out the hay to make this fluffy pile of straw for the horses to chew on until we let them out. And while they chew, we throw down new bales of hay for tonight and tomorrow morning, and then we go check the fences outside and make sure nothing weird lays in the fields. Then we arrange the fence so we can let the horses out in the right order without too much work,” Jiyong explains before he realizes he has rambled ahead of himself. “Just shake the hay out. Six horses per bale and just shake it out just inside the doors of the boxes,” he instructs before he disappears towards the bale storage and picks up two more bales of hay and begins spreading them out evenly for Seungri to work on. Once he is done, he starts at the other end and helps Seungri do his job.

 

Jiyong shrugs his shirt off as Seungri brings the last wheelbarrow to the dunghill and empties it. He places the t-shirt on a seat by the saddle room and waits for the younger to return. He looks like he is about to die from exhaustion and the day has hardly begun.

“Your job is crazy,” Seungri mutters as he sets the wheelbarrow down in its rightful place. “Aren’t you tired?” the younger asks curiously. Jiyong only shrugs and glances at his wristwatch.

“Thanks to us being two to do the work today, we are done slightly early. There are twenty-five minutes left until my dad will calls us to lunch. If you want, you can take a break. We can’t really start anything new now without having to drop it in the middle of everything to get lunch. Anything you wanna do?” Jiyong asks and looks at the other curiously.

“There’s something I want to show you,” Seungri says and motions Jiyong to follow him. Curious, Jiyong does as he is told and follow the younger into the driveway. The box the driver left is still there and Seungri picks it up. It looks heavy, but Jiyong has no intentions of helping the other. It was his choice to bring it along. He can handle it on his own.

Jiyong opens the door back into the stables and watches as Seungri struggles the box inside.

“I assume that isn’t riding equipment,” Jiyong comments as he leans against the doorframe to the saddle storage. Seungri is huffing as he struggles the box into place next to the other lockers in the room.

“Your assumption is wrong, in that case,” Seungri says as he gives the box one last kick to fall into place between two lockers.

“You know how to ride?” the older questions, obviously surprised by this information. Seungri seemed to have encountered a real horse for the first time in his life that day. Much to Jiyong’s surprise, Seungri laughed.

“Oh, I ride alright. Just not horses,” he says, facing Jiyong with a smirk playing on his lips. Jiyong doesn’t follow. He doesn’t follow at all. “I prefer riding people,” he finishes and opens the box. Whatever Jiyong expected to be in there, what he sees wasn’t it.

“What I am, has many names. It depends on which community you enter. Some call me Master, some call me Dominant, and some call Rider. I am a rider. And I saw the way you looked at the bridles yesterday. I want you to be my horse,”


	3. Will you agree to call me Master?

Jiyong’s mind is a mess. It has been ever since he saw the content of Seungri’s box. Whenever he lets his mind wander, he ends up with the content of the box. He tries so hard not to think of it. It isn’t _right_. His thoughts linger on the human bridle hanging on the door, the hoof boots on the bottom, the whips just waiting to be used. There was even a buttplug with a tail, and Jiyong is lying if he says he isn’t interested. He just can’t be. It’s wrong and he is not supposed to be interested in such things.

He sits in his room, a set of papers in front of him. It’s a contract. He can sign and become Seungri’s horse. It’s tempting but so so wrong. He can’t enjoy being that. He can’t enjoy being a horse for someone else. He is human, not a horse.

He reads through the contract, line by line. He is supposed to fill out the blanks. He is supposed to fill out the contract and hand it back to Seungri when he is done thinking about it. Thinking about it, it doesn’t seem all that bad. He had liked getting the bit into his mouth, even if it had belonged to one of his horses. On an after-thought, it wasn’t all that delicious, but he couldn’t deny the throb it had given him between his legs. But just because he felt it there, it doesn’t mean he should go all in. That’s exactly the problem that happens with pedophiles, they have an urge, and they react to it. And it’s wrong. Jiyong feels he is in the same situation. His _preference_ is wrong and shouldn’t be explored. Sure, his preference doesn’t hurt others than himself, but that still doesn’t change the fact it’s wrong. Jiyong runs his fingers through his hair as he reads through the lines.

Jiyong’s hand moves across the paper in a rushed but firm movement. His pen is clutched tightly between his fingers as he fills out and signs the contract. It’s well past midnight and he has a little less than four hours to sleep before his alarm rings again. He has to be up and about to feed the horses and let them out early. He leaves the contract on his desk and climbs into bed. It doesn’t take long before he is fast asleep.

 

He almost misses the alarm. He wakes up on the last ring and it heads to snooze. He sits up in his bed, so not ready to tackle the day just yet. But his job isn’t at some industrial factory where anyone could do his job, his job involves real animals with needs he must tend to if he doesn’t want to bring his parents into the position of having to do it all. Seungri hasn’t been there nearly enough to handle the whole stable on his own. He can hardly handle two horses on his own. And that’s what gets him out of bed and dressed for the day. 

He descends the stairs two steps at the time while he carries the contract in one hand while the other is holding a cigarette. He isn’t going to be many steps out the front door before the fag is lit.

He leans against the wall of the stable building and inhales the smoke of his cigarette. The smoke filling his lungs calms him down. His contract is placed against the wall, kept in place by his ass. He looks down the driveway, waiting for Seungri to arrive while he inhales his cancer. He doesn’t want to admit it, but his hands are shaking. He is giving Seungri a contract on his life, the ability to sex him up whenever he feels like it. He gives him permission to whip him. He is giving him permission to fuck him whenever he pleases, and he isn’t sure he is quite ready for that yet, but the contract is signed and it makes him Seungri’s slave in the must crude understanding of the situation. Not just a slave as the interracial history across the globe. No, he is a willing sex slave and it sort of ticks him off, but he is also excited for the arrangement. It is a weird feeling, to belong to someone like that. It’s weird and slightly off-putting. But at the same time, it’s very very interesting too. He has answered questions he never believed he would answer. He is out of his comfort zone with this contract, but the contract makes him feel safe. It means they have agreed on what he can handle, what he can take and Seungri is going to abide by it just as well as himself. 

When Seungri’s car enters the driveway, Jiyong puts the cigarette out and approaches the car. He holds out the contract for the other and lets him take it. In silence, they both enter the stables and heads to the equipment storage and Seungri places the signed contract down on the table and begins reading it;

 

 _Of my own free will, as of October 25_ th, 2017, I, Kwon Jiyong, hereby grant you, Lee Seungri, full ownership and use of my body and mind from now until October 23rd, 2017.  
I will obey you at all times and will wholeheartedly seek your pleasure and well-being above all other considerations.  
I renounce all rights to my own pleasure, comfort, or gratification, except insofar as you desire or permit them.  
I will strive diligently to re-mold my body, my habits, and my attitudes in accordance with your desires.  
I will seek always to learn how to please you better, and will gracefully accept criticism.  
I renounce all rights to privacy or concealment from you. I will answer truthfully and completely, to the best of my knowledge, any and all questions you may ask me.  
I understand and agree that any failure by me to comply fully with your desires shall be regarded as sufficient cause for possibly severe punishment.  
Within the limits of physical safety and my ability to earn a livelihood, I otherwise unconditionally accept as your prerogative anything you may choose to do with me, whether as punishment, for your amusement, or for whatever purpose, no matter how painful or humiliating to myself.

 _Kwon Jiyong_  
October 24th, 2017  
The Kwon Farm - Seoul

 

Seungri reads through the beginning of the contract and nods in approval. He flips the pages one by one and Jiyong knows he isn’t seeing anything of interest. Jiyong wants to discuss the sections with Seungri before he puts his circles and x-es. He folds the contract and places it in the box from the previous day and turns to face Jiyong, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Well then, Jiyong,” he starts. His voice makes chills run down Jiyong’s spine and he averts his gaze. Seungri’s demeanor isn’t to be played with. Seungri is obviously used to being a dominant he knows how to act the part too. “Seems like I got myself a new horse,” he chuckles, causing Jiyong to nod before he looks up and locks their gazes. There’s a shock of something going down his spine. It makes him feel weak and it makes him feel like he should curl up at Seungri’s feet. He isn’t having it. He won’t let himself go to that point. 

“Just because you’re my master, it doesn’t mean you aren’t going to work for me still,” Jiyong reminds him and motions towards the door. “The horses need to be fed. You go feed them and I will arrange the hay for them,” Jiyong says and turns to leave the room. He has horses to feed, horses to take out, and a heart to calm.

 

Seungri is more efficient with the feeding this time around. He manages to feed the horses by the time Jiyong is done bringing the hay out and dividing it around to each animal. They are done a good hour before Jiyong would have managed himself if he had been alone and he begins to see the perks of being two. They both lean against one of the box doors, only parted by a head between them. Jiyong’s Prince, the golden gelding, has his head out and demands pettings and a carrot. 

“You didn’t fill out the contract,” Seungri comments from the other side. Jiyong isn’t surprised he mentions it. After all, it is supposed to be a contract of mutual understanding on how to go about with their establishment, but how is he to answer a contract on something he doesn’t know anything about?

“I didn’t, no. I didn’t know how to fill it out. I don’t know anything about this, and I want you to explain to me what each section entitles before I agree to anything,” Jiyong explains. He can hear Seungri hum softly on the other side of the gelding’s head. 

“That makes sense. Should we do it before lunch? The horses aren’t ready to be let out yet, so we can do some now and then we can get the horses out and complete the contract before we head in?” Seungri offers and Jiyong can’t find it in himself do disagree with the suggestion. “Alright, let me get the contract and a pen,” Seungri says and leaves Jiyong to stay with his horse. Jiyong turns to face the gelding and scratches its neck thoroughly.

“What am I getting myself into?” he asks it. The horse, of course, doesn’t respond, but nudges Jiyong in the chest, begging for another treat. Jiyong snorts lightly and smiles fondly before he holds out another carrot for the gelding. 

“Alright, Jiyong. First point; who will take part?” Seungri asks, reading out from the contract. 

“You and me,” Jiyong responds. “I don’t see anyone else,” he reasons. Much to his surprise, Seungri isn’t writing anything down just yet. 

“I know this club in the city. It’s a sex club for people with interest in these kinds of things. I want to take you there. What it says in the contract is what we go by. If we write down only the two of us, no one else is allowed to join the game,” Seungri says and Jiyong purses his lips thoughtfully. He isn’t keen on the idea of just about anyone being able to join their games. But it doesn’t seem right to keep the option of someone joining out of the game either.

“Can it be written so that we discuss any possible participants beforehand?” Jiyong asks. That’s the only way he can see it possible without making it too free for Seungri to decide on who is going to be a part of their sex life, but Jiyong doesn’t want to limit himself to only being with Seungri. He wants to try threesomes and the likes, of course, he does. 

“I’ll note down we need to discuss it whenever someone new is to enter,” Seungri says, agreeing to Jiyong’s requirement. “And what about who can watch?” Seungri continues.

“The same as before,” Jiyong says and Seungri begins writing down the negotiated terms for them. 

“May any permanent records - photographs, audiotapes, videotapes, et cetera - be made of the sessions?” Jiyong’s blood runs a little faster and he feels a little breathless as Seungri reads the question out loud. He nods in approval.

“I just want my own copy of the recordings too,” Jiyong negotiates. That’s his requirement. “And the recordings won’t be showed to anyone without my direct permission,” he adds. Seungri doesn’t hesitate before he writes down Jiyong’s requirements. The gelding retracts its head and they are forced to face one another again. Jiyong flushes slightly and bites into his lower lip before he turns to face the gelding instead. “Keep reading,” he requests and watches the horse slowly munch on the hay provided.

“Who will be the dominant? I will,” Seungri answers before Jiyong has a chance to reply. “And you will be the submissive. There won’t be any chance of switching roles,” Seungri lists and Jiyong nods in agreement. He wouldn’t mind switching, but if Seungri isn’t comfortable with it, they aren’t going to include that.

“What kind of scenarios will we have? Master-slave?” a nod. “Mistress-slave?” a shake.

“Hardly relevant,” Jiyong comments before Seungri continues.

“Captive?” a shake. “Age play?” a nod. “Servant or butler?” a nod. “Crossdressing?” Jiyong flushes a dark red as he nods. “Animal play? Yes. I will write horse following this,” Seungri says and Jiyong nods in agreement. That’s what they agreed upon the day before. “Will the submissive promptly obey?” Seungri asks and Jiyong furrows his brows instantly.

“What is meant by that?” he asks, not wanting to answer if the question means something different than what he expects it to mean.

“It means that if I ask you to do something you have the option of struggling against my orders. You can refuse to obey. Of course, doing so will earn you a punishment that I see fitting,” Seungri explains and Jiyong nods slowly in understanding.

“So, it’s whether I want there to be a fight for dominance or not?” Jiyong asks to make sure he has it right. Of course, he marks the word ‘fight’ with quotation marks in the air, knowing it won’t be a real thing.

“Yes, that’s basically what it means,” Seungri confirms. Jiyong is slightly worried about agreeing to this, but he thinks he might just like it. He makes a mental note to ensure he has a way to stop the session if there is something he isn’t comfortable with.

“I won’t obey immediately,” he says, wanting to make sure Seungri marks the right thing down.

“I guess that answers the next question; may the dominant overpower or force the submissive?” a nod. Jiyong thinks he might just like that.

“May the submissive verbally resist?” a nod. “May the submissive physically resist?” a nod. “Does resistance equal a strong yellow?” Jiyong looks puzzled at that.

“A strong yellow is a sort of safe word. If there is something you don’t like, you can give me colors. Green means you’re alright with what is going on, yellow means you’re alright with what is going on but you don’t want it developing further. Red means you don’t like it and I’ll stop immediately,” Seungri explains. Well, that sorts out the memo of having to ask for a way to announce he wishes to stop. Three words, different colors like a traffic light. That should be possible to remember.

“And what if I can’t speak?” Jiyong asks. Seungri looks at him before he answers.

“If I gag you at any time, you’ll be given something to hold on to in both hands. If you release one object, I will make sure it doesn’t go further. If you release both, I will stop immediately,” Seungri explains and Jiyong nods in understanding.

“What was the question again?” he asks and listens to Seungri reading out loud again.

“Does resistance equal a strong yellow?” a shake. “May the submissive try to turn the tables?” a nod. Seungri smirks at the answer and marks down the answer. “Does the submissive agree to wear a collar?”

“Only in sessions. I’m not wearing anything visible outside of sessions,” Jiyong says and Seungri writes down his requirements.

“Will you agree to refer to me as Master and Sir?” a nod.


	4. “I’ll be damned. That’s so fucking hot,”

Jiyong’s abdomen is tight with arousal and his dick is pulsing slightly with life. It might be negotiations about what is possible during their arrangement, but the talk about it makes him both feel safe and extremely turned on. He can imagine sessions between them and it makes his blood run hot and feel a little breathless. He isn’t particularly comfortable sitting by the dinner table in front of his parents while eating lunch and with Seungri’s shit-eating grin right next to him. He tries to keep up with the conversation around the dinner table. They didn’t really get far into the negotiations but Jiyong is already hot and bothered. The horses were let onto the fields early that day before they finished the negotiations of locations. Jiyong agreed to anywhere on the farm, at Seungri’s place and in the sex club Seungri knew of. No immediate public place in case it should happen. Their dynamics are for them only to see, or for people who can understand it. They almost managed to go through their medical history to ensure there won’t show any medical situations because of something they are already aware of. But they are both healthy and there was no need to discuss that further. They add to the contract who to contact if anything goes wrong and in case of emergency. They also agree to be in close reach of safety gear such as scissors and a first aid kit. They discussed what to do if they were having a session in a secluded area and which rules would stand then. Jiyong said he didn’t want to be tied up more than he can escape and he wants access to a phone in case of an emergency. That’s where they left off, and Jiyong feels hot under the collar from the idea of Seungri having him tied him up in the forest and fucking him senseless. It takes everything in Jiyong’s self-control to not squirm in his seat.

“How is it going? Are you learning something?” Ms. Kwon asks during the lunch break. Seungri smiles politely and nods in confirmation.

“Yes, I am. Jiyong hyung is teaching me really well. I’ve already learned a lot more about horses than I knew before,” Seungri says before he turns to look at Jiyong. Jiyong doesn’t have to look at him to know he is smirking at him. “Jiyong has promised to take me for a ride later,” he explains. The older of the two flushes slightly and tightens his hold on his chopsticks. Fucking tease. They have talked of no such thing, and Jiyong can’t help but put more into the statement than is intended for his parents. Seungri wants him to ride him? Or is he supposed to carry him around? Jiyong doesn’t know, and he doesn’t want to know until he is back in the stables. He isn’t sure he can stay still on the chair if he knows exactly what Seungri is intending. He knows he hasn’t promised to take him riding, so he knows he isn’t talking about the real riding on a _real horse_ , as Seungri’s parents had called them.

 

“So, next question: Will you masturbate me?” Jiyong nods as he works on grooming his gelding for a ride. He strokes the brushes down the strong neck as Seungri continues. “Will you allow me to masturbate you?” he nods again. “Will you masturbate yourself in front of me and possible viewers?” another nod. “Will you give me a blowjob?” a nod. “Will you let me blow you?” a nod. “Will you lick my ass?” a nod. “Will you let me lick your ass?” Jiyong stops grooming the horse and leans against it instead. He bites into his lower lip harshly to silence the groan that threatens to leave him. All this talk about sex makes him hard - and breeches aren’t comfortable for erections. People complain about skinny jeans; Jiyong dares them to try on breeches while hard. They don’t know uncomfortable yet.

“Yes,” he breathes out and takes a shaky breath before he continues the grooming of the horse.

“Will you let me fist your ass?” Jiyong has to do a double take on this and purses his lips.

“I don’t know,” he admits. “I’ve never tried it before and I don’t know what it’s like. Can we keep than unanswered for now and fill it in when I’ve tried it?” he requests. Seungri laughs from his spot on a box next to them and nods quickly.

“Someone is experimental. I like it. I think I might just have won the lottery with you,” he says and makes a symbol next to it to remind them to revise that point later. “Will you receive anal intercourse?” Jiyong nods in approval before Seungri continues. “Will you swallow cum?” a nod. “Do you accept the use of sex toys such as dildos, vibrators, dildos, buttplugs, et cetera?” Jiyong nods as he leans onto the horse again. His knees are turning weak and he wants nothing more than to undo his pants to relieve the pressure building. It’s unbearable and he is sweating. He is embarrassed and doesn’t say anything about how easily affected he is by the talk of this.

“Will you agree to activities with a condom, glove, dental dams or other barriers?” Seungri asks and Jiyong nods. He is sure Seungri is trying to kill him with his sex talk. “Will you allow sessions while being intoxicated on alcohol?” Jiyong nods. “And intoxicated by other drugs?” a shake.

“Okay, the following are about bondage. I assume you agree if I get no reaction. Tell me anything and we will discuss and agree on something,” Seungri says and Jiyong nods in confirmation.

“Hands in front? Hands behind back? Restraining to other objects? Ankles? Knees? Elbows? Wrist to ankles? Spreader bars? Use of blindfold? Use of gag? Use of hood? Use of rope? Use of tape? Leather cuffs? Handcuffs or metal restraints? Suspension? Mummification?”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you get wrapped in plastic wrap, a body bag, or similar,”

“Then no,”

“The following questions you will have to answer how you feel about them,” Seungri instructs and Jiyong nods in understanding.

“How do you feel about receiving pain?”

“I think I like it,”

“You can’t _think_. You have to know,” Seungri comments. Jiyong looks at him and sees him staring right back at him. He feels a spark of lust in his body. He purses his lips thoughtfully. “How did you feel about the whipping you got yesterday?” Seungri asks.

“I liked it,” Jiyong answers honestly.

“Should we leave this one for exploration too?” Seungri asks and Jiyong nods. He doesn’t know just yet. “Quantity of pain…We’ll look at that later too,” Seungri comments and scribbles down an indication to look at those sections later. “Okay, we explore the rest of this section later. You have to try feeling the different kinds of pain before you can answer. So, we will do that when we can try the different items on you and you can tell me when the pain gets too much for you,” Seungri explains and flips to the next page.

“Is it okay if the play leaves marks?” Jiyong nods. “Can they be visible while wearing clothes?” Jiyong shakes his head. “Can they be visible wearing a bathing suit?” a nod. “Is it acceptable if the play draws a small amount of blood?” Jiyong doesn’t react. Blood requires pain to be drawn and Jiyong isn’t sure how he thinks about that just yet. It seems to dawn on Seungri too because he quickly scribbles in the margin and continues to the next question; “Will you agree to erotic humiliation?” a nod. “Will you agree to verbal abuse?” a nod. “Enemas?” a nod. “Forced exhibitionism?”

“As long as it’s at the club or somewhere I’m sure I won’t meet anyone again,” Jiyong negotiates and Seungri writes it all down.

“Spitting?” a nod. “Watersports?” a shake. “Scat games?”

“No. Definitely not,”

“Face slapping?”

“To the degree, I can handle pain and it doesn’t leave a mark,”

“Do you want other safewords than the traffic light?” a shake. “Last question for now; will you accept aftercare?”

“I want aftercare. I’ll not accept not receiving it,” Jiyong says and Seungri nods in understanding.

“That was all. Do you have any more questions?” Seungri asks and stands up, leaving the contract on his previous seat.

“Do you want to join me for a ride?”

“Not the kind of ride I had expected, but sure,” Seungri agrees. Jiyong smiles softly and guides his gelding back into the box and takes out the old mare. He guides Seungri through the process of grooming her and how to do the different parts of the grooming. He teaches how to hold the legs to clean the hooves, he explains how to move around the horse to avoid most dangers. It takes about half an hour and they have both horses ready to go for the ride.

Jiyong releases his gelding once they are outside with the order to stand still and moves over to stand next to Seungri with the mare.

“Alright, let’s get you up on her,” he says and takes her reigns into his hand and looks at the younger man. “I know you like horses. I bet you know how to get onto her,” he says and looks at Seungri expectantly. Seungri - much to his surprise - looks at him hopelessly. Jiyong looks at him with a questioning look but moves towards the younger.

“Alright, stand with your back towards me,” he instructs, standing by the horse’s neck. Seungri stands in front of him and Jiyong pats Seungri’s thigh. This foot, you place into the stirrup,” he says and reaches past Seungri to hold the stirrup as he is supposed to step into it. “Put your foot in here and pull yourself into the saddle. Then you put your foot into the stirrup on the other side,” he instructs and waits for Seungri to comply. The show the younger puts on is downright hilarious. Seungri is far from elegant as he tries to get himself into the saddle and it requires several attempts before he ends up on the old mare and Jiyong is losing his shit. He is wheezing and basically keeling over from laughter. Seeing Seungri get onto the mare might just have been the sight of the year. With obvious more practice, Jiyong swings himself into the saddle of his gelding and grabs his reigns in his hands. He turns to look at Seungri with a questioning look as he struggles to get the last stirrup around his foot. Once they are both ready to go, Jiyong nudges his horse in the sides and takes the lead towards the forest. He slows down his horse to let it ride next to Seungri’s and watches the younger’s skills on a horse back. Jiyong is reminded mostly of a sack of potatoes. They don’t really talk. Seungri is too busy taking in the nature as well as the movements on the horse. Jiyong is convinced this is the first time Seungri is sitting on a real horse.

 

Jiyong freezes as he stabs a fork into the straw bed at the bottom of the box. Seungri is standing right behind him, hand on his ass and breathing against his ear. Jiyong is absolutely certain about he could find probably several hundred more charming places to initiate sex than a horse stall while one part is mugging out. But Seungri doesn’t seem to care that Jiyong is literally shoveling shit and pulls him close to him. Jiyong looks over his shoulder to silently judge the younger male.

“What are you trying to do?” he asks, causing the idiot to smirk at him.

“I want you on all fours,” Seungri responds and reaches a hand forward to palm at the front of his pants. It causes Jiyong’s breath to hitch as a surge of pleasure washes over him. He looks down at the work laid out in front of him and considers his choice.

“No,” Jiyong says and picks up the fork. He has a job to do. He pushes the fork into the straw bed below him and throws the dirty and wet straw into the wheelbarrow. Much to his surprise, Seungri’s hands don’t leave his body but instead presses harder against him.

“I told you to get on all fours,” Seungri says. His demeanor changed drastically and Jiyong feels a shiver rake down his spine. Much to his surprise he sets the fork aside and lets himself fall to his knees against the cleaner straw. Seungri’s hands never left him as he moved. They moved to fit against his back instead but they never left him.

“That’s a good boy,” he praised him and Jiyong bites into his lower lip. It’s hot. He feels hot being pressed down like this and at Seungri’s will. “Undo your pants and expose your ass,” his master requests from him. Jiyong shivers and goosebumps rise all over his body. He doesn’t say anything but complies as he reaches down to undo his pants. He can feel the embarrassment of stripping down so publically for anyone to see. If his father comes to the stables, he will see his son with his ass exposed for another man. He takes a deep breath and slowly pushes his pants down to his thighs along with his boxers. The chill air of the stables hits his bare skin and Jiyong shivers as he lowers himself onto the straw bed beneath him again.

“Do you know what we are doing?” Seungri asks. Jiyong nods slowly in confirmation.

“We are testing out my limits,” he responds, not moving to look up at his master.

“We can only do some of them here today. I didn’t bring ice or wax,” Seungri explains. Jiyong feels hot under the collar already. He just needs to think about the feelings of those things and his skin is flushing in interest. He feels Seungri’s fingers on his shoulders. They trail down his back slowly, leaving a hot trail in their wake. They are tracing Jiyong’s spine slowly until they reach the low of his back. Jiyong doesn’t get much warning before Seungri’s hand makes contact with his ass in a hard slap. It isn’t too much, it’s enough to sting slightly and Jiyong’s breath hitches slightly. His fingers curl into the straw below him and Seungri repeats the motion, hitting him a little harder on the other butt cheek. Jiyong jerks slightly forward with this one but the feeling is only better than the first. He gasps again and leans back against the palms that are rubbing his cheeks. He doesn’t need the soothing. He can handle this. This isn’t too bad.

“Which color?” Seungri asks somewhere behind him. Jiyong furrows his brows in slight confusion before he remembers the safewords. Seungri is asking for the intersection lights.

“Green,” he responds without hesitation after he realized what he meant.

“Good boy,” Seungri tells him before he lands a harder slap against Jiyong’s ass. This time, Jiyong yelps at the force of the slap. Mostly because the change of force is a surprise to Jiyong and not so much before it was hard. He can handle more.

“Green,” he says, guessing Seungri wants his grading of the slap. He hears a huff behind him a fourth slap lands on his ass. This time it tears a moan from Jiyong’s throat and his dick twitches in interest between his thighs.

“I’ll be damned. That’s so fucking hot,” Seungri groans behind him and Jiyong croons with the praise. “Next one. Slapping on the ass won’t ever be a problem for you,” he concludes and shuffles towards the door. “Stay in your place. Stay on your knees while I get the equipment for the rest of the testing,” the master instructs and Jiyong does as he is told. He lowers his head slightly, letting it hang limply from the end of his spine. He can see his dick steadily hardening underneath him, growing into a fair size before Seungri returned. Jiyong raised his head and turned to look at what Seungri brought along to the box. His breath hitches and his dick twitches once more. It looks so fucking good, Jiyong is basically drooling. A paddle, a flog, a cane, clamps, and different creams. Jiyong is pretty damn sure Seungri sees his hole twitch in anticipation for what is to come.


	5. "That's a good boy,"

The paddle made contact with Jiyong’s skin, making the stable boy jerk forward. Jiyong released a low moan of pleasure as the throb started underneath his skin. His skin is feeling hot from the direct stimulation and his blood is rushing in his ears. He is so hot he can barely breathe without panting. He doesn’t want to seem pathetic or unable to stand the test, but Seungri is making it really fucking hard for him - literally.

“I’m going to hit you ten times in total. You just got your first one. Count for me,” Seungri instructs and Jiyong is basically jittery with excitement. If it keeps feeling as good as it has until then, he is absolutely certain he is going to cum from the impacts alone. The paddle hits him on the left ass cheek and he moans through his teeth.

“Two,” he counts before the next slap hits him. It makes his dick twitch between his thighs and his sack feels tight. “Three,” he squeaks when Seungri hits him again. It hurts so good he spreads his legs slightly to make the pain spread wider. “Four,” he chokes. Seungri hit him across both cheeks and Jiyong is sure he is in love with the tool in the younger’s hand. “Five,” this time it’s bordering a scream of absolute bliss. Seungri is panting behind him, muttering things under his breath that Jiyong can’t make out. Tears are gathering in his eyes, and they are definitely not from pain. They are what Jiyong would consider liquid pleasure. They are the best Jiyong has to prove just how good he feels with the treatment. He is sure his cock can’t get hard enough to portray it properly. It just isn’t possible.

“Five,” Jiyong gasps out as he lowers himself onto his elbows, every muscle in his body tensing and releasing from the overwhelming pleasure. He can’t keep himself up anymore. “Six,” Jiyong’s head falls between his shoulders and he stares at the straw beneath him before he focuses on his cock. He is fucking leaking, a thick string of precum connects the straw bed beneath him to the head of his cock. It’s too much. He feels so hot he is going to break. His body is going to open itself up at the seams and expose everything for Seungri to see.

“Seven,” the slap was so hard against his ass it was echoing through the stables and while Jiyong cried out he never made a move to stop Seungri from continuing. “Eight,” the slap hit the air out of Jiyong’s lungs but the man stays put. He knows he is going to need a couple of days before he is able to ride his horses properly after this session. His ass is going to be sore for a few days, that much he knows.

“Tell me your color,” Seungri instructs as he rubs the paddle against the burning skin on Jiyong’s ass.

“Green. Jesus fucking Christ. It’s green, fuck,” Jiyong curses, whole body itching for the last two hits with the paddle. It hurts so good. Seungri laughs behind him and hits him twice more, quickly enough for Jiyong being unable to count between the slaps. He says the last two numbers weakly before he slumps against the straw, panting heavily. Seungri is no better off, panting heavily behind him. Jiyong can’t even see straight thanks to the tears in his eyes.

“Ten,” he wheezes out and lowers his ass onto his heels as he slumps at the overwhelming sensations on his backside.

“Still green?” Seungri asks from his spot behind Jiyong and Jiyong nods in confirming. He wants so much more and Seungri isn’t even close to his limits. “You sure are something, Jiyong,” Seungri mutters as he rubs his palms over Jiyong’s rapidly bruising ass.

“Are you ready to try flogging?” the younger asks and Jiyong nods instantly. He is so close to cumming he is whimpering at the mere idea of Seungri stopping now. “I don’t think breaking your limits when it comes to pain will be an issue I have to consider all that much,” Seungri muses as he picks up a flogger from the different toys he brought. He places the paddle down and swings the flogger into his palm a couple of times. Jiyong bites his lower lip in anticipation of the pain he is about to receive.

“I’ll hit you five times with the flogger. You don’t have to count, but tell me if it gets too much,” Seungri requests and Jiyong nods obediently.

“Just hit me, please,” he pleads. His voice sounds broken even to himself. Seungri doesn’t take long before he lets the flogger fall onto his ass and the stable boy jerks forward from the impact with a loud hiss. The sensation goes straight to his cock and his balls tighten further. He is certain he will cum before the five hits are up. Seungri makes quick work of the flogger. The tails fall on to his ass, the pain is widespread on his backside and it throbs so deliciously. By the fourth hit, Jiyong’s whole body seizes up and his balls tighten so deliciously before he squirts his semen onto the straw beneath him. He is panting heavily and his whole body is jerky. He is so far gone in the overwhelming pleasure that he doesn’t even feel the fifth hit landing on his ass.

“Fucking hell,” Seungri mutters behind him and the flogger falls into the straw. Jiyong feels Seungri’s hand on his ass and trailing down to the back of his thighs before he slips it between his legs and takes a hold of his sensitive cock. Jiyong hears himself whimper at the sensation as Seungri strokes him through his orgasm and makes sure everything is milked out of his cock. Jiyong’s arms are trembling underneath him and so are his thighs. This orgasm is the most intense he has ever had and he wasn’t even touched.

The leather flog is disposed into the straw and Seungri kneels next to him. His hand is removed from his cock and is rubbing soothingly across his burning skin. Jiyong gulps down a couple of breaths before he lets out a shuddering sigh of relief.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Seungri says, hands still working over his sore backside. “You just came and I did nothing but hit you. Jiyong, you’re one special gem among diamonds,” Seungri concludes. Jiyong doesn’t really understand what he is saying, just understands he is being praised, and that is all he needs to know to be content. He didn’t disappoint Seungri by cumming without permission but that doesn’t seem to be the case.

“Can you handle more?” Seungri asks him. Jiyong doesn’t quite know yet. He just had a really intense orgasm and he isn’t sure if he can handle any more treatments to his skin after a good whipping and a flogging.

“Can we try something that doesn’t involve my ass?” Jiyong requests still feeling a little hazy around the edges. Seungri chuckles softly beside him and ruffles his hair slightly.

“Of course. We have yet to try face slapping, biting, clamps, and tickles,” Seungri lists out. It isn’t said explicitly, but Jiyong knows Seungri wants him to pick what is going to happen after this.

“Let’s try the clamps and tickling. I’m not sure the face slapping should be tested out when I’m facing my parents so soon after,” Jiyong reasons. Seungri hums softly, acknowledging Jiyong’s thoughts before he returns to his small pile of equipment.

“Remember your colors,” the younger warns. Jiyong hears a tinkle of metal sounding next to him. It sounds suspiciously like a small chain settling into a shape with the assistance of gravity. A hiss is drawn through Jiyong’s teeth when a clamp closes down on his nipple. It hurts so good that he bites into his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud. A clamp is placed to the other nipple too and Jiyong knows what to expect. It feels so good and even better when Seungri tugs at the chain between.

“Oh shit,” Jiyong breathes out as his back arches from the pleasure. He wants to feel more of the tugging, he wants to feel more of the pain the clamps are giving him. It feels so fucking great and Jiyong is shivering from the need for more.

“Color, Jiyong,”

“Green,” Jiyong responds immediately. Seungri chuckles behind him and Jiyong is certain he hears disbelief in the tone. He would be too if he was in Seungri’s shoes and he met someone who had basically no limit to pain. A scream tears from his throat when a clamp is fastened to the underside of his sack and Jiyong pants heavily trying to get a control of the situation.

“Thank god, I thought nothing could really hurt you,” Seungri says and stills next to him. Jiyong’s fingers are curled into tight fists around the straw beneath him. The pain is delicious and Jiyong is basically crooning under the attention. He knows it’s embarrassing to react that way to the stimulation, but he is sensitive form his previous orgasm and it all just feels too good.

“You good?” Seungri asks and Jiyong nods eagerly. He feels like he is drooling but he is focusing more on not whining to focus on his saliva production too. He hears Seungri shuffle to kneel in front of him making him look up.

“You’re so filthy. You look so fucking wrecked,” he mutters and brushes his thumbs across Jiyong’s cheeks to dry the tears off. The gesture is too gentle to be considered appropriate for what they are doing but before Jiyong can complain, he is squeezing his eyes shut from the impact of a slap. Jiyong can’t even stop the whiny moan that leaves him and he presses towards Seungri.

“I’ve never met anyone who is such a slut for pain,” he chuckles and Jiyong visibly shivers at the degradation. He has just cummed a few minutes prior and he is already hard again. Not _ready to bust a nut_ hard, but hard. Seungri slaps him again, this time on the other cheek and Jiyong finds himself leaning forward. He doesn’t really move, he just slowly shifts his weight forward. Seungri does nothing to stop him and Jiyong finds himself with his forehead pressed against the younger’s chest, his whole body buzzing with the pleasure thrumming in his veins. Seungri cards his fingers through Jiyong’s hair gently and the gesture makes Jiyong calm down slightly. He is overwhelmed by all the sensations he is going through. He is strung out far but the pain is so delicious.

“Which color, pony,” Seungri asks in a low voice, his fingers never stopping the gentle petting in his hair. Jiyong can’t respond immediately. His thoughts are a mess and his cock is throbbing. He doesn’t know what to do about anything.

“Yellow,” he manages finally. He knows he can’t handle more than they are doing now.

“Good boy,” Seungri whispers and guides Jiyong to turn around so he is sitting on the straw, back to his chest. Seungri reaches around him and fists his cock in a firm hold. He squeezes around the base before he starts stroking him at a rapid pace. He twists his hand around the tip and his thumb is running over Jiyong’s slit occasionally. Jiyong is rapidly falling towards the edge and his balls tighten in pleasure so close to his release. He is vaguely aware of Seungri’s free hand pulling at the collar of his shirt. Seungri gives him a firm bite and Jiyong’s vision goes white with pleasure. He is cumming for the second time in less than thirty minutes and he is shaking in Seungri’s embrace.

“That’s a good boy,” Seungri whispers to him as he strokes him through his orgasm and keeps him against his chest. Jiyong feels safe. He has just been strung out to a point where he hasn’t been before. It was a new experience and Jiyong kind of liked it. It was kind of like he was freed of all of his responsibilities when Seungri worked him like that. It was like all he wanted to do was to obey the younger and receive the pleasure he had to offer as a praise. Jiyong isn’t entirely sure what is going on, but he feels good being held by Seungri like this, slowly coming back to his senses.

“That was something,” Jiyong mutters softly as he slowly sits up. Even when he is sitting up properly, Seungri is still stroking his back and doesn’t relent from the physical contact. The older is slowly collecting himself and finally reaches out to grab a fistful of straw from beneath him. He uses it to wipe the cum off his dick and tosses it to the side before he pushes himself onto his knees to pull his pants up to cover his ass again. Only when Jiyong is standing up and has grabbed for the fork does Seungri move to stand too.

“What can I do to help?” the dominance that once oozed from Seungri’s body is long gone and the power between them has been evened out once again. Jiyong eyes the fork in his hands and then at Seungri.

“You might as well learn it sooner than later. You remove all the wet straw and all the shit from in here. All the dry straws you push to the sides so you don’t bring that along. Once the box is empty of wet straw, you spread the dry into the middle. Then we get some fresh to top off,” Jiyong explains and hands the fork over to the younger. “I’m going to grab a fork too and work on the next box,” he says and leaves Seungri to clean out the rest of the box. “And, you might want to remove your equipment before you continue,” he adds before he disappears out the box and to grab a fork and a wheelbarrow for himself. He enters the box next to the one Seungri cleans and begins to mug out. When he is done, the wheelbarrow is full and he picks up the handles.

“Come, get your wheelbarrow and I will show you where you dump the shit,” Jiyong instructs. Seungri does as he is told and follows after Jiyong to the dunghill. Jiyong pushes his wheelbarrow up the hill and tips it over at the top. He explains to Seungri how to do it before he climbs down and watches Seungri copy him. Seungri pushes the wheelbarrow up the board that leads to the top. He is determined to get it up and Jiyong has to give it to him. He is trying to keep up the best he can - despite his designer shoes and stupidly expensive pants. Pants that are now stained with horse pee after kneeling in the straw earlier. Before Jiyong can laugh at the pee on Seungri’s pants, the younger loses his footing on the board and he falls flat on his stomach. The wheelbarrow tilts backward too, covering Seungri in pee, straw, and shit from the horses. Jiyong doubles over and finds himself crouching as he laughs at the younger’s misery. Seungri groans and picks himself up. He shakes his head a couple of times before he realizes what he has been covered in and he starts gagging. Jiyong is absolutely no help for the younger as he only laughs harder as Seungri empties his stomach content onto the dunghill.

“You’re white as a fucking sheet,” Jiyong wheezes through his laughs as Seungri comes down from the pile, looking like he is an hour late for the ER. “Well, if you ignore the random splotches of shit,” he continues before he falls onto his ass from laughter. An angry Seungri pushes past him and heads towards the main building of the farm, obviously heading for a bathroom. It takes Jiyong several minutes to collect his senses enough to get off the ground and finish the job Seungri didn’t do finish. He returns to the stables and resumes the work he and Seungri were doing before the younger decided to challenge gravity. He is chuckling lowly to himself whenever he thinks about Seungri throwing up at the dunghill, covered in shit from head to toe. It was a sight to behold, and Jiyong is going to remember that forever.

 

He manages to clean out more than half of the boxes before there is a stinging sensation across his ass.

“What are you laughing at?” Seungri’s voice sounds from behind him. The voice is deep and stern and sounding unhappy. It sends a thrill down Jiyong’s spine. He turns his head slightly to glance back at Seungri, but instead of seeing his master, he sees the cane in his hand and his knees wobble in anticipation.

“You,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// I am absolutely positive you're going to hate me through this fic. Several reasons for that too. 1; you might change your view of Jiyong after reading this fic. 2; You will never be able to look at anything horse-related again without thinking about this. 3; This fic seems to have natural cliffhangers and I can't help it ;;


	6. “Such a bad boy, forgetting the orders he is given,”

The color on Seungri’s face changes at a rate Jiyong didn’t think possible. If it wasn’t because he just saw it with his own eyes, he still wouldn’t believe it. Seungri is positively approaching the color of a ripe tomato and Jiyong has absolutely no regrets, what so ever. He focuses down on the cane in the other’s hands and smirks to himself as he sees Seungri’s fingers flex around the handle of the cane.

“You’re laughing at me?” Seungri asks and Jiyong’s smirk pulls slightly wider.

“Yes,” he confirms and places his hands on his hips. It seems like he will get the treatment he wants if he keeps this act up. It’s fun to watch Seungri try and control his anger while Jiyong only anticipates the outburst.

“Why?” he asks and Jiyong shakes his head in pure amusement.

“Because the stunt you made at the dunghill. That was an award-worthy,” he giggles, eyes never leaving the cane in the other’s hands.

“That is what is so funny?” Seungri asks. He is obviously displeased and Jiyong only finds it all that funnier. He nods and before he knows, the cane has made a contact with the side of his thigh and a yelp is pulled from his throat. “How funny is that?” Seungri asks and Jiyong really wonders if Seungri remembers how he had been just an hour prior.

“Very funny,” Jiyong responds. It’s the truth. He likes the pain Seungri inflects, and if he has to call it funny to be hit again, then so be it. Seungri swings the cane again, this time hitting the other thigh. Jiyong bites his lower lip and suppresses a moan that threatens to spill from his lips as the pain licks against his leg. The pain is too good for him. It feels so good and it makes him itch for more, but he won’t ask for more. He knows Seungri will stop _punishing_ him if he realizes he loves the feeling.

“Bend over,” Seungri says. His voice and the way he says it leaves no room for joking. Jiyong does as he is told and holds on to the metal bars that divide the boxes and lowers himself as far down as he can. It leaves his dressed ass exposed to his master and he bites his lip in anticipation.

Seungri doesn’t take long before he has the cane colliding with the back of his thighs. Had he hit a little lower and Jiyong would be kneeling. But Jiyong is still standing, his thighs tense in barely contained nirvana. Jiyong presses his face against his left arm, shielding his eyes from the white-hot pleasure he sees. Another hit lands just below his ass cheeks and Jiyong releases a low groan as the pleasure zings up his body and settles like a hot stone in his abdomen.

“Moan for me, my little horse,” Seungri growls behind him just as a hit is placed diagonally across both of his cheeks. Who is Jiyong to disobey? A loud moan falls from his lips and he finds himself spreading his feet in the straw bed.

“You’re such a whore,” the younger mutters as he lands another hit across Jiyong’s backside. This one is diagonally the other way, shaping a firm cross on his ass. The pain is burning so deliciously and Jiyong is sure the hot stone in his abdomen will transform into molten lava if Seungri keeps it up. Goosebumps appear on his skin and he visibly shivers from the feeling of Seungri abusing him like he is. He expects another hit and he waits. He keeps waiting, but nothing comes. He raises his head from his arm and comes face to face with the cane. Jiyong follows the straight line of the equipment and comes to meet Seungri’s hand that goes into his arm and finally his dark eyes. Jiyong can easily see the lust in them. They are practically black with desire.

“Lick it,” he orders. Jiyong sticks his tongue. His mind is reeling in different directions. He feels degraded, having to worship the instrument that gives him pain, the equipment designed to punish him, but he feels so fucking desirable when he licks the shaft of the cane while he holds Seungri’s eyes in a heated trance. Jiyong is fully aware it turns both of them on. Jiyong breaks the eye contact to look down. His eyes fall on a very obvious bulge in Seungri’s pants and he is well aware he isn’t better off himself despite just having cummed just a few hours prior. Seeing how big Seungri obviously is, Jiyong finds himself licking the cane more intensely. He gets to lick it for a good while before it’s removed from his reach. It is basically ripped from his mouth like Jiyong is about to destroy Seungri’s most precious item. He has a theory it’s because the younger finally snapped out of his trance, but he isn’t going to tease him.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jiyong, can’t you get enough?” he asks. Jiyong doesn’t answer but sways his ass from side to side tauntingly instead. No, he can’t. “Take your pants off, slut. Gotta make you feel the pain,” he says. Jiyong lets go of the metal bars and undoes his pants again. He pulls them down so they stick by his knees, leaving him bare from his knees and up.

“Reach back and spread you open for me,” he instructs and Jiyong does just that. Seungri shuffles to stand behind him and he feels oddly exposed. Without warning, Seungri’s cane falls down between his cheeks, slapping over his tailbone and asshole. He moans louder than before, his cheeks clenching between his fingers. It feels so fucking good and his entrance downright flutters in elation. Seungri snorts behind him and Jiyong doesn’t care. He loves the treatment and he wants more.

“I’m going to hit you five times with increasing strength. You tell me your color after each slap,” Seungri instructs. Jiyong groans and lets his head hang loosely between his shoulders. Now he actually has to think too? He isn’t a fan. He doesn’t get to linger on the thought before the cane brings a slight sting to his ass. Jiyong almost laughs. Seungri has already hit him harder than that several times. It’s funny.

“Green, clearly,” he answers. Quickly after, another hit. Still not as hard as before, but close enough.

“Green,” he responds. Seungri’s hand rubs into his sore flesh and Jiyong releases a soft moan at the feeling. It feels good to be cared for like that. He leans into the touch and the younger squeezes his fingers in warning. Jiyong doesn’t take the warning seriously and leans in harder. He earns himself a slap before the hand disappears and the cane hits him again. It’s harder than previously. It’s the hardest he has been hit today and a long moan is pulled from his lips.

“Fuck, green,” Jiyong moans as he feels his cock twitch between his legs. Knowing he will only have two more hits sounds like fucking torture. Will Seungri leave him hanging without letting him cum or will he finish him off? Jiyong doesn’t know, and he is kinda scared to know the answer. A harder hit hits him and Jiyong’s knees buckle at the delicious feeling. Seungri is hitting his thighs and Jiyong’s hole flutters at the lack of stimulation and it’s all for Seungri to see. Jiyong isn’t even embarrassed, knowing the master can see just how much the pain affects him.

“Green,” Jiyong gasps out. The heat in his groin is too much of a distraction and it takes everything for Jiyong not to release his ass cheeks to reach for his cock instead. It won’t take him long to cum again. The last hit Seungri sends his way as Jiyong falling to his knees. He is panting heavily, ass cheeks still spread apart and his head hangs between his shoulders. It’s the fucking best, and Jiyong’s dick _leaks_.

“Fucking hell, do that again,” he requests, earning himself a chuckle in response.

“Use your words, Jiyong. Tell me your color and I’ll consider it,” Seungri taunts.

“Green. Fuck, the color is green. Master, I’m close. Please hit me again,” Jiyong requests. He expects Seungri to give in, but the hit never comes. He is left untouched, precum leaking from his dick and too far gone with pleasure to care for anything but the dance his nerves are taking on his ass. It’s prickling and burning and throbbing so nicely. He is so fucking close a single hit could be enough to have him dirty the straw beneath him with white. Jiyong looks over his shoulder and sees Seungri place the cane aside. He damn near feels like crying in frustration of being left high and dry, without his release. He is still kneeling on the straw, cheeks pulled apart. He releases them and makes a move to stand up. He Touching his dick doesn’t really cross his mind. He doesn’t have the permission to do so. He doesn’t have the permission to stand, but he feels like he is returning to the previous stance.

“Don’t move,” Seungri says. His voice holds a clear warning that sends a shiver down Jiyong’s spine. He drops back down on his knees, hands placed obediently in his lap. He stares straight at the dirty stable wall in front of him and tries to listen for what is going on in the straw behind him. He can hear Seungri shuffling around, but nothing really happens and Jiyong’s dick still fucking throbs. Finally, he hears Seungri approaching him. It makes a wave of relief wash over him. He feels ridiculous about how much the master’s presence affects him. He is throbbing between his thighs with the need of anything the master has to give him.

He almost reconsiders his wish when a sharp prickling feeling runs down his back. He hisses out, surprised by it more than anything. He doesn’t know what the hell it is he is feeling, and that thought is more uncomfortable than the pain itself. It runs from his shoulder and down to the hypersensitive skin of his ass. He hisses in pain but keeps in his place.

“That’s a good boy,” he is praised. Seungri walks around and he gets to see the device of pain he has picked. It’s spurs. Not the officially approved ones, no. It’s the old-style illegal western spurs with sharp ass fucking stars to spike on the spur-wheels. Jiyong is embarrassed by the moan that pulls from his throat, knowing he is treated like an actual horse in the wild west. Seungri’s fingers curl into his hair and yanks it backward. Jiyong basically croons at the treatment and lets himself guide by the tug. It doesn’t take long before the spurs make contact with his skin again and this time Jiyong positively moans. He feels like he can put a porn star to shame - and Jiyong feels absolutely none of that as his cock lets out small spurts of precum. The spurs roll back up without leaving his back this time. Jiyong takes everything he is given. Thanks to Seungri’s pull on his hair and his stronger-than-most-abs, he stays in a position where he can look up at Seungri with dark eyes and somehow hope to convey just how much he loves what he is given. The spur is removed from his back and Seungri comes to stand in front of him. The hold is released from his hair and Jiyong leans back up, head falling to focus on the spurs tightened firmly around Seungri’s misplaced, once white sneakers.

“Color?” Seungri inquires. Jiyong doesn’t really need to think.

“That’s a fucking green, Seungri, fuck, you need to do something, I’m about to burst,” Jiyong pleads. Jiyong honestly expects something from the master, but instead, he is met with a chuckle.

“Really? Is that so?” he wonders and Jiyong has to bite his tongue not to respond with a snarky response. “How do you think I feel? You already came once,” Seungri reminds him and Jiyong visibly blanches. “You’re not that great of a pony. Only caring about your own needs and never your rider’s,” Seungri clicks his tongue disapprovingly. Jiyong scrambles to face Seungri, unable to find words good enough to apologize for his behavior as well as simultaneously offering up his body for the master to use for his pleasure.

A slap is landed across his cheek and Jiyong freezes mid-move.

“What did I say about moving, Jiyong?” he reprimands. Jiyong hangs his head low in shame and shuffles back to his previous position. He wants to please but he isn’t allowed to. It’s like Seungri loves to play the mind-game with him. Remind him what he is lacking and then refuse to let him do anything to make up for his misbehavior. And honestly, Jiyong can’t say he absolutely hates the idea. His cock is still hot, hard, and untouched against his abdomen. He can see the angry red color the tip has. It’s turning purple soon. Jiyong can already see the signs of the changing color. The hues are turning colder as his veins visibly thump with the rush of blood.

“I want to please you, master,” Jiyong says, eyes still focused on his cock, contrasting sharply with the straw beneath him.

“And how do you want to do that?” Seungri asks, sounding amused as well as disbelief. Kind of like he doesn’t believe that Jiyong will be able to please him at all. Jiyong’s pride take a blunt hit at that and he shuffles slightly against the straw.

“However you want me to,” he responds. Seungri has the decency to laugh, and Jiyong feels humiliation crawl up his spine, painting his cheeks a rueful red color. Seungri pats Jiyong’s hair and if he felt humiliated before, being ridiculed like this, doesn’t help. Quite on the contrary. His hands curl into tight fists in his lap and he keeps looking down.

“That’s very considerate of you, Jiyong. But that’s not what we are doing now. Right now, we are testing your limits. And while you think it might be about making you cum, you’re wrong about that. We are testing limits,” Seungri reminds him. Jiyong bites his lower lip and he swallows thickly. Seungri is right. He isn’t supposed to cum. He was spoiled earlier but that doesn’t mean he will be as nice this time.

“Sorry, Master. I had forgotten,” Jiyong apologizes.

“Such a bad boy, forgetting the orders he is given,” Seungri tuts disapprovingly. “What happens to bad boys?” he asks. Jiyong swallows thickly, making sure his voice is still somewhat functional.

“Bad boys get punished,” he responds. Seungri releases a hearty laugh and pets his hair again, living out the pet roleplay thoroughly.

“That’s a good boy. Bad boys get punished. Why were you a bad boy?” Seungri asks.

“Because I forgot the purpose of my treatment,” Jiyong answers obediently. It earns him two gentle pats on his stinging cheek.

“That’s right. I’m going to bite you. How many bites do you think you deserve?” Seungri asks. Jiyong’s mind reels. He is given an option and he doesn’t’ know what the hell he is supposed to do with it. He is given a choice of deciding how bad he has been. He can make any guess. If he says a number too low, Seungri will be disappointed in him. He will take it as if he doesn’t respect him and any kind of disobedience doesn’t deserve discipline. If the number is too high, Seungri will be worried about his self-image. If he requests to be bitten so many times it’s no longer appropriate, Seungri will be careful around him and possibly nullify the contract until he has a more realistic self-understanding. He looks from side to side, scanning the straw bed in front of him as if it will give him the answer.

“Thirteen,” he finally offers.

“Thirteen?” Seungri asks with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since all of this story is supposed to be based on Jiyong's experience, I didn't really have plans on writing anything from Seungri's point of view. I've been thinking (scary, I know), and I want to throw in his perspective of chapter 2-7. It isn't going to hold much more than that, but it'll be from the dominant's perspective and could possibly give something different than Jiyong's POV can give. If you're interested, let me know :)


	7. "Good boy. You did so well. You were so good for me,"

“I was thinking five, but if you want thirteen, who am I to deny you?” he asks. Jiyong slumps slightly. He is too far off. He thinks too little of himself or too much of Seungri. Something isn’t right.

“You may have forgotten the purpose of our game for a moment. But we are playing for your pleasure too. Don’t forget that,” Jiyong’s internal panic dies down immediately. Seungri wasn’t really thinking to punish him. They weren’t playing like that. They are testing limits, but that doesn’t mean none of them can’t feel pleasure from what they do. Jiyong visibly slumps down and Seungri strokes his hair twice.

“Thirteen bites are coming your way, pony,” he says and Jiyong sighs in relief. He gets to cum and that alone is enough to make him calm down significantly. And Seungri isn’t mad at him for forgetting his master’s pleasure. So, there is really no reason to be upset. Seungri kneels down behind him and tugs at his right sleeve He rearranges the shirt on Jiyong’s frame, making the collar reach as far out on his shoulder as possible. Before Jiyong even has time to complain about the possibility of his shirt being ruined, Seungri’s teeth are buried in the muscle at the juncture between shoulder and neck. Jiyong’s head falls forward and a loud moan is drawn from his throat. It’s low and almost growling, but the pleasure in his abdomen flares up like a bonfire sloshed with alcohol. His cock shoots a leak of clear liquid from the tip at the feeling and Jiyong’s fingers curl into the straw beneath him.

“Stand up, pony,” Seungri orders. Jiyong does as he is told and relents to the feeling of Seungri’s hand between his shoulder blades, making him bend forward. Seungri kneels behind him once more and places his hands on Jiyong’s overly sensitive ass cheeks. Jiyong groans softly at the sensation and spreads his legs slightly to accommodate his new position. Seungri pulls his ample cheeks apart and Jiyong expects something done to his asshole. A lick, a suck, a kiss, a blow of air - anything. But Seungri sinks his teeth into his ass, hard enough to make Jiyong’s knees buckle and his hips jerk forward to escape the blunt impact of pain. Jiyong’s head falls heavily between his arms as he lets the younger work him over. Firm licks are scattered across his red skin, offering a sort of soothing feeling to the nerves. His entire backside is electric in the wake of the treatment it has gotten. It will take a day or two before he can sit comfortably again. Jiyong has started humming softly in appreciation of the gentle treatment Seungri is giving him, kind of falling into a daze. He doesn’t feel exactly what Seungri is doing but lets himself be soothed into a mental space that isn’t quite reality. He is drawn out as quickly as he entered, though. Seungri is biting into his other cheek, making Jiyong release a soft wail of surprise. The soft treatment of his ass resumes and Jiyong once again feels himself slip into the alternate reality.

 

He feels like he is floating; disconnected from his body. He doesn’t sense anything around him. It’s all absolute bliss. His mind is free of worries. No expectations to meet, no chores to complete, no horses to care for, no nothing. It’s just…empty in the most positive way. Breathing isn’t necessary and he is completely relaxed as he lets his surroundings carry him deeper into the unearthly world. Despite it not being necessary, Jiyong fills his lungs with the strange air. It feels like his lungs are being filled with cotton candy. He loves how freeing the feeling is. It’s a space he won’t mind visiting again for sure. He doesn’t know for how long he is floating in the fog-like universe. He has no concept of time or the physical world. He is dreaming of the most peaceful examples of a dream. It’s just…peaceful.

His fingers start prickling and he becomes aware of something solid against his back and something rather rhythmical works through his hair. He begins sensing a world solidifying around him, proving by a movement of light behind his lids. He can feel mouth is entirely dry, easily comparable to a desert. He notices the familiar smell of horses, horse dung, straw, and something he doesn’t quite recognize. He can’t yet move but he is feeling a tiny buzz in his ears. The sound grows increasingly clearer as Jiyong slowly regains his senses. He recognizes the voice. It’s Seungri’s. He is whispering in his ear but Jiyong can’t quite make out what he is saying yet. He becomes aware that he isn’t laying down completely but he is halfway sitting. There is a light rumble against his back and Jiyong slowly rationalizes he is laying against Seungri as the younger talks him back to reality.

“That’s a good boy,” he praises him and Jiyong shivers lightly. “There you go. Easy, Jiyong,” he whispers and Jiyong realizes it’s Seungri’s fingers in his hair, coaxing him back from his mental escape.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you,” Seungri continues and Jiyong becomes aware of an arm holding his waist. He feels straw underneath his fingers as Seungri’s whispers anchor him in the world, slowly drawing him in.

“Good boy. You did so well. You were so good for me,” Seungri keeps praising him until Jiyong finally opens his eyes. He notices he is fully dressed, laying on a bale of straw. He figures Seungri has carried him here because this isn’t what he last remembers.

“Welcome back,” Seungri says now, speaking a little louder than just a whisper. Jiyong groans slightly as he stretches. He feels like he has slept for hours. Maybe even days. Despite his stretch, he doesn’t make a move to sit up or free himself from Seungri.

“How long was I out?” he asks, trying to wet his mouth with his tongue, willing the saliva-producing glands to kick back into work.

“About fifteen minutes. Give or take,” the younger responds, still stroking his hair gently and keeping him against his chest.

“What happened?” Jiyong asks. He has never experienced anything like that before. Never.

“You fell into subspace. I wasn’t paying enough attention to you as I bit you and you slipped from me,” Seungri says. Jiyong’s brows furrow slightly in confusion. What Seungri says makes absolutely no sense. “I won’t let you slip again without agreeing upon it beforehand,” he adds kind of like an afterthought.

“Please explain,”

“Explain what?”

“The subspace thing,”

“Oh,” Seungri starts, sounding surprised by the request. “Well, a subspace is a mental state you, as the submissive, can reach. It’s different for everyone. But it’s a space where you drop completely out of a sense of reality and you give yourself over completely. Without knowing your subspace all that long, considering how long you were gone, I think your subspace is deep,” he explains. Jiyong is still utterly confused by it all.

“Some submissives are vaguely aware of what is going on around them. They might not have control of themselves as they enter this headspace. They might not feel anything or they might be hyperaware of a touch and dwell on that solely while the rest of them shuts down completely. But I think yours is different. I think yours is deep enough to be dreamlike. I’ve heard about submissives who claim to leave their bodies while they are out,” Seungri explains and Jiyong is still confused but he knows that is what he experienced.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen. I’m sorry that I let you drop into that. Subspace is something tricky and none of us know each other enough to venture into that territory. You were close earlier but you safeworded your way out of it. You claimed yellow but it was a red. You were about to drop for me then too. You were well on your way in. I didn’t notice you dropped just before until it was too late. And then I took care of you. I made you cum and I dressed you and now we’re here,” Seungri explains and Jiyong tries to remember what happened earlier and caused him to drop into his so-called subspace. He doesn’t really know. “I suggest you google about it some day soon. It’s something you apparently find extremely easy to drop into, and I want you to know more in case it happens again,” Seungri says and Jiyong nods slowly. He will look into it.

“We should get back to work,” Jiyong mutters. He still feels a little fuzzy in the head and not quite himself just yet. Seungri seems to notice and refuses to let Jiyong go.

“I think you should stay here a little longer. You’re still not completely out of it yet,” he claims. Jiyong surprises himself by how easily he falls back against the master behind him. If he didn’t know better, he’d say he is _pliant_ to the master. The fingers resume in his hair and the hand splays out on his stomach and they stay there, no one saying anything else for a while. Jiyong closes his eyes and figures he might as well get the best of it and enjoys the light massage his hair gets.

 

Jiyong isn’t aware of how long they stay like that. He feels content laying there, soaking himself in the light caresses he gets from the master. But everything nice has to come to an end and Seungri gently pats his stomach.

“I think we can get a move on and finish the stables now. We are already delayed because we’ve been playing,” Seungri comments and Jiyong knows he is right. He sits up on the bale and lets his feet dangle off the edge. He slips onto the floor and a thought strikes him. The last thing he remembers before going into subspace - as Seungri claims he was - is Seungri not receiving pleasure the whole day and only Jiyong receiving. He turns around to face the younger with a small frown on his face.

“You didn’t get to cum,” he comments, earning himself a chuckle from Seungri.

“Don’t you worry about that today. Today, we focused on you and finding your limits - or lack thereof. We will get to me soon enough. First, we need the contract established and next, we work on figuring out how your subspace works so you don’t slip into that without wanting to or without me intending to. It can be potentially dangerous as you seem to have absolutely no clue about what goes on around you,” Seungri says. Jiyong has to say he is happy hearing Seungri talking about his subspace like that. He doesn’t remember anything about being gone. At least not anything _real_. Seungri had made him cum. He had dressed him and carried him to the straw bale, and Jiyong hadn’t noticed anything. Seungri is a good master to him. Attentive and careful. Jiyong feels safe giving himself up for Seungri. Seungri isn’t one who is in this for his own pleasure. Jiyong has a feeling Seungri takes just as much pleasure in controlling him and bringing him pleasure as an actual orgasm. It’s an orgasm to his ego. And orgasm to his need to control. He isn’t sure, but it’s a thought he can easily convince himself of.

“Now, let’s get back to cleaning out the stables or you won’t get to ride today,” Seungri reminds him and Jiyong’s eyes widen in realization. He is on a schedule and his babies need exercising.

“Do you want to join me again?” he asks. Sure, it’s quicker to have Seungri ride along on one, but he also thinks it’s quite nice, and Seungri seems to like it too. It’s nice to have company in contrast to him always riding on his own. He also believes that Seungri will only become a better master - or rider as he calls himself - by knowing more about real horses and what submissives in animal play might expect from their game.

“Sure,” Seungri tells him as they approach the boxes to clean. “If I clean out the boxes, will you empty the wheelbarrows?” he asks. Jiyong has to laugh at that. He can’t help himself. Seungri obviously doesn’t want to battle the dunghill again and Jiyong is reminded of how the master fell face first into the pile of shit and covered himself with the contents of the wheelbarrow.

“Of course, master,” he smirks, hoping addressing Seungri like that will make him forget about his laughing. Seungri shakes his head at him and picks up his fork and gets to work without commenting on Jiyong’s laughing fit. Jiyong leaves to get the second wheelbarrow so that Sengri doesn’t have to pause while he walks back and forth. While he waits for the first barrow to be filled, Jiyong begins mixing the food for the horses. He grabs a broom and begins sweeping the floor and does other hands on things that he can leave to empty the barrows in turn. Surprisingly fast, they manage to finish the mugging and bring the horses inside. Seungri gets to groom the old mare and Jiyong grooms his gelding.

“Uh, Jiyong, what is she doing?” Seungri asks. Jiyong stands up from brushing his gelding’s stomach and looks at the mare. She is bopping her head up and down and Seungri is grooming at the beginning of her mane.

“She enjoys it. She knows she isn’t allowed to touch you so she does what she can to distract herself,” he says and leaves the gelding with the brush on his back. He places himself in front of the mare, back facing her.

“Horses are social animals. You’ve probably seen horses take nips at each other right where you’re grooming her now. It’s a way to be social. It’s one of the few places horses can’t reach themselves to scratch, so they stand together two and two and nip each other like that. Shoulder to shoulder. She is itching to return the favor and that’s why she is standing like that. She is taught she can’t to humans though, but she wants to so badly. As Jiyong speaks, the mare begins nuzzling his back with her muzzle. Her lips are working over his shirt, giving him a massage. “What she is doing now is a compromise. She wants to nip me too. She believes I’m itchy, but it hurts like a fucker impaled on a stick to be bit by a horse. If you think it hurts to be bit by a dog or cat, try a horse. A dog or cat penetrate the skin and just makes a hole. The blood that gathers there to the pressure has an easy escape and what hurts the most is the fact they penetrated the skin and you’re bleeding. A horse crushes everything when they bite. They don’t penetrate the skin but crushes the skin along with muscle, fat, nerves, tendons. Everything is just squeezed. Blood gathers there and has no way to go, so on top of everything being sore and crushed, you have the constant pressure of a blood clogging there too. So, she only uses her lips on me but it feels really good. So that’s basically what she is doing. If you want her to stop moving her head, give her a hand to rub her muzzle on or something,” Jiyong instructs. He returns to the gelding and resumes his grooming.

When they are done, they bring their horses into the driveway. Jiyong links his arm through the reigns on his own horse’s as he checks the girth to be tight enough. He checks the bridle too, making sure Seungri did everything right before he stands on the right-hand-side of the horse and holds on to the saddle.

“Get up. I’m holding the saddle,” he instructs and Seungri takes a few attempts to get himself into the saddle. He still isn’t very elegant in the saddle, but for now it’s all about getting Seungri used to riding, then they can work on the rest later. Jiyong swings himself into his own saddle and grabs the reins loosely.

“Alright, are we ready?” he asks. When he gets a nod of confirmation, Jiyong nudges his horse in the sides and they ride towards the forest once again.

 


	8. 7A: Seungri's POV "Good boy. You're learning quick,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These following chapters are of Seungri's POV and won't add anything extra to the story plot-wise, but it will give a peek into the world of a dom and which thoughts and feelings that are included with being a dom.   
> So basically, read it if you want. The dialogs are the same, but the text between has changed to fit Seungri and the happenings are the same. You'll get to see some of what Seungri is doing when Jiyong isn't watching him but that's about it. Nothing major, but personally I'd say it's worth a read (I have to say that as the author, don't I? xD)

“They have a wonderful sense of humor. What are you used to? My Little Pony or stick ponies?” Jiyong asks. Seungri frowns at the words, not liking the cockiness of Jiyong’s voice as he asks him, clearly making fun of him. It’s just a shame that Seungri knows of another kind of horses, one that isn’t strictly innocent. And he also knows that Jiyong would love to participate in his game and act. It’s obvious with how Jiyong’s eyes linger on the bits in the bridles. It’s obvious with how he weighs the metal and feels it in his palm before setting it down. He also swallows more rapidly and licks his lips. It’d even obvious with how he feels up the leather of the harnesses with his fingers, lingering lightly at the parts that’d restrain him in some way. Jiyong is interested in trying a bridle, but has yet to realize it.

“Those might be the thoughts you’ve had in mind when talking about other horses… I’ve seen how you look at the bridles. I recognize that look anywhere, Jiyong,” he teases back as he stands up, making his way around the table and sits down in front of him. He isn’t stupid. He reaches out to take a hold of Jiyong’s jaw and turns it from side to side. He is honestly surprised by how easily Jiyong complies to his guidance. Maybe Jiyong is even more submissive than he first thought he’d be? Highly unlikely, but the signs are there. It makes Seungri’s blood run a little faster in interest and he squares his shoulders. He needs to see if he can make Jiyong submit to his presence. He presses his chest forward and tightens his hold on his jaw a little.

“How do I look at them?” Jiyong asks. His voice is strong and powerful. It makes Seungri’s hope for the stable boy drop like a stone in water. Seungri knows, whatever he says now, might determine whether or not he gets to dominate Jiyong or not. It might be the stand or fall point between Jiyong’s submission and his arrogance. This is the point he knows he is risking it all. He can lose it all, or win it all. And it’s a risk Seungri is willing to take. He isn’t supposed to stay at the stables for long, and he can survive without fucking the stable boy.

“You look like you want to wear it yourself,” he says. He doesn’t remove his eyes from the man in front of him. Jiyong visibly tenses in front of him. It’s like he is shocked - electrocuted - by his words and his eyes divert somewhere else. Seungri wins. He sees how Jiyong watches the leather in wonder as he bites his lip. Jiyong’s body knows what he wants, his subconscious too, but Jiyong’s mind has to catch up, and seeing the puzzles fall into place in his head is a sight to behold.

“What do you know about that?” Jiyong asks him, eyes moving to meet his own. Seungri laughs in response. What a cute little question. He pushes himself off the table behind him and reaches out to pat Jiyong’s cheek. It’s a degrading gesture, and if Jiyong accepts it, Seungri has him right where he wants him.

“A whole lot more than you. Let me show you something,” Seungri says. Jiyong doesn’t flinch or try to avoid his hand. “Close your eyes and wait for my return,” he instructs and Jiyong closes his eyes. It’s too quickly and slightly desperate and Seungri’s veins throb with the power he is given. It’s not official and he isn’t going to pressure for something Jiyong isn’t ready for, but Jiyong is a one-of-a-kind-kind of person. But he still has a point to make, and he won’t back down now. He has to win Jiyong over completely. He walks around searching for a whip. He wants to remind Jiyong of his position and how much he needs him. He finds one among Jiyong’s riding equipment and he weighs it out in his hand. It feels perfect in his hand. He can imagine Jiyong loving this whip. He approaches Jiyong again and finally snaps the whip against his upper arm. The swoosh in the air is addictive, and Seungri wants to hear more of it. He swings the whip from side to side, smirking at the other when Jiyong opens his eyes and glares at him.

“What the fuck, Seungri?” he exclaims and almost shoots off the chair. Seungri places the whip on his shoulder and pushes him back into the seat.

“Did I say you can stand up?” he asks. He keeps his eyes on Jiyong, the whip lays on his shoulder still, and he is challenging the older. Jiyong shakes his head in response and Seungri fucking cheers on the inside. He is beyond happy that Jiyong submits to him. It’s amazing. It’s perfect. Jiyong will be his perfect slave, maybe not immediately, but Seungri will have him shaped in no time.

“No. No, you didn’t,” Jiyong says and lowers himself into the seat once more. He has a light blush on his cheeks and on his neck. Seungri knows he is being turned on by the treatment he is getting.

“Good boy. You’re learning quick,” he praises. He wants to prove to Jiyong just how much he wants to have a bridle in his mouth. He wants to prove to Jiyong just how much he wants to be his pony, even if he can’t see it himself. He picks up the bridle Jiyong had put together earlier and brings it out in front of the other.

“If I knew I’d meet you here, I’d have brought my own equipment,” he says. He has a whole movable cabinet at home, filled with equipment for human horses. Saddles, bridles, grooming brushes, blankets, everything. He will have to bring it out to the farm so he can introduce Jiyong to the world of BDSM. “Who’d have known I would get my very own horse out here?” he says. He is amused by Jiyong’s reaction and he can’t help himself but hold the bridle up to Jiyong’s head, bit to his mouth. “Open wide, Jiyong,” he requests. He is surprised by how quickly Jiyong obeys and opens his mouth to take in the cold metal. Seungri has to bite his lip to keep his laughs at bay. He watches him carefully. He watches how he tastes the metal, how he adjusts to the feeling of the coldness on his tongue and how absolutely fucked he looks.

“See, Jiyong. This is my kind of horse. Tomorrow, I’ll bring some equipment along. I bet you’ll like it,” he says. He knows he is right. He pulls the bit out of Jiyong’s mouth and sets it down on the table. “I’m sure you’ll like it. You’re just a pony boy waiting to be discovered,” he says. He has seen it before. He knows pony boys. He comes at a club at night where he has access to people with all different kinds of kinks - ponies included. He knows the signs, and Jiyong is a very obvious one - a very submissive and masochistic one at that too. He observes Jiyong carefully and takes pleasure in the bulge in his pants and he smirks. He wonders how much time he has before his driver will be back and he glances at his wristwatch.

“Oh, would you look at that? It’s time for me to go home. It was nice meeting you, Jiyong. I’ll see you again tomorrow,” he says and places the whip back right where he found it. He leaves everything else behind as he heads out to his driver, feeling all kinds of excited for the time he has to spend with Jiyong.

 

Seungri brings the last wheelbarrow inside after emptying it onto the dunghill. It’s quite an annoying task to do but he will suffer through it. When he comes back inside, Jiyong is sitting by the saddle room. He is shirtless and his body is to die for. He has been hiding a noticeable six-pack all this time, and failed to warn him? He is tired, sweaty and he doesn’t feel like doing shit anymore. Hopefully, Jiyong won’t have more on the schedule for them to do that day. He is too tired to continue working, but Jiyong’s body makes his own stand to attention to the stable boy. He sets the wheelbarrow down in its rightful place next to the big bale of straw.

“Your job is crazy. Aren’t you tired?” he wonders. He doesn’t quite believe Jiyong can’t be tired now. They’ve been working more in a few hours than Seungri is used to doing in a week. He watches hopefully as Jiyong looks at his watch and his words are like water to his throat after wandering a desert for days.

“Thanks to us being two to do the work today, we are done slightly early. There are twenty-five minutes left until my dad will call us to lunch. If you want, you can take a break. We can’t really start anything new now without having to drip it in the middle of everything to get lunch. Anything you wanna do?” Jiyong asks, eyes on him. Seungri is basically itching now. They have almost half an hour, Jiyong is shirtless and he needs to see if Jiyong is any good for his plans.

“There’s something I want to show you,” he says and motions for Jiyong to follow him. He brings Jiyong into the driveway where his cabinet from that morning is still in position. It contains everything he will ever need to play with Jiyong. Everything he will ever need to make Jiyong his pony. He picks it up, muscles straining to keep up with the weight. He had sort of believed Jiyong would help him out if he lifted it and he realized it’s heavy, but no. Instead, he simply watches him with curiosity as he struggles the box into the stable building.

“I assume that isn’t riding equipment,” Jiyong says and it’s only because the box is too heavy and he hardly can breathe enough oxygen not to faint that he doesn’t laugh. He struggles the box inside and places it down with a loud thud and a scraping sound against the rough surface.

“Your assumption is wrong, in that case,” he answers and watches how the cabinet doesn’t stand properly between the other boxes and containers in the room. He gives the front a hard push with the sole of his boot and the cabinet scrapes into position.

“You know how to ride?” Jiyong asks, sounding more than a little surprised. Seungri laughs.

“Oh, I rode alright. Just not horses,” he says and pats the top of the cabinet twice before he turns around to face Jiyong. He is smirking as he takes in the look on Jiyong’s face. The stable boy doesn’t understand shit of what he is being told. “I prefer riding people,” he elaborates, taking pity on the older’s mental melt-down. He turns around and plays with the lock until the door falls open. He watches the human bridle swaying lightly on the door from the movement. The hoof boots at the bottom are all shined up and ready to wear, his whips are ready to be used too. His tails are waiting patiently to be inserted into a willing ass and Seungri licks his lips. Oh, how he hopes Jiyong will agree.

“What I am, has many names. It depends on which community you enter. Some call me Master, some call me Dominant, and some call me Rider. I’m a rider. And I saw the way you looked at the bridles yesterday. I want you to be my horse,” the look that falls on Jiyong’s face is nothing short of horror, but Seungri knows it’s a classic reaction to the environment he is so used when it’s introduced so brutally. Seungri hasn’t given Jiyong any time to prepare himself and basically forced him to the trough. The trough is filled with a liquid that he has always been told to avoid at all cost. He has been told it’s disgusting and poisonous. But it smells sweet and Jiyong is intrigued by the smell of it. Seungri has guided his face to the surface of the water and now it’s Jiyong’s decision whether he wants to drink or not. He hands him a BDSM contract. One of slavery and mastery. The contract contains everything he himself can see himself do. It’s standardized and is inclusive of both females and males but it’s up to Jiyong to decide the content of it.

 

Seungri arrives at the farm the next day. His driver sets him off before he leaves again, leaving Seungri to face Jiyong on his own. Much to his surprise, Jiyong hands him over the contract from the night before and Seungri’s stomach makes a roll of excitement. It takes everything in his body not to run ahead of the older to see what the content of the contract is. He wonders just how much Jiyong has agreed to. He places the contract onto the work table in the equipment storage and reads the introduction to the contraction of basic consideration. Seungri swallows thickly once he sees the front signed. Jiyong is officially his and his alone. He nods slowly, opting for doing something less extra than squealing as he wants to. He turns the pages and is faced with nothing but what he wrote in there himself. Jiyong hasn’t set a single mark to indicate what he wants and Seungri’s stomach drops. Was he wrong about Jiyong? Isn’t he a masochist? He can’t keep the disappointment off his face, and he knows it. He knows Jiyong knows he is disappointed.

“Well then, Jiyong,” he starts. He isn’t happy with the result. He feels played and toyed with. Jiyong wants to be his slave but won’t let him know how to be it so it’s comfortable for them both. But he still has Jiyong’s signature on being his slave and he is going to enforce said dominance. He takes a deep breath through his nose. He has to remind himself that Jiyong is new in the world. Maybe Jiyong didn’t fill out the contract because he doesn’t know what it entitles, what it includes. He forces himself to be patient. “Seem like I got myself a new horse,” he says, forcing out a chuckle he hopes doesn’t sound fake. _Jiyong is new. Jiyong is new. Jiyong is new._ He repeats it like a mantra in his head. Jiyong nods in confirmation. Apparently, Jiyong hasn’t caught on to his distress yet. His eyes trail up to meet his. Jiyong seems submissive, but much to his surprise, he doesn’t stay in that position for long.

“Just because you’re my master, it doesn’t mean you aren’t going to work for me still,” Jiyong reminds him and motions towards the door. “The horses need to be fed. You go feed them and I will arrange the hay for them,” Jiyong says. Before Seungri can respond, Jiyong leaves with the last word, reclaiming his dominance over Seungri. He has a point. Seungri is here to work and the horses can’t be put on pause. He knows a little more of what he is doing this time than he did the day before and he assists Jiyong with the rest of the work for the morning too.

 

“You didn’t fill out the contract,” Seungri says as he pets Jiyong’s gelding gently. He isn’t sure he is doing the right thing, but the horse isn’t trying to kill him, so he takes it as a good sign.

“I didn’t, no. I didn’t know how to fill it out. I don’t know anything about this, and I want you to explain to me what each section entitles before I agree to anything,” Jiyong says. That’s what Seungri has been trying to remind himself of. Jiyong doesn’t know his world. He doesn’t know how BDSM, dominance or submission works in humans like this. He doesn’t know what a sexual establishment in a contract is. He hums softly to let Jiyong know he understands.

“That makes sense. Should we do it before lunch? The horses aren’t ready to be let out yet, so we can do some now and then we can get the horses out and complete the contract before we head in?” he offers and he can hear Jiyong agree with him from the other side. “Alright, let me get the contract and a pen,” he says and leaves the box to get the things. He feels nervous, incredibly so. But just as excited too, if not more.

“Alright, Jiyong. First point; who will take part?” Seungri asks, reading out from the contract on the second page. Jiyong already filled out the first.

“You and me. I don’t see anyone else,” Jiyong says. Seungri doesn’t immediately write down Jiyong’s answer. He knows this place, and ruling out others participating just because Jiyong doesn’t know wouldn’t be a good idea.

“I know this club in the city. It’s a sex club for people with interest in these kinds of things. I want to take you there. What it says in the contract is what we go by. If we write down only the two of us, no one else is allowed to join the game,” he explains, hoping Jiyong will reconsider the answer. He won’t complain if he doesn’t though. He just wants Jiyong to be aware of all options he has before making a statement.

“Can it be written so that we can discuss any possible participants beforehand?” Jiyong asks. Seungri is surprised by this. It’s a good point. He hadn’t considered that an option before but he can see the possibilities in them.

“I’ll note down we need to discuss whenever someone new is to enter,” he complies instantly. That is a smart way to do it. He approves. “And what about who can watch?” he reads out from the next point.

“The same as before,” Jiyong answers. Seungri is quick to comply with this way too.

“May there be any permanent records - photographs, audiotapes, videotapes, et cetera - be made of the sessions?” Seungri doesn’t get an immediate answer and he looks up at Jiyong curiously. He is nodding and Seungri smirks. Then even the days he doesn’t work at the farm he will have access to the pony in front of him.

“I just want my own copy of the recordings too,” Jiyong negotiates. “And the recordings won’t be showed to anyone without my direct permission,” he adds. Seungri writes down Jiyong’s requirements to the contract. Those are definitely things he can abide by. Once he is done, he looks up at Jiyong to see how he feels about the situation. He is flushed and Seungri swears it isn’t embarrassment. Jiyong is hot and bothered by their discussion. And Seungri loves the power he has over the other. “Keep reading,” Jiyong reminds him.

“Who will be the dominant? I will,” Seungri says, not leaving room for Jiyong to answer. “And you will be the submissive. There won’t be any chance of switching roles,” he tells him, making sure he is fully aware of this. He isn’t going to let anyone top him. That’s a no, no. He might be small and cute looking, but he is none of that when he is allowed to wield his weapon of desire.

“What kind of scenarios will we have? Master slave?” Jiyong nods. ”Mistress slave?” Jiyong shakes his head.

“Hardly relevant,” he adds before Seungri continues.

“Captive?” a shake. “Age play?” a nod. “Servant or butler?” a nod. “Crossdressing?” Jiyong flushes a dark red as he nods. “Animal play? Yes. I will write horse following this,” Seungri says and Jiyong nods in agreement. That’s what they agreed upon the day before. “Will the submissive promptly obey?” Seungri asks. There isn’t an immediate response from Jiyong and Seungri figures this is where Jiyong felt uncertain with what to answer.

“What is meant by that?” he asks and Seungri knows he was right. Jiyong simply doesn’t know and that’s the only reason he hasn’t filled out the contract like he expected. Seungri has to admit he appreciates the fact Jiyong is brave enough to admit not knowing what he is signing up for and seek guidance.

“It means that if I ask you to do something you have the option of struggling against my orders. You can refuse to obey. Of course, doing so will earn you a punishment that I see fitting,” Seungri explains and Jiyong nods slowly in understanding.

“So, it’s whether I want there to be a fight for dominance or not?” Jiyong asks to make sure he has it right. Seungri almost worries about the use of the word ‘fight’ in that sentence, but seeing Jiyong make quotation marks in the air calms him down. He has understood it’s all a game based on mutual understanding and willing roles. No one is supposed to be forced to anything they aren’t comfortable with unless it’s agreed upon.

“Yes, that’s basically what it means,” Seungri confirms. He watches Jiyong carefully, gawking his expressions. He needs to learn his expressions to use them as guidance for later. He needs to know how Jiyong looks when he experiences different feelings, doubt being one of the more important ones in their game.

“I won’t obey immediately,” he says. Seungri nods and continues to the next question. He already knows the contract by heart and knows what is coming next.

“I guess that answers the next question; may the dominant overpower or force the submissive?” a nod. Seungri writes down the answers before he resumes.

“May the submissive verbally resist?” a nod. “May the submissive physically resist?” a nod. “Does resistance equal a strong yellow?” Jiyong looks puzzled at that. Seungri almost coos at the cluelessness of the slave before him. Jiyong knows literally nothing about the BDSM world. He will have to be careful with Jiyong not to overwhelm him and make sure he explains all rules and things before they start for real.

“A strong yellow is a sort of safe word. If there is something you don’t like, you can give me colors. Green means you’re alright with what is going on, yellow means you’re alright with what is going on but you don’t want it developing further. Red means you don’t like it and I’ll stop immediately,” Seungri explains. Jiyong thinks it over and Seungri gives him the time to do so without forcing him to hurry up anything. It’s his role as the dominant to make sure the submissive is absolutely confident in their contract and he doesn’t overstep his boundaries. He might have desires and wants himself, but he can’t overstep the contract of the submissive’s limits. That’s his most important rule. Overstepping such limits is abuse, but mental and physical abuse. While Seungri loves to inflict pain and see people stumble over his words as he plays his mind games, almost tying a knot on themselves to please him, abuse isn’t something he supports.

“And what if I can’t speak?” Jiyong asks. Seungri looks at him before he answers. That’s a good question. He is happy that Jiyong is so in touch with his own safety. He guesses it has something to do with Jiyong always spending his time around animals - an immediate source of danger when startled - and is always thinking about staying safe with what he is doing. It makes everything so much easier. It means they’ll both be aware of the safety questions of their situations and they can work together in solving them more than Seungri having to do it all. He likes that. Of course, Seungri has the full responsibility of everything happening is approved of and all, but still. Working together on those things makes it better.

“If I gag you at any time, you’ll be given something to hold on to in both hands. If you release one object, I will make sure it doesn’t go further. If you release both, I will stop immediately,” Seungri explains and lets Jiyong think over what he just told him. He wants to make sure Jiyong weighs out the pros and cons and the options he has.

“What was the question again?” he asks. Seungri reads the question out again.

“Does resistance equal a strong yellow?” a shake. “May the submissive try to turn the tables?” a nod. Seungri smirks at the answer and marks down the answer. Holy fucks. He has gotten himself a feisty one. One that he will get to punish at times. He feels like he just won the fucking lottery. “Does the submissive agree to wear a collar?”

“Only in sessions. I’m not wearing anything visible outside of sessions,” Jiyong says and Seungri writes down his requirements. That’s a fair requirement. He understands why Jiyong doesn’t want to wear a collar when they aren’t playing. He is still living with his parents and he can imagine the awkwardness of his mother asking about the new accessory. Also, he imagines it can prove a safety hazard for Jiyong with the horses if it gets stuck in something.

“Will you agree to refer to me as Master and Sir?” a nod.

 


	9. 7B: Seungri's POV "I think I might just have won the lottery with you,”

“So, next question: Will you masturbate me?” Seungri asks. Jiyong nods as he works over his horse. Seungri is fascinated by how skilled Jiyong is with the horses. The moves are skilled and sort of mechanical as he moves from the neck to the shoulder to the stomach and back and further onto the legs. It’s mechanical to some extent because it’s still obvious that Jiyong is paying very much attention to everything the horse does and stays at an area when the horse as much as twitch an ear in his direction. “Will you allow me to masturbate you?” he nods again. “Will you masturbate yourself in front of me and possible viewers?” another nod. “Will you give me a blowjob?” a nod. “Will you let me blow you?” a nod. “Will you lick my ass?” a nod. “Will you let me lick your ass?” Jiyong stops grooming the horse and leans against it instead. He bites into his lower lip harshly. Seungri briefly wonders if he said something wrong. He takes in Jiyong’s stance and makes sure his eyes scan his full body. He notices Jiyong is hard in his pants, his breathing is a little faster than his own and his skin is flushed. Seungri notices how strained the pants appear and silently pities Jiyong for his suffering. 

“Yes,” Jiyong breathes out. Seungri hardly catches the reply, but he does and he quickly writes down his answer.

“Will you let me fist your ass?” Seungri almost laughs at Jiyong’s reaction. It’s like anal fisting is a completely foreign topic for the older.

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried it before and I don’t know what it’s like. Can we keep than unanswered for now and fill it in when I’ve tried it?” Jiyong asks. Now it’s Seungri’s turn to make a double take. Jiyong just said he is willing to try out something he doesn’t know before filling in the contract? Seungri laughs. Not because it’s funny but because he is so fucking elated he has found himself a slave like Jiyong. No straight up refusal of anything. Instead, he is willing to try what he is uncertain of before answering. Seungri feels a little breathless and lightheaded.

“Someone is experimental. I like it. I think I might just have won the lottery with you,” he admits. He adds a star next to the question. That means they have to return to the question on the contract later when they have done the experimenting together. “Will you receive anal intercourse?” a nod. “Will you swallow cum?” a nod. “Do you accept the use of sex toys such as dildos, vibrators, dildos, buttplugs, et cetera?” Jiyong nods as he leans onto the horse again. Seungri leans back against the door behind him too. Jiyong is something. He is special. Precious even. If Seungri was remotely interested in human trafficking he could earn millions on Jiyong’s willingness.

“Will you agree to activities with condom, glove, dental dams or other barriers?” Seungri asks and Jiyong nods. He is sure Seungri is trying to kill him with his sex talk. “Will you allow sessions while being intoxicated on alcohol?” Jiyong nods. “And intoxicated by other drugs?” a shake.

“Okay, the following are about bondage. I assume you agree if I get no reaction. Tell me anything and we will discuss and agree on something,” Seungri says and Jiyong nods in confirmation.

“Hands in front?” Seungri waits a second, watching Jiyong carefully for a reaction. He gets none and takes that as an approval. He continues to the next; “Hands behind your back?” and again he gets no reaction. “Restraining to other objects? Ankles? Knees? Elbows? Wrist to ankles? Spreader bars? Use of blindfold? Use of gag? Use of hood? Use of rope? Use of tape? Leather cuffs? Handcuffs or metal restraints? Suspension? Mummification?”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you get wrapped in plastic wrap, a body bag, or similar,”

“Then no,”

“The following questions you will have to answer how you feel about them,” Seungri instructs and Jiyong nods in understanding.

“How do you feel about receiving pain?”

“I think I like it,” Seungri stops dead. _Think?!_ Oh, sweet Jesus. Jiyong _thinks_ he likes pain? They can’t make a contract on _think_. Jiyong’s safety, enjoyment, and wellbeing is more than _think_. Jiyong has to be sure. Seungri won’t forgive himself if he forces Jiyong into anything he isn’t comfortable with.

“You can’t _think_. You have to know,” Seungri comments as he purses his lips thoughtfully. “How did you feel about the whipping you got yesterday?” Seungri asks.

“I liked it,” Jiyong answers honestly. Seungri is still thinking when Jiyong answers. He remembers the option Jiyong requested earlier about exploring before answering. He quickly reasons that to be the most responsible thing to suggest again.

“Should we leave this one for exploration too?” Seungri asks and Jiyong nods. “Quantity of pain…We’ll look at that later too,” Seungri comments and scribbles down an indication to look at those sections later. “Okay, we explore the rest of this section later. You have to try feeling the different kinds of pain before you can answer. So, we will do that when we can try the different items on you and you can tell me when the pain gets too much for you,” Seungri explains and flips to the next page.

“Is it okay if the play leaves marks?” Jiyong nods. “Can they be visible while wearing clothes?” Jiyong shakes his head. “Can they be visible wearing a bathing suit?” a nod. “Is it acceptable if the play draws a small amount of blood?” Jiyong doesn’t answer. He barely blinks. Seungri stays quiet as Jiyong works over his answer. Seungri concludes it was a good idea they go through the contract together so that Jiyong has time to think and ask questions as they go about. When Jiyong doesn’t answer within a minute, Seungri adds a start to the margin. He knows Jiyong is watching him and knows what the star means. Jiyong visibly relaxes. “Will you agree to erotic humiliation?” a nod. “Will you agree to verbal abuse?” a nod. “Enemas?” a nod. “Forced exhibitionism?”

“As long as it’s at the club or somewhere I’m sure I won’t meet anyone again,” Jiyong negotiates and Seungri writes it all down.

“Spitting?” a nod. “Water sports?” a shake. “Scat games?”

“No. Definitely not,”

“Face slapping?”

“To the degree, I can handle pain and it doesn’t leave a mark,”

“Do you want other safewords than the traffic light?” a shake. “Last question for now; will you accept aftercare?”

“I want aftercare. I’ll not accept not receiving it,” Jiyong says and Seungri nods immediately. He is happy Jiyong is like that. He swears to aftercare and he isn’t sure how he would like a slave who wouldn’t want it. He is almost convinced he won’t be able to be an appropriate master to a slave like that. To him, aftercare is just as important as the pain itself.

“That was all. Do you have any more questions?” Seungri asks and stands up, leaving the contract on his previous seat.

“Do you want to join me for a ride?”

“Not the kind of ride I had expected, but sure,” Seungri agrees.

 

Jiyong is cleaning out the stables and Seungri is bored. He figures he might as well try and engage Jiyong in some experiments from the contract and help Jiyong relieve himself from the hardness he suffered through earlier. Seungri feels slightly bad for making him suffer through that. He sneaks up behind him and slaps him hard on the ass. He leans against his back and lines his mouth up with the shell of his ear. He wraps an arm around his waist and watches as Jiyong turns to face him. He doesn’t give two shits about the judging stare he gets from the older.

“What are you trying to do?” Jiyong asks and Seungri smirks. He thought that was obvious, but apparently not.

“I want you on all fours,” he responds. He reaches forward and palms over the front of Jiyong’s pants. He takes pride in the sharp intake of breath Jiyong takes and the older looks down at the straw below them. He can imagine Jiyong contemplating whether or not it’s worth it or not.

“No,” Jiyong says, surprising Seungri. He reaches for the fork again and gets back to work. Seungri doesn’t give up that easily. Jiyong is his slave and Jiyong is supposed to obey. He knows Jiyong is new into the world of master and slave but he didn’t think he was that oblivious. Seungri admits he has his work cut out for him. His hands don’t leave Jiyong’s body, instead, they only press harder against him. He ruffles himself up a bit. He presses his chest against Jiyong’s back and lowers his voice considerably.

“I told you to get on all fours,” he repeats his order from before. He releases the pressure once Jiyong sets aside the fork and gets onto his knees. He makes sure he doesn’t remove his hands from Jiyong’s body despite the change of position. He simply shifts them to settle on his back instead. This is the first time Jiyong will experience anything like this, and he knows from experience with _BDSM virgins_ , they needed to know where Seungri was at all times at first. At least until they felt more comfortable with his presence and dominance.

“That’s a good boy,” he praises Jiyong, instantly letting him know he did what he wanted him to do. He sees the change in Jiyong’s jaw from behind him and figures he is working on his lower lip. It’s a tell-tale when people are turned on. The lips start tingling people tend to either bite or lick them repeatedly. Some even reach up to pinch their lips when they are turned on. “Undo your pants and expose your ass,” he orders. The instant obedience almost has Seungri groan. He still has both hands on his back as he watches Jiyong undo his pants and pull them down to expose himself. He can imagine Jiyong worrying about his parents seeing him like this. He waits patiently for Jiyong to settle back against the straw behind him before he continues. He needs to make sure that Jiyong knows what they are doing before they resume.

“Do you know what we are doing?” he asks. Jiyong nods and Seungri almost asks him to use his words, but the older beats him to it.

“We are testing out my limits,” he says. Seungri smiles to himself. Smart pony he has.

“We can only do some of them here today. I didn’t bring ice or wax,” Seungri explains. He brings his hands up from Jiyong’s back and up to his shoulders. He trails them back down, letting them trace the spine. Aware of how little Jiyong knows, Seungri assumes Jiyong doesn’t know he is checking out the shape of his spine and his sensitivity to touch. Seungri wants to make sure Jiyong’s spine isn’t curved sideways in any way that will risk his health if he is going to suspend him some day. He wants to make sure he is at good health. When he reaches the bottom of the spine in a straight line, Seungri withdraws one hand to fall back against Jiyong’s backside. It isn’t a hard slap, but it’s hard enough to surprise if it isn’t expected. Jiyong’s breath hitches and Seungri smirks and he repeats the action, carefully watching his every reaction. It’s a little harder this time. He allows it because he knows Jiyong expects it. Jiyong jerks slightly and Seungri wonders if he is hurting. His worries disappear like dew for the sun when Jiyong leans into his hands as he soothes the stings.

“Which color?” he asks. Jiyong doesn’t answer immediately and the worry returns again. Either he doesn’t know whether they were green or yellow, or he has forgotten the safewords. Either way, it isn’t good. Seungri is just about to explain what he means when Jiyong answers and he smiles behind him.

“Green,”

“Good boy,” Seungri tells him before he lands a harder slap against Jiyong’s ass. Jiyong yelps at the force and Seungri drinks it all up. The sound of the impact, the yelp, the slight moan underneath the yelp, the redness blossoming on his ass. It’s all so good, and his own palm stings so delicious.

“Green,” Jiyong says. Seungri hasn’t even asked for more answers, but if Jiyong wants to let him know how he feels, he will let him. He has been hitting Jiyong relatively hard. He decides to give him his all, wondering if he can handle it. He readjusts behind him and pulls his hand back to get as much force as possible into the hit. He slaps his ass with all his strength, huffing behind him from the strain it took from this position. Jiyong downright moans this time and Seungri feels something hot lick up his skin. His own dick is hardening in his pants but he ignores it. This is about Jiyong, but Jiyong is hot and this will challenge himself too.

“I’ll be damned. That’s so fucking hot,” he groans. Jiyong croons in front of him and Seungri is absolutely sure he couldn’t have gotten a better slave anywhere. Jiyong feeds on praises and pain and demands aftercare. They are a match made in Hell. “Next one. Slapping on the ass won’t ever be a problem for you,” he concludes. He had used all his strength in the last slap, and while it pulled a moan from Jiyong, there wasn’t a single sign of the slave being in pain.

“Stay in your place. Stay on your knees while I get the equipment for the rest of the testing,” he instructs. He watches Jiyong’s clothed back and red ass as he doesn’t move before he shuffles out. He heads to his cabinet and brings along a paddle, a flog, a cane, clamps and different creams and heads back to the box. Once he enters, he drops it all to the straw by the door but he makes sure Jiyong can see everything he brought. Jiyong is too new in the world to handle surprises like that. He needs to know and Seungri will let him. He can always surprise him when he has been trained into the perfect and obedient slave Seungri knows he can be. He watches Jiyong’s body for reactions to the items he brought. He sees nothing but excitement and curiosity. He could even have sworn he saw Jiyong’s ass clench on itself at the prospect of being hit by the different tools he brought along.

Seungri gives Jiyong a little time to adjust to the idea of being beaten by these instruments. He isn’t sure how much Jiyong can handle and he wants to take it slow while still completing the contract as soon as possible. He picks up the paddle and feels it between his fingers. It has a large surface area and can bruise quite a bit, but the pain has nothing on a flexible cane where the impact is concentrated on a much smaller area and thus the impact is more painful. He leaves that for later and decides to start easy on the slave. He hits him and Jiyong jerks forward. He is moaning lowly in pleasure and his breathing has picked up. It isn’t quite panting yet, but it’s a rapid breathing just short of it. Now that he has included instruments, he knows it’s all bound to hurt more than his palm ever could and he knows he has to be more careful now. He is going to make sure he doesn’t lose Jiyong in the process too, so he has to give him something to focus on that isn’t the pain. He doesn’t want Jiyong to drop on him already on the first session.

“I’m going to hit you ten times in total. You just got your first one. Count for me,” he instructs. It gives something to focus on to Jiyong and Seungri knows it’s a simple task. But he is also aware that the brain shuts off when exposed to pain and Jiyong might have it a little hard counting to ten for the first time in years. The way Jiyong is basically squirming below him, Seungri assumes he is ready for the testing. He brings the paddle back and hits him on the left ass cheek. Jiyong moans through his teeth and that has to be the hottest sound he has made so far.

“Two,” he counts. Seungri doesn’t hesitate before he hits him again. He is alternating the places he hits, not wanting to over-stimulate anything just yet. Jiyong needs his first try with BDSM to be a good one. “Three,” he squeaks. Seungri keeps quiet despite his dire need to laugh. Jiyong has spread his legs further, basically inviting him to inflect more pain. He aims the paddle so he can hit both ass cheeks at once. “Four,” Jiyong chokes out. “Five,” Seungri is worried with the screaming etching at Jiyong’s voice. It has only been five hits and Jiyong sounds too blissed for that. If Seungri isn’t careful, he won’t last through all ten hits. He is panting himself. He is muttering to himself, letting his thoughts out. He is supposed to explain to Jiyong, but Jiyong might be just a little too far gone for it, so he doesn’t try to explain anything. He says what he intends for Jiyong to hear, but he isn’t sure he understands anything. He doesn’t hit him immediately and Jiyong repeats himself. Seungri smiles at him despite Jiyong being unable to see him. The slave lowers himself onto his elbows. Seungri is so hard in his pants and his hands are shaking from the need to touch Jiyong and himself. He doesn’t give in. He has a task at hand. He can do all that later. He hits Jiyong again and he resumes counting.

“Six,” his head falls between his shoulders and Seungri stares at the line of his back. He hits him again, and Jiyong continues counting; “seven. Eight,” the slap is hard enough to make Jiyong gasp. Seungri knows he has hit him hard and he needs a break. Jiyong already needed a break at the fifth hit, but Seungri is curious.

“Tell me your color,” Seungri instructs. He runs the surface of the paddle against the red skin on Jiyong’s backside. It’s distracting, he knows and Jiyong doesn’t answer immediately. But when he does, Seungri isn’t in doubt what he thinks.

“Green. Jesus fucking Christ. It’s green, fuck,” he curses. Seungri laughs and makes quick work of giving the last two hits in quick succession. He doesn’t want Jiyong to hate him for leaving him hanging. Jiyong doesn’t have time to count between the hits and it’s beyond amusing to see Jiyong’s mind catching up with the fact he was hit twice and didn’t obey his order. Jiyong slumps against the straw bed below them and tries to collect himself. Jiyong is counting the last two numbers out lowly and Seungri watches him carefully.

“Still green?” he wonders. He has to make sure. Jiyong nods in confirmation. Jiyong is perfect for him. He takes every single hit like a champion. “You sure are something, Jiyong,” he comments as he kneels. He runs his palms over Jiyong’s ass. His hands aren’t particularly cold, but they are cooler than Jiyong’s ass. They are burning and Seungri has to force himself to lean back not to bite into an ass cheek.

“Are you ready to try flogging?” he asks. Jiyong - surprisingly enough - answers immediately with a positive answer. He doesn’t need to regenerate after that? Seungri is impressed. “I don’t think breaking your limits when it comes to pain will be an issue I have to consider that much,” he says thoughtfully. He has been hitting Jiyong quite hard and he is still not done for. Seungri is thoroughly impressed and happy to have found him as his own. He’d be jealous as fuck if it had been anyone from the club coming with Jiyong and invited them to see their precious possession. Now he’s Seungri’s and he loves the power Jiyong will bring him in the club. He picks up the leather flogger and swings it into his own palm a couple of times. It hurts some but not too bad.

“I’ll hit you five times with the flogger. You don’t have to count, but tell me if it gets too much,”

 


	10. 7C: Seungri's POV "We have yet to try face slapping, biting, clamps, and tickles,"

“Just hit me, please,” Jiyong pleads. His voice sounds so broken it might just end him. Seungri’s blood runs hot in his veins. Jiyong is hot as fuck as he begs for him to punish him. It’s so hot. Seungri’s entire being is twitching to see Jiyong writhe in pain below him. He can’t though. Jiyong is in training. They are testing limits and Seungri can’t push him too hard. He doesn’t take long to react. He brings the flogger back, letting the leather straps fall onto his ass. He watches Jiyong’s whole body seize up as he jerks forward. He can see how strung out he is. Even though he doesn’t know Jiyong’s body all that well, he isn’t in doubt that Jiyong is about to cum from the treatment he is getting. And if that isn’t the hottest fucking thing Seungri has ever seen, Seungri doesn’t know what is. Jiyong is so perfect. So tense. So sweaty. And god, so fucking hot. It takes four hits and Jiyong’s body tenses up more than ever before. He can hear how his breathing stops altogether and his hips surge forward. He is cumming. He is cumming from being hit on his ass by a flogger. Seungri quickly delivers the last hit as he cums, cursing under his breath.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters as he drops the flogger into the straw and follows right behind himself, settling on his knees. He needs to make sure Jiyong comes safely to the other side of his orgasm. Jiyong had been quite far gone with pleasure and Seungri has to make sure he has a safe returning to sanity. He trails a hand down between Jiyong’s legs and carefully wraps his fingers around his length. He knows how unsatisfying cumming without stimulation to the dick to milk it can be uncomfortable beyond compare. He doesn’t want Jiyong to wake up to feeling half full still. He hears Jiyong whimper at the sensation and he is well aware the man is sensitive. He strokes him, carefully milking him for everything he’s got onto the straw below. He withdraws his hand once he is sure Jiyong has gotten all he can take and returns to rubbing the flaming skin on his ass. He soothes the skin patiently, waiting for Jiyong to relax himself after what he just went through and only when Jiyong sighs, does he continue. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he admits while he runs his palms over Jiyong’s ass gently. “You just came and I did nothing but hit you. Jiyong, you’re one special gem among diamonds,” he praises him. He makes sure to keep his voice soft and soothing. From experience, he has an idea the submissive doesn’t know what is being said in this part but is conscious enough to catch the tone of his voice - and that is really all that matters. As long as Jiyong knows he is being told he is good and did well, then that’s all that matters.

“Can you handle more?” he asks. He doesn’t remove his hands from his ass and he doesn’t expect anything from Jiyong. He won’t pressure him if he doesn’t feel like doing anything else, but he has to ask - because his own dick is throbbing and he will have to visit a bathroom really soon if Jiyong can’t.

“Can we try something that doesn’t involve my ass?” Jiyong asks and Seungri chuckles somewhat fondly at the request. Jiyong is eager to please but is overwhelmed by the orgasm he just had. Seungri doesn’t know if Jiyong has ever tried cumming untouched before and that experience can be quite overwhelming to say it the least. He reaches out to ruffle Jiyong’s hair slightly.

“Of course. We have yet to try face slapping, biting, clamps, and tickles,” he says, remembering everything they have to try. He says them in a tone that intends on urging Jiyong on to make a pick. They need to test fisting too, but he doesn’t want to scare Jiyong with penetration just yet, so he saves that for another day. He needs to work Jiyong up for that.

“Let’s try the clamps and tickling. I’m not sure the face slapping should be tested out when I’m facing my parents so soon after,” Jiyong says and Seungri hums in acknowledgment. He understands Jiyong’s worry and it won’t look too good coming inside with red cheeks and marks from fingers across his skin. He gives Jiyong one last stroke on his ass before he turns to his small pile of equipment in the straw. He picks up the clamps from the straw bed and feels the cold metal between his fingers as the chain settles in with the way he holds it.

“Remember your colors,” he tells Jiyong. He doesn’t want him to do something he will regret later. He doesn’t want Jiyong to overstep his own limits. He warms the clamps between his fingers before he fastens one into the first nipple. Jiyong hisses below him but doesn’t tell Seungri to stop. He fastens the other clamp too and gives the chain between them a light tug. Jiyong is responding to the stimulation with an arching back and visibly shivering.

“Oh shit,” Jiyong almost hisses below him and Seungri’s pants are impossibly tight. Jiyong is a whole new level of hot. He is so responsive and obedient, he hasn’t ever seen anyone quite like him. Jiyong is a status of himself. Everyone in their community would be happy to have Jiyong as their own - and Jiyong is _his_. He watches the man writhing beneath him. He knows Jiyong can handle pain just fine, but he isn’t sure how certain and stable Jiyong is with the duration of the game they are playing. Jiyong isn’t known in the circles of BDSM, and he isn’t sure how far he can push him.

“Color, Jiyong,”

“Green,” Jiyong responds immediately. The reply is sort of a punch to the gut for Seungri as Jiyong is incredibly hot as he is. He collects himself and chuckles lightly, trying to cover up just how fucked he is himself. He reaches for another set of clamps and heats it up between his palms as Jiyong adjusts to the clamps on his chest. He reaches behind the kneeling man and opens a clamp. He bites into his lower lip as he carefully fastens it to the thin skin on the underside of Jiyong’s testicles. The scream that echoes through the stables makes Seungri’s toes curl with desire and his fingers itching to harm. He settles back on his knees and forces his hands off the slave and takes a moment to collect himself.

“Thank god, I thought nothing could really hurt on you,” he says. He is panting himself. He watches how Jiyong struggles to keep himself together, clutching onto the straw. He seems like he is losing himself and Seungri forces himself to focus on Jiyong’s reactions instead of his pleasure. He notices the drool on Jiyong’s chin and considering his mouth hasn’t been used for anything, the view is quite worrisome. Seungri’s chest tightens slightly. He can’t push Jiyong much longer. He is so far gone he can’t really control himself properly anymore and he is giving in to anything Seungri wants from him. Just like previously, Jiyong is slipping from him and this time he hasn’t paid enough attention to catch the signs in time. He shuffles through the straw to settle in front of Jiyong, lifting his head up to look at him. His eyes are glassy and unfocused. He needs to make Jiyong cum as soon as possible and have him coaxed back to his normal headspace. He doesn’t dare inflict more pain to him but needs to find other ways to send him over the edge. He brushes his thumbs across his cheeks to dry his tears off Jiyong’s skin.

“You good?” he asks. Jiyong responds quickly…too quickly. “You’re so filthy. You look so fucking wrecked,” he mutters and carefully drags his thumb across his chin, wiping the drool from him too. He needs to keep Jiyong heading into his subspace, but not too deep either. Pulling someone out of a subspace can cause immediate sub drop, and he doesn’t want Jiyong to ever experience that with him. Especially not the first few times they are playing. He gives him a light slap on his face. It’s not hard, just enough to sting. Jiyong moans and leans toward Seungri and the younger keeps him upright, determined to put an end to their session without a subdrop.

“I’ve never met anyone who is such a slut for pain,” he chuckles. He is worried he might not succeed that with Jiyong, but he can’t let the submissive know that. If he had known Jiyong would be so easy to bring into subspace, he’d never have played this hard on their first day. He has never experienced anything like it. Jiyong is exceptionally easy to bring into subspace. Jiyong shivers in front of him and Seungri slaps him again, this time on the other cheek. Jiyong has his forehead against Seungri’s chest and it’s Seungri that makes sure he doesn’t fall anywhere. Jiyong has submitted completely to him and trusts him enough to keep him up and from hurting. He combs his fingers through his sweat-matted hair and takes a deep breath himself, weighing his options.

“Which color, pony,” he asks lowly. He needs to find out whether Jiyong knows he is losing himself or not. It’s important for their later sessions, so when Jiyong replies with ‘yellow’ the relief in Seungri’s body is obvious. He is still vaguely aware of himself but not much.

“Good boy,” he whispers and stops what they are doing. He gently guides Jiyong around so he is sitting between his legs instead. He has Jiyong’s back against his chest. He reaches around him and wraps his hands around his cock. Jiyong hisses and gabbles. His sounds aren’t intelligent and Seungri makes quick work of stroking him towards his orgasm. He twists his hand around his cock, just like he does to himself and brings his thumb across the head of his cock. Jiyong doesn’t seem to complain about his tactics of stroking as he nears the edge. Seungri’s mouth is dry as he watches his hand work over the hot flesh in his palm. Jiyong is so incredibly hot and red in his hand he is surprised he is even breathing still. He needs Jiyong to cum quickly. His free hand shimmers over the broad expanse of Jiyong’s shoulder and pulls his collar aside. _No visible marks_. He sinks his teeth into his shoulder where he is sure his shirt will cover later and bites as his hand twists twice and his thumb digs into his slit. Jiyong is shaking in his arms and Seungri knows he is extremely sensitive now. Jiyong is finally cumming, back arching off his stomach. The moan he releases is so high pitched it sounds like Jiyong is in actual physical pain as he cums. Slowly he calms down from his orgasm and Seungri is relieved to see he hasn’t entered the subspace fully. He has been pretty fucking close and Seungri makes a note to be extra careful.

“That’s a good boy,” Seungri whispers gently against his ear. He keeps him against his chest and patiently waits for Jiyong to calm down completely. His cock is still angry red, but slowly turning soft as it lays against Jiyong’s leg. He keeps holding the older man until he makes his own move to sit up again. Seungri doesn’t remove his hands still though. He simply let them slide from his chest to his back and makes sure he keeps touching him. He watches as Jiyong regains enough senses to grab a handful of straw to clean himself with. He can’t imagine the feeling being particularly pleasant. Rough straw against a sensitive cock.

“That was something,” Jiyong comments softly and Seungri smiles. He keeps his spot in the straw until Jiyong is standing up, fully back to his senses and his cock back in his pants. Only then does he stand up and dusts off his pants.

“What can I do to help?” he asks when Jiyong picks up the fork from before.

“You might as well learn it sooner than later. You move all the wet straw and all the shit from here. All the dry straw you push to the side so you don’t bring that along. Once the box is empty of wet straw, you spread the dry into the middle. Then we get some fresh to top off,” Jiyong explains and Seungri pays attention as he demonstrates. Everything goes well until he is supposed to empty the wheelbarrow onto the dunghill. He slips and he is covered in horse shit from head to toe and he is just about to let his breakfast see the light of day once more as bile rises in his throat.

 

Seungri returns from the main building. He is wearing some clean clothes - thank god for spares - and he got to shower too. He stomps his way back to the stables. He can’t believe Jiyong had the decency to _laugh_ at him. He is kind of fuming as he enters the stables and instantly heads for the cabinet he brought to the farm. He picks up a cane and pointy spurs. Jiyong deserves a thorough punishment for his disrespect. He walks down the hallway and stops when he finds Jiyong still working on the boxes. He leans against the side of the box in the doorway, cane resting down next to his leg.

“What are you laughing at?” he asks. He makes sure to lower his voice, making it damn clear he is mad at the slave. The audacity of that man. He watches as Jiyong turns slightly to look at him but it’s clear the focus is on the cane and not on him.

“You,” Seungri forces himself to take a deep breath but it’s all in vain. His blood runs hot in his veins, and this time not from arousal. He is mad. Angry even. Jiyong has some fucking nerve to laugh at him. Seungri’s fingers adjust around the handle of the cane as he steels himself. He can’t destroy Jiyong even though he damn well asks for it.

“You’re laughing at me?” he asks, watching how Jiyong’s smirk grows wider. It’s so obvious he has no regrets what so ever. It’s so obvious Jiyong is _enjoying_ this. He makes it seem like he is doing it to taunt Seungri and Seungri feeds into the game. He knows he shouldn’t, but he is too mad not to. Jiyong deserves a punishment.

“Yes,” Jiyong is taunting him. The sass in how he stands, hands on his hips and Seungri swears he saw him tilt his head back cockily. The nerve!

“Why?” he asks. Jiyong has the decency to shake his head at him, smiling like he is enjoying the situation way too much. Seungri is going to teach him a lesson on behavior and manners.

“Because the stunt you made at the dunghill. That was an award-worthy,” Jiyong says. He has the audacity to _giggle_ at him.

“That’s what is so funny?” he asks. He isn’t happy about Jiyong’s honesty. Honestly, he is in two minds about. He doesn’t like it that Jiyong is laughing at him because of that, but he appreciates that he is honest enough to let him know that’s why. But he could say it differently and without the continuous laughing. Jiyong nods and Seungri’s reaction is immediate. He swings the cane against Jiyong’s thigh fast enough to make Jiyong unable to react before the collision. He takes pleasure in the yelp that leaves Jiyong’s throat and his eyes narrow at the older man in front of him. “How funny is that?” he asks. It takes about a second before Seungri realizes the stupidity of his question. Jiyong is a slut for pain and he is absolutely convinced Jiyong enjoys the hit he just got. Seungri realizes he has been played and Jiyong is only getting what he wants.

“Very funny,” he responds. Seungri swings the cane again, this time hitting the other thigh. Jiyong is prepared for this one and he suppresses his moan by biting his lip. Seungri finds Jiyong looking absolutely delectable when he bites his lip. It shouldn’t be legal. He might have to add that into a list of rules he will give Jiyong.

“Bend over,” Seungri orders. It’s a strict order. If Jiyong doesn’t obey this one, he will feel pain like never before. Jiyong does as he is told and Seungri is blessed with the view of Jiyong’s ass stretching the fabric of his breeches. He takes a moment to appreciate the exposed curves of the rider - especially his full thighs. Riding gives this very special shape of legs and hips, and Jiyong surely has it. He licks his lips and swings his cane, letting it lash across the back of his thighs. He has hit just above where it would send Jiyong to his knees. He dwells on the sight of the thighs jiggling from the impact. He focuses his attention higher to Jiyong’s reaction and smirks as he has his face hidden in his arm. That’s a good sign really. He aims another hit at the slave, aiming higher than before. The cane hits him just below his ass cheeks and Jiyong groans. Seungri reaches down to palm himself through his jeans. How can he not? He has been holding back so long today and refrained from pleasuring himself for the sake of testing limits with Jiyong.

“Moan for me, my little horse,” Seungri growls. He swings the cane once more, making sure he hits both of Jiyong’s ass cheeks. And Jiyong obeys. He moans like he is paid to do so.


	11. 7D: Seungri's POV "Bad boys get punished,"

Jiyong spreads his legs on the straw bed as Seungri prepares for another hit with the cane. 

“You’re such a whore,” he mutters as he swings the cane again. This time he hits him from another angle and the last two hits will shape a burning cross on the back of Jiyong’s ass and Seungri finds it amusing that the center of the cross will be somewhere around Jiyong’s asshole. He wants to hit Jiyong again, but it’s so obvious he is enjoying himself way too much, so he doesn’t. Instead he holds the cane out so it hovers in front of Jiyong’s face. He doesn’t say anything, simply waiting for Jiyong to notice it himself. It gives him a moment to adjust his own pants in the meantime and relieve the worst throbbing between his own thighs. When Jiyong finally looks up, it’s obvious how he follows the line of the cane up to his hands and up until he meets his eyes - questioning.

“Lick it,” he tells him. Seungri feels Jiyong should be embarrassed by how quickly obeys. Seungri’s skin runs hot as Jiyong’s tongue curls around the cane. Not only is he licking,  _praising_ , the object that causes him harm, but the shape of the cane makes it too easy for his mind to replace the image with his dick. The way Jiyong keeps looking him in the eyes doesn’t help either. He can almost see him teasing the head of his cock with his tongue like he is licking the cane.  _Holy shit_. Just as Seungri doesn’t think it can get any worse, Jiyong’s eyes fall to his crotch and Seungri positively twitches in his pants. He wants to replace the cane with his cock so much. Seungri swears Jiyong makes the licking of the cane even more intense, as if teasing him, and he Seungri removes the cane from his mouth before he loses himself to the view. Keeping control is his most important job as a dominant. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jiyong, can’t you get enough?” he asks, feeling his head throb with too much blood. His heart is beating fast in his chest and he feels breathless and lightheaded. Jiyong doesn’t respond but instead he is graced with the view of Jiyong wiggling his ass at him. Seungri has to resist the urge to kneel behind him and take a bite right out of his ass cheek.

“Take your pants off, slut. Gotta make you feel the pain,” he says. He is fighting himself not to growl at the slave, not wanting to push him too far. He needs to keep I mind how easy Jiyong is to bring to his subspace. Jiyong releases the bars he is holding on to and undoes his pants. They end up around his knees and Seungri drinks up the pale skin that is revealed to him. Jiyong’s thighs are to die for and his skin is burning red with the punishments he has received during the day, and Seungri has to admit is practically thirsting for a taste of the skin. 

“Reach back and spread yourself open for me,” he instructs. He watches how Jiyong’s ass gives in to the force of his fingers, plump flesh molding in between his strong fingers as his asshole comes to view. It’s slightly dark, hairless and it clenches sporadically at the cold air of the stables. Seungri believes the hole to be teasing him and he picks up the cane, letting it fall flush down between the cheeks. He is well aware he is hitting Jiyong’s tailbone and his sensitive hole and possibly the sensitive skin of his scrotum too. And he has absolutely no regrets about it. Jiyong moans lightly and his hole flutters.  _Flutters_! Seungri’s arousal is burning through his stomach as well as his pants. He feels like his lower half might just melt away in liquid pleasure and agonizing tightness.

“I’m going to hit you five times with increasing strength. You tell me your color after each slap,” he instructs the slave. Jiyong groans and the master watches how his spine stretches out under the skin as Jiyong’s head falls forward. It’s a simple gesture, but it proves Jiyong loves the treatment. If he didn’t, he’d be making himself as small as possible but he is stretching himself out for him. Seungri gives him a light hit. He has on several occasions hit him harder than that, but he is starting easy. That doesn’t mean he will keep going easy on him. 

“Green, clearly,” Jiyong answers. The amusement is clear in his voice and Seungri smiles behind him. He hits him again without responding, nearing the level of force he had been using before.

“Green,” Jiyong responds and Seungri reaches out to rub the red skin exposed to him. The skin can’t be all that comfortable anymore considering the treatment it has received. Seungri smiles a little wider when Jiyong moans at the feeling, clearly appreciating the contact. He leans against his palm and Seungri suppresses a chuckle and squeezes his cheek in warning. The warning isn’t understood and Seungri brings his hand back shortly to slap his cheek and he withdraws his hand. If Jiyong is to disobey, he shouldn’t have the pleasure of being soothed like that. He brings the cane into his other hand and lands a hard slap against his ass. It’s the hardest he has hit Jiyong so far and the slave moans out long and loud.

“Fuck, green,” Jiyong moans. Seungri notices how his body tenses and his fingers clench around the metal bars in front of him. Jiyong feels the pleasure now. Strongly too. Seungri hits him once more, even harder than before. He hits his thighs and the movement of his fluttering hole catches Seungri’s attention. Such a needy whore. Jiyong is damn near perfect for his liking. 

“Green,” Jiyong gasps. Seungri can see him struggling and he doesn’t take long to hit Jiyong one last time. It’s the hardest he can hit with the cane and Jiyong falls to his knees. Much to his surprise, the slave is still spreading his ass cheeks as he hunches forward on the floor. He waits for Jiyong’s color to the hit before he resumes. He doesn’t have to wait long before Jiyong says something, but it’s not what he wants to hear.

“Fucking hell, do that again,” Seungri chuckles at the desperation.

“Use your words, Jiyong. Tell me your color and I’ll consider it,” he tells him. He can’t keep the teasing tone out of his voice, really. 

“Green. Fuck, the color is green. Master, I’m close. Please hit me again,” Seungri feels like he is punched in the gut and the arousal runs thick in his veins. Jiyong is begging and calling him master in the same sentence. Seungri isn’t entirely sure he can handle that happening again without warning. He knows Jiyong is close too, but he has been extremely nice to Jiyong throughout the whole day, and this  _is_  his punishment for laughing at him earlier. Jiyong needs to suffer a bit. He sets the cane aside and watches the slave panting in front of him. It’s obvious how close Jiyong is, how much needs the last bit of stimulation to be sent over the edge. Seungri can almost see him standing at the edge of a cliff, only needing the last push to fall into nirvana. He’d be lying if he said the sight isn’t enticing. He watches Jiyong struggling to keep himself together. It’s entertaining and awfully pleasing. He palms himself through his pants as he watches Jiyong teetering on the edge. He keeps quiet until Jiyong makes a move to stand up and he is quick to tell him not to.

“Don’t move,” he warns. Jiyong drops back onto the ground and his hands end up in his lap instead of on his ass. Seungri wants to correct him, but now isn’t the time. He keeps palming himself, making sure he doesn’t make any sound to announce his pleasure. He is dragging out the time Jiyong has to wait for him, and it’s so delicious to see the desperation in Jiyong’s body come to show in taut muscles and tense position. He needs to help him with the muscles. He picks up the pair of spurs he had hidden earlier and runs the spiked wheel run down his back. Jiyong jerks with the feeling. Seungri hasn’t introduced the spurs to him, so he expects him to be worried and curious about what he is using. It’s obvious how Jiyong fights himself. He makes a move to escape the feeling but forces himself to stay in place. 

“That’s a good boy,” Seungri tells him before he leans down to tie the spurs around his shoes. Once he is done, he holds out his foot so that Jiyong can see his object. Jiyong takes a good look at them and he outright moans at them. It surprises Seungri that he does, but he reasons it’s because they are linked to horses and the treatment of them. It doesn’t make it any less hot no matter the reason. Seungri curls his fingers into Jiyong’s hair. Despite the sweat and dust and lack of care, it’s surprisingly soft. He yanks his head towards himself and Jiyong obediently follows as a pleasured sound escapes his lips. With Jiyong facing him, Seungri raises his leg and presses the spur wheel against Jiyong’s skin, making the slave moan once more. It’s loud, lewd, and if he didn’t know better, he’d say fake. Pornhub stars are jealous of what Seungri gets to hear. Seungri he keeping Jiyong in an awkward position. He knows that and he is honestly just waiting for Jiyong’s body to give in and let him fall into the straw, but Jiyong holds himself in place and Seungri’s mouth positively dries out. Jiyong must be fucking strong to stay like this and yet he submits to him of his free will. Seungri releases him once he realizes he isn’t going to fall and moves to stand in front of him after releasing his hair. Jiyong sits back into his former position and Seungri watches as his eyes instantly fall onto his feet. He is watching the spurs. That’s the only thing he can be that interested in if it isn’t his cock or face.

“Color?” he asks. 

“That’s a fucking green, Seungri, fuck, you need to do something, I’m about to burst,” Jiyong responds immediately. He is downright pleading and Seungri almost takes pity on him. He chuckles at him instead. It is still a punishment.

“Really? Is that so?” he asks, watching Jiyong’s face contort as he swallows his words. “How do you think I feel? You already came twice?” He asks, watching the slave’s expression change from one of desperation to uncertainty to determination. “You’re not that great of a pony. Only caring about your own needs and never your rider’s,” Seungri says. He watches Jiyong’s face change into one of regret and he clicks his tongue disapprovingly, fueling Jiyong’s need to please. The slave is scrambling. He is so desperate to please but Seungri didn’t give him permission to move. He slaps Jiyong, hard across the cheek. Jiyong is frozen, half way turned towards him.

“What did I say about moving, Jiyong?” he asks. Jiyong isn’t allowed to move, and Jiyong seems to remember. He hangs his head low. The position is submissive, regretful and possibly ashamed too. Seungri feels high on the power he has over the slave.  _High_. Jiyong returns to his previous position and Seungri can almost hear him thinking. He is being hard on him. He has just complained about his lack of pleasure, and basically in the same breath, ordered Jiyong not to move without a chance to redeem his behavior. 

“I want to please you, master,” Jiyong says. He is still looking down and his voice sounds weak.

“And how do you want to do that?” he asks. Seungri has a hard time believing Jiyong just said that. That he just offered himself up like that when they are only testing out Jiyong’s limits. This isn’t about Seungri. Well, it’s kind of about him regaining the upper hand in their relationship after Jiyong laughed at him, but it’s mainly to test Jiyong’s limits and how much he can handle. 

“However you want me to,” Jiyong says. Seungri laughs. He can’t help himself. That’s so cute. He almost coos at him. He reaches out and pets his hair. How can he not? Jiyong is being absolutely adorable and Seungri can’t help himself. And seeing how Jiyong reacts to it, he takes it isn’t a bad thing. He looks embarrassed.  _Now_  he gets embarrassed. 

“That’s very considerate of you, Jiyong. But that’s not what we are doing now. Right now, we are testing your limits. And while you think it might be about making you cum, you’re wrong about that. We are testing limits,” he reminds him. Seungri lets Jiyong have a moment to let the words register. Considering how far gone Jiyong seems to be, it’s a wonder he can even think clearly at this point. Seungri is amazed. 

“Sorry, Master. I had forgotten,” he apologizes. Seungri  _almost_  coos at the adorable display. Holy hell. He has won the lottery with Jiyong. He is the perfect slave, and he isn’t even trained. Holy fucks.

“Such a bad boy, forgetting the orders he is given,” he tuts. He makes sure Jiyong thinks he is unhappy with him while he isn’t far from squealing on the inside. “What happens to bad boys?” He asks, waiting for Jiyong to collect himself. How he does it is a wonder. 

“Bad boys get punished,” he answers and Seungri laughs. It’s a genuine and fond laugh. Jiyong is precious. He strokes Jiyong’s hair softly, praising his answer. 

“That’s a good boy. Bad boys get punished. Why were you a bad boy?” he asks. He doesn’t know how long he can keep feeding Jiyong’s head things to process and respond to. Jiyong looks absolutely fucked and on the edge of giving up everything for an orgasm. 

“Because I forgot the purpose of my treatment,” he answers and Seungri pats his cheek gently a couple of times. 

“That’s right. I’m going to bite you. How many bites do you think you deserve?” he asks. Jiyong sinks into himself. It’s obvious he is thinking. He knows Jiyong is fumbling in blindness for a number that is acceptable. Seungri doesn’t want to punish him too badly and he will accept any number really. It isn’t like Jiyong has been a terrible or disobedient slave. He has been exceptionally well-behaved considering it’s his first session and Seungri honestly just wants to praise him. He leaves Jiyong to think, simply settling for watching him. 

“Thirteen,” Seungri’s brows shoot up and he falters for a second.

“Thirteen?” he asks. He doesn’t quite believe it. He has expected the number to be below ten at least. “I was thinking five, but if you want thirteen, who am I to deny you?” he asks. Jiyong seems disappointed with his reaction. He knows that reaction. Jiyong is beating himself up for not fitting in Seungri’s guess and he knows he has to stop the train of thoughts before Jiyong drops. A subdrop isn’t something he wants to happen. He can’t let Jiyong take himself apart over something this small. He silently scolds himself for making Jiyong make a guess like that on the first day too. He usually doesn’t make his slaves guess or decide their punishment themselves until at least several sessions into their establishments. 

“You may have forgotten the purpose of our game for a moment. But we are playing for your pleasure too. Don’t forget that,” Seungri reminds him and Jiyong comes back into focus. He strokes through his hair twice as he allows Jiyong to settle into the right headspace again. “Thirteen bites are coming your way, pony,” Seungri says and smiles at the sigh that leaves Jiyong’s lips. Seungri is well aware the bites will finish Jiyong off. He has never encountered or even heard of anyone getting off on bites as well as Jiyong is, and it pleases him so much. He walks around his body once more and kneels behind the slave. He watches Jiyong’s back and tugs lightly at his sleeve to adjust the shirt slightly. He needs the shirt off to one side so that his shoulder is exposed. He drinks up the sight of the skin in front of him before he leans in and bites. He bites and he does so hard. He buries his teeth into the muscle at the juncture between Jiyong’s shoulder and neck, keeping pressure there for a bit. Jiyong moans. It’s almost a growl and Seungri focuses his eyes down Jiyong’s front. Jiyong is leaking. Downright leaking. It’s a steady stream of clear liquid leaving the tip of his cock to drip onto the straw beneath him.

“Stand up, pony,” he tells him. He does as he is told. Seungri can see how unsteady his legs are but he doesn’t change his mind. He places his hand between Jiyong’s shoulder blades and gently pushes him forward. He drops to his knees once more behind Jiyong and licks his lips at the sight of Jiyong’s red ass on display in front of him. He looks so fucking hot, Seungri  _needs_  to taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently very happy about having written way ahead on this story. I was so painfully stupid to pour coffee into the keyboard of my laptop while in school, and it has completely died. Luckily I wasn't cheap enough to save about a $ per month and had iCloud update my folders at random. So I only had to rewrite two lines and I had the rest. So, thank the deity who decided iCloud was a good investment. I completely agree. 
> 
> But that means, that for the time being I am unable to write more but I can update for another two weeks before I'm being strained on updates. So, depending on when I get my laptop back, I'll get back to writing. So there might be a slight delay later on in January with my updates...
> 
> This also means the chapters will be unbetaed for a while as I can't access the documents until I get my laptop back and I'm currently updating from my phone, so please ignore any mistakes, they'll be corrected within a month.
> 
> On a much happier note: Merry Christmas to those celebrating that, and happy new year to everyone else :) I hope you have a wonderful time with your friends and families! I've spent a few days at my dad's with my brother and stepmom, and it has been a good time. I am curious as to how people celebrate Christmas in other countries, so I will start with a small description of mine:
> 
> In Denmark, Christmas is celebrated with family coming over for dinner on the 24th. We eat pork roast and duck (we get turkey because a duck is too small) with potatoes, gravey, sugarcoated potatoes, pickled red cale and, of course, salted chips (crisps in case you're from the UK). After the main course, we get dessert which is cold rice porrige with whipped cream, vanilla, sugar, and chopped almonds mixed together. One whole almond is added and then there is a competition on getting the whole almond. There is an extra present for the one who gets the almond. After dessert, we gather around the Christmas tree. We sing and dance around it, singing carrols and other Christmassy songs. And by the end, we hand out the Christmas presents and head to bed. On the 25th everyone stay in bed as long as possible and then we gather for lunch together and that's it. 


	12. 7E: Seungri's POV "Good boy. You did so well. You were so good for me,”

Seungri is faced with Jiyong’s flaming red, shapely ass. Jiyong’s backside is a blessing to humanity - people just have yet to realize. He places his hands on the roughed skin, feeling the heat seep through his palms as he listens to Jiyong’s groan of pleasure. He pulls at the full cheeks apart and his eyes land on Jiyong’s asshole. He looks so fucking hot, not giving the hole some attention should be a sin. Only it is a sin to touch it today. Seungri has made a rule with himself from that morning. The day is about testing Jiyong’s limits, so penetration has to wait. Today, it’s about the pain and not about sex. They are closely related, as the pain is supposed to be sexual, but penetration isn’t allowed. It takes every ounce of self-control and willpower not to lick the puckered muscle and Seungri needs to distract himself. He leans in and takes a harsh bite of the plumb ass on display. Jiyong jerks forward, pulling his skin from between his teeth. Following the line of Jiyong’s spine, Seungri can tell his head is hanging freely between his shoulders. He soothes the bite with his tongue, slowly dragging his muscle across the skin. He knows the contact and the saliva has a soothing effect on the roughed skin and he decides to keep the work up. He doesn’t realize it immediately, but Jiyong is making sounds at the treatment. They aren’t pained but rather soothed instead. Now aware, he also notices how the sounds appear to turn more and more distant as time passes. That’s not a good sound. In an attempt to pull Jiyong back from his subspace, Seungri bites into the other ass cheek. Jiyong releases the most adorable-sounding wail of surprise and much to Seungri’s dismay, it doesn’t help.

The master forces himself to stand up and moves to stand in front of the slave. He lifts his head up by the chin and sees the distant eyes, unfocused and glassy.

“Shit,” he curses. Jiyong sways lightly in his spot, body trembling with the need to cum - a need Jiyong is completely unaware of in his consciousness. Seungri weighs his options. He can let Jiyong stay in the box and hope he doesn’t fall or he can move him elsewhere. He settles for the later.

“Ji, I’m gonna have to move you. It’s not safe for you to stay here. You might fall. I’ll carry you to lay down on the straw bale,” he says. He speaks to him, not knowing how far away he is. Some submissives are vaguely aware of what is going on around, others aren’t. Jiyong doesn’t seem to be, but Seungri rather wants to be safe than sorry. He bends down slightly and wraps his arms around Jiyong. While he might not be the strongest of the two, he is able to carry the stable boy. He makes Jiyong lay over his shoulder and he struggles to stand up straight. It’s only thanks to the bars of the box wall that ensures Seungri’s upright position and lack of stumbling. He carries Jiyong out of the box and towards a whole straw bale in the middle of the stable building. He carefully eases Jiyong onto bale and watches the painful-looking erection.

“I need to help this one away. I’m going to stroke you until you cum. Then I’ll clean you off and get you dressed,” he explains the male below him. “You did so well for me. Now you just need to give me the last,” he coaxes as he moves to stand by Jiyong’s hips. He wraps his fingers around Jiyong’s length and takes a firm grip. He jerks him quickly. Jiyong jerks beneath him and he knows he is sensitive. Too sensitive. He has been edged for too long for someone who isn’t used to it. He runs his thumb over the tip, nail digging into the tip before he slides his hand back down, twists, and strokes back up. It doesn’t take more than a minute or two before Jiyong erupts with his release. Seungri is quick to catch it before he dirties his clothes and wipes it off in the straw.

“You did so good for me. Thank you,” he says as he carefully puts Jiyong’s dick back into his boxers and gently dresses him again. Once Jiyong looks somewhat presentable he pulls him into a sitting position. He climbs onto the bale behind him and places himself so that he has a leg on either side of Jiyong’s body and lets his back rest against his chest. One arm is protectively wrapped around Jiyong’s waist, the other is raised so that he runs his fingers through his hair. He is whispering to Jiyong constantly, never being quiet for more than a few seconds at the time. He tells him how good he was for him. How amazing he is. He tells him he is safe and that he has him. He has before experienced a submissive returning from subspace completely terrified. He doesn’t want Jiyong to experience that as the first thing.

“That’s a good boy,” Seungri tells him when he senses him responding to his surroundings. His breathing picked up slightly and his fingers are twitching, sort of feeling out the surface beneath him. Those are good signs. “There you go. Easy, Jiyong,” he whispers, encouraging him to return to his senses but not too quickly either. Returning from subspace too quickly will result in a subdrop and that is to be avoided at all costs.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you,” he whispers as Jiyong’s leg starts jerking lightly. He doubts Jiyong knows what is going on unless he pays close attention to it.

“Good boy. You did so well. You were so good for me,” he says. He continues to praise Jiyong. He wants to make sure Jiyong knows he did well and doesn’t have to be embarrassed about anything. In fact, it’s Seungri who is supposed to be ashamed for letting him slip. Only when Jiyong opens his eyes does Seungri speak to him like he has fully returned to his senses.

“Welcome back,” he says. It’s a little louder than before. He doesn’t have to whisper anymore. Jiyong groans and stretches out in his hold and Seungri lets him, only making sure he doesn’t slip anywhere and hurts himself. Seungri is pleasantly surprised when Jiyong doesn’t try to get out of his hold but simply settles back against his chest once he is back to his senses.

“How long was I out?” Jiyong asks. Seungri isn’t surprised that Jiyong thinks he fainted. He didn’t. Subspace just needs a little more explanation than that. But all in due time.

“About fifteen minutes. Give or take,” he answers honestly, listening as Jiyong works his tongue around in his mouth. He makes a mental note to bring him something to drink soon.

“What happened?”

“You fell into subspace. I wasn’t paying enough attention to you as I bit you and you slipped from me,” he answers. He can see how Jiyong’s face falls into an expression of confusion. It’s evident even on his side profile. “I won’t let you slip again without agreeing upon it beforehand,” he adds, thinking Jiyong might want to know that.

“Please explain,”

“Explain what?”

“The subspace thing,”

“Oh,” Seungri says surprised. He has honestly expected Jiyong to know a little about it but apparently not. Then now is definitely the time. “Well, a subspace is a mental state you, as the submissive, can reach. It’s different for everyone. But it’s a space where you drop completely out of a sense of reality and you give yourself over completely. Without knowing your subspace all that long, considering how long you were gone, I think your subspace is deep,” he explains, eyes lingering on Jiyong’s side profile for any signs of him understanding what he is saying. “Some submissives are vaguely aware of what is going on around them. They might not have control of themselves as they enter this headspace. They might not feel anything or they might be hyperaware of a touch and dwell on that solely while the rest of them shuts down completely. But I think yours is different. I think yours is deep enough to be dreamlike. I’ve heard about submissives who claim to leave their bodies while they are out,” he tries to elaborate. He doesn’t know if Jiyong catches on but he seems a little more at ease with the experience.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen. I’m sorry that I let you drop into that. Subspace is something tricky and none of us know each other enough to venture into that territory. You were close earlier but you safeworded your way out of it. You claimed yellow but it was a red. You were about to drop for me then too. You were well on your way in. I didn’t notice you dropped just before until it was too late. And then I took care of you. I made you cum and I dressed you and now we’re here,” Seungri explains what happened in the time he was out. Jiyong still looks utterly confused so he knows he has to do something to help Jiyong figure out what it was he experienced. “I suggest you google it some day soon. It’s something you apparently find extremely easy to drop into, and I want you to know more in case happens again,” he says. It’s a safety precaution. Of course, it is. It’s always easier to have a slave in subspace when the slave knows what it’s about. He also doesn’t want Jiyong to ever be frightened of what is going on with him. And while in subspace, a submissive can’t safeword their way out of the session. In subspace they are left completely at the mercy of their masters. Jiyong nods slowly before he seems to remember they have work to do.

“We should get back to work,” he tells him but Seungri won’t let him go. He has hardly returned to his right state of mind, not to mention his body might still need to get over the experience. Some even compare the experience to being in a narcosis.

“I think you should stay here a little longer. You’re still not completely out of it yet,” Seungri tells him. He sees the narcosis-like effect on Jiyong. It sticks in his body for a while, making him sluggish. Jiyong doesn’t argue as he slumps back against his chest and Seungri smiles at the pliant behavior. Definitely not completely out of the situation yet. Seungri’s fingers return into the soft strands on his head and resumes the light massage to his scalp. He watches how Jiyong closes his eyes and simply enjoys the moment - and Seungri isn’t one to deny him, so he entertains the moment a bit longer. They stay on the bale for a while. A long while, honestly. He continues to caress Jiyong through the whole time, letting him relax. He has been through three orgasms in a few hours alone, experienced pain and stimulations he isn’t used to, and he has even experienced a subspace - something that can drain people completely of energy. Only when he is absolutely sure Jiyong is alright to stand up does he pat his stomach gently.

“I think we can get a move on and finish the stables now. We are already delayed because we’ve been playing,” he comments, not wanting to keep Jiyong fooled about the time. Jiyong scoots off the bale and seems to move on with his day but he freezes on the floor.

“You didn’t get to cum,” he says. It’s something he has just realized. Seungri chuckles at him. Cute. Jiyong is thoughtful and adorable.

“Don’t you worry about that today. Today, we focused on you and finding your limits - or lack thereof,” he comments playfully. “We get to me soon enough. First, we need the contract established and next, we can work on figuring out how your subspace works so you don’t slip into that without wanting to or without me intending to. It can be potentially dangerous as you seem to have absolutely no clue about what goes on around you,” he says. He is voicing his worries to the slave so he can consider his thoughts on the case. “Now, let’s get back to cleaning out the stables or you won’t get to ride today,” Seungri reminds him and Jiyong’s eyes widen comically. “Do you want me to join again?” he asks. He honestly enjoyed riding with Jiyong last time - even if he felt awkward on the horse. He assumes he can learn riding a real horse too.

“Sure,” he replies before looking at the work at hand. “If I clean out the boxes, will you empty the wheelbarrows?” he asks. He knows he is making Jiyong do the hard work, but he really doesn’t feel like kissing the dunghill once more. Once a day should be enough. At least that’s what Seungri believes. He isn’t really surprised when Jiyong laughs at him. Honestly, if he had been in Jiyong’s shoes himself and it wasn’t him who had gotten a bad breath, he’d have laughed too.

“Of course, Master,” Jiyong responds and it sends a flare of heat through Seungri’s body and straight to his groin. It isn’t like he has been hard for hours on end without a release and continuously teased himself by playing with Jiyong, not letting himself seek pleasure at all. He tongues at his cheek shortly before he shakes his head, forcing himself to focus at the job at hand. Now isn’t the time to lose himself. He can always pass the club later tonight for a quick dip into a willing asshole and then go home to sleep. He picks up the fork and begins sorting out the boxes as Jiyong had explained to him earlier. Jiyong disappears from the box while he works, doing whatever else he finds necessary to do. Then grabs the wheelbarrow and replaces it with another and empties it while Seungri continues to clean out the boxes one by one. Surprisingly fast, they finish and Jiyong brings the horses inside. Seungri stands at the end of the stable building and watches as the horses enter one by one and heads directly for their boxes. He is happy they do so because he has absolutely no idea where to lead any horse if they didn’t.

 

Seungri gets to groom the old mare once more. He has her tied up in the hallway and he grabs the two brushes Jiyong told him to use the day before. She is standing still in front of him, hardly moving. He guesses she is too old to care. At least until she begins moving her head up and down in short jerks when he reaches the last part of her mane. He stops grooming and she stops moving. He resumes grooming and she bops again.

“Uh, Jiyong, what is she doing?” he asks. He feels uncertain about the behavior. It doesn’t seem normal. Far from it, actually.

“She enjoys it,” comes the answer and Seungri is utterly confused. How can that be a sign she enjoys it? She seems like she is about to have a seizure. Not exactly charming. “She knows she isn’t allowed to touch you, so she does what she can do to distract herself,” Jiyong elaborates and Seungri still isn’t completely convinced. Jiyong approaches them and places himself in front of the mare. Seungri blinks as his back is facing them but he does nothing but stand. It doesn’t take long before the mare is rubbing her muzzle against his back, rubbing his shoulders nicely.

“Horses are social animals. You’ve probably seen horses take nips at each other right where you’re grooming her now. It’s a way to be social. It’s one of the few places horses can’t reach themselves to scratch, so they stand together two and two and nip each other like that. Shoulder to shoulder. She is itching to return the favor and that’s why she is standing like that. She is taught she can’t do it to humans though, but she wants to so badly,” he explains and Seungri has seen that. He has always wondered why horses would try and chew off each other’s shoulders, but it makes sense like that. “What she is doing now is a compromise. She wants to nip at me too. She believes I’m itchy, but it hurts like a fucker impaled on a stick to be bit by a horse. If you think it hurts to be bit by a dog or cat, try a horse. A dog or cat penetrate the skin and just makes a hole. The blood that gathers there to the pressure has an easy escape and what hurts the most is the fact they penetrated the skin and you’re bleeding. A horse crushes everything when they bite. They don’t penetrate the skin but crushes the skin along with muscle, fat, nerves, tendons. Everything is just squeezed. Blood gathers there and has no way to go, so on top of everything being sore and crushed, you have the constant pressure of a blood clogging there too. So, she only uses her lips on me but it feels really good. So that’s basically what she is doing. If you want her to stop moving her head, give her a hand to rub her muzzle on or something,” Jiyong tells him and Seungri resumes grooming now that he has learned the whole thing. 


	13. “Are you done being a stuck-up idiot city boy or do I kick you out for good?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jiyong's point of view again :) That was it for Seungri's POV for now.

The sun shines through the transparent plates that make the roof of the stable building. The last hour of sun shines through the specs of dust and dirt from the horses. Jiyong is making sure the last things are done before he leaves to get back inside his house. Seungri left hours ago and Jiyong is putting a finishing hand on the day’s work. They had completed the contract in the afternoon and both ended up signing the paper so it was fully in function. He is officially a slave, belonging to know other than Lee Seungri, a rich city boy with some sadistic interests, and Jiyong absolutely loves it. He is grinning to himself, the folded compendium of paper s kind of burning in the back pocket of his pants. It’s going to be good in so many ways. Jiyong is going to feel more pleasure than ever before. He has never experienced a BDSM relationship before. He has never had sex with someone he wasn’t in a relationship with before, and he is kind of nervous about how things will go. Seungri had told him not to fall in love with him and Jiyong had assured him that wouldn’t be a problem. Seungri had briefly looked offended and had clipped Jiyong on the back of his head before he got into his car with a casual ‘see you tomorrow, Jiyong’.

Jiyong checks all doors to the horses and makes sure they are securely closed. He leaves the stables after petting every single one of the horses and gave a few selected ones a good kiss on the muzzle. He ruffles his hands through their fringes as he does. He turns off the electric light and leaves the stables in a cozy orange light as he heads towards the main building of the farm. He pulls his boots off on the steps outside the back door and heads inside. He brings the boots with him and places them down on a plastic tray so the rest of the floor won’t be dirtied.

“Mamma, I’m inside. I’m going to shower,” he calls into the house as he opens the door from the entry. His nostrils are assaulted with the delicious smell of his mother’s cooking and his stomach growls in anticipation. He heads to his room on the second floor, grabs himself a change of clothes - clean underwear, a pair of socks, a t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants - and places his copy of the contract down on his desk. He pulls his towel off the foot-end of his bed and heads to the bathroom.

 

“How’s Seungri?” his mother inquires as Jiyong places some fried rice in his mouth. He smiles around his chopsticks and finishes chewing his food before he responds.

“He’s a nice guy. Completely clueless about how to tend to horses. He is kind of an uptight city-boy, but I’ll have him groomed before his time is up here. He is already improving. I just need to convince him that white sneakers won’t last him for long out here,” he chuckles. His father laughs at his explanation.

“Sounds like he is quite a piece,” she chuckles and Jiyong nods in agreement.

“He isn’t completely hopeless, but he isn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer,” he says and takes another bite of his food. “How did you find him? I’m quite surprised for you two to get a city boy to the stables,” he admits and looks at his parents expectantly.

“Mrs. Lee is one of my old friends from school. We haven’t talked for decades but she called me a couple of weeks ago. Seungri was getting unruly and too used to his parents cleaning up after him. They have the means to make sure no bad words come out. He is too used to doing nothing, easy access to his father’s bank account and yeah… She called me and asked if we could give him a lesson on hard work where he isn’t protected by his father’s status in the business work. They also wanted him to experience hard physical work and see other ways of living than expensive clubs and alcohol,” his mother explains and his father nods in agreement.

“And who is better to give him a lesson on hard work than you?” he chuckles. It makes Jiyong chuckle on the inside. If only they knew Seungri has the upper hand in their relationship. At least when it doesn’t have to do with work, though he has every option to delay their work with activities of his own desire. But of course, his parents don’t need to know that. He is old enough to administer his time properly. He will never put his horses in danger because of his own desires regardless of anything. The contract is a binding contract as long as it doesn’t compromise the health and well-being of his horses.

“No one. I’m definitely going to wield the whip over him,” he laughs and focuses back on his food. The dinner conversation moves on to the life of his parents, a quick update on his progress with his gelding, and whatever else they can think of. Jiyong gets updates on distant family members he doesn’t remember and other old friends of the family.

 

“Starting work without me?” Jiyong snaps his head up and turns on his heels. At the door to the box, Seungri is leaning against the wall with a playful smirk on his lips. Jiyong’s face of surprise falls and he grins at the younger.

“Of course. You can just be here on time,” he responds and taps his wrist a couple of times. Seungri follows the movement and frowns slightly.

“Are you telling me what to do, Jiyong?” Seungri asks. The way he says his name makes Jiyong’s spine tingle. It promises something dirty. Jiyong feels like Seungri could as well have called him ‘slave’ and the reaction would have been the same. He sounded like his name was just as dirty as being called slave.

“Yes,” he breathes and turns his back on the master. He knows he is provoking the master as he resumes to empty the drinking cup for straw that has filled up during the night. It’s a daily process of cleaning this particular box. Jiyong has already cleaned out the boxes, saving Seungri for an embarrassing trip to kiss the dunghill again. “Why do you only come now?” Jiyong asks over his shoulder. Seungri is almost three hours late.

“I slept in. I didn’t wake up by the alarm, guess the hangovers were too hard on me,” Jiyong’s hands fist together at his side and he turns around to face the younger.

“What the fuck?” he grits out through his teeth. He stomps up to Seungri and grabs his sleeve and drags him out of the stables and towards the fenced fields. Seungri struggles against him but Jiyong is by far physically stronger than him by far and doesn’t budge as he places Seungri in front of the electric fence.

“I don’t care whatever stick you have stuck up your ass or why you think you’re entitled to drink yourself off your ass and then show up several hours late for work, but you have a responsibility,” Jiyong sneers. “And your responsibility isn’t to yourself, your parents, me, nor my parents. Your responsibility lays with these,” he says and motions towards the horses on the field. “Your responsibility lays with innocent creatures. Innocent animals. Innocent horses and you go and get drunk off your ass? If I hadn’t been here, the horses would have been starving as you wouldn’t have fed them breakfast. Gucci and Spot would be cramping in their boxes from not moving for more than 8 hours. These horses have _nothing_ to do with you and your life but the fact that their lives depend on you to fucking get your head out of your ass and do as you’re told and show some responsibility,” Jiyong snaps. Seungri looks at Jiyong, his eyes are wider than usual and he looks like he was punched. Jiyong doesn’t falter for a second. Seungri needs to realize there are consequences to his actions, and not all of them ends up on the bottom line as money. “Are you done being a stuck-up idiot city boy or do I kick you out for good? I can handle the stables on my own. I’ve done it before and I can do it again. I’d much rather be without the help and know what I have and what I can rely on, than someone who comes and goes as they please. One more time you do something that will compromise their well-being and I will personally hand you back to your parents,” Jiyong continues. “Are we clear?” Seungri nods immediately in response to Jiyong’s question and Jiyong keeps his glare on the younger and releases a heavy sigh. He turns around and goes back to the stables and looks around. He has been so mad at Seungri for standing him up he has hardly noticed he has been working almost twice as fast as usual. He has done what Seungri and he usually do in a little less time all by himself. They have nothing to do until lunch, but Seungri doesn’t need to know that. He doesn’t want Seungri to use the time off to test out aspects of the contract. As much as Jiyong needs to unwind, letting Seungri dominate him will only be like praising the younger. Seungri gets told to clean the saddles and bridles, Jiyong cleans out the hay attic. He is sweaty, dusty, and have straw stuck everywhere - even where straw is not supposed to go. By the time lunch rolls in, Mrs. Kwon forces him to take a quick shower to avoid getting dried grass in his food.

 

Jiyong releases all three horses onto the field after the day’s training and exercising. Seungri had accepted Jiyong’s challenge of trotting and Jiyong had been laughing for minutes straight, seeing how Seungri was bouncing around in the saddle with no grasp on how to stand up in the stirrups and sit down with the time of the horse’s steps. Instead, he was bouncing uncomfortably on the back of his mare and complained about how hard it was to ride. Jiyong had repeatedly instructed him to use his thighs to stay down if he didn’t intend on standing up. Seungri had tried but had to deem himself too weak to stay down and ultimately gave up. It only had Jiyong laughing harder at the younger and he more or less rode blindly, hoping for his horse to know the way back to the farm together with Seungri and his horse.

“Jiyong! Fuck! Tell me how to stop this fucking creature!” Seungri had wailed from the saddle and Jiyong had merely raised a hand from his own horse and rolled his tongue, lowering his voice in pitch in time with the air leaving his lungs. Both horses had slowed down to relaxed walking and Seungri had threatened to slaughter the mare. Jiyong hadn’t paid him much attention and instead resumed his laughing.

Jiyong is still smiling to himself and Seungri refuses to look at him. Jiyong knows he is embarrassed. Riding seems to be so easy for people watching. How hard can it be to sit on the back of a horse and let that do the hard work? Really fucking hard, and Jiyong knows Seungri just came to that realization. And better yet, every time Jiyong comes close to the young master, he sees him watching his thighs with a hunger that is almost palpable. Working in the stables hasn’t left Jiyong untouched in physics. He is much stronger than one would think - especially his legs. All through Jiyong’s training with his gelding on the riding arena, Seungri had been watching him closely, muttering something about having thighs of steel to stick to the gelding every time he passed him. And Seungri had only tried a light trot. Seungri wouldn’t stand a chance in something more energetic or even gallop, though gallop was by far much easier to sit down in than trotting.

Jiyong stops once he enters the stables. They are done for the day - at least until the horses need to be let inside again and fed to the night - but Seungri will be long gone by then and Jiyong expects to have a couple of hours off to read a book or something. He needs to catch up on the latest information from the tournaments and competitions later in the year. But Seungri seems to have other plans for their afternoon. He doesn’t seem like he is in a rush to get home just yet. No, he is standing in front of Jiyong with a halter in his hand. It isn’t just any halter. It’s one specially designed for humans and Jiyong thinks he might be just a little in love with the harness.

Jiyong eyes the harness closely, drinking in the shape of it. He licks his lips and focuses his attention on the younger master in front of him, silently asking for his next order.

“Get on your knees, pony,” Seungri asks, making Jiyong drop to his knees without hesitation. He crawls forward on all fours with his eyes focused completely on the younger. He only stops when he is in front of the master. Seungri reaches down to stroke a hand through his hair and makes him shiver. He repeats the motion a couple of times and Jiyong finds himself melting a little more every time. He hardly notices how Seungri lowers onto the ground next to him. He grabs a hold of his jaw and gently guides the halter to his head and leads the straps of it around him. The halter is tightened and adjusted to his head and Jiyong is absolutely addicted to the feeling of the leather strap underneath his jaw. It closes across his cheeks in a metal ring on either side. From here, another leather strap crosses the bridge of his nose and the pressure there sends shivers down his spine. One last strap is fastened from the rings and it goes behind his head, resting on the back of his scalp. It’s tight and it won’t fall off, and Jiyong absolutely loves it. The younger hooks a finger in one ring and guides Jiyong to follow him silently. Jiyong is positively panting when he reaches the place he had had his own horses tied up for their grooming earlier. He doesn’t care how the rough surface of the stable floor digs into his knees or palms as he settles, he just lets Seungri bring him where he wants. He stops and Jiyong does the same.

“That’s a good boy. We need to get the blanket off your body,” he says and Jiyong is shortly confused. He doesn’t wear a blanket, but when Seungri tugs at his shirt, he knows he was referring to his clothes. He wants them off. Seungri wants him to strip naked on the stable floor where just about anyone can walk in and see him wearing a fucking leather halter. Jiyong fucking loves it. He assists Seungri the best he can with undressing him until he kneels, stark naked on the stable floor. Seungri ties a leader into each ring, tying him to the place he had his own horse tied up earlier in the day. It’s ridiculous so hot it is and Jiyong is already hard between his thighs.

“There we go, all ready for your grooming,” Seungri says. Jiyong knows it’s meant to seem like he is talking to him - much like he would if he was with a horse and he knows he isn’t supposed to talk back. He swallows the keen that threatens to escape his mouth and keeps quiet. He watches Seungri leave him to stand by himself in the middle of the hallway and disappears into the saddle storage. It takes about a minute and Seungri returns, dragging a box on wheels behind him. He places it next to Jiyong, strategically positioned so that he can’t look into it from where he is tied up. He opens the door of the box and pulls out a smaller box. Jiyong recognizes it. It’s a grooming tote, and Seungri opens it and Jiyong has to admit he is jealous. The brushes and combs are all from a high-quality brand that Jiyong wants. They are perfect in his hand and he wants them. He almost wants to ask if they are for him, but Seungri answers by picking up a stiff brush and approaches him. Jiyong feels Seungri’s eyes on him as he nears him, slowly getting to his side. It doesn’t take long before he feels the brush’s hair against his naked shoulder. It sends shivers down his spine as he feels the scratches on his skin. It hurts so wonderfully and Jiyong can tell he is going to love it. Seungri quickly finds a rhythm with which he strokes down his body, leaving what Jiyong assumes to be red streaks in its wake. It burns so deliciously whenever he drags the stiff brush over his skin, slowly making his way from his shoulder to his ass and down his legs, only to repeat on his other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm toying with the idea of making this two stories. I want to write it from both Seungri's and Jiyong's point of view, but nothing has been decided yet. I won't be writing more of Seungri's point of view for now, but I might add it when the story comes to an end if you're interested?


	14. "Such a dirty pony, Jiyong,"

Jiyong is hyper-aware of every sound happening outside the stable box where Seungri has him kneeling. His skin has taken on a nice red hue. It’s a mixture of abuse and a flush of arousal. The stiff brush Seungri has groomed him with left his skin sensitive to touch and a warm fire spreading in his veins. The leather is tight around his head and his dick hard between his legs. He pretty damn sure he is leaking too. Seungri changes the brush for one with softer hairs and Jiyong shivers in anticipation. Seungri holds his chin and raises his head slightly and turns it from side to side.

“Such a dirty pony, Jiyong,” he says, clicking his tongue. The soft brush comes up to brush against his cheeks and across his forehead. The feeling is almost tickling. Seungri brings the brush into his hair afterward, brushing out any knot he might have. He also removes all the straws that have ended up mixed in his strands and lets them fall onto the straw bed below them. Afterward, the brush is brought down his back. It pulls a loud hiss from his lips and a dull throb from his cock. Even the soft hairs on the brush make his back feel like tortured with sandpaper.

“Tell me your color,” Seungri requests and Jiyong is quick to respond:

“Green,” Seungri hums softly in acknowledgment and resumes with the brush down his back. The tickling feeling on his already raw skin is absolutely delicious. It’s a sharp contrast to the brush that just abused his skin just before. The stiff brush has left his nerve ends tingling and exposed on his skin, hyper-aware of every kind of contact. Combined with the soft strokes of a brush that might just be made of angels’ wings, Jiyong’s back arched and a low moan is drawn from his lips. Jiyong can feel the urgency for more pleasure thrum under his skin. He wants to feel _more_ than just the brush. He doesn’t ask for it, though. He is supposed to act the role of a horse, and he isn’t going to skip out of it to beg for more. He lets Seungri resume his tickling torture down his body until he reaches the soles of his feet on both sides.

“Such a good boy,” he tells him, making his body shiver lightly at the praise. The brush disappears from his skin and Seungri pulls away. Jiyong turns his head to watch him, wondering what he is doing. “Don’t worry, boy. We still need to fix your tail,” Seungri says and Jiyong’s brows furrow together in wonder. He doesn’t have a tail. “Stay here, I got you a little something,” he says and disappears out of the box, leaving Jiyong to kneel in the straw, naked as the day he was born, and at clear view of anyone deciding to enter the stables. He feels a little unsure about his life choices as he is left alone like this. He listens for Seungri’s steps down the hallway and prays to whatever deity protecting his pride he won’t be caught.

Much to his dismay, the throb between his legs doesn’t cease despite Seungri’s lack of presence. He isn’t being teased anymore and he doesn’t feel the pain of brushes against his skin, but the intensity of his arousal doesn’t reduce the slightest. It’s an insistent throb that almost makes Jiyong bring his hand to ease it some. But Seungri’s steps return before he can and he curls his fingers into the straw beneath him, sad he didn’t get to stimulate his dick just a bit.

“Look straight ahead, pony,” Seungri orders and Jiyong obeys. He doesn’t have much of a choice otherwise. He can hear how Seungri shuffles his way through the straw and settles down behind Jiyong. “No peeking,” he is instructed and Jiyong focuses on a spot on the wall in front of him. He doesn’t know what Seungri is working on and it’s slightly unsettling. He trusts Seungri, of course. But not being told what to expect makes him feel a little nervous. A hand flattens out on his ass cheek, making Jiyong jerk slightly from the sore feeling, but it doesn’t relent. It stays there, presses down slightly harder before it spreads his cheeks apart, exposing his scrotum and hole to the master. Jiyong’s hole flutters lightly as if expecting the finger that is pressed against it shortly after. Jiyong gasps loudly, pressing back against the finger. It’s slick and covered in lube. Jiyong doesn’t know when his master found the lube or covered his fingers. He certainly didn’t hear it. He feels how the digit slides into him, bit by bit until the first knuckle catches on his rim. He feels how Seungri twists his hand slightly before he pushes the finger further into him. He wants to tell him to hurry up, tell him he can take it, and remind him that he likes pain. But he can’t thanks to his role as a horse. He doesn’t know what turns him on the most; the frustration that he isn’t allowed to beg and how his kink keeps him silenced, or, the finger searching out his insides. Jiyong’s head falls forward at the sensation and Seungri has the decency to _coo_ behind him. Seungri moves his finger back and forth inside him, slowly but deliberately moving his hand from side to side to stretch him in the process. It’s gentle and careful and Jiyong actually enjoys it this way. It has been entirely too long since he has had anything up his ass, and he knows it will hurt. And as much as he loves pain, he thinks the pain his skin takes is enough. With his head between his arms, Jiyong is able to see just how hard his dick. It’s basically purple around the tip. He can also see how Seungri’s movements make his balls move behind his cock and the view is downright lewd. They are tight and full, terribly ready to blow their load when Seungri gives him permission to do so. The constant stirring in his ass is impossibly good and each jab at his walls makes his toes curl in delight.

A slap echoes through the stables and it takes a second before Jiyong’s nerve ends pick up that he has been slapped. The pain is unbearable and Jiyong’s head snaps up quickly as he wails in pain. His ass is singing with pain. He stares straight ahead, refocusing on the spot on the wall.

“Good boy,” Seungri praises him and Jiyong makes sure he doesn’t move his head anymore. Seungri pulls his finger from inside Jiyong and quickly replaces it with two. The slide is still relatively easy but tight. He hasn’t even fingered himself in weeks. It’s going to be a tight fit no matter how he goes about it. But Seungri is patient and makes sure everything happens at a pace that won’t cause permanent damage.

The whole fingering thing, is otherwise a disappointment. Seungri doesn’t hit his prostate even once and it frustrates Jiyong. He had expected Seungri to be like a god in bed. He knows so much about what they do, that it disappoints him that he can’t even hit his prostate. Not even with three fingers to search with. It’s honestly very frustrating and Jiyong has to bite into his lower lip to remain quiet and not tell Seungri _‘just a little deeper and slightly to the right’_. It’s damn near impossible. His frustrations don’t last long. Seungri pulls his fingers out and Jiyong finds the feeling a little ambivalent. He liked the feeling of the fingers inside him, but he is disappointed that Seungri didn’t use them better on him, so he is sort of happy about the torture of staying quiet is over. Something cold presses up against Jiyong’s ass and he tenses momentarily. He doesn’t know what Seungri is about to insert in his ass. He wants to know but he isn’t allowed to peek and he isn’t allowed to talk. Seungri slowly adds pressure to the foreign object and Jiyong’s hole slowly gives way to steadily growing object before his ass closes down on basically nothing. It isn’t much thicker than a finger and realization dawns on the slave. It’s a plug. Something falls and lands on his exposed calves, tickling him. If he didn’t know better, he’d think it’s hair, but it can’t be.

“How do you like your new tail, Jiyong?” Seungri asks. Jiyong swears he almost cums when he realizes he has been given a tail. “It’s okay, you can look,” Seungri tells him, and Jiyong’s neck nearly snaps with the pace he turns his head to take a look at his new appendix. Seungri tugs lightly on the hairs and Jiyong moans at the feeling of the large plug pressing on the inside of his ring. The hairs are thrown onto his back and Jiyong has never fallen in love with black hairs as he does right then. The tail is thick and jet black, long enough to reach the straws behind him and Jiyong instantly adopts it as a part of his body.

“You like it?” Seungri asks and Jiyong nods. He is still aware he can’t speak unless asked about his colors, but this…he wants to leap against his master and thank him somehow, but he can’t. Horses don’t show gratitude like humans do. Seungri leaves him alone in the box and Jiyong can’t look away. He reaches back to touch. It’s real hair. It’s real horse hairs. Jiyong feels…complete. The tail does things to his body he can’t explain. It’s sexually pleasing, yes, but mentally too. When Seungri comes back, Jiyong recognizes a brush in his hands. It’s a styling brush for tails. Jiyong keeps his position, eyes focused on his tail and the brush and Seungri sits down next to his legs. The tail is taken from his back and pulled to the side where Seungri begins to brush it. Jiyong feels the movements in the plug and it stirs lightly inside him. It’s not a whole lot of movement, but when Seungri tugs twice at a knot with the brush, Jiyong moans out loud. The plug barely touches his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Jiyong’s back arches and his hips shift slightly, the angle changing just enough to keep the plug against his spot. He gets no complaints from his master so he keeps his position like this.

“I’m gonna braid your tail,” Jiyong is pretty sure he is hearing things. Seungri is going to braid his tail? Does Seungri even know how to do that? He doesn’t question it, he simply lets the master do as he pleases. He feels the tugs and pulls on his tail as he brushes through it. The plug inside him is constantly rubbing against his prostate and Jiyong is fighting with himself not to moan out loud. It’s an overwhelming pleasure and he hasn’t been given permission to do anything but accept what Seungri gives him. It doesn’t take long before he feels the tail brush against his calves once more, seemingly shorter than before and he raises his head in curiosity. Seungri offers him a proud smile and holds up the trail, showing Jiyong a braid he has to admit he is jealous of. Seungri is hereby hired to braid his horses’ tails when going out for competition.

“You like it?” Seungri asks, looking at Jiyong, eyes looking almost hopeful. Jiyong nods instantly and lets go of the tail so the ends of the braid tickle the back of his legs. “Good,” Seungri says and gets up from his spot in the straw and stands tall in front of Jiyong. Jiyong looks up, hardly able to tilt his head enough to get a clear view of Seungri’s face because of the closeness and the obvious bulge in his master’s pants kind of blocking it. Jiyong can’t deny he is curious. Seungri has pulled him through several orgasms already, and Jiyong doesn’t even know how Seungri’s cock looks like. He can see the outline in his pants that he isn’t small by any understanding of the word. He isn’t impossibly huge either. Maybe a tad above average? Jiyong doesn’t give in to the urge to focus on the obvious bulge in the fabric and keeps his gaze on Seungri’s face. He can’t stay still though. His hips sway lightly from side to side, keeping a constant but barely-there stimulation of his prostate. He needs to cum.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Seungri mutters and, much to Jiyong’s displeasure, takes a step back before he walks around him. “My own personal pony,” Seungri continues and runs his hand down the raw skin of Jiyong’s back. “I’d love to sit on you, but I think I will save that for another day,” he mutters and rakes his nails along his spine, causing the slave to arch violently and hiss out loud. His skin is already raw from the brushing and the nails only make his dick twitch eagerly. He needs to cum so badly, and he is right on the edge and he can do nothing to relieve himself. He hasn’t gotten permission, and horses don’t speak. His mind takes a step back to Seungri’s words. Ride him? Like…ride him? Like a proper horse? Jiyong almost keens at the idea, head lowering as an onslaught of images washes through his brain. He doesn’t even pay attention to Seungri’s whereabouts as his mind sticks to the imaginary weight of the master straddling his back, whip in hand and reins in the other, making him crawl around in the stables.

“Gonna cum untouched?” Seungri’s question takes Jiyong by surprise and his head snaps up to look at his master, embarrassed about losing his focus. It isn’t a good choice to react so instantly. The sudden change in his head’s position, makes his forehead knock against Seungri’s pelvis, probably sending his dick and balls into his abdomen for a moment. Seungri doubles over in pain, catching himself on Jiyong’s back before he rolls onto his side, cupping his crotch protectively, whimpering. Jiyong scrambles in panic and moves to kneel next to him, his role as a pony entirely forgotten.

“I’m sorry! Shit, Master, I’m so sorry,” he says fingers curling into the straw beneath him. He doesn’t have permission to touch, and he doesn’t know what to do to ease Seungri’s pain at all and he feels like the worst slave ever. He feels absolutely helpless as he can’t do anything but wait for Seungri to return to his senses.

“For fuck’s sake!” Seungri groans out as he rolls onto his side, whole body taut and tense. Jiyong worries his lower lip with his teeth and waits patiently for the pain to subside slightly. It takes a while before Seungri is able to stand up again and looks down at Jiyong, stern expression on his face. Jiyong can feel his blood run cold and a punishment coming up.

“I don’t know _what_ happened just there, but make sure it doesn’t happen again. This time I’m taking part of the blame for standing too close to you, but next time I won’t be as nice,” Seungri says, arms crossed over his chest. Jiyong looks up at him, eyes wide with uncertainty. What is he supposed to do? Is he allowed to talk? Is he not? What does Seungri expect from him?

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” Seungri asks, looking at him. Jiyong nods immediately and lowers his head, finding his words. He doesn’t look up until he has them sorted out and knows what he wants to say.

“I’m sorry, Master. I was distracted by imagining myself being your pony and you called for my attention…I just wanted to obey you…” he trails off, not knowing what else to say. Seungri looks at him still, seemingly unimpressed with the apology. Jiyong swallows thickly and nibbles at his lower lip. Once again, he disappoints his master. Not only did he hurt him, but now he is disappointing him too. Jiyong finds himself surprisingly pathetic when he feels his eyes burn with the warning of tears pressing on the back of his eyeballs.

“I was going to treat you for being such a good slave today…” Seungri starts, letting the sentence hang in the air long enough to make Jiyong look back up. “But I am not going to anymore. I thought you deserved a treat for being so obedient and so sensitive to everything I’ve done to you today. But when you can’t even apologize properly for hurting me, you don’t deserve it anymore,” Seungri says, looking Jiyong straight in the eyes. It’s only because Seungri has basically ordered him to look up at him despite not speaking the order that makes Jiyong keep the gaze. He feels like cowering from the gaze. He swallows thickly and sits down on his heels. He wants to please, but his apology obviously isn’t what Seungri had in mind when he requested one. He rakes his mind for ways to apologize but ends up with the same outcome just different words and he doubts that’s what Seungri wants from him. He doesn’t know what to do, though. He can’t figure it out. He isn’t a mind reader and he has to swallow his pride and open his mouth to ask the master what he wants.

“What do you want from me?” he asks, not knowing how else to figure out. “How do you want me to apologize to you?” he elaborates once he realizes his first words weren’t specific enough to grant him a useful answer.

“You’re still my pony. As long as you’re on your knees like this, you’re my pony. Can ponies speak?” Seungri asks. He isn’t supposed to answer. He is supposed to show how sorry he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this amazing poster SEKAII at [GOLDFISH Graphic shop](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1312140/goldfish-graphics-shop-hiring-5-9-open-graphic-graphics-request-hiring-exo-shop-posters-postershop-graphicsshop-free-cover) has made for me!


	15. “Horses don’t moan. Are you being bad, pony?”

Jiyong rakes his mind for ways to apologize for hurting his master; wordlessly. He needs to apologize for bumping his head into his crotch and he can’t think of how. His eyes are already wet and he _hates_ how weak it makes him feel in front of the master. He didn’t want to hurt him. It all happened because he was eager to please him.

Not knowing how else to go about it, Jiyong leans forward and presses his forehead against Seungri’s thigh. He nuzzles his jeans slightly with his nose and hopes this will suffice as an apology from a horse. He keeps his head against the fabric and waits for a sign of approval from Seungri. If he doesn’t get one within five seconds, he will have to do better. He is just about to pull back when he feels Seungri’s fingers tangle in his hair and rub his scalp soothingly a couple of times.

“Thank you, Jiyong. You’re forgiven,” he tells him and Jiyong feels his worries lift from his shoulders and he feels several pounds lighter. He doesn’t like upsetting his master. It kind of scares him how much he wants to please Seungri. They haven’t known each other a full week yet, and Jiyong is already seeking out his approval and his praise like a kid with its parents. Jiyong blames it on the fact he is new to the whole master-slave thing, but he can’t believe it fully. His position as the slave comes all too natural to him. He doesn’t really think about what he does. Being obedient just comes naturally to him when around Seungri.

“You’ve been good today. I want to give you a treat,” Seungri says. Jiyong wants to pull back to look up at the master, but the hand in his hair keeps him with his forehead and nose pressed against Seungri’s thigh. “I know you’re painfully hard. I’ve seen how much the grooming turns you on, and I know the tail makes you feel good too,” Seungri starts and he has Jiyong’s full attention. “You need to apologize to my dick for hurting it. You’re going to kiss it until it feels better. Your treat lays here; you can cum if you can cum untouched while sucking me off. If not, you’re not allowed relieve yourself until tomorrow,” the master explains and Jiyong shivers at the deal he is offered. He doesn’t get much of a deal, really. But he finally gets to see Seungri’s cock and he gets to taste it too and he is pretty sure that in itself is the best treat he can ask for. He reaches a hand up to work on Seungri’s pants, only to have it slapped away.

“Horses don’t have hands,” he is reminded by his master. The hand leaves his hair and Jiyong pulls back, eyes landing on Seungri’s fingers slowly working his pants open for him. Jiyong licks his lips, already dying to taste the younger’s cock. He wants to apologize for hurting his master, but he wants to please him too. He watches intensely as Seungri pulls his pants down, revealing a pair of exceptionally boring black boxers, but they are leaving nothing to the imagination. Seungri is larger than he had first assumed. Not much, but still enough to make Jiyong’s mouth water. Seungri smirks at him and Jiyong knows that he knows he likes what he is seeing. Teasingly, Seungri hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pulls down just enough to reveal the neatly trimmed pubic hairs and the base of his cock. Jiyong is embarrassed to admit he leans forward to get a better look, only for the boxers to snap back into place, hiding Seungri’s cock from view.

“So eager,” Seungri chuckles and runs a hand through Jiyong’s hair before he pulls him closer. He presses Jiyong’s face against his clothed crotch, grinding it against Jiyong’s cheek. Jiyong’s breath hitches as he feels the heat of his erection against his cheek and he inhales sharply, scenting the musk from Seungri’s crotch. It’s so hot, manly and it makes Jiyong’s knees weak even when combined with the laundry detergent that is still evident in the thin fabric. He sticks his tongue out to relish as much of his first encounter with Seungri’s dick as possible. He wants to taste – even if it’s through lightly scented fabric with the illusion of ‘morning dew’. He can hear how Seungri’s breath hitches above him and Jiyong takes the praise to heart. He is doing good and Seungri is happy with him. At least it seems that way. The fabric is kind of weird against his tongue, but Jiyong has absolutely no complaints. He is the closest he has ever been to Seungri’s cock, and he isn’t about to back down because of a pair of slightly worn boxers. Seungri releases his hair but guides his face so that he is facing his crotch, staring right at the washed out black fabric straining around the obvious erection. Seungri brings his fingers into the waistband of his boxers again and slowly pulls down. Jiyong’s mouth waters immediately as the base comes to view. It’s framed by a neatly trimmed nest of dark hairs, long enough to be visible and look attractive beyond anything Jiyong has ever seen before, but short enough to not be a bother. Jiyong licks his lips, eager to taste. The base is slightly darker than the skin of Seungri’s abdomen, making his length stand out slightly and look even more edible. The lower the boxers are pulled, the more Jiyong can see. He can see the obvious veins of frustration lining the length of his cock. He can see how the cock becomes thicker toward the middle before narrowing again toward the tip. He sees how his foreskin is pulled tight around his girth, reaching no further than a finger’s width from the crown of his cock head. He can see how his cock head is deliciously mushroom-shaped and flushing a dark red, and most importantly he can see the clear liquid of precum spilling from his tip. And his assumption about Seungri not being big; he takes that back. He is definitely above average and Jiyong is doubting whether he will be able to fit all of him inside his mouth.

“Like what you see?” Seungri asks him and Jiyong nods, feeling caught in a trance. He is transfixed by the view of the cock in front of him. He is fully hard but too heavy to point upward, so the tip is bopping lightly along the line of his nose, teasing Jiyong, almost inviting him to stick his tongue out to catch some of the precum. He doesn’t. He hasn’t been given permission to taste yet.

The best way Jiyong can describe himself is like a dog in front of a full food bowl and having been told not to taste. It is damn near impossible for him not to reach out and curl his fingers around the base, stroke him twice before kissing the tip and feeding his cock to himself. But he can’t. Instead, he sits on his knees, waiting with his tongue out and looking at his owner hopefully and silently pleading for permission to have his treat. Seungri presses his hips forward, making the cock press against the bridge of his nose, smearing precum there, and then on his cheek, smearing in long streaks before he pulls back. Jiyong can’t even be mad at Seungri. Not even the slightest. The only thing that bugs him is the _waste_ of his precum but he doesn’t complain.

“Open up,” Seungri tells him and Jiyong’s jaw nearly unhinges at his eagerness to please and taste his master’s cock. The younger feeds the bulbous head to Jiyong’s tongue and a low groan rumbles in his chest. Jiyong looks up as he finally feels the heat of his cock on his tongue. A low moan is pulled from his throat as he feels his tip rub along the ridges at the roof of his mouth and slowly approaches his throat. He needs to focus his attention on himself not to outright keen at the feeling. Seungri even tastes like heaven. Sweaty, musky, and manly. Perfect for a man like Seungri. Seungri moves his hips slowly back and forth, letting his dick drag on his tongue. Jiyong’s mouth is still open and slack as he hasn’t been told to do anything else. He looks up at his master’s face, watching him watch his dick disappear into his mouth. Jiyong is by no means practiced in giving blowjobs so he is silently thankful for Seungri going slow and easing him into it. He knows it’s an art form and he knows he needs to practice, but he needs Seungri to practice on.

“Such a nice mouth,” Seungri groans above him. Jiyong can see how much he focuses not to move and take what he wants from his mouth just yet. But Jiyong is dying to have Seungri take what he wants from him. The dick is resting on his tongue, just shy of his gag reflex and it gives Jiyong every chance to inhale the strong scent of his master’s crotch – a scent he can easily get addicted to.

“That’s it. Pull away and lick my dick,” he orders and Jiyong slowly pulls back, relishing the feeling of Seungri’s cock sliding along his tongue before it falls from his lips and hovers invitingly in the air in front of him, too heavy to rise against Seungri’s stomach. He leans slightly to the side and leans in closer to come to the side of the dick in front of him. He places his tongue at the base and slowly licks his way in small laps. Seungri’s breath hitches above him and fingers take place in his hair and guide him along the length of his dick, showing him where he wants him to lick. He feels the shapes of the warm veins on his tongue as he slowly works his way towards the tip – generously guided by the master. Jiyong lets Seungri guide him by his hair until he comes to the tip of the cock and Seungri presses against his mouth. Jiyong parts his lips and takes the length into his mouth again only for the dick to disappear and the hold releases on his hair. Before Jiyong even has time to look up at the master a slap is handed across his cheek. Jiyong is looking sideways and his cheek stings like hell. It’s a delicious pain and he finds himself wanting another slap on the other side of his face, but he doesn’t ask. He doesn’t talk.

“Did I tell you to open your mouth?” Seungri asks as he pulls his head back, tilting it back so he is looking up at him. He looks mad. Seungri is all stern expression and lips drawn in a straight line. Jiyong responds quickly by shaking his head. He can’t see whether Seungri is happy with his answer or not. He doesn’t seem particularly pleased.

“Then why did you do it?” the master asks and Jiyong’s eyes widens slightly in realization. He disobeyed his master by doing something without permission. He lowers his head, silently apologizing before he presses his forehead against Seungri’s thigh, much like he did previously. He rubs his forehead against the muscle on the front of Seungri’s thigh until he feels his master’s hands in his hair again, bringing him away from him. He tilts his head up so that he is looking up at his master and one hand releases his hair.

“You deserve a punishment, Jiyong. How many slaps do you deserve? Use your hoof to tell me,” Seungri requests. Jiyong looks up at Seungri slightly confused. He doesn’t have hooves. Seungri doesn’t seem to be one to want to give him an answer so Jiyong needs to think. He picks a number – _five_ – and uses his hand to scrape into the ground beneath him. He looks up, curious of Seungri’s expression. The master looks happy with his answer and it pleases Jiyong to know he has pleased his master. He doesn’t even get to smile at him before a harsh slap is placed on his cheek. It’s hard enough to make Jiyong’s head turn at the impact but it makes his blood run hot under his skin and his dick twitches in interest. He is still painfully hard, but the slapping doesn’t help. He closes his eyes and awaits the next slap. He knows he has to get four more before he is done. Seungri takes his sweet time, leaving Jiyong to squirm on the floor, expecting the slaps, but not knowing when they will come. The squirming makes the plug inside his ass rub deliciously against his insides and it makes him moan softly. The sound makes Seungri laugh above him.

“Horses don’t moan. Are you being bad, pony?” he asks and Jiyong shakes his head and stops moving, hoping to keep the sounds to himself if he doesn’t get stimulated. The idea only works until Seungri slaps him again and his whole body tenses up in the instant zap of pleasure that zings through his body. He doesn’t even get a chance to collect himself before the next slap hits him right onto the same cheek and Jiyong’s whole body convulses in overwhelming pleasure. His abdomen is coiling tightly with pleasure and he knows if Seungri slaps him again now, he will cum without wanting to.

“Can’t come yet, slave,” Seungri warns him and Jiyong focuses all of his attention to keep his dick under control. He needs to be a good slave. He already disappointed him several times today, and he can’t let that happen again. Jiyong tenses every single muscle in his body and thinks of everything he possibly can to will his erection to die down just a little. But he hardly stands a chance as Seungri’s hand collides with his cheek once more and Jiyong quickly reaches between his legs and squeezes around the base so tight that he physically _can’t_ cum. The dry orgasm wrecks through his body in strong waves of pleasure. It feels like a ball of fire pushing through his entire body, pushing further than the physical barrier of his body can allow before changing direction yet never really relenting its terrorizing behavior. Jiyong releases a sob as the orgasmic feeling never lets go and leaves him in an unsatisfied haze.

Seungri’s hand lingers on his cheek and Jiyong keeps his attention down. He doesn’t dare look up at his master, scared he has disappointed him again. Only, Seungri keeps quiet and doesn’t move a muscle at all. Jiyong is anxiously waiting for some sort of reaction from the master despite his body feeling like it has been tortured for hours. He trembles against the floor in the stables, naked, painfully hard and waiting for some sort of reaction from his master. He has just had an orgasm – a dry one – but an orgasm nonetheless. _Finally,_ the hand moves from his cheek and into his hair. Seungri’s fingers tighten on his hair and his head is yanked up. He comes face to face with a stern expression. The stable boy trembles lightly, not entirely sure how he is supposed to react to the situation and awaits Seungri’s reaction.

“Fucking hell, Jiyong,” Seungri breathes as he keeps Jiyong’s head raised in a position that is far from comfortable. Jiyong’s entire throat strains with the angle but he doesn’t move. Instead, he dwells on the somewhat delicious pain it gives him. It makes his mind clear up from the unsatisfying orgasm that just wrecked his body.

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out,” Seungri orders. Jiyong obeys immediately, letting his tongue hang out from between his teeth. He feels kind of like a dog being like this, but he doesn’t say anything. He is in the prospect of getting to blow Seungri, and he isn’t going to blow this chance – no pun intended.

Seungri slowly feeds his dick to Jiyong again, letting his length rest on the warm muscle. Jiyong absolutely loves the feeling. Seungri is a little too wide in girth for his mouth and it presses his tongue down into his mouth and he struggles to keep his teeth away from Seungri’s dick.

“Suck,” Seungri orders and Jiyong needs no more than a second to obey. He gives Seungri a deep suck with his lips closing tight around the middle of the cock. He loves the feeling of his lips stretching to accommodate the large length and he loves just how it seems to rearrange his facial structure to fit properly. He might just unhinge his jaw if Seungri makes a move a little too rough, and he loves it. He curls his fingers into the ground beneath him as he prepares for his master to move. He keeps the suction around him and his cheeks hurt a little but he can feel how the inside of his cheeks press around the dick in his mouth and Seungri begins moving. The slide is slow at first and Jiyong can feel every little shape of his length, every vein, and the shape of the bulbous head as it drags on his tongue. Jiyong focuses straight ahead, watching how Seungri’s abdomen goes away from his face only to come closer as his mouth fills up once more. And every time Seungri pushes into him, Jiyong tries to get a good smell of his crotch but always ends up on the short end with the dick blocking for his intake of breath. Technically he _can_ try and sniff Seungri out, but he is guaranteed to gag because Seungri’s cock simply reaches too deep for his untrained throat.

“That’s it, baby,” Seungri praises him and Jiyong basks in it. He closes his eyes and focuses on tasting Seungri instead. He focuses on the shape of his dick in his mouth, the bitter precum on the back of his tongue, the salty musk and sweat at the tip and on his lips and something entirely Seungri taking over the whole of his mouth. Jiyong can see himself grow addicted to this. 


	16. "I wanna ride you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://www.youtube.com/embed/iIQfZABPKuA>
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AN:// Do yourself a favor of listening to this song. It has been my jam the past week!

Seungri’s dick is working inside Jiyong’s mouth. It’s slow and steady how Seungri moves his hips back and forth in his mouth, filling his mouth repeatedly before pulling out once again. It’s a unique taste of Seungri. It’s musky, sweaty, and something he can’t really pinpoint. But it’s good, and even better with the bitter saltiness of his precum. His cock is still throbbing from the forced dry orgasm but his body is no longer in pain like before. And even though his skin is burning with rawness and the hard floor scratches his knees, Jiyong absolutely loves his current position.

It doesn’t take long before Jiyong has an increased desire to please Seungri more than he is, but he is reluctant to do so; he hasn’t been given permission to do anything but suck just yet. He attempts to take Seungri deeper into his throat and ends up gagging when his head comes too far back into his mouth. His throat tightens around Seungri’s cock for a short moment before Seungri pulls him back by his hair.

“Don’t gag yourself,” his master tells him. It’s a clear instruction. It leaves no room to question whether Seungri means it or not. It’s obvious he does. Jiyong pulls off slightly and makes sure he doesn’t take Seungri as deep anymore. He is trying his absolute best to contain himself, but it proves harder than he thought it would. He wants to have all of Seungri in his mouth. He wants to please. He is desperate to please. It has been about his own pleasure and orgasms for too long and he is _finally_ getting a taste of Seungri’s sex and he loves the taste. He slides his mouth further onto Seungri’s cock despite his master’s warning. He can feel the ridge of Seungri’s head approach the back of his tongue and he knows it’s just about time before it’ll tease his uvula. Jiyong swallows, pressing his tongue up against the underside of Seungri’s cock as he does so. The action makes Seungri’s cock twitch and precum to leak out at the back of his throat. Jiyong’s fingers curl into the floor beneath him. _Horses don’t moan. Horses don’t moan. Horses don’t moan._ He chants to himself. He wants to be a good pony, and good ponies don’t moan.

A sudden thrust from Seungri takes Jiyong by surprise and Seungri’s cock is momentarily stretching out his throat before withdrawing. Jiyong jerks back and coughs toward the floor, willing the rising bile in his stomach to stay down. The jerk makes the chains attached to the halter stop Jiyong from moving as much as he wants too and the way it pulls around his head makes Jiyong’s while body react with a wave of pleasure among the desperate attempt to calm his gagging. It takes him a few seconds of desperate wheezing and coughing before he calms down enough to look up at Seungri. He can feel tears in his eyes, making his vision slightly blurry. It’s blurry, but not blurry enough to make him miss out on the smirk that graces Seungri’s features.

“Good pony,” Seungri says once Jiyong calms down fully again. He basks in the praise and enjoys how it feels his body feel lighter and more at ease despite his recent coughing fit and a dry orgasm from Seungri’s spanking just before. He keeps looking at Seungri, mouth agape, as he waits for Seungri’s next order. He doesn’t know what he is supposed to do since Seungri doesn’t give him his dick again. It’s just hobbling somewhere in front of his face, teasing him with his spit glistening in the yellow light from the artificial lightning. It makes Jiyong’s mouth water again and he wants the dick back in his mouth but he can’t just take it. He needs to be fed. It seems to be forever and Jiyong lowers his gaze from Seungri’s face to his dick, eying the glistening head in front of him. Seungri clicks his tongue. It’s not the disapproving kind of way, but the sharp click of a tongue to gain the attention of a horse. Jiyong’s head snaps back up and he looks at Seungri’s face once more. Seungri chuckles lightly and his fingers work through Jiyong’s hair, finger briefly catching on to the halter. Jiyong’s breath hitches and he is momentarily distracted from the need to have Seungri’s cock in his mouth.

“Wanna ride you,” Seungri’s says. His tone sounds almost thoughtful and Seungri’s cock has completely left his mind. Jiyong wonders how Seungri wants to do that. He knows everyone else would imagine Seungri in Jiyong’s lap, bouncing on his cock, but Jiyong knows better. Seungri wants to _ride_ him. He is a horse, so he will have Seungri on his back and he will have to walk around with him and the whole idea makes Jiyong close his eyes to collect himself.

“But I don’t have a saddle for you, nor protection for your hands and knees, so we can’t do that yet. Not to mention your skin is too raw to stand it after your grooming,” Seungri says and Jiyong can’t help but feel disappointed. He can see why Seungri won’t ride him yet, but he is still disappointed and he is kind of mad at him for getting his hopes up. Seungri doesn’t say anything further but instead works a finger against the corner of Jiyong’s mouth. Jiyong recognizes the gesture. He does the same to the horses when he wants them to take the bit and they don’t do it willingly. He opens his mouth and pushes at Seungri’s finger with his tongue just before Seungri’s cock is slipped between his lips. Seungri moans lowly above him and Jiyong’s stomach swirls with pride. He can affect his rider like this and it makes him feel exceptionally good about himself. He closes his lips around his length and he loves how full his mouth is, even if he only has half of Seungri’s length kept warm. Slowly, Seungri builds a rhythm with his hips. It’s slow and not too deep but just enough to have the ridge of Seungri’s cockhead catch on his teeth before he pushes back inside his mouth, stopping just short of his gag reflex. It makes a slow rhythm but Jiyong loves how it doesn’t challenge his clearly unpracticed blowjob skills. Seungri’s fingers tangle into his hair on the back of his head as he keeps moving his cock back and forth. It doesn’t take long before Jiyong feels a little adventurous and he leans forward just slightly. It makes Seungri’s cock slide that little further and it teases his gag reflex. Jiyong swallows quickly whenever Seungri pulls back, willing himself to calm his urge to gag.

“Good boy,” Seungri praises him as if the fingers combing his hair wasn’t enough to praise him. He moans around the length in his mouth and freezes up. He shouldn’t moan. Horses don’t moan.

“It’s okay. Feels good. Neigh for me, pony,” Seungri tells him. Jiyong can’t believe what he is hearing. Seungri sounds downright wrecked now, and it’s all because of him. Jiyong focuses his attention at hand – which is basically impossible when the taste of Seungri’s precum is distracting him almost too good. To claim he hasn’t tried neighing before would be a lie, but he never ever tried doing it with something in his mouth, much less something that takes up most of the space in his cavern. It doesn’t stop him from trying though. He focuses on neighing and he manages a high-pitched sound that might be somewhat close to a neigh if one really paid attention. But it doesn’t matter how it sounds. Seungri’s dick positively twitches in Jiyong’s mouth and there’s a definite dripple of precum being drawn from the tip of his tongue and smeared to the back. Jiyong imagines his tongue being dyed a pearly white and glistening with obvious proof that he is pleasing his master.

“Oh, god, again,” Seungri requests and Jiyong responds immediately by neighing around his cock once more. It’s no easy task, but he manages and Seungri’s fingers tighten in his hair and Jiyong knows he is doing a good job. He neighs once more despite not being asked to and Seungri’s thrusts lose their rhythm. The hold in his hair becomes tighter and he winches slightly at the pull, making his teeth bare and scrape against the underside of his rider’s cock. Seungri hisses loudly and his thrusts become more erratic as he chases his release. Jiyong looks up at his master through his lashes and almost stops breathing at the view. Seungri’s bangs stick to his forehead, matted with sweat and his tongue peeks out between his lips, trapped in concentration as he looks down at him. His jaw is tense and his brows furrowed and Jiyong knows his master is close. He gives one more neigh and Seungri’s head is thrown backward and Jiyong’s mouth fills with Seungri’s cum. Seungri’s hips keep working into his mouth, riding out his orgasm and making sure he is milked completely from his release. Jiyong hardly notices all of this. His own hips are gyrating forward in search of friction. One of his hands has made it between his legs without his permission and he barely touches the very head of his cock before his own release spills onto the floor beneath him and he moans around Seungri’s cock as his orgasmic release washes over him, unwinding the tightness the previous dry orgasm caused him. With his mouth full of cum, Jiyong goes completely lax and his back arches downward, giving a visual proof of just how relaxed he is as Seungri’s cum collects on his tongue.

Above him, Seungri is gasping for breath and his cock keeps jerking slightly inside Jiyong’s mouth as it rides out the remaining blissful high. When the cock slips from his lips, Jiyong looks up, his own orgasm having washed over him and leaving him painfully aware that he disobeyed Seungri’s order of not cumming before he got permission. He keeps his mouth open and his tongue sticking out to show the cum still on his tongue, hoping to distract Seungri from his mishap. He can’t handle a punishment now. He just came and his skin is rubbed sore already.

“You did well, pony. Swallow my treat,” Seungri tells him and Jiyong does as he is told. He swallows down the cum that is salty, yet kind of sweet, kind of musky – well, that could be leftover taste of Seungri too – and then it’s delicious to a flavor that he can’t describe in words. Jiyong finally got a taste of his master and he is definitely not disappointed. He settles back onto his heels and looks up at Seungri, feeling a little dazed with the fact he finally got to taste his master. He finally got to make his master cum. He finally got to please him.

“Oh. You’ve been a bad pony, haven’t you? A real uncontrollable stallion, aren’t you?” Seungri questions and Jiyong flushes and he knows he is in trouble. A slap is served across his cheek and Jiyong hisses at the sting. A fire licks down his back, but he is quick to pull it out. He won’t let himself get hard again. If he does, he has a feeling Seungri will leave him high and dry if he does. “You deserve to be punished,” Seungri says and turns around. Jiyong watches him as he walks away, leaving him, tied up and naked in the middle of the stable. He watches how he leaves and fiddles with his clothes and Jiyong assumes he packs away his dick so it isn’t out for public display. Jiyong, on the other hand, has everything on public display. He isn’t even in a box where he can save his decency by hiding, but he is left on full display with no chance of seeking cover if someone is to enter. Jiyong trembles slightly. He can feel the humiliation before anything even happens. He lowers his head as much as the chains in his halter allows and he sees his own release pooling on the floor beneath him. If anyone is to come in, he will never live to see the sunrise again. He will go into hiding and live underground for the rest of his life. He hears a door open at the end of the stables, the one Seungri disappeared out of, but it doesn’t keep him from tensing up in fear. When he sees his master’s figure approaching him again, Jiyong relaxes. He keeps his eyes on him as he approaches him and he notices a blanket hanging from his arm and a whip in his hand. He whimpers softly. Both the idea of wearing a blanket on his sensitive skin as well as getting whipped makes him dread his punishment. When Seungri comes up next to him he spreads the blanket over his skin. The fabric is rough against his skin and Jiyong hisses at the contact of the fibers scratching at his raw skin. He won’t survive this. He whines lowly and wiggles under the blanket and he takes a moment to adjust to the feeling. Just when he is about to relax, the handle of the whip is pressed into his shoulder and Jiyong jerks in pain and tries to squirm away the best the chains on his halter allows.

“Give me your color,” Seungri requests. Jiyong can’t handle much more. It’s not that it hurts too much, but he has been strung out for too long and he isn’t sure he can handle it all.

“Yellow,” Jiyong says lowly. He is embarrassed about calling quits. Sucking Seungri off like he has after the treatment he had gotten prior to it has worn him out more than he likes to admit. Seungri doesn’t hesitate and the blanket is pulled off him completely and the chains of the halter loosened. Seungri sits down in front of him and cups Jiyong’s cheeks. The slave leans into the gentle touches and closes his eyes, letting himself be held by Seungri. He trusts Seungri to keep him together as he tries to catch his mind. Seungri’s fingers stroke over his stinging cheeks and slowly works on undoing the clasps of the halter as he whispers soothing praises to him.

“You did so well, today, Jiyong. You made me feel so good,” he whispers as the leather falls to the floor beneath them. Jiyong whimpers softly and crawls forward on his hands and knees until his forehead presses into Seungri’s chest and his eyes close shut. Everything is too much. His mouth is filled with the taste of Seungri, his mind is filled with the praise of being good for his master, his skin hurts from the grooming, his hands and knees hurts from being carrying his weight, and his ass is clenching around the plug inside him and it’s too much for him.

“That’s it, Jiyong,” Seungri whispers to him and slowly strokes his fingers through Jiyong’s hair. “Calm down and come back to me,” Seungri mutters in his ear and Jiyong slowly feels himself getting a grip on reality and the sensations that runs over his body. He leans against Seungri’s body fully, basically curling up in his lap until he has calmed down enough to get a proper mindset back.

“You okay?” Seungri asks and Jiyong nods slowly. He is still hurting but he feels better and more levelheaded than he did before. Jiyong crawls out of Seungri’s lap, standing up instantly and reaches down to soothe his knees.

“Good, you did really well today,” Seungri tells him and Jiyong offers him a sleepy smile. “But before you do anything else, we need to get the plug out of you,” Seungri says and Jiyong’s entrance clenches around the tail at the idea of losing it. As if he has read his mind, Seungri chuckles and adds; “You can always wear it again tomorrow,”

Jiyong walks toward the box where his clothes were discarded earlier. He leans forward and holds on to the metal bars dividing the boxes from each other and sticks his ass out. Seungri’s footsteps are heard in the straw shortly after and a gentle hand soothes the flaming skin on his ass cheek before fingers curl around the base of the plug. Slowly and carefully, Seungri eases the plug out of him and Jiyong clenches around nothing as cool air fills him briefly. He reaches toward the floor and picks up items of clothing from the straw bed and slowly dresses himself. Everything hurts and Jiyong wonders briefly if it’s worth this feeling to feel the pleasure Seungri can bring him too. He realizes that, yes, it is.

“You should get dressed. When you get inside later, I suggest you soak in lotion to ease the burn of your skin,” Seungri says and Jiyong nods in agreement. He will need to strip his mother’s aloe plant for leaves to rub into his skin for the soothing effect. And then a cold shower sounds good too.

“Let’s get the horses inside. I’ll go get them, and you make sure they go into the right boxes, okay?” Seungri suggests when Jiyong is fully dressed, standing stiffly to avoid the fabric rubbing against his skin. He nods in response and leaves the box, begging that for once he won’t have to move to guide the horses into their rightful boxes.

“And when we’re done, we should discuss the contract again. We’re done with exploring,” Seungri concludes before he leaves to get the horses inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// So shit has been CRAZY since last week. Like, I can't even begin to fathom what has taken place. I am told there are posts on Instagram about my story. Curious as I am, I make an account to check it out and I barely get to set a foot there before I'm flooded by followers (maybe not compared to many people, but to me three days on Instagram and that many followers is overwhelming). I've been talking to some in messages, commented on pictures, posted pictures about progress and been swarmed in a whole new world of interactions. You're more than welcome to contact me on Instagram if you want to talk to me without it being comments on this story. I don't bite (that hard). People have been asking me questions about my inspiration, my sources and more so I am making a blog where you might be able to find the answers to your questions :) Fanart for this story will also be posted on that blog so you don't have to seek through all chapters.
> 
> Because of this crazy amount of attention and repeated questions I've gotten around to making the following:
> 
>   * Instagram [@MasterTickleBack](https://www.instagram.com/mastertickleback/)
>   * I've made a [FAQ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1242579)[ page](https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1242579) for this fanfic where you can see my sources of inspiration, my sources for my knowledge of the BDSM world and the horse kink. It'll be updated over time
>   * [Tumblr](https://mastertickleback.tumblr.com) - Here you can submit fanart, questions, read the story too and access a FAQ page too - depending on which platform you prefer. 
>   * And lastly, I've made a mood board on [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.dk/mastertickleback/a-stable-relationship/) of what I imagine the farm and their equipment look like
> 

> 
> All pages but Instagram are still in the making, so please be patient with me figuring out how to do it all before it's all up to par! 
> 
> Now at the end, it's about time I share the crazy fanart I've gotten in the past week:
> 
> All three pieces are submitted by amandae90 @ Instagram! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly: A pun that had me laugh for several minutes straight:
> 
>  


	17. “Good thing your parents have no clue what is going on in the stables,”

Jiyong enters the house, leaving his boots at the door. Seungri is right behind him as he greets his mother.

“Oh, Seungri, you’re here,” Mrs. Kwon says and reaches out to pat Seungri’s shoulder. “Good to see you two are making friends,” she says and motions toward the stairs. “Go have fun, boys,” she says and turns around and heads right into the kitchen. Jiyong nods obediently and continues to head up the stairs, followed by Seungri.

“We still need to discuss the contract? What do we need?” Jiyong asks a little confused with the other’s words. They had just been experimenting to fill out the contract. Why would they still need to discuss it?

“Of course. We just tested out your limits, now it’s time we go through the points one by one, now that you know what they entitle so that we can agree on a contract,” Seungri elaborates. Jiyong sees the logic in that. “And we still need to sign it,” the younger added in shortly after. Jiyong nods slowly and opens the door to his room and steps aside to let Seungri inside. He stands behind Seungri as the other looks around his room. It’s funny how he is so curious about him. The room is nothing special. It’s still furniture from the time he was a young teen and needed some new furniture after he outgrew his furniture as a child. It has been rearranged, some things have been thrown out, but it still carries the evidence of being a young teenager’s room in the furniture. But instead of toys and consoles, Jiyong’s room is decorated with medals, rosettes, whips, spurs, old riding boots, pictures from his competitions and clipped mane and tail from his former horses. Jiyong moves past his master and sits down on his bed, leaving his desk and desk chair for Seungri to sit on. It takes Seungri a couple of minutes before he sits down by the desk and brings out the contract Jiyong and he need to work on.

“Oh, we still need to discover fisting, but that doesn’t have to be now,” Seungri says, seemingly surprised by the fact they had forgotten that part. “Well, next point; how do you feel about receiving pain?” Seungri asks and Jiyong’s cheeks run red and warm.

“I love that,” Jiyong answers truthfully. Seungri snorts from his seat and nods in confirmation.

“Clearly, no one is in doubt about that anymore,” he chuckles and writes his answer down on the contract. “Quantity of pain? On a scale from one to ten where ten is the most, how much pain can you handle?” Seungri asks. Jiyong scrunches his nose thoughtfully.

“Twelve? As long as it doesn’t leave permanent marks and we’re not tearing an arm from my body,” Jiyong answers. He sees Seungri writes down 10.

“Is it acceptable if the play draws a small amount of blood?” Seungri asks and Jiyong nods. He feels kind of awkward discussing the contents of the contract while in his room. He is under his parents’ roof and discussing sex so freely shouldn’t be possible. Seungri turns the remaining pages of the contract and finally comes to the last page before closing it.

“Then we just need to sign it,” Seungri says and signs on the front page. He holds out the pen for Jiyong to take and leans back in his seat to let Jiyong access the contract on the table. Jiyong leans over Seungri’s body and turns the paper so that it lays at a proper angle for him to write his signature on the paper. Once he was done, he clicked the tip of the pen back into the pen and placed it down.

“So, it’s official,” Jiyong says. Looking down at the paper, Jiyong feels a rush of excitement hit his stomach. He is officially Seungri’s slave for the next year to come. He is going to be Seungri’s pony and he can do nothing to deny his master if he decides that he wants his body. Well, safewording his way out, but that doesn’t seem entirely fair either.

“It sure is,” Seungri confirms and wraps his arms around Jiyong’s body to pull him into his lap. “I think we should celebrate,” he offers. Jiyong adjusts his seat in Seungri’s lap before he turns around to face him.

“And how do you suggest we do that?” he asks, looking at him expectantly.

“I saved a bottle of champagne in the cabinet in the stables. I can go get it?” he offers. Jiyong furrows his brows, silently judging Seungri. Who in their right mind would have champagne stored in a cabinet in a stable? But he kind of likes the idea, so he nods and carefully climbs out of Seungri’s lap so that he can go and pick up the bottle he talked about. The time Seungri is missing, Jiyong spends kicking his laundry under the bed, makes sure his towels are hung up at the end of his bed to dry. By the time his room looks decent, Seungri is still not back and Jiyong dives under the bed to clean out the laundry and carries it to the laundry basket in the bathroom. When he returns, Seungri is back, bottle on the desk and he holds two flutes in his hands.

“Where did you get those?” Jiyong wonders as he looks at the other, closing the door behind him.

“They were in my cabinet too,” Seungri answers and sets the glasses down. The bottle is picked up again and Seungri starts removing the foil from the neck of the bottle.

“Do you want me to rinse them in the bathroom? The stables are awfully dusty?” Jiyong offers and approaches his master to pick up the glasses. He returns to the bathroom to rinse out the glasses. He heads downstairs and enters the kitchen.

“What do you need?” Mrs. Kwon asks him and he smiles at his mother.

“I spilled some water on the floor upstairs. Just need to wipe the floor,” Jiyong answers and his mother hands him over the rag.

“Go have fun,” she tells him and smiles as she ushers him out of the kitchen. Jiyong laughs at his mother’s behavior as he heads back upstairs. He comes up to the bathroom and picks up the glasses. He dries them carefully and hangs the rack over the rod for the shower curtain. He picks up the glasses and brings them back to the room where Seungri is sitting on his bed, champagne bottled placed on the floor between his feet.

“Good to go?” he asks as Jiyong closes the door behind him.

“Got the clean glasses here,” he says and sits down next to the other. He holds the glasses out for him and watches the slightly golden liquid slush and fizz into the flutes. Pouring it makes the content foam up and almost escape the glass. But much to Jiyong’s surprise, the content never rises over the rim. He raises his brows in slight amazement and Seungri chuckles. He brings his focus from the glasses to Seungri who is looking at him.

“You look surprised,” he tells him and Jiyong nods in confirmation.

“I am. I’ve never, in the duration of my life, seen someone pour champagne and not spill at least some,” he admits. Seungri chuckles again but looks a little smug.

“I’ve practiced. I’ve probably had more champagne this year than you have your entire life,” he claims and Jiyong isn’t going to argue. He knows Seungri is rich compared to him. He is a rich city boy with money enough in the bank to sustain him for more than half of his life without a worry. Once Seungri is done pouring the champagne into the glasses, he places the bottle down between his feet once more and Jiyong holds out one of the flutes for him.

“Cheers,” Seungri says and raises his glass, “to a beautiful relationship,” he adds as they gently nick their flutes together.

“To a beautiful relationship,” Jiyong parrots and they both take a sip. Jiyong nods once in appreciation of the champagne. He was a little worried about the taste of it as he has had champagnes before that tasted like his grandmother's bedroom used to smell like, but this one is pleasantly sweet, not too fuzzy and just bitter enough to keep his taste buds on alert.

“Now that we have the contract signed and we’ve cheered for its existence, I have something else we need to look at,” Seungri says and he pulls out his phone, carefully balancing his flute with the other hand. “I’m going to ask you a few questions and you’re going to find a measuring tape to answer them,” Seungri instructs. Jiyong’s brows raise in question and he gets off the bed to place the flute on his desk.

“I’ll have to go search for a measurement tape,” he says and Seungri nods at him. He is utterly confused by the request. Why in the world would he need that to answer Seungri’s questions? He doesn’t question him but decides to ask his mother for one so that he can return to the room and to Seungri as soon as possible. He heads back downstairs, bringing the drying rag with him from the bathroom now that he is going and puts it in the kitchen. He knows his mother and father are spending quality time in the living room together as they usually do at this time of the night. Usually, Jiyong would be there with them, but today he has a guest so he isn’t.

“Mamma?” he questions as he enters the room. “Do you by any chance have a measuring tape I can borrow?” Jiyong asks.

“What for?” Mrs. Kwon asks curiously, bring her focus from the TV screen to Jiyong.

“Oh, it’s just…a bet between Seungri and I. We wanna see who has the biggest gun,” he says, raising one arm and tenses his muscle to show how defined his bicep is. “He doesn’t believe me when I say mine is bigger than his,” he chuckles and his father joins in.

“Boys will be boys,” his mother chuckles and shakes her head. “There’s one in the drawer of the desk by the window. Make sure you give it back rolled up again,” she tells him and Jiyong nods obediently.

“Of course, Mamma,” he promises and gets the said item before he returns to the bedroom where Seungri is sipping his champagne by his shelf system, clearly watching the rosettes he has laying around.

“Did you win these?” Seungri asks as he turns to face him. Jiyong can feel embarrassment crawl into his face through his veins. He can feel himself blushing slightly. He knows he is a good rider, but having Seungri putting him on the spot for his prizes like that makes him a little bashful, humble and he feels like some of the rosettes aren’t really deserved. But Jiyong also knows that everyone else who saw the competitions agrees with him ripping the first places off the shelves.

“I did, yes,” he confirms and rolls out the roll of measurements.

“Wow, you’re good,” Seungri says and takes another sip of his flute before turning away from the shelves and sits back down on the bed. “You got the roll?” he questions and Jiyong waves it around in answer as he heads for his own glass on the desk and takes a sip.

“Of course, I did,” he answers and sets the glass down. “Now what do you want me to answer?” he asks.

“What’s your shoe size?” Seungri’s questions. If Jiyong was confused before he left to get the roll, he doesn’t know what he is anymore, if not even more confused. Jiyong hesitates with a thoughtful hum. It hasn’t been too long since he bought his latest riding boots. When he remembers the size, Jiyong tells his master and Seungri unlocks his phone and writes down the answer. “And the length of your shins?” Seungri asks. Jiyong accepts he is confused and ignores the feeling while he bends down to measure the length of his shin from his ankle to his knee.

“Is this alright? Or do I need to measure it elsewhere?” Jiyong asks but Seungri tells him that it’s fine what he is doing. Jiyong reads off the measurements before he stands back up again.

“Now, I need the circumference of your calves,” Seungri requests. Jiyong bends back down again and wraps the band around his calf where it’s the thickest and reads off the measurement for Seungri to write down. “The length of your legs on the inside of your legs,” Seungri requests. Jiyong bends over to measure that part of his legs and moves to measure the outside without Seungri asking him to. He has reached the conclusion that Seungri wants all of his body measurements for something. One by one, Jiyong makes his way up his body and gives Seungri his measurements while the younger writes them down on his phone. By the time he is done, he makes his way back to the desk and the only thing they lack to measure is the length of his dick. Seungri isn’t asking for it, so he leaves the question unanswered. He places the measuring tape on his desk and picks up his flute. He takes a short sip before he makes his way back onto the bed along with Seungri and glances over at his phone. He can see Seungri has written down all of his measurements from end of his body to the other and Jiyong can’t deny being curious. He is terribly curious.

“What do you need that for?” he asks, nodding toward his phone.

“Oh, I am just planning on getting you a little something if this continues to last,” he says and Jiyong’s interest is peaked even more.

“Something like what?” he wonders and leans closer to the master. He is well aware he is breaking the other’s private sphere, but at that particular moment, Jiyong doesn’t really care, and Seungri doesn’t seem to mind.

“Something like something you don’t want to know what is, yet,” Seungri answers secretively. Jiyong shakes his head at Seungri’s antics and settles back against the wall behind his bed, knowing he will get his answer soon enough. Seungri puts his phone away and scoots backward so that he is sitting next to Jiyong. None of them say anything for a couple of minutes before Jiyong breaks the silence. He can’t help but be curious. What can Seungri have done that made his parents send him to his farm to work?

“Why are you here?” Jiyong asks.

“What do you mean? We’re celebrating?” Seungri answers and Jiyong knows he hasn’t understood.

“No. Why are you at the farm? Why do you have to work here?” he asks, hoping to clarify what he meant this time.

“Oh…” Seungri says and Jiyong feels the atmosphere change in the room. Seungri shifts a little, an obvious sign he is awkward and uncomfortable with what he is about to tell.

“My dad caught me having sex with another boy. He doesn’t want me to be with men. He wants me to be in a traditional relationship with a woman, whom I’ll marry, of course, and then we will have kids and we take over their company and everyone lives happily ever after,” Seungri says. One doesn’t have to be a psychic to tell that Seungri wants none of that. “That, and I spend every weekend partying and stuff like that. He wants me to get away from my circle of friends, who are obviously bad influence on me, and then he wants me to learn what it’s like to earn money,” he says. Jiyong can’t stop a laugh from escaping his lips. “Guess they found the right place to make you learn about manual labor,” he chuckles and Seungri smiles too.

“As for your sexuality, no one in this house is going to judge me. My parents know I’m gay. Only thing they’ll have against it is we’ll be forced to have separate rooms if you are to stay over. Old house rules,” Jiyong explains, raising his hands in surrender.

“Good thing your parents have no clue what is going on in the stables,” Seungri laughs and Jiyong nods in agreement. Good thing indeed.


	18. “Jiyong, it’s Seungri now. We aren’t playing,”

Seungri and Jiyong have somehow made it to the bottom of the bottle of champagne that Seungri brought to his room. Jiyong is by no means used to alcohol and he can feel himself sloshing around while Seungri seems completely unaffected by the fuzz and bubbles. Jiyong is trying hard to deny his drunkenness, but it’s impossible to convince Seungri he isn’t drunk when he almost trips himself and spills half a glass of champagne into his master’s lap. Jiyong gives himself A+ for effort, but otherwise failing his mission. Seungri is smiling at him, barely suppressing a giggle whenever Jiyong raises his hand – one finger sticking up – to emphasize his point of not being drunk while he slurs over his words.

“Jiyong, Jiyong, sit down. You’re going to hurt yourself,” Seungri says as he places his hands on Jiyong’s hips, carefully pulling him back from his attempt to stand up on his office chair. Drunk Jiyong is not happy with Seungri’s actions, but sober Jiyong tomorrow sends his thanks for saving his ass from falling when the chair rolls underneath him and Seungri catches him.

“Jiyong, sit down,” Seungri’s voice becomes more firm, more demanding and a shiver trails down Jiyong’s spine. His whole being is so delicious when he does that. He sounds so dominant and Jiyong is ready to fall to his knees, but Seungri doesn’t allow him and instead makes him sit down on the bed.

“No more bubbles for you, Jiyong,” he says and looks down at him. He feels himself shrinking under his gaze. He feels like a kid being scolded for having eaten too much candy.

“No, Sir,” Jiyong responds. The reaction is immediate. Seungri visibly relaxes in front of him and the dominant attitude evaporates like dew for the sun.

“Jiyong, it’s Seungri now. We aren’t playing,” Seungri says. Jiyong doesn’t understand what he means. Of course, he knows Seungri is called Seungri. He isn’t that drunk.

“Oh, I know you’re called Seungri. You don’t have to remind me of that, Master,” Jiyong responds.

“How the hell?” Seungri mutters. Jiyong almost misses it but he hears it just enough for it to register before he is pulled against Seungri’s chest. It makes Jiyong hiss momentarily as the rough treatment of his skin hasn’t healed completely just yet.

“Jiyong-ah? We aren’t playing, you aren’t my slave now. You’re Jiyong. Your very own independent man who obeys no one,” Seungri says lowly against his ear. It takes a few seconds before the meaning of Seungri’s words registers in Jiyong’s head, and Jiyong flushes a bright red when he does.

“Shit, sorry, Seungri,” he apologizes. He is embarrassed by his mental slip of submitting to the younger without them playing. He wonders what got to him. He doesn’t remember when he submitted, so he doesn’t know what triggered his obedience.

“Don’t worry about it, Ji,” Seungri says and keeps him in his arms. Jiyong is in no rush to move out of the embrace and instead settles against the younger’s chest. He might be close to Seungri, but it’s the easiest to hide his face when he is sitting with him like this. Then he doesn’t have to look at him until his flush has left his face.

“Are you planning on staying the night?” Jiyong asks after a few minutes of silence. He doesn’t see a point of Seungri going back now only to come back in the morning.

“Well, it’s Saturday tomorrow, so it’s technically my day off…” Seungri starts but trails off. “And I also have these things I need to do in the city tomorrow,” he continues. To Jiyong, it sounds like Seungri is trying to convince himself into leaving. It kind of sounds like he wants to stay with him but for some odd reason thinks he shouldn’t.

“You could also do that Monday?” Jiyong offers, feeling like he should at least help Seungri solve out his decision-making.

“This thing actually can’t wait, but if I can borrow a computer I can just order it online?” Seungri says and Jiyong instantly agrees to let him borrow his laptop.

“It’s old and takes forever to warm up for the actual performance, but with a little patience it’s just fine,” Jiyong says and climbs out of Seungri’s embrace to turn the laptop on so it can start up. “Now that we’ve celebrated and I’ve nearly fallen on my face and everything, I think it’s time we both get a shower so we don’t smell so much like horses,” Jiyong suggests and pulls his shirt over his head. He stops though when he looks at Seungri and tilts his head slightly.

“Or, do you want to go first?” he wonders.

“You go, you’re already half undressed,” Seungri says and Jiyong looks down himself and only then realizes his lack of modesty toward Seungri.

“Sorry about that,” he says as he turns away from the younger. He backs up to his dresser and gets a clean change of clothes, grabs his towel and leaves the room.

“There’s no password on the computer so just use it when it wants to cooperate,” he says before he closes the door behind him and heads to the bathroom. He makes quick work of showering, drying and getting dressed so that he can return to Seungri in his room. He doesn’t like leaving his guests alone, and now that they are no longer working, Seungri is his guest. He comes back to his room, still toweling at his hair to dry it out as much as possible.

“The shower is ready for you,” he tells him. “I can find some clean clothes for you if you want some?” he offers. He kind of expects Seungri to accept his offer because he downright smells like horse poo, and Jiyong isn’t keen on the idea of having his bed smell like that.

“That would be great, yeah,” Seungri agrees and makes the way to his dresser to pull out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for the other. He hands him a pair of boxers and a towel too before he pulls his own from his shoulders and hangs it over the edge of his bed.

“Here you go. The pipes are a little tricky, but if you don’t adjust the temperature now, it should be fine,” he warns him before he leaves and the younger is out.

 

The shower has done Jiyong good. He has sobered up slightly and thinking more clearly. He is no longer under the urge of submitting to Seungri again and he considers himself smelling much better than he was half an hour ago. He brings the empty bottle of champagne from the floor and places it on his desk along with the flutes. He sees his computer has been used but the browser is closed again. Jiyong considers turning it off but decides against it. He doesn’t want to wait for it to start up again if Seungri isn’t done using it yet or if they need it for anything later. He makes his way back to the bed and sits down, waiting for Seungri to return from his shower. Only, Jiyong sucks at sitting still for too long at the time and he gets back up. He heads to his computer and opens a browser to find YouTube. He opens an old playlist he made once upon a time and makes the music play lowly in the background. At least the room isn’t so quiet anymore. He sits back down and he makes it through the first song before Seungri returns to the room, towel slung over his shoulder. His hair is still damp and Jiyong believes he hasn’t seen Seungri look better than he does newly washed and wearing his clothes.

“How was the shower?” Jiyong asks as he steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

“It was good. A little on the cold side, but I didn’t dare to move wiggle the thermostats,” Seungri answers and pulls the towel off his shoulder. “Where do you want me to put this? It needs to dry,” he says and Jiyong more or less shoots off the bed to grab the towel from Seungri.

“Here, let me take that,” he says and neatly hangs it over the back of his chair. “Anything you want to do?” he asks. He knows the question is childish and kind of feels like he has returned to his early teens where the question was between playing in the garden, playing with his action figures or maybe, if granted permission, playing on his consoles. It earns him a chuckle from Seungri next to him and he feels a little embarrassed about asking.

“I’m good. If you don’t know how to entertain me, we can always watch something on Netflix…if your computer can keep up,” Seungri adds and Jiyong doesn’t quite know if he is mocking his computer or being genuine about it being slow as fuck. Probably both. But with the little Jiyong uses his computer, he can’t find it in himself to buy a new one.

“Sure, we can watch some Netflix,” Jiyong agrees and moves to the desk and he opens the laptop screen once more. He makes the music go silent and he makes the screen share to his TV in front of the bed. Much to his own humiliation and horror, the screen shows pretty fucking pink with My Little Pony on pause. Jiyong feels his cheeks heat to the point he is sure they are going to combust.

“What the hell is that? Is that a cartoon?” Seungri asks as Jiyong fumbles around, desperately trying to hide the screen from the master, but leaving the full screen exposes his search to be the title and Seungri laughs even more.

“Oh my god, you’re watching My Little Pony,” Seungri says, smiling widely. Jiyong can’t see it, but he can hear the fucking smile in Seungri’s voice.

“So what?” Jiyong snaps defensively. “It’s fun and it’s cute and It doesn’t take too much thinking when I watch it at night,” he defends himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He is still too embarrassed to even turn around to face the younger man behind him.

“Really?” Seungri questions and it’s obvious that he doesn’t believe him. But then again, which grown man would think My Little Pony is any fun? Jiyong is pretty certain, if the roles were switched, he wouldn’t believe Seungri either.

“I’m going to show you,” he says, determination clear in his voice. He set up Netflix to start over with the very first episode of My Little Pony and he hit play, quickly moving to sit down next to Seungri on the bed as the introduction of how the ponies’ lives changed. How two sisters – one controlling the sun and the other the moon, got into a fight as the one controlling the moon got mad about all the ponies sleeping through her nights and weren’t awake to see her beautiful creation. When the introduction song comes on, Jiyong sings along. He is awfully embarrassed about liking My Little Pony as much as he does, but he isn’t going to pretend he isn’t a fan when Seungri already knows his secret. So he sings along, rocking back and forth in time with the rhythm of the theme song. He knows Seungri turns to look at him, watching him carefully as the theme song continues. Jiyong doesn’t care. It doesn’t take long before the melody comes from next to Jiyong too. He turns his head to look at the man next to him, singing along to the song – at least the first couple of lines.

“You know it too!” He accuses with a finger pointing at his master.

“ _Everyone_ knows it. It’s like a mandatory children’s song,” Seungri defends himself before he falls quiet, clearly not happy with Jiyong’s realization and Jiyong raises his hands in surrender.

By the time the introduction ends, Seungri is quiet, watching the screen and Jiyong is murmuring the lines of the story under his breath next to him. Jiyong knows how the story goes all too well. The first episode is about Twilight Sparkle and Spark trying to warn Princess Celestia about the Nightmare Moon, but is sent out of Equestria and is sent to Ponyville instead. Twilight Sparkle is told to make new friends instead of studying so much. But Jiyong finds the way they portray the farm pony; Applejack. She is the epitome of an American farmer, accent and all, and he finds it absolutely hilarious. Seungri looks more than just mildly amused as he glances at Jiyong and back at the screen across the room and back to Jiyong. Jiyong is pretty sure Seungri is drawing parallels to how farmers are presented in My Little Pony, to how Jiyong is. It’s kind of similar, but he definitely doesn’t speak that way. Then comes Rainbow Dash and Jiyong is absolutely head over heels with the energetic pony with a wonderful humor. Jiyong isn’t really surprised when Seungri bursts out laughing as Rainbow Dash takes the dare from Twilight Sparkles.

“This one, the rainbow one-“

“Rainbow Dash,”

“Yeah, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash reminds me of the small horse in the stables. The black and white one,” Seungri says, looking at him. Jiyong is absolutely confused because no horse they have is black or white. “You know, the small one. The one about a meter tall?” Seungri elaborates and the realization hits Jiyong.

“Oh! You mean the pony, Simba?” he asks and Seungri nods slowly though he seems to be confused too.

“What’s the difference between a horse and a pony?” he asks and Jiyong puts the episode on pause so that they can resume when they are done talking animals.

“Ponies are the small ones. Ponies are up to 148 centimeters tall to the beginning of their mane. Horses are 149 and up,” Jiyong explains and Seungri blinks slowly.

“That’s the only difference between horses and ponies? The height?” he asks and Jiyong confirms.

“That’s the only difference,” he says before he turns the show back on. Both men turn their attention the screen and continue to watch the episode of My Little Pony.

 

Twilight Sparkles come to meet Rarity who is in charge of decorations for the festival the ponies are making. Jiyong really doesn’t like the pony in this episode. She is too superficial for Jiyong’s liking. It’s all about looks and being perfect when Jiyong sees much more beauty in everything around them. He is well aware the will grow to like her (again) as the series continues, but it’s never a good first impression he gets of her during the show. Next up is Fluttershy. She is shy and quiet and ironically enough in charge of the music. She adores Sparks, Twilight Sparkles baby dragon best friend and blatantly ignores Twilight Sparkle to talk to Sparks. Jiyong can’t help but find the resemblance in how Fluttershy ignores Twilight Sparkles with how people in the horse world ignore one another for the same reasons as Fluttershy and Rarity do because Twilight Sparkles doesn’t look good enough thanks to Rainbow Dash and her wind-tornado, or because she is the wrong race of being; she isn’t a dragon. Jiyong chuckles at how superficial the world he breathes for Is. Jiyong knows it’s impossible to find a sport more snobbish than riding. And Jiyong adores how the writers of My Little Pony has included this in their story.

Twilight Sparkles finally arrives at her desired destination and opens the door to the library. She needs to read more about an old myth Jiyong no longer remembers the name of, but the first pony they met – Pinky Pie – is throwing her a welcome party in the library, completely ignoring the basic knowledge on how to behave at a library, by throwing her a freaking party.

Toward the end of the show, Nightmare Moon shows up instead of Celestia and that’s the beginning of a long series of episodes on how to save the Princess of the Sun and bring back the day. Of course, Seungri doesn’t know this. During the twenty minutes duration the show had, he had managed to ask about the difference between ponies and horses and had fallen asleep in the meantime. Jiyong gives Seungri an unimpressed shove so that Seungri falls onto his side on the bed and continues to sleep on top of Jiyong’s cover. The latter rolls his eyes and lays down behind him.


	19. “But, baby. You haven’t even been inside me yet,”

Jiyong wakes up feeling a little crammed and squished. He is pressed up against the wall at the back of his bed, one arm taking the worst pressure from his face. Jiyong realizes his arm is probably saving his face of permanent marks from the structure of his wall. Annoyed with his current position, Jiyong pushes backward against whatever keeps him against the wall. It earns him a groan in response and Jiyong stops moving. He turns his head to look back at the figure behind him, realizing that Seungri has him more or less nailed to the wall with his ass pressed up against his own. He gives Seungri another push with his body, finally making him move toward the edge of the bed. Jiyong uses his newly acquired space to turn around and stretch himself out. The sun is barely up but just so peeking through the curtains, making the dust in the room dance in the rays coming through. He makes himself sit up and looks at Seungri, still sleeping peacefully and having more than half of the cover they were supposed to share.

“Selfish bastard,” Jiyong mutters, though there is no fire or malice behind his words. He carefully scoots down the bed and climbs out over the footboard without waking up the younger. He gets dressed silently, grabs his phone from his pants from the night before and plugs it into the charger. He leaves the room once and closes the door behind him, bringing the measuring tape with him to give it back to his mother before she misses it. He feels surprisingly well considering the amount of alcohol he drank the night before. Technically, he didn’t drink all that much, but he isn’t used to drinking so it affected him quite a lot.

Jiyong heads inside the stables, leaving Seungri to sleep a little longer. It’s weekend, so Seungri isn’t on duty anymore, so Jiyong lets him sleep while he continues with his job of feeding the horses so that he can let them out later in the morning. He lets himself into the tack room and brings out the trolley with food. He walks through the stable building, greeting every horse with their measured food and a few carrots before he continues to the next. He scratches every horse behind the ears and kisses their muzzles. It takes the better part of half an hour before Jiyong has made his way through all horses and he pushes the trolley back into the tack room. He locks the room and heads straight for the hay room. He grabs a bale of hay in each hand and carries it to the horses, placing one bale for every four horses. Once he is done, he grabs the fork and a knife and shakes the pressed hay out inside the boxes after dividing each bale into four servings. It takes him the better part of an hour to feed all the horses and give them their straw before he returns to head back into the main building of the farm. He toes off his boots and opens the door into the rest of the kitchen. He is met with the smell of freshly baked bread and coffee, the faint sound of the coffee machine sucking the last drops of water from the container and into the filter of ground beans.

”G’morning, mamma,” Jiyong greets his mother as he passes through the room, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

”Morning, Dragon boy,” Mrs. Kwon, greets him as she kneads the dough for the afternoon tea snack.

“You still call me Dragon,” he comments, amused with his mother’s antics.

“Well, of course. You’re my little Ji-dragon,” she giggles and Jiyong shakes his head before he plucks one of his mother’s small rice balls and pops it in his mouth. It’s the perfect rice ball. He loves his mother’s cooking and he swears she makes the best rice balls, ever.

“I’m going to wake up Seungri. We will be down soon,” he promises and is about to leave the room when he stops and turns to look at the coffee machine.

“It’s done. You can bring some coffee to him if you want,” his mother says, almost as if she had read his mind.

“I’m not bringing it for him. I’ve been up almost 89 minutes, I need my liquid life now,” he chuckles and takes two cups from the cabinet and fills them both with the dark bitter liquid.

“Does he need milk or sugar?” his mother asks, already heading toward the fridge.

“No. I think he drinks it dark,” _as his kinks,_ Jiyong responds with a smile before he heads toward the stairs to his room.

 

He uses his elbow to tilt the door handle and push the frame open. He is met with the low snoring of Seungri and the awful stench of used alcohol, farts and morning breath. Good thing he is a heavy sleeper and hasn’t woken up from Seungri’s snoring. He sets the cups down on his desk and approaches the window, pulling the curtains from the windows, letting the sun shine into the room, bathing it in the warm sunlight. He opens the window widely, letting the chilly but still warm autumn air into the room before he approaches the man sleeping on his bed. He crouches down next to the bed, resting his arms on his knees and his chin on his arms as he observes the younger man sleeping. He looks kinda cute. Jiyong takes notice of how handsome Seungri is before he reaches out to shake his shoulder gently.

“Seungri-ah,” he calls out gently before he shakes him gently a couple of times more. Seungri exhales deeply and Jiyong is pretty fucking sure he is about to die. Seungri’s morning breath is something he isn’t going to recommend to anyone. Yeah, if they need a way to commit suicide, yes, but otherwise, no. He ends up falling onto his ass further away from the bed as Seungri stirs into consciousness.

“Time’s’it?” Seungri slurs, blinking slowly as he wakes up.

“Twenty minutes to breakfast,” Jiyong responds, having no honest idea about the time.

“Too early,” Seungri mutters and turns onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

“I brought you coffee,” Jiyong tries. It takes a few seconds for the words to register with Seungri who then begins sniffing the air. Jiyong is momentarily reminded of a dog.

“Should have said so earlier,” Seungri slurs again but moves to sit up, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he yawns. Jiyong pushes himself off the floor next to the bed and picks up the two cups. He sits down on the bed next to Seungri and holds out the cup for him and keeps one himself.

“Don’t know if you want to wash up or brush your teeth or something before we head down for breakfast. I thought I’d wake you up now so you had a chance to get the crust out of your eyes,” Jiyong explains. Seungri doesn’t respond, he simply takes a sip of his coffee, looking more dead than alive.

“Seriously, what time is it?” Seungri asks. Jiyong sets his coffee down, yet having to take a drink himself. He makes his way across the floor and picks up his phone from the shelf where it charges.

“It’s seven thirty-seven,” Jiyong responds and puts it back on the shelf before scooting back to his own coffee on the floor. He picks the cup up and takes a sip, silently observing Seungri. The younger looks like he has gone into a state of shock.

“Seven thirty-seven?” Seungri questions after almost a full minute of staring blankly ahead of himself.

“Yeah?” Jiyong replies. He doesn’t see the problem with it being that time. It’s well into the day already. Even he got to sleep in today compared to usual.

“You wake me up before nine on a Saturday?” Seungri asks, sounding a little mad now. Jiyong furrows his brows at his behavior and gives him a look of disbelief.

“Whatever fit of a spoiled brat you’re going to throw now, save it. Just be happy I didn’t wake you up along with me almost two hours ago,” Jiyong says bluntly. His eyes don’t leave the younger’s and he sees how his mouth snaps shut and his eyes widen slightly.

“You’ve been up almost two hours?” he asks, disbelief evident in his voice.

“Yeah. The horses don’t feed themselves and while you can sleep in, I actually have a responsibility of living creatures. So shut it. If you stay here, you’re up earlier than at home. You might as well get used to it if you make a habit of staying here,” Jiyong says before he stands up, dusting off his pants with his free hand, the other carrying his cup of coffee.

 

Jiyong hooks the last handle for the fence around the meadow for the horses to close it off as the last horse pushes through it. Seungri comes to show in the door into the stables, clapping his hands together, dusting them off.

“That wasn’t so hard,” he chuckles and Jiyong offers him a smile. It has taken Seungri about a week to catch on to the routines of letting the horses out in the right order.

“That’s what I told you the first day, but you claimed never to learn,” Jiyong reminds him and Seungri shrugs lightly. “So, what do you think of your first week here?” Jiyong asks curiously.

“Honestly, it’s a not as bad as I thought it’d be,” Seungri says, earning himself a raised brow from Jiyong.

“Care to elaborate?” he wonders, looking at the younger. Seungri chuckles and leans against the doorframe, looking over the fields behind Jiyong instead of him. Jiyong doesn’t mind. It means Seungri is settling in the new surroundings and learns to appreciate the nature. It makes Jiyong happy that Seungri is getting there.

“It’s nice out here. It’s not stressful and there’s a nice atmosphere. We’re busy, yes, but no one gets mad and snaps at us when we are slow or something. The horses are so forgiving. If you mess up, they look at you in wonder and wait for you to figure your shit out,” Seungri says and Jiyong nods slowly, wanting to add a comment to that claim. Some horses wait. Jiyong has simply just made sure Seungri wouldn’t have to deal with the three horses being assholes yet.

“I like the city more, but I understand the charm of being here. And I understand why you like it here,” Seungri says. The words surprise Jiyong. He blinks owlishly at the younger and points at him accusingly.

“Who are you and what have you done to Seungri?” he asks, earning himself a laugh from the younger.

“Ah, you got me there, didn’t you? I took over his body after he sold his sold in return for a year with hot sex with someone wanting to be a pony,” Seungri responds, making Jiyong laugh loudly and shake his head.

“So, you think the sex is hot?” Jiyong asks, smirking at the younger. Seungri nods in response, making Jiyong step forward, putting on his best expression. “But, baby. You haven’t even been inside me yet,” Jiyong purrs as he closes the distance between Seungri and himself. Jiyong feels bold. He doesn’t know where it comes from, but he feels bold, a little hot under the collar and seeing Seungri enjoy _his world_ makes him feel a little fuzzy.

“You’re damn right about that. And that’s Sir for you, Slave,” Seungri says, his voice easily an octave deeper than previously. His words send a shiver down Jiyong’s spine.

“Sorry, _Sir_ , but we have to clean the stables, so you’ll have to wait a little,” Jiyong says despite himself and smirks at Seungri’s reaction. The master stands clearly dumbfounded in the doorway still, barely reacting to Jiyong pushing past him and back into the stables.

“You might as well get used to it, Seungri. Horses first, orgasms second,” he says and grabs the wheelbarrow and a fork. “Do you want to empty the wheelbarrows or do you want to do the shoveling?” he asks the younger. Seungri motions for him to hand over the fork and Jiyong does as he is told. Seungri has still not made friends with the dunghill, and Jiyong still finds it equally hilarious. Jiyong places the wheelbarrow in front of the first box and leaves Seungri to do his work while he heads to search for the wheelbarrow in the opposite end of the hall. Seungri can fill another wheelbarrow while Jiyong heads out with the first wheelbarrow. He can’t think he gets around the job easily by picking the fork. When he returns, Seungri is halfway through filling the wheelbarrow and Jiyong considers it about time he checks the boxes for any safety hazards for the horses. He steps into the box along with Seungri and makes sure to place himself where Seungri has already removed what needs to go. He scans the walls of the stable, searching for any broken wood, nails sticking out or any other potential dangers. When he is done, Seungri pokes his shoulder and nods toward the full barrow.

“Change the barrows so I can move on,” he requests and Jiyong salutes playfully before obeying.

He brings the full wheelbarrow out of the way, replaces it with the new one before he grabs the old and heads toward the dunghill to empty it. The routine continues. Jiyong empties the wheelbarrows, checks the stables for any dangers for the horses and empties the other wheelbarrow, all while Seungri shovels. Seungri shovels and shovels until he starts complaining about his shoulders being sore, but Jiyong shows him no mercy.

“Then you need to use your back and legs more. Move your feet around instead of reaching out that far,” he suggests.

Seungri gives him a look but moves further toward the corner of the area and picks up the dirty straw and actively walks toward the wheelbarrow and dumps it down, eyes only leaving Jiyong when he takes aim.

“That’s a good boy,” Jiyong chuckles and looks at Seungri before he takes the wheelbarrow and heads to the dunghill after replacing it.

“That’s Sir to you!”

 

Both men collapse onto a bale of straw when they complete the last one and the wheelbarrows have returned – empty – to their regular places.

”I don’t understand how the fuck you managed to do all of this on your own before I showed up,” Seungri says, making Jiyong chuckle lowly.

“It isn’t all that hard. I work about twice as fast as you,” he claims with a cheeky grin. His claim earns him a slap to his shoulder from Seungri and Jiyong rolls over, laughing harder than before. He sits up, still grinning widely from ear to ear.

“So, Jiyong, you were talking about me not being inside you yet…” Seungri trails off as he turns so that he lays on his side, watching Jiyong. Jiyong dares say he looks almost curious.

”Well, yes,” Jiyong confirms and looks at the younger male, slouching against the straw underneath them.

“Good, because we still have something to look into,” Seungri reminds him and Jiyong blinks a little owlishly.

“But we signed the contract yesterday,” he argues and Seungri nods in confirmation.

“Yes, and we still need to test out how you feel about anal fisting,” Seungri says. Jiyong looks at the other, wondering how in the bloody world he can sound like he talks about the freaking weather when he is actually talking about putting his entire fist up Jiyong’s ass.


	20. "Got you some boots I want you to wear,”

Jiyong slides off the bale of hay and stands on the floor in front of Seungri. As much as he likes – loves – pain, the idea of having Seungri’s whole hand up his ass is intimidating. His legs wobble a little and he leans onto the bale. When they discussed the contract earlier, he was confident in handling fisting, but now that he is probably seconds away from facing the inevitable truth, Jiyong is suddenly a little in doubt. He doesn’t think he is as brave as he thought he’d be.

“Hey, Jiyong-hyung, are you alright?” Seungri’s hand ends up on his own and his master has scooted across the bale of hay. Jiyong barely registers his reaction, but he shakes his head in response.

“It’s okay. Jiyong, take a deep breath and look at me,” Seungri says. Jiyong’s eyes flicker from their hands on the straw and up at the master’s face. “That’s a good boy,” he murmurs and squeezes his hand. “Now breathe with me,” he says. Jiyong tries to keep up, inhale when Seungri does, exhale when he does and somehow manages to calm down. It wasn’t panic. It was nothing like that, and Jiyong doesn’t understand why Seungri asks him to follow his breathing. He wasn’t about to die or anything of the likes. Jiyong was merely worried about the whole fist-up-his-ass-concept. But Seungri must have done something right because Jiyong feels better than he did just a minute previously.

“You know, we don’t have to do the fisting if you’re not up for it,” Seungri says, hand still squeezing Jiyong’s as he speaks. Jiyong shakes his head slowly. He wants to try, it’s just…he kinda doesn’t too.

“I want to. I just…If I tell you to stop, you’ll stop immediately, right?” Jiyong asks. He needs to know. He isn’t going to even work toward having a fist in his ass if he isn’t absolutely certain he can back out any time he wants.

“Of course, Jiyong. You have a safeword. If you want to stop, no matter what we are doing, you can always say those words and we will stop immediately,” Seungri says and Jiyong nods slowly. He is still worried, but Seungri hasn’t broken his trust at any point yet, but...it’s still a _fist_. It’s not just a few fingers or a big dildo. No, it’s an actual real-life fist, and Seungri’s hands aren’t small. Quite on the contrary. Seungri’s hands are actually pretty fucking big and Jiyong isn’t certain he can handle being stretched that wide.

“Will it hurt?” he asks, hoping for his master being able to answer his question.

“If we work slowly, no. It’ll be stretching yes, but it won’t hurt you. You’ll be able to ride afterward, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Seungri says. Jiyong blinks a couple of times. It isn’t what he was thinking about, but if that’s the case, then it can’t be that bad, can it?

“Okay, yeah…we can do it,” Jiyong confirms. “But like…can we do it in my room? I don’t feel like doing it here. I know it’ll take a while and all,” he says. He can just imagine kneeling for Seungri on the hard and rough floor for however long it takes him to stretch him open, and he isn’t sold to the idea.

“You want to do this in your room?” Seungri asks, obviously surprised by the suggestion. “Are you sure you can keep quiet enough for that?” he asks. Jiyong needs to think about that. He isn’t sure he can, but he can’t sit on the floor in the stables for however long it takes for Seungri to stretch his ass wide enough to fit his whole hand inside him.

“I’ll try,” he says, sounding a little uncertain even to himself.

“Do you want to do it today, or do you want us to do it a day when your parents aren’t home?” he asks. It’s a good question. He knows his parents are rarely out of the house together for long enough to do what Seungri and he are planning, but he also doesn’t want to alarm them with the sounds he knows he will be making by the time Seungri starts stretching him.

“Let’s save it. We can always try and see if we can make a soft spot in the stables…like, bring a mattress or something,” Jiyong says, mouth working faster than his head.

“That’s not a bad idea, but we can’t do that today,” Seungri points out. “I think your parents would be a little confused if we started dragging a bed into the stables,” he points out and Jiyong nods in agreement. They would indeed be curious and slightly confused.

“Then I think we need to wait a little before we explore the fisting,” Jiyong murmurs and Seungri nods slowly.

“It’s Saturday today,” Seungri says. Jiyong blinks at the random information but nods in confirmation. Indeed, it’s Saturday. “We could go to the club?” Seungri suggests. Jiyong looks at the other slightly puzzled. The club? The club he was talking about when they discussed the contract?

“Yes, that club. I want to show you off. You’re mine and you’re so good, and I want to show you to my friends there. Bet they’ll be really jealous when they see you,” Seungri says and Jiyong can feel himself turn red at the sudden onslaught of praise he gets from his master. Jiyong lowers his head submissively at Seungri and reaches out to touch his arm gently. He is searching for permission to speak. He doesn’t know why the hell he wants – no needs – permission to speak, but he does.

“What is it, Jiyong?” Seungri asks. Jiyong can feel his eyes on him, even if he can’t see them.

“Can I wear my tail there?” he asks. His voice sounds impossibly timid even to himself. It’s incredible the change Seungri can pull out of him.

“You want to wear your tail, Pony? That can be arranged. You get to wear your bridle too. Can’t go out without a way of controlling my stallion, now can I?” Seungri asks and Jiyong physically shivers in delight in what Seungri says.

“I want to go to the club, Master,” Jiyong says. He wants to make Seungri proud and be the best pony in the club and prove to Seungri he doesn’t need any other slave to make him feel good.

“Really? Well, then I suggest we go tonight,” Seungri says. Jiyong swears he can hear a grin in Seungri’s voice even if he isn’t looking up at him. Jiyong nods in agreement. Tonight sounds like a good time to go.

“What do we need to do before we can go?” Seungri asks and Jiyong feels the shackles of his submission unfasten and he returns to his regular mindset.

“Uh, we need to put some hay in the stables so that my dad can let the horses in without having to worry about anything but closing the doors,” Jiyong replies and tilts his head. “And we need to clean up the tack room,” he adds. Upon hearing the plans for the rest of the afternoon, Seungri isn’t slow to start carrying bales of hay into the hallway, dividing them carefully between the horses. Jiyong chuckles at the sight and heads for the tack room, trusting Seungri to shake out the hay properly on his own.

 

Jiyong and Seungri have made it back to the room on the second floor of the main building. They had greeted Jiyong’s mother on the way through the kitchen, and she had told them to enjoy their time. Jiyong is currently in front of his closet, glaring at all the clothes in there when nothing is suitable for a club. Seungri is laughing from his bed – obviously at him – and Jiyong makes a show out of pointedly ignoring him as he holds up shirt after shirt that he can wear. For once, he hates his quirky style. For once, he wants something less flashy than his favorite dress shirt with an obnoxious cartoon print on it. Nothing he has in his closet works out as a costume for a pony. It doesn’t help that he doesn’t know what to expect from the club either. He knows what dance clubs are like, but how does a BDSM club look like?

“Jiyong, just wear something. You’re only going to enter the building in the clothes, then we will have you changed into proper clothes for the night,” Seungri says, finally having stopped laughing at him.

“What am I going to wear there?” he wonders, turning around from the closet and watches the master on his bed curiously. “What do you have for me to wear?”

“That’s a surprise,” Seungri says, smirking slightly. Jiyong isn’t happy with the answer but doesn’t ask further. He _does_ stick his tongue out at Seungri before he grabs a shirt from his closet and pulls it over his head and pairs it with a pair of skinny jeans. Those he knows he will have to lose once they get there if he wants to wear his tail.

“When are we going?” Jiyong asks curiously.

“Soon. We need to make a stop on the way. I have to get something from a shop,” Seungri tells him and stands up, stretching. “Like, we can leave the second you are ready to go,” he says and Jiyong nods slowly in confirmation. He just needs to fix his hair and he is ready to leave.

It has been entirely too long since he did anything for himself with looking good. He never does his hair when going to the stables, and when he is out and needing to look good, he is still wearing his riding helmet or a hat – a part of the riding uniform – so he feels kind of weird with the styling products sticking to his fingers. It’s sticky and feels weird.

 

Jiyong enters the club, walking normally a step behind Seungri. His master is leading the way and the older’s heart beats much faster than the regular thump from the bass of the club. Jiyong can already smell the sweat and the alcohol as well as the unmistakable stench of sex. Once the door closes behind them, Jiyong drops to his hands and knees. Seungri had ordered him to do so in the car on the way to the club, and Jiyong isn’t about to disobey. They head deeper into the club, Seungri walking slowly next to Jiyong. He is adjusting to crawling on all fours. It feels weird, and the floor is filled with sand and small stones, making it slightly painful for Jiyong to crawl like he is, but he doesn’t complain. He wants to make his master proud. The music turns louder as they go further into the building. Jiyong isn’t sure what he expected from the club, but what he sees is clearly not it. It looks suspiciously like any other dance club, only the lightning isn’t as dark and clearly themed in red hues. There’s a bar lined with stools, various liquors lined along the wall behind the bartenders. Couches line the wall with soft cushions in front of small tables with plenty of space between them. Regular tables with chairs adorn another wall and the floor is mostly cleared in the center of the room. Doors along the walls open up to more rooms that Jiyong doesn’t know what contains, but he isn’t scared by what he has seen so far. It’s so much like a regular dance club, but it’s also clearly _not_. On the aforementioned furniture, lines of people, males, females, thin and fat, and everywhere in between were sitting, holding a position that screamed power. The one looking most powerful sat on a throne by an otherwise empty wall. By his feet, two men sat. Each of the men had a collar wrapped around their necks, leashed to the royal man’s hand. They stared straight ahead, unfocused, looking somewhere behind Jiyong. Jiyong averts his gaze and moves to the couches. A woman is sitting, a man kneeling between her legs, head perched on her thigh. She is stroking his hair gently as she engages in a conversation with the man sitting next to her. He has no one with him, but his hand holds a leash that leads to the man between the woman’s legs. Looking more closely, he is grinding on her leg and her fingers are now forcing his face into her crotch. Jiyong shivers at the sight. The club is downright nasty in the best ways possible.

“Let’s go get you ready, pony,” Seungri says, guiding Jiyong through the room. He can feel eyes on him. It’s like the room stops every movement. Jiyong _knows_ he is blushing from the attention, but he can’t deny it turns him on to know he has caught their attention. It means he is good for his master. They leave through a door and end up in a small bathroom and Seungri locks it behind them. One thing that makes this club different from the ones meant for dancing is the cleanness of the bathroom. This one is just as clean as the one at the farm, if not cleaner.

“Take off your clothes, Jiyong. Fold them and place them on the toilet lid, and when you’re done, you kneel here again. I’ll make sure you have everything you’ll need for the night,” Seungri tells him and Jiyong is quick to stand up and pull his shirt over his head. His pants follow shortly after and lastly his boxers. They are all neatly folded and placed on the lid of the toilet and Jiyong kneels onto the floor in front of Seungri once more.

“Close your eyes,” Seungri orders, and Jiyong obeys. He closes his eyes and lets his head drop to rest between his arms. “Good boy. I’m going to stretch you out for your tail,” he informs him and Jiyong’s abdomen tightens in anticipation. Jiyong hears the lid of the lube snap open and a light shiver trails down his spine. Seungri’s left arm settles on his back, hand resting just above the curve of his ass and a second later, he feels Seungri’s finger prod at his entrance before easing into him surprisingly easy.

“Fuck, Jiyong, you’re such a slut for my finger. Bet you can’t wait to feel the tail inside you,” Seungri teases him. Jiyong feels the embarrassment fill his veins because Seungri is absolutely right. He loves his tail and he can’t wait to feel it. Jiyong knows he shouldn’t do it, but he pushes back at Seungri’s finger, silently begging for more. He wants more. He wants his tail, and he is pretty sure he could take it unprepared without lube, but he isn’t going to tell Seungri that. Despite not speaking, Seungri seems to get the gist as he pushes another finger into him. It feels good. It has a light stretch around his rim, but he can easily handle more. He wants more. _Needs_ more. Thankfully, Seungri isn’t long to comply and he withdraws his fingers. It doesn’t take long before Jiyong feels cold metal against his rim, making him hiss and clench down, body instinctively refusing to let the cold object enter him. But Seungri insists and it takes only a few seconds before the thick ball of the plug is nestled deep inside him and the hairs at the end of the tail tickle his calves. His fingers curl against the tiled floor beneath him at the feeling. It stretches him out so good, only his opening is closing well around the small bar that comes to the foot of the plug.

“Good boy. You took it so well,” Seungri praises him. Jiyong expects him to withdraw from him now to resume getting him ready, but instead, he is granted with a slap to his ass and he jerks forward with a surprised moan. The sting makes him clench around the plug and his head drops even further as an aroused fire licks up his skin, spreading rapidly from where Seungri hit him.

“Gonna make you wear your bridle now,” Seungri says. Jiyong instantly opens his mouth, welcoming the cold bit between his teeth. He really likes how Seungri has gotten him a metal bit instead of the rubber gags he has seen on Google. Once the leather is secured behind his head and Seungri is fastening the straps, Jiyong plays with the bit with his tongue. He loves how it feels on his warm muscle, cold in contrast to his mouth. He can’t deny adoring the taste of it either.

“There we go. Last thing for tonight. Got you some boots I want you to wear,” Seungri says and Jiyong tilts his head in confusion. “It’s okay, you can open your eyes,” Seungri tells him. Jiyong opens his eyes and comes face to face with a pair of boots, unlike anything he has ever seen before. Black leather, measuring what he assumes is halfway up his calves. They have no heels and are jet black. The soles of the boots are shaped like a hoof in shiny silver. They look incredibly painful to wear but Jiyong loves them. He looks up at Seungri who grins at him. He wants to speak, thank his master, but he can’t speak thanks to the bit in his mouth. Instead, he turns to face him and presses his head to his chest and nuzzles against him. He stands up and sticks his feet out, one by one, and lets Seungri make him wear the boots. They are perfect. They fit him like they were made for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  If you look [here](https://www.facebook.com/9gag/videos/1052248078264306/), there is a video of more hoof boots. They are actually a thing


	21. “Subspace and safewords stop the game,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// Did you really think I'd not comply to my promise of Jiyong getting fucked on the day he enlists? Well, you thought wrong. Double update! And to apologize for it not happening in chapter 20, I've made this chapter longer. You get an additional two pages compared to what you usually get! So behold! You're getting to read 10 pages of this story today! If you haven't read the previous chapter yet, go back!

Jiyong stands tall, towering above his master. The corners of his mouth are pulled back by the metal bit between his teeth, and his tail is brushing against his legs with every move he makes. Seungri looks up at him, smirk playing on his lips and Jiyong feels like the best fucking pony in the world, and the man on the throne is about to vacate the seat for Seungri – _his master_. At least, that’s what Jiyong hopes will happen. He has no idea how the hierarchy works in the club, but he is about to challenge it. There’s no way he can lose with these new boots.

“One last thing before we leave. I’ll ask you questions, yes or no, tonight. If you want to answer yes, stomp the ground twice. If you want to answer no, stomp the ground three times,” Seungri says. Jiyong is listening carefully to what he says. “Do you understand?” he asks. Jiyong nods twice but gets a pointed look in return. He flushes in embarrassment of having messed his order up. He stomps the ground twice instead.

“All ready,” Seungri concludes after he reaches up to fix Jiyong’s bangs to fit over the headband of the bridle. Jiyong practically croons behind the bit and turns around to face the door. Seungri packs his clothes into the bag that once contained the boots and slings it over his shoulder. He reaches into a smaller pocket on the bag and pulls out a lead rope. He puts the snap hook in the bit ring and Jiyong can feel his cock twitch against his stomach. He is naked safe for the bridle and the boots. Jiyong never knew he likes being on display, but he can’t wait for Seungri to open the door and show him off to the other people in the club. Before Seungri opens the door, he reaches onto the sink. Jiyong doesn’t know when Seungri found the whip, but his mouth waters at the sight of the riding crop.

“Be a good boy for me,” Seungri tells him and opens the door. If Seungri hadn’t opened the door, Jiyong would have given him an offended look. He is better than that. He will be the damn best pony the club has ever seen. He holds his hands in front of himself and stumbles out after Seungri. The boots aren’t as easy to walk in as they appear. Seungri chuckles next to him and allows Jiyong to regain his posture before they continue making their way into the club. Jiyong feels all eyes on him again. He can see them too. Everyone is looking at him. At him, or at Seungri. He shivers lightly at the attention, his skin running hot over his muscles. He is still uncertain in his boots, but thanks to his years on a horseback, he has a good body strength and even better balance. He quickly gets the gist and figures out how to walk without falling on his face or twisting his ankles. It isn’t elegant – yet – but he is getting the hang of it. Seungri tugs the rope lightly and the metal of his bit drags across his teeth. He is quick to follow him. When Seungri stops in from of the man on the throne, Jiyong comes to a stop a step behind his master, showing his submissive place. The man’s eyes rake over Jiyong’s body and Jiyong has a desire to bite his lower lip, but he can’t.

“Lee Seungri,” the man drawls and stands up. His voice is deep and authoritative. No fucking wonder he is occupying the throne. The iron leashes to his slaves drag across the floor, creating a sound that attracts the attention of anyone who wasn’t looking before.

“Choi Seunghyun,” Seungri responds. He sounds cheeky. Kind of like he is mocking Seunghyun a little. “Hyung,” he adds after a few seconds of absolute silence between them. It takes everything in Jiyong not to laugh at the exchange. Seungri is clearly not being polite toward the male in front of them. The man approaches them, slaves crawling next to his feet without being told to. Jiyong observes and mentally takes notes. He wants to be better than them.

“Who is this?” Seunghyun asks, motioning toward him. Jiyong focuses his attention back to the master in front of him, looking at him. He feels a hand in his hair and he recognizes the touch to be Seungri’s.

“This is my newest pony. The best of them all,” Seungri claims, and Jiyong feels pride swell in his chest. Seungri considers him the best.

“Interesting,” Seunghyun starts, reaching out to touch him. Jiyong averts his gaze, looking at Seungri for any sign of what he should do. Does he let the master touch him, or does he jerk away? He doesn’t know what Seungri expects from him. Luckily, Jiyong doesn’t have to do anything because Seungri is slapping Seunghyun’s hand away from his face.

“He is mine. Back off,” he sneers and Jiyong feels his knees turn weak right where he stands. Seungri is possessive and it’s hot in a way Jiyong didn’t think possible.

“Easy, Tiger. Just wanted to see if he is as soft as he looks,” Seunghyun chuckles. If it wasn’t for the bit in his mouth he would have tried to bite Seunghyun. He isn’t _soft_.

“I don’t know where you got soft from, but he doesn’t break,” Seungri says. He sounds so fucking proud it makes Jiyong’s chest flutter and his eyes crinkle.

“Really? He doesn’t break? How much can he handle?” Seunghyun asks. Jiyong considers him genuinely curious about this information but he doesn’t know the man so he doesn’t know for sure.

“He _doesn’t break_ ,” Seungri emphasizes and Seunghyun’s eyes widens slightly.

“He looks so soft though,” Seunghyun claims. Jiyong doesn’t like it. He is not soft. He is without limits on pain and if Seungri needs him to prove it, he will. He will make Seunghyun jealous.

“Pony, turn around,” Seungri orders. The tone of his voice is hard and makes a shiver trail down his spine and makes his cock twitch. His master is the hottest when he speaks to him as such. “Expose your ass,” he is told and Jiyong doesn’t hesitate before he leans forward and braces himself. He can see everyone else in the club watching him. They are curious and their eyes don’t leave his body. He feels arousal lick up his skin, being exposed and on display like this.

“Good boy. Are you ready?” Seungri asks him and Jiyong quickly stomps the ground twice. Not even two seconds later, the whip lashes across his ass, pulling a pleased moan from Jiyong’s throat. His ass stings from the whip, but the pain is absolutely delicious and he craves more. And if anyone was in doubt, his dick twitches hard against his abdomen, beads of precum pressing through the tip. Jiyong isn’t prepared for the next hit coming in such quick succession, but he keens and he tosses his head back, exposing his throat to the onlookers.

“Would you look at that?” Seunghyun chuckles behind him. “He is even pushing his ass back, exposing his tail for us. That desperate for pain?” he continues and Jiyong flushes. He loves how Seunghyun is trying to degrade him. It turns him on. No doubt about it. The whip rips into his ass once more, pulling at the hairs of his tail and makes Jiyong jerk with renewed pleasure and a new feeling.

“Aren’t you going easy on him?” another voice joins in. The voice comes from behind him still, but he hasn’t heard it before. He assumes it’s one of the slaves that belong to Seunghyun. A loud slap is heard, followed by a loud hiss. It isn’t a pleased hiss and Jiyong’s stomach drops slightly for the submissive.

“Quiet, Taeyang. You have no permission to speak. Daesung, keep him quiet,” Seunghyun says behind him. Jiyong has no idea what is going on, but he has to admit he is curious. He wants to know. There’s a lot of shuffling and chains clinking before it all falls silent behind him. He strains his ears to hear what is going on and even tries to move his eyes to get a glimpse of what is going on behind him.

“But he is right, Seungri. Aren’t you going easy on him?” Seunghyun asks, repeating the slave’s – Taeyang’s – question.

“You think I’m going easy on him?” Seungri chuckles behind him. “Pony, turn around. Face the other slaves,” Seungri orders and Jiyong obeys immediately. He finally gets to see what they are doing. Taeyang’s head is in Daesung’s lap, and from what Jiyong can see, his lips are stretched around his cock. None of them move, Taeyang is warming Daesung’s cock to keep quiet from speaking and Daesung looks entirely too pleased with the situation. Jiyong smirks at him, Daesung grins back.

“Alright, Seunghyun. Break him,” he says and Jiyong sees the whip switching hands between the two masters. Seunghyun moves to stand behind him. Seungri kneels in front of him and Jiyong really wants to complain about his master obstructing his view of the slaves in front of him.

“Jiyong, this is your safeword,” Seungri says, pulling Jiyong’s attention back on him. He looks down and he sees a small cloth in his master’s hand. He remembers what the contract says about him being gagged and having a safeword still – dropping an object from his hand if he wants to stop. He picks up the cloth and clutches it in a fist.

“Go, Seunghyun. He is all yours,” Seungri says, grinning. He moves out of the way to stand next to the slaves and Jiyong knows he is being watched, but he is more interested in the slaves in front of him. The hardest whipping of the night so far lands on his ass and Jiyong cries out as his whole body tenses up at the impact. It’s not so much that it hurts, it’s more he is surprised. He was distracted by the slaves in front of him, and he wasn’t ready for the impact. He pushes his ass back, wanting more of the feeling. It feels amazing and the lash is tingling deliciously on his skin. Another hit strikes him, crossing the other lashes he has gotten and hits onto his plug, making him moan out loudly as the bulbous head of the plug presses against his prostate. He can feel himself rapidly nearing an orgasm and they have barely started yet. He loves this club. He loves being on display. He loves the attention, and he loves how the stronger master makes him see stars.

“You’re gonna make him cum,” Seungri chuckles. He pulls on the lead rope making the bit in his mouth drag over his teeth and Jiyong stumbles forward.

“Can’t I?” Seunghyun asks and Seungri downright laughs at the other master.

“Nope, pony boy here is mine. Play with your own toys,” he says and rubs a hand down Jiyong’s cheek.

“But I didn’t test whether he will break or not,” Seunghyun argues. Seungri laughs and shakes his head at the other’s complaint.

“So? You had your chance. You had the whip and could do as you pleased,” he points out.

“Too bad,” Seunghyun says. Jiyong can hear footsteps approach and Seungri holds out his hand. Jiyong assumes he wants the whip back. What Jiyong doesn’t expect is for Seunghyun to hit him again. A squeal of pained surprise leaves his lips and his first immediate reaction is to kick out after him. He feels his foot collide with something soft and Seunghyun stumbles behind him before falling. He widens his eyes comically as realization of his actions dawns on him. He is absolutely certain he is going to get punished. Taeyang has pulled off Daesung’s cock and both slaves are staring comically at their master behind Jiyong. Seungri is laughing his ass off in front of him and an amused murmur raises through the crowd in the club, everyone having seen the encounter. Jiyong can’t help but feel a little proud of the reaction he is getting, but he doesn’t show how he feels until he gets a direct response from Seungri. He isn’t absolutely sure whether he did right or wrong in kicking Seunghyun.

“Fuck, you’re great, Jiyong,” Seungri finally breathes and Jiyong visibly relaxes. He is painfully hard, proud he got praised and Seungri is approaching him, hand raised to pet his hair. He feels good.

“That was so hot. You know that right? You just kicked the master of all masters here in the nuts and you’re fucking proud,” Seungri breathes and his hand drops down his body before it wraps around Jiyong’s cock. “Gonna make you cum, but not like this. I’m gonna claim you. Gonna fuck you in front of all these people. Think you can handle it?” Seungri says and Jiyong swears his knees buckle and a moan is fighting its way out of his mouth. He wants it so much. He wants to be fucked. He wants to feel it all. He wants to finally have Seungri inside him, and he wants everyone in the club to know he belongs to Seungri and Seungri only.

“Move,” Seungri says and it takes a moment for Jiyong to realize he is talking to the two slaves before him. They almost scramble off the throne’s podium and settles next to their master who is still complaining on the floor, cupping his crotch. A tug on his bridle reminds Jiyong to move along. He climbs the few steps to the throne, feeling a little challenged in his boots. Seungri sits down in the throne and places his hands on the armrests, fingers tapping cockily. Jiyong finds him impossibly hot as he watches over the club. Jiyong stands in front of him, waiting for his next order. Seungri just smirks and Jiyong _knows_ people are watching them. He is pretty sure he just made the most dominant male drop to the floor in pain while proving him unable to break him. And Seungri just claimed his throne. It’s bound to catch attention.

Finally, Seungri reaches down and undoes his pants. He squirms in his seat until his pants are down to the middle of his thighs along with his boxers and his cock is standing straight up, basically begging Jiyong to sit down on him. Jiyong’s mouth waters and it proves impossible to swallow it all with the bit in his mouth. Seungri beckons him forward and makes him turn around with a hand on his hip. He bends over, exposing his ass for his master.

“Gonna remove your tail, pony. Then you sit down on me and then you ride me. Show them what they are missing, show them how good you are,” Seungri tells him. Jiyong is almost embarrassed by how close to cumming he is from his words alone and he makes sure to relax so that Seungri can remove the plug. He moans lowly when the plug pulls through his rim and his ass is left gaping slightly from being stretched around the plug. He shuffles backward and lowers himself into Seungri’s lap. He looks down to make sure he is sitting down on Seungri’s cock, but a sharp jerk on his bit makes him look back up. A hand settles on his hip and guides him down and Jiyong feels Seungri’s thick head pushing against his rim. Jiyong throws his head back as he _finally_ gets to slide onto Seungri’s cock. He has wanted this for so long and he is finally getting to feel it. Seungri fills him up so good and his raw ass is brushing against the fabric of his shirt, making him shiver in delight. His cock is rock hard and he wants to just bounce. He wants to ride Seungri, making him feel exactly what he is missing out on. He wants to make sure everyone in the club knows he is the best fucking pony to ride his master. Once his ass is pressed against Seungri’s thighs, Jiyong swirls his hips around, feeling how his cock drags on his inner walls. He can feel how Seungri’s cock is reaching a bit deeper than his prostate without touching it and Jiyong loves it. He knows exactly how to move to feel the white hot pleasure of having his prostate fucked, but not yet. He hasn’t gotten permission to cum yet, so he won’t.

Jiyong raises himself off Seungri’s length again so only his head is kept inside him. Jiyong is feeling absolutely blissed out with the way Seungri’s cock is making pleasure surge through his body. It certainly doesn’t help how the whole club seems to be watching him bounce in his master’s lap. His cock is bouncing in front of him, dripping precum onto his thighs as he moves up and down, dropping deep onto Seungri’s length.

Thankful of his control of his body, Jiyong is able to move in his master’s lap without focusing on the task fully. It gives him room to look around the club. Others are touching themselves, masters and mistresses have made their slaves please them while their eyes are on him. It makes the bones in Jiyong’s body melt with pleasure to know he is observed. And if that wasn’t enough, Seungri moans long and loud behind him and Jiyong moves all that faster. His focus is back on his master and his movements, determined to please him the best he can. He clenches around him as he bounces loving how it feels inside him. He is so close to an orgasm, but thanks to his own control, he can keep Seungri’s cock away from his prostate and he is saved from cumming without permission.

“You can cum if you want, but don’t you dare stop moving,” Seungri says as if he has read Jiyong’s mind. Jiyong aims himself differently. He moves so that the head of Seungri’s cock brushes _hard_ against his prostate and he moans loudly around the bit. It makes him clench down on Seungri’s length hard and his own length leaks. It downright dripples with cum, completely untouched but tight around the head from the lack of cumming now. It’s almost enough. He needs just a little more. Again, Seungri seems to be able to read his mind and he slaps Jiyong’s thigh _hard_. It has Jiyong lose his rhythm and he jerks a couple of times, silently pleading for another slap. Seungri keeps them coming. He slaps him in quick succession and he bites down hard on his shoulder and it’s all it takes for Jiyong to cum hard and release over Seungri’s pants, staining his black jeans with white. He doesn’t stop moving. He isn’t allowed to. He keeps bouncing in Seungri’s lap despite the white filling his vision and he can’t really seem to get a grasp of reality. His body is on autopilot, desperate to please and feel Seungri’s cum filling his hole. He is hyperaware of every sensation inside him, his nerves being strung out and overly sensitive. He keeps riding Seungri, even if his thighs are burning with the effort and Seungri keeps slapping his thighs, alternating from the left to the right and back.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Pony. Riding me so well for everyone to see,” Seungri groans in his ear.

“Damn, he is good,” a voice sounds before them. It’s Seunghyun standing in front of them, looking at how Jiyong rides his master. “Definitely isn’t soft,” he admits and Jiyong croons in pride.

“What’s his limits?” he asks. Jiyong grunts, not pleased with the other master distracting his master.

“He doesn’t have any,” Seungri says, voice clearly strained behind him and Jiyong feels himself heat up to the sound. Seunghyun growls in front of them, and the sound sends blood rushing back into his not quite flaccid cock again.

“You can hurt him however much you want?” Seunghyun asks, not quite believing him. Jiyong can feel Seungri nod behind him, his chin brushing against his shoulder. “Fuck, that’s got,” Seunghyun breathes in front of him. “Can I try him?” he asks and Seungri downright laughs behind him.

“No. He is mine, and you weren’t nice to him earlier. If you hadn’t whipped him that last time, you might have gotten yourself a blowjob,” Seungri torments. Seunghyun looks downright disappointed at the announcement. “You definitely deserved that kick,” Seungri teases and Jiyong feels amazing knowing his master is sticking up for him. “Tell me, Seunghyun, how do you like my new pony?” Seungri asks as Jiyong keeps riding him. His cock is quickly inflating again. It turns him on that they are having a somewhat casual conversation over his shoulder and his cock is hanging out for Seunghyun to watch.

“You should show us what he can handle. Let’s see if you’re rightfully sitting in that throne,” Seunghyun says. Seungri grunts behind him and Jiyong wonders what is going on. He doesn’t quite follow the conversation anymore.

“Fuck, Ji. Move faster. Gonna cum,” Seungri moans, not even bothering to answer Seunghyun’s question. Jiyong braces himself and places his hooves so that he has the best balance and ground to move on and he bounces both harder and faster. It doesn’t take much more before he can feel Seungri’s cock twitch inside him before he cums inside him. He cums a lot and Jiyong can feel how he fills him up with his release.

Jiyong is more or less pushed off the lap and onto his hands. Seungri plugs him up with his tail, surprising Jiyong with the quickness of it all and he barely registers what is going on until Seungri is standing next to him, fastening his pants.

“Pony, stand up,” he orders and Jiyong scrambles to do so. He isn’t completely pleased with the sudden change. It’s the first time they actually fuck and Jiyong had sort of expected something different. It felt good, no doubt, but it wasn’t as good as their contract negotiation and he can’t help but feel a little disappointed in himself and in Seungri.

“You want to see how much he can handle? What do you suggest?” Seungri asks, pulling Jiyong out of his thoughts.

“I want your pony and my slaves to see who can handle the most pain. You give Jiyong as much as he can handle and I’ll treat my slaves to what they love,” Seunghyun suggests. Jiyong listens carefully to the suggestion, feeling challenged on his very pride. He wants Seungri to accept. He wants him to accept a whole lot.

“Accepted. The crowd decides who wins,” Seungri says and Jiyong smirks around his bit. “What equipment do we have at our disposal?” he asks shortly after, making Seunghyun grin.

“Whips and whatever we have in the playroom. Your pony seems to enjoy those,” Seunghyun laughs and Jiyong catches a smirk on Seungri’s lips out of the corner of his eye.

“Subspace and safewords stop the game,” Seunghyun says, smirking at Jiyong. “He doesn’t look like he can slip,” he grins and Jiyong can see Seungri fighting off a smirk. “Five minutes. We are all ready in the playroom in five minutes,” Seunghyun says and Seungri nods in agreement.

“Five minutes,” he repeats and turns to face Jiyong.

“Jiyong, I need you to be honest with me. Can you be honest with me?” Seungri asks and Jiyong stomps his foot twice. “Good. Seunghyun wants to battle to safeword or subspace. Do you trust me enough to fall into subspace?” Seungri asks again. Jiyong blinks at him, momentarily distracted by Seungri’s tongue nervously licking over his lip. He stomps his foot twice. He wants to make Seungri proud and he trusts Seungri to get him back into reality safely.

“Good. Let’s go show that fucker who is the king here,” Seungri says, grinning widely. Jiyong smirks around the bit. He is already fully hard again and he is so fucking ready to feel the whip again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// This is how I imagine Jiyong prance into the playroom xD 
> 
> <https://www.facebook.com/BuzzFeedAnimals/videos/1886400598048593/>


	22. “Are you ready for the grand finale?”

Jiyong walks after Seungri, following him into the room – the playroom he assumes – and he is placed down on what appears to be a small stage in the center of the room. Jiyong stands there and the two other slaves get onto the stage at the other end of the platform.

“Stay here. Gonna get us drinks,” Seungri instructs and Jiyong stays in his place, looking over the room as it fills with people. He can hear murmurs about how Seunghyun is going to have his ass beaten by him, and how the other master is going to suffer a blow to his pride when Seungri takes back the throne. Jiyong can’t help but shiver in delight at the belief and trust they put into his abilities. It feels good to be admired. He wonders just what the game is about. He knows it’s about safewords and subspaces and whatever equipment there is in the room. He looks around, focusing on the décor instead of the people entering and a shiver rakes through his body deliciously. Around the stage, a few metal frames were placed, containing lines and lines of different whips and floggers. Jiyong needs to restrain himself not to groan and the bit prevents him from licking his lips.

He can feel his feet starting to hurt in the boots. He isn’t sure he can handle being in the boots for much longer but he isn’t going to complain when he has Seungri just there ready to distract him from the feeling. He waits patiently for Seungri to return with drinks. It doesn’t take long before he is entering the room with a class of what appears to be coke and one which could be a clear alcohol or plain water. He hopes the clear liquid is for him and is water.

“Aw, Pony, you’re standing there so obediently,” Seungri tells him and Jiyong keens at the praise. Seungri reaches out his hand, palm up, and holds it just in front of Jiyong’s head. He blinks slowly before he leans forward and places his chin on the palm. Seungri smiles and he knows he is doing well.

“Are we ready to get the competition started?” Seunghyun asks and Seungri smirks at him.

“Whenever you are,” he says, grinning at the master with the two slaves.

“Okay, put on a show for the audience, once a slave calls quits, the master loses by default. First master to get a slave into subspace wins by default, if none of us succeed, the audience vote for a winner,” Seunghyun explains the rules. Jiyong listens but he keeps getting distracted by the hands stroking over his ass, fingers tugging lightly on his tail.

“Are you ready, Pony? Ready to show everyone just how good you are?” Seungri asks. Jiyong feels a deep and delicious shiver run down his spine as he asks and he stomps into the ground twice, more just a little pleased with the sound his metallic sound that echoes off the walls from his hooves. It makes him feel amazing that he can make a sound like that without even trying.

“Alright, Pony, get on your knees,” Seungri instructs him. He tries to bend down and get on his knees, but because of his boots, he can’t do so in any elegant way what so ever. He ends up dropping the rest of the way, making himself flinch as pain surges through his kneecaps. He feels Seungri’s hand in his hair immediately and rubs his scalp softly. It soothes out the pain almost immediately.

“Good boy,” he is praised and the fingers disappear from his hair, but never leave his body. The fingers trail down to his nape and further down, slowly trailing the bumps of his spine until his fingers reach Jiyong’s crack.

“Straighten out your spine, pony,” Seungri says and Jiyong is quick to do just that. He looks straight ahead, eyes watching over the audience at his side of the stage. They all have their eyes on him, barely blinking. Masters and mistresses are lining the couches along the walls, their slaves kneel in front of them, either busy pleasing their owners, or they are watching him too. Jiyong doesn’t know what to expect from Seungri’s hands as Seungri isn’t speaking to him anymore. The hand leaves his body as Seungri pulls away from him, unable to see what’s going on behind him, Jiyong startles when a hand is slapped onto his ass. The stinging sensation makes Jiyong’s veins fill with liquid pleasure and he bites down onto the bit in his mouth to keep his moans from escaping.  
“That’s it, you take it so well, pony,” Seungri praises him. Jiyong keeps his eyes straight ahead at the audience. They are watching Seungri moving behind him and an excited murmur raises up between them. Jiyong is curious and nervous just the same, he doesn’t like not knowing what Seungri is planning to do. He doesn’t know what is coming his way, but the way people are reacting in front of him, Jiyong feels anticipation take over his body. He trusts Seungri not to hurt him more than he can handle, and he is still holding on to the cloth he had been given by Seungri earlier on, and that works as his safeword in case it becomes too much. He clutches on to the cloth for his dear life. Not because he wants to get out of the game, but because he wants to make damn sure he doesn’t lose it and stop the game by a mistake. He wants to make sure Seungri gets proud of him, and he wants to put on a good show for his audience. He listens for Seungri’s whereabouts and actions but can’t really sort the sounds from everything else around him. The sound of chains rustling sounds behind him and he is taken majorly by surprise when a cold flat square of leather hitting his shoulder. He knows the feeling. It’s a whip. The leather drags down his back until it reaches his ass. The whip leaves his body for a fraction of a second before it smacks against his skin. The pain is sharp and it stings and Jiyong can’t keep quiet. He moans around the bit in his mouth, eyes closing in bliss and he presses back toward Seungri, silently pleading for more of the treatment. When Seungri doesn’t immediately react, Jiyong opens his eyes and he finds himself face to face with his audience smirking at him. Knowing he is being watched makes a thrum of a thrill run across his skin, making him feel almost like he is floating in the attention. The whip lashes at his ass once more, this time angled differently so the shaft hits onto the very plug of his tail. Jiyong chokes out a gasp of pleasure and he feels his cock harden drastically between his legs. It’s so hot to be on display like this, feeling the best pleasure he has ever felt, and it makes his whole being buzz with the need to be _better_.

 

Shuffling his heard behind him and he tries to figure out what Seungri is doing behind him. He can’t quite hear what Seungri aims to do. It doesn’t help the sounds of a flogger hitting skin and someone’s moaning on the other side of the stage. Clearly, the other slaves are enjoying their treatments and while Jiyong feels very good, he is jealous. He can count more hits in that brief pause than he has gotten in total so far. But his momentary experience of jealousy is quickly replaced with delight when he feels Seungri straddling his back and sitting down on him. Seungri is _riding_ him, and it feels absolutely amazing to have his weight pressing down on his back like that. Just when he thinks it can’t be better, Seungri leans forward and pulls a chain through each site of his bit rings. Once he sits back up, the whip rips at the side of his thigh and Jiyong jolts forward, crawling around with his rider on his back.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” someone says among the audience and if Jiyong had been a peacock, he’d have ruffled his feathers and showed off how proud he is. A sharp jerk and the following rattle of chains make Jiyong turn to the right, letting his body be on display safe for the part Seungri covers with how he is sitting on his back. The turn makes him face the two slaves – Daesung and Taeyang – being beaten too. Their master is a lot harder than Seungri is, and Taeyang and Daesung are both crying. Jiyong is worried for a brief moment before he notices how hard they both are, sitting on their calves on the floor, getting their backs flogged. Jiyong thirsts at the sight. He wants that too. He wants it a lot. But his thirst is short-lived before Seungri whips his ass again and downright _kicks_ his thighs like a rider would nudge the flanks of a horse. Jiyong preens at the feeling and jerks forward faster. He approaches the two slaves and they look at him curiously. Taeyang groans loudly when he catches sight of them but before they could come close enough, Seungri jerks the chain in his bit once more and he is turned away from the slaves. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he misses the sight of them already. They were hot.

“Focus, pony,” Seungri snaps at him, making Jiyong jerk back to his senses. He isn’t supposed to dwell on his competition. He is supposed to be the best pony for his master. He struts the way Seungri has decided for him, carrying his master on his back. He feels amazing like this. It hurts his knees against the floor, and his ankles are definitely not in the right way to be considered healthy with how the boots make them out to rest, but he doesn’t complain. In fact, he quite likes it. It hurts in a good way. They parade the stage a couple of times before he is jerked to a stop in front of the audience again.

“Good boy,” Seungri praises him before he stands up and moves to stand next to him instead of sitting on him. The slave keeps his head held high as he faces his audience. He doesn’t have time to prepare. A harsh lash, much wider than the previous hits he has received makes him moan loudly around the bit in his mouth. His eyes fall shut as another lash is dealt across his back again. He has felt something similar before. Seungri’s flogger felt a lot like this one, but this one is different. It’s much harder, much more painful and Jiyong absolutely loves it. He is expecting more hits with the new kind of whip but instead, Seungri’s hand lays onto the small of his back. Jiyong is quick to arch up into the touch. Seungri doesn’t approve if the slap that follows to his backside is any indication. Jiyong instantly lowers his back down into a straight line again and the hand continues to work over his skin. It leaves behind a tingling feeling on his skin after the rough treatment it received just before.

“Ready to turn up the heat, pony?” Seungri asks and Jiyong smirks before hitting his hand into the floor twice. Fuck yes he is ready. Seungri’s hand grabs the chains of his bit and his head is pulled backward. He shuffles backward, winching at the pain his knees suffer through.

“Rear up, pony. Let them see how horny you are,” Seungri orders and Jiyong pushes himself up to stand onto his knees only. He doesn’t need to look down to know his cock is flushed red with need and fully hard against his stomach. He can even feel a string of precum hitting his shaft from the change of the position. He looks onto the floor in front of him and he flushes deeply when he notices his cock has been drooling onto the floor all this time. He can feel Jiyong moving around behind him thanks to the tugs on his bit changing whenever he does. Jiyong wonders what Seungri is doing behind him, but he knows better than to ask. He knows he shouldn’t ask the master what he is planning to do, _especially not_ when he is wearing his bit and is supposed to be a pony. Ponies don’t speak.

His answer comes without warning. A broad area zings with the pain of a paddle colliding with his ass cheek. He can feel it jiggle upon impact and he can do nothing to stop it. The audience coos and becomes embarrassingly aware of how his cock twitches at the attention he gets, and he finds that just as arousing as the hit itself. Another hit is served on his other ass cheek, making the pain even out across his ass. The reaction is the same and the audience is watching him so closely he is sure they’ll notice if he as much as considers twitching his fingers.

A series of hits are placed on his ass following the first two, and his cock leaks desperately in front of him. The pain rains over him and Jiyong is absolutely convinced he is burning up from the inside, the pleasure liquefying everything under his skin; veins, muscles, bones, organs. It all turns into a melted amount of mush. The only thing that keeps him up is the unrelenting hold on the chain in his bit. He is holding most of his weight in his mouth and he absolutely loves it. He is giving himself over to the feeling in his mouth and on his ass. The audience is fading into the background and he doesn’t pay them much attention anymore. The only thing he cares for is his master and the treatment he is getting. He is well aware it will take days before he is able to ride properly again because of the way his ass is being hit, but he has no complaints. It feels so fucking good. The hitting stops and Seungri shifts behind him. He can feel his hand soothing over the raw skin of his ass. It makes him hiss lightly around the bit and he hears Seungri’s chuckle behind him.

“Seunghyun is staring at you in awe. He just saw the paddling you received and he is impressed. You’re doing so good for me, pony,” Seungri murmurs and Jiyong feels his whole body react to the praise, his stomach fluttering deliciously. “Bet he wants you as his own, but you’re _mine_ ,” Seungri says and Jiyong visibly shivers at the words. Somewhere in the distance, Jiyong hears an increased volume of _something_ but he isn’t aware of what it is. The only thing he hears is Seungri’s voice, and the only thing he feels is what Seungri inflects on him. The only thing he lives at the moment is Seungri.

“Are you ready for the grand finale?” Seungri asks and Jiyong finds himself trying to hit the floor with his hand twice but he can’t reach. Seungri chuckles behind him and releases his bit slowly so that he can lower himself onto the floor.

“Stand up. I want you to show them just how good of a pony you can be for me,” Seungri orders and Jiyong doesn’t hesitate to obey. It takes a struggle to get up with the boots on, but once he is up, he towers above Seungri and he looks around the room. The whole is sort of fuzzy and his ears don’t appear to be working fully. But instead of panicking about his limited senses, Jiyong is completely relaxed, trusting his master to take care of him.

“Turn around and show them your tail,” Seungri instructs and Jiyong does just that. He turns around and sways his hips slightly from side to side. He can feel his tail brush against the back of his legs and he absolutely adores the feeling. He watches as Seungri changes the paddle for the whip again. He closes his eyes in anticipation. The whip will always be his favorite instrument for Seungri to use on him. But Seungri doesn’t just hit him. He changes the chain in the bit to only stick to one side and then pushes Jiyong away from him. Confused, Jiyong walks away, hooves clicking against the stage floor somewhat steadily. Seungri reaches out with the whip and gives Jiyong a lash over his thigh and Jiyong immediately understands. He starts walking in a circle around his master and Seungri smirks at him, clearly approving of his ability to learn. Jiyong walks in a circle, keeping the chain between the bit and Seungri’s hand tight without being struggling. He keeps the pace until the whip once more lands on his thigh and he sets into a light jog, _trotting_ his way around Seungri. He feels the boots being extremely unstable underneath him but he makes it work, only stumbling a few dozen times until he gets a hang of it. Seungri laughs at him but he proves himself good enough when he ends up trotting at a decent pace around him without risking the health of his ankles.

A sharp pain shoots up Jiyong’s body. His dick is absolutely throbbing and he hunches forward, hands searching to cover his dick protectively. His master has hit his dick with the whip and tears spring to his eyes at the overwhelming pain. He makes sure not to drop the cloth he is still clutching in one hand. The pain is so mind-numbing he doesn’t even pay attention to the increased amount of slick between his fingers as orgasmic contractions roll through his body. He can’t really focus on anything surrounding him but the presence of his master who comes to kneel next to him.

“Fucking hell, that’s hot,” Seungri breathes as he pries Jiyong’s fingers away from his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// Storytime! 
> 
> For the first time since I started writing this story, I've missed an update. I managed to go almost 6 months without missing an update. Anyway...  
>  Last week was hectic for me. I had a due date for an exam paper on Friday so I didn't get to write much from Tuesday to Friday. Then I spent the weekend at my brother's place and it was wonderful really. We have only lately begun to spend some quality time together so I prioritized him for a weekend. Then I was heading home Sunday and my best friend called me. She was on the way to the hospital with her baby and asked if I could help her babysit her older child. Sure thing, for a day, no problem. Well, Sunday turned to Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Tuesday I finally had time to write some for a short while, but then I was severely distracted. My favorite author here on AFF asked me to co-write a story with her, and hands down, I forgot everything about ASR for that evening. I was going mad and thought I was hallucinating or something, but the thing is, we are going to work on something together and I was not prepared. I had a major fanboy moment there. Wednesday I was finally released from babysitting duty and headed to work in the evening. As if the week hadn't been hard enough on me already, I got sick. A fever attacked me along with a few other things categorized as "illness". Today I'm still not feeling up to paar, but I feel better than I have the past couple of days. I'm heading to my dad's place to celebrate my brother's birthday and honestly, I am pretty sure I won't manage another update by Tuesday, so please be patient and wait for a week and a couple of days. I promise to get back on track, but my health comes first ^^
> 
> To make up for the wait of this chapter, I'm giving you this video. This is how I imagine Jiyong to play with his horses during winter xD
> 
> <https://www.facebook.com/hooves.official/videos/1874153759322715/>


	23. "I don't want your slaves,"

Jiyong is hardly aware of what is going on around him anymore. He is sort of still present in the room, but sort of not. He more or less blindly follows Seungri around, the master leading him somewhere. The light grip on his wrists guides him across the floor but Jiyong isn’t confident in his legs or his new boots to freely move, so he sort of drags them across the wooden stage. He isn’t fully aware of what is actually going on around him, but he isn’t going to complain. He trusts Seungri to take care of him. He trusts Seungri to make sure he doesn’t get hurt more than he can handle.

He is brought to a stop and he feels Seungri’s hand on the side of his cheek, only obstructed by the leather of his harness. He is vaguely aware of a finger – probably Seungri’s thumb – on his cheek and a murmur of his voice somewhere on the edge of his consciousness. He barely recognizes it as Seungri’s but he doesn’t really pay attention. The delicious hum of his whole body is distracting and it keeps Jiyong falling deeper into his daze. Nothing more really happens but Seungri’s hands wandering his body and slowly Jiyong begins to focus more on that sensation than the light buzz of his body. He becomes more aware of the physical reality he is placed in. He becomes aware of his sore feet and he becomes aware of the heat of Seungri’s hand against his cheek and the one stroking over the raw marks on the back of his thighs. Jiyong can feel how his skin has torn a few places and he knows he must be bleeding. Not a whole lot, but a little. Maybe a few drops, nothing major. He whines softly around his bit and pushes into the touch. If he had been any more in his right mind than he is, he would have been embarrassed about the sound he just made. But he isn’t. On the contrary, Jiyong is more than pleased with the sound he made when Seungri reaches up to undo his bridle and gently removes the bit from his mouth. Jiyong doesn’t get a chance to move before a glass of water is presented in front of his lips. Jiyong purses his lips and Seungri tilts the glass to let the water spill into his mouth. He drinks slowly, making sure not to spill and it.

When he finishes, Jiyong’s vision has cleared and he is painfully aware of everyone’s eyes on him. He doesn’t dare look, but he can’t hear anything from the other side of the stage so he sort of believes Seunghyun to have stopped playing with his slaves.

“You did so well…you’re such a good boy,” Seungri murmurs to Jiyong and he keens lowly at the praise. “Seunghyun looks so green. He is so jealous. He wants you,” Seungri murmurs and Jiyong’s knees buckle. He has never felt so desirable before. None of Seunghyun’s slaves are ugly by any means and they seemed to be really well behaved and well trained too. Jiyong can’t help but compare himself to them and find himself mediocre. But knowing Seunghyun is watching him, makes him feel hot all over. Knowing, the other masters and mistresses wants him and are jealous of him makes him feel oh so good about himself, and it makes him want to be even _better_.

“Do you want to play with others?” Seungri asks. The question takes Jiyong by surprise. A lot – actually. “I can ask if Daesung or Taeyang want to play with us?” Seungri whispers. Jiyong has no idea what makes him do it, but he nods quietly.

 

“Hell no,” comes the firm reply from the other end of the stage. “You can’t have my slaves. They are mine,” Seunghyun says firmly. Jiyong shivers lightly at the authority of Seunghyun’s voice. He can easily win over Seungri in natural dominance. He holds it all in his voice. But Seungri is _different_ , his dominance is different and Jiyong will rather submit to Seungri than to Seunghyun.

“What if they want to play with my pony?” Seungri argues. Seunghyun doesn’t answer immediately and Jiyong is hopeful that he gets to play with them.

“How do you want them to play?” Seunghyun asks finally. Jiyong feels his cock twitch slightly in interest at the question. Seunghyun wants them to play.

“If you let them play with Jiyong, tweak his nipples, hurt him and maybe even make him cum, you can get to fuck him afterward. I know you want that,” Seungri teases. This time the answer falls almost promptly.

“Slaves, go play with Jiyong. Listen to his master and don’t do anything he doesn’t allow you to do,” Seunghyun says. Jiyong jumps at the sound of chains hitting the floor beneath them, followed by the sound of them rattling across the surface. It doesn’t take long before two faces come to view next to Jiyong, the other two slaves having crawled across the floor to get to him. Jiyong is _dying_ with the attention he receives from the crowd. All eyes are on him. He doesn’t know what the hell is going on, but he loves it. He loves how Taeyang rubs the side of his ribs against his leg, much like a cat demanding attention. Daesung sits on his heels in front of him. His eyes dart from himself to Seungri and down to Jiyong’s crotch. Daesung licks his lips and Seungri laughs before nodding. With zero to no hesitation, Daesung leans in and Jiyong feels a teasing tongue cleaning his sensitive cock for his own cum. Jiyong gasps at the feeling, quickly shifting lightly on his feet, getting himself a better balance. Taeyang turns around himself and grinds his other side against Jiyong’s leg before he curls around the back of his legs. He can hear the slave sitting down behind him and he can feel hands on his master’s marks. He loves how absolutely sinful it feels to have others admire the marks his master has inflicted on him. Daesung’s tongue works over his length, slowly and thoroughly collecting all of his cum from his skin while Taeyang’s tongue trace over the marks on his thighs. He can feel Taeyang following the burning lines the whip has left behind. He can feel Taeyang’s fingers twisting into the hairs of his tail if the movement of his plug inside him is anything to go by. He moans lowly into the air, eyes searching Seungri’s for approval. Is he allowed to moan? Seungri gives him a nod of approval. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back onto the table with their drinks. Jiyong closes his eyes at the attention he receives. He isn’t entirely sure whether he should lean into the mouth wrapping around his rapidly hardening dick, or back to the tongue prolonging the pain of the lashing. He doesn’t know and he ends up sort of rocking between the two, unable to decide.

“Such a slut for attention, isn’t he?” Seunghyun asks. Jiyong opens his eyes. He has been so focused on the attention he has received to notice the other master has made his way to stand with Seungri.

“He is my slut, and he is only a slut when I allow him to be,” Seungri claims. Jiyong can hear the pride in his voice and Jiyong’s imaginary feathers ruffle at the praise. He lowers his eyes to the slave in front of him. Daesung is having his lips wrapped around his length. His mouth is hot, wet, and tight around him, and Jiyong moans deliciously at the feeling. Taeyang’s tongue disappears from his backside and he can feel his hands on his hips. He can feel him shifting his weight slightly and he imagines him leaning around to see what is happening to his cock. He hears a small gasp from the other slave and it doesn’t take long before he can feel Taeyang pulling his tail to the side, pulling just enough to make the plug pull on his rim. The tip of his tongue makes contact with Jiyong’s rim, licking him right where he opens up for his plug and right where he knows he will be leaking Seungri’s cum if he pulls a little harder on the plug. It feels so delicious and the action is so lewd it has Jiyong’s knees buckle in pleasure.

Daesung’s mouth feels incredible around his length, small sucks shaking his body whenever his lips catch on the head of his cock and his tongue presses into his slit. Taeyang’s tongue is still working on Jiyong’s hole, eagerly lapping at the lube used to get the plug into him in the first place. Jiyong doesn’t know whether he should move forward into the other’s mouth or if he should push back onto the tongue on his rim. Both options sound really fucking great and he ends up sort of rocking between the two, panting softly into the room. He is blissfully unaware of the people watching him, more focused on the pleasure – and of course Seungri. Everyone doesn’t really matter to him. He keens lowly, wordlessly looking at Seungri, not sure what he really wants but some kind of sign. A sign of what, Jiyong doesn’t know. They lock eyes for a few seconds and Jiyong is absolutely sure he doesn’t know what he needs from the other.

“Bend over, Pony,” Seungri requests and Jiyong’s eyes widen slightly. He is pretty certain this isn’t what he wanted. Seungri pushes Seunghyun’s shoulder and motions him to stand in front of Jiyong.

“Want your own slave or do you want Jiyong again?” Seungri asks. Seunghyun looks at Jiyong, hovering over Daesung with interest.

“Slave, come here,” Seunghyun says, clearly addressing his own slaves. Jiyong expects to lose the feelings of Daesung and Taeyang’s mouths on him, but they remain against his skin. He looks down at Daesung in front of him and back up at Seunghyun. He doesn’t look happy. He looks to Seungri for some kind of guidance. He didn’t expect to be in the middle of clear disobedience from Daesung and Taeyang. Seungri watches the two other slaves with interest and suddenly the whole room is almost electric with anticipation. The whole club has more or less stopped moving, watching Daesung and Taeyang with thick tension. Jiyong stands as if frozen between them not daring to move as much as a muscle. What is Seunghyun going to do? It isn’t him who has told the two to disobey him, he hopes he knows that. He hopes Seungri will protect him if Seunghyun wants anything to do with him. He looks like he is ready to flip his lid. Seunghyun’s face has become increasingly more red in the past seconds and Jiyong can’t quite figure out if it’s anger or humiliation. It could be both.

“ _Slaves_ ,” Seunghyun calls again. This time, Taeyang pulls away from his ass and peers around his hips to look at the master but Daesung makes no move to do anything. Daesung’s lips leave his dick but instead of pulling away from his body, Jiyong feels him tap the inside of his thighs, urging him to part his legs for him. The sheer disobedience in the move makes Jiyong’s nerves stand on end. How dare they disobey their master like that? He is scared. He looks down at the slaves just in time to see them lock lips between his legs, quite literally with his balls functioning as some sort of mistletoe.

Seunghyun reaches out to grab Daesung by the hair, but Seungri is quick to grab Seunghyun’s wrist first.

“Stop it. You know the rules. I dare say I won this round with three slaves on my half,” Seungri says.

“Daesung, go suck Seunghyun’s dick. Taeyang, wanna eat my cum out of Jiyong’s ass?” Jiyong is close to trembling from the authority Seungri shows and forces upon the group. He doesn’t understand the rules Seungri is talking about, and he doesn’t understand anything when Daesung turns around and approaches Seunghyun, purposely going for his cock, while Taeyang whines behind him as his tail plug is removed from his ass. Jiyong clenches his ass around nothing as he desperately wants to make sure Seungri’s cum stays inside him for as long as possible. He wants Seungri’s cum in his ass and he isn’t particularly fond of the idea of Taeyang getting to eat it out of him but he doesn’t complain. He is being selfish and Taeyang has been given permission to do it, so he can’t do anything.

It doesn’t take long before Taeyang’s face is buried between his ass cheeks and his tongue is prodding at his walls. It feels good and despite himself, he moans and keeps his head low. He keeps his body in the position Seungri has ordered him to keep.

“How does it feel to lose your slaves?” Seungri asks suddenly. Jiyong’s head snaps up and he stares at Seungri, talking with Seunghyun as Daesung sucks the latter’s dick eagerly. The other master seems unhappy with the whole thing. Jiyong has to admit he understands the sentiment when Seunghyun apparently has just lost his two slaves and the status in the club. Jiyong looks at the other two slaves. He can’t help but compare himself to them. They are well trained and obedient, but not really loyal. Jiyong would never turn his back on his master if the roles were reversed. But now that he looks at the slaves, seeing them as belonging to Seungri, he can’t help a bitter feeling to fill his chest. It’s annoying and he easily recognized it as jealousy, but he doesn’t like it. He has nothing to be jealous about. Seungri and he are free to do as they please and want.

“I don’t want your slaves. I have my own already, and I only want him,” Seungri says. His statement raises a rush of murmurs around the club and Jiyong’s pride and ego are stroked. He is the only slave Seungri wants and he loves knowing that.

The whole conversation in front of him has surprisingly distracted him from the tongue in his ass, but now that he has no reason to pay attention to the conversation in front of him, he focuses on the feeling of Taeyang’s tongue in his ass. Surprisingly enough, Taeyang knows what he is doing. He flicks the tip of his tongue against his walls, slowly cleaning him out. He curls his tongue whenever he pulls out, clearly bringing as much of his and Seungri’s juices with him out. It feels impossibly good now that he focuses on the feeling and it doesn’t take long before he notices his legs are trembling and his hands are curled into fists in front of his thighs. A squeal is pulled from his throat when Taeyang slaps his ass before digging his fingers into the flesh of his ass cheeks to pull them further apart. He doesn’t really register anything that is going on around him anymore. He only feels the tongue in his ass and how his dick twitches with the need of attention that seemingly no one is going to give him.

“Taeyang, bite his ass. He loves it when you do that,” Seungri instructs and it doesn’t take more than a couple of seconds before Jiyong feels Taeyang’s teeth digging into his full flesh.

“That’s a good boy, keep that up and he might slip into subspace for you,” Seungri chuckles. Taeyang groans against his cheek, teeth still buried deep in his flesh. “You wanna fuck him? Get him into subspace, and then you can fuck him when he comes back,” Seungri tells the slave behind him and Jiyong prepares himself for the onslaught of feelings he will get if Taeyang picks up on the offer. The slave releases the bite on his ass and moves just slightly before he bites again. Jiyong’s dick is practically leaking with pleasure now, a full string slowly trailing toward the floor, sticky enough to no break to the force of gravity.

Seungri kneels down in front of him and looks up, searching for his eyes.

“Are you okay with that? You want Taeyang to fuck you?” he asks. Jiyong has the option of opting out. He knows he has it both with his safeword in the shape of a small cloth still clutched tightly in his hand, but they also had an agreement of agreeing when to include people and Seungri has been so good at asking instead of just expecting. Jiyong nods in confirmation, trusting Seungri to know what he will like. “That’s a good boy,” he is praised and he hears Taeyang shuffles to stand up.

“Fuck, he is too tall in these boots,” the slave complains behind him and Seungri laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// Hello lovelies. I managed to update with an hour to go of Tuesday (Danish time). The past week has been hectic in many ways. Work has been tripping me over, I took a while to get properly on top after the sickness that tricked me last week. I had an exam today, and I was supposed to be at the hospital for an appointment I've been waiting for literally 6 months, and they canceled - which completely drained my mood to write the remaining bit of this chapter. But here it ^^ I'm not particularly fond of this update because it's rushed and I've found it pretty hard to find the motivation to write. Next update should be better as everything seems to fall into place again ^^


	24. “Shut up, Jiyong, and help me groom the horses,”

Jiyong lays with his face mushed against his pillow and his ass is raised in the air. His eyes are closed and he is beyond tired and his feet are sore. His hole is positively throbbing. He is naked and Seungri has basically been carrying him to his room because his knees are too wobbly not to give out underneath him. Luckily his parents have gone to bed long ago, but Jiyong feels so utterly fucked. His throat is raw and on the way home from the club, Jiyong’s voice steadily turned into a croaking version of his regular voice and his back is stiff from sex and his hole is throbbing from being abused by multiple dicks in one evening. His skin is slapped raw and striped with whips and his testicles are completely and fully drained for sperm. His dick is extremely sensitive to touch – which makes the sole reason why Jiyong hasn’t let himself drop horizontally onto the bed but instead presents his red ass to the room.

“I got some lotion somewhere. I think you might want to get some soothing lotion on your ass before you go to sleep,” Seungri concludes. He stands in the middle of the room and Jiyong knows he is watching him. Jiyong gives a noncommittal sound and nods his head against the pillow causing the master to chuckle at him before he turns to rummage through his bag on the floor. Jiyong hears the lid snap open and it takes only a second before Seungri’s hands are on his burning skin with his cold hands and Jiyong hisses in discomfort.

“Sorry, Ji,” Seungri apologizes and Jiyong furrows his brows. He has been used to ‘pony’ as his nickname. Never has Seungri called him anything but Jiyong. He doesn’t linger on the thought for long before he is focused on not complaining about the pain of having the lotion spread out on his ass, back, and thighs.

“I’m going to get you some water, and then you should probably get some sleep,” Seungri says and Jiyong nods in agreement. He knows there isn’t a lot of time before his alarm sounds for the morning and he really doesn’t want to wake up, but he has a responsibility. Seungri leaves the room and Jiyong is left on his accord, ass in the air and hole throbbing the continuous abuse he received through multiple dickings through the night. He still remembers the feeling of Taeyang fucking into him brutally from behind until he came onto his back. He still remembers Daesung making him ride his cock while he sat on Seunghyun’s dick until he came inside him. Seunghyun made Daesung leave his lap only to pull Jiyong down on his cock to replace Daesung’s hole.

All of it was amazing, but the best was the way Seungri forced Seunghyun to lay down on the floor and made Jiyong sit on his face until he was completely emptied and cleaned from cum, only to have Seungri fill him up once more before they left the club. In the span of the stay at the club, Jiyong came more times than he bothered to count so everything hurts. Both his cock and ass are hypersensitive to touch and the treatment his skin took from various kinds of whips and floggers, it will take days before he can sit down properly. But Jiyong won’t complain. He absolutely loved it, and Seungri had to basically tear the piece of cloth from his hand when they headed home.

Jiyong doesn’t even recall getting the glass of water before he wakes up.

 

Jiyong walks like he got the entire handle of a broom stuck up his ass. His sore in more ways than he can count and needing to work in the stables is no pleasure. His jeans rub against the sore and torn skin of his ass, his hole is throbbing from being so utterly used the night before and his feet are too swollen to fit into his regular boots. Not to mention he is pretty sure muscles he had no idea he had are stiff and sore. The horses have been fed and Jiyong has just finished letting them all out into their different fields. He closes the gates behind them and he turns around to do the stables. He is halfway through the boxes before he hears footsteps approaching. He forces himself to appear more relaxed and appear less in pain than he is in case it’s his parents, but when he sees Seungri he stiffens right back up and continues working.  
“Why didn’t you wake me?” Seungri asks once he makes it to where Jiyong is currently working.

“It’s weekend. You’re off,” Jiyong replies simply but Seungri walks past him instead of entertaining him with a reply. Jiyong simply shrugs at the weird behavior and continues to shovel dirty and wet straw into the wheelbarrow. It doesn’t take long before Seungri comes back with the second wheelbarrow and replaces the first.

“Put down the fork. I’m sure there are other things you’d rather do around the stables than doing this. I can’t imagine your body not screaming in protest about moving,” he says, looking at Jiyong knowingly. “Go clean some brushes or sort out something?” Seungri says and pulls the fork from Jiyong’s hands. “Let me do the hard work today,” he says and starts shoveling before Jiyong can even protest to the offer.

And that is how Jiyong finds himself cleaning and sorting brushes on a Saturday morning while he is supposed to be cleaning the stables. He doesn’t mind though. He has found plenty of saddle pads to place under his sore bum to make sure he can sit somewhat comfortably. He is humming lowly to himself as he works, letting Seungri work in the stables on his own. One thing is for sure, his horses are all going to have a break from exercising today because there is no fucking way he can even make his way into a saddle. Even if he could, he would have to stand up for the whole thing, and that would confuse the horses more than anything, so he sticks to the ground. He feels thankful for Seungri taking over the shoveling in the stables, but he feels a little weird about the master working on the weekends. Those are his days off and he isn’t supposed to be working. It’s not a part of his contract and Jiyong can’t help but wonder what that will mean later on in their working relationship. He tries not to think about it too much, but it could be that Seungri is trying to work up some days off so that he can finish the contract with him as soon as possible by working on weekends. The thought doesn’t settle well with Jiyong. He thought they had a decent relationship and had fun when they worked together.

 

“Mama Kwon says lunch is ready,” Seungri says, suddenly appearing in the doorway to the tack room. Jiyong startles out of his thoughts and looks up at Seungri, taking a second to process what he has been told. He has skipped breakfast and he hasn’t even been aware

“Oh, right. I’ll be right in. You can head in first. I’ll just finish this up,” he says, pointing to the bucket of soapy brushes he needs to clean out. He wants to finish that before the water runs cold.

“I’ll let her know to keep some food warm for you,” Seungri says before he disappears out of the doorway again and Jiyong listens to his footsteps retreating. Jiyong picks up the next brush from the bucket and resumes cleaning the brushes, brows furrowed as he works over his relationship with Seungri. He knows their arrangement is unconventional, but he thought they were friends. Friends despite their contracts – both of them – but now he isn’t so sure. He feels like he has been foolish to think Seungri wanted more from him than just sex and getting the job over and done with.

 

 

Jiyong is back in stables after lunch, still kind of shaken by his conclusion from earlier in the day. He might not be able to ride today, but he needs the therapeutic effect of the horses to help set his mind straight. He brought his old mare to the stables and pulled out her brushes. She is going to get the grooming of a lifetime. First, he grabs a hard rubber brush designed to loosen mud and massage the horse as it works over its fur. The mare appreciates the gesture and turns her unfastened head to rub Jiyong’s back gently as repay for the rub she gets herself. Jiyong is smiling to himself as he works her over, taking his time to work over every single strand of hair on her body. It takes him about an hour of silently talking to the horse and working through his mind before he changes the brush for a softer hairy one that will brush off all the dust and loose hairs now that it has all been loosened. He works just as delinquently with this brush as the previous and is completely lost to the world that isn’t the horse or himself. He has completely failed to notice Seungri having appeared in the stables with him and is sitting on a bale of straw a little away from him before he speaks up.

“Jesus fucking Christ on a stick!” Jiyong curses, startling the mare as well.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you,” Seungri apologizes. “How come she isn’t fastened?” he wonders and pushes himself off the bale to approach the horse.

“It’s fine. Just…announce yourself earlier next time,” Jiyong requests as he keeps brushing the horse. When he sees Seungri approaching, he doesn’t hesitate to save the brushing of her ass before Seungri is close enough to get a cloud of dirt and dust in his face. It’s a petty revenge but Jiyong doesn’t know how else to deal with his mind.

“Couldn’t have waited?” Seungri asks once he is done coughing his lungs out and Jiyong shakes his head.

“Pretty sure she was itchy right there,” he argues and hides his smile behind the horse.

“Of course she was,” Seungri says, clearly not believing him. Jiyong can’t blame him. He wouldn’t believe him either.

“Aren’t you going to answer my question?” Seungri asks after about a minute of silence, Jiyong still working on grooming his horse.

“What question?” Jiyong asks, not knowing what he is talking about.

“You were really in your own mind, weren’t you?” Seungri chuckles and shakes his head. “I asked you what’s on your mind? You seem very distracted and deep in thought today. You didn’t even see me enter the stables,” Seungri points out and Jiyong feels himself heat up a little. It’s embarrassing he is that obvious and that he doesn’t have a proper explanation to Seungri without telling him the truth.

“It’s nothing really. Just need a moment with my animals,” Jiyong answers and changes his brush for a stiff plastic brush that goes to the mane and tail, working out the knots. He is pretty sure he is going to braid her hair just to have time pass and have an excuse to keep working on her without having to be doing anything else.

“Really?” Seungri asks and comes up behind him and leans against his mare. “Because you’ve been avoiding me since we came home last night and I want to know if I did something wrong,” he continues, looking at Jiyong with an expression he can’t escape even if he wanted to. Jiyong blinks a little at Seungri’s words though. He doesn’t believe he avoided him. He went to clean the stables – as his job describes – and then he went out to spend some time with his horses instead of being bored inside, just because he didn’t bring Seungri along because it’s his days off he is avoiding him?

“No? I haven’t been avoiding you. I’ve just spent time with the horses,” he replies. It’s the most obvious answer to it, really.

“You didn’t wake me up this morning and you didn’t ask me to join you in the stables,” Seungri counters and Jiyong furrows his brows in confusion. “And it doesn’t explain why you fell asleep before I returned with the glass of water for you yesterday. Did I upset you by anything yesterday? I know we didn’t really discuss whether Seunghyun and his slaves should join, but you could have told me no and you could have used your safeword if you weren’t comfortable,” Seungri says, sounding a little frantic. Jiyong is beyond confused now.

“I liked playing with Seunghyun, Daesung, and Taeyang,” Jiyong says slowly, trying to figure out why Seungri sounds so upset. “And it’s the weekend. It’s your days off. You aren’t supposed to wake up at the crack of dawn to let the horses out, nor do you have to work with them during the day. You can do as you want today,” he explains, lowering his brush to look at Seungri. Seungri looks just about as confused as Jiyong feels.

“But I’m here? If I didn’t want to be at the stables I would have gone home?” Seungri says, making Jiyong blink twice before he lowers his gaze to focus on the mane before him.

“So you stayed here because you wanted to spend time with me?” Jiyong asks carefully, a traitorous blush making its way up his neck.

“Well, yes? Why else would I stay out here? Certainly not for the internet,” Seungri points out and a shy smile crawls onto Jiyong’s face. He feels kind of stupid to be completely honest. “Can you now tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?” Seungri asks. Jiyong can feel his eyes on the top of his head.

“I haven’t avoided you,” Jiyong argues weakly. It wasn’t his intention to avoid Seungri it just…kind of happened.

“Sure you haven’t. Then tell me why you haven’t talked to me today and have spent most of your day in the stables,” Seungri rephrases it and Jiyong curses silently under his breath. He has no excuse for not answering now.

“I thought you came to the stables earlier to work for a day and have your contract shortened,” he murmurs. He doesn’t speak all that loud and he sort of hopes Seungri won’t be able to understand what he is saying. It will save him a lot of embarrassment.

“You thought…” Seungri trails off and Jiyong can hear the disbelief in his voice. “You thought I wanted my contract to end sooner? Is that what you take me for? I came out to help you because I had your body used so much yesterday and I didn’t want you to overwork yourself,” Seungri deadpans and Jiyong flinches slightly. “And I stayed here because I wanted to spend the weekend here because you’re nice company. I know your weekends aren’t much different from your weekdays but I enjoy spending time with you,” Seungri explains and Jiyong feels his face almost catching fire from the intense heat his blush causes him.

“Oh,” Jiyong muses and lowers himself as much as his sore muscles allow him to and hides behind the mare’s neck.

“Yeah, oh, indeed,” Seungri says, chuckling. “You think so lowly of me. When you finish grooming her, we can get two others from the fields and I can groom one,” Seungri offers and Jiyong smiles softly, raising up the mare’s mane to hide his head underneath the thick hair.

“You should stop that,” he murmurs and hugs the horse’s neck tightly. “You don’t even like horses or stable work. I’ll just finish her and we can go inside,” Jiyong offers. Seungri doesn’t let him though, already heading out onto the field to collect two new horses to replace the mare in the stable.

“Shut up, Jiyong, and help me groom the horses,” Seungri tells him, smile evident in his voice.

 

AN:// This is so not ever me. Not even after four cups of coffee

<https://www.facebook.com/StudentProblems/videos/2043503789109677/>


	25. “We need our pants off if you want me to fuck you,”

“Oh! Yes, right there,” Jiyong groans and smushes his face into the pillow below him.

Jiyong is beyond happy with having spent the whole day working over the fur of his horses. He has used his muscles, having them warmed up after the night at the club and working most stiffness and soreness out of them. But Jiyong isn’t letting on his muscles are better. Seungri offered a massage to ease the soreness and Jiyong would be absolutely stupid to skip out on a chance to have his body worked through like that. And Jiyong is currently enjoying the amazing feeling of Seungri’s fingers digging into his back, dragging out his kinks and pains.

Seungri is sitting on Jiyong’s ass, careful not to put too much pressure on his still sore ass and he is leaning over his back to reach the knots and kinks in his shoulders, thoroughly working through them one by one until his shoulders are left smooth as butter.

“Is it good?” Seungri asks from behind and Jiyong is left a panting mess against the mattress, trying to keep his moans in so that he doesn’t arouse Seungri when he is just trying to help.

“Yeah, it’s perfect. Don’t stop,” Jiyong keens into the pillow. “Oh shit, fuck that’s good. Right there,” Jiyong adds, unable to keep the moan out of his voice this time around when Seungri is hitting just the right place to make him melt.

“Uh,” there’s an awkward clearing of a throat outside the bedroom door and Jiyong knows it’s his father. “Mama says dinner is ready…” he trails off and Jiyong blinks a little confused and turns his head to look at the closed door. His father always just enters when he wants to say something, hating to speak to anyone he can’t see. “You two should probably…uh…get dressed and come down?” he continues and Jiyong’s eyes widen in realization before his face takes the same color as a ripe tomato.

“Seungri…” Jiyong murmurs, burying his face into his pillow. “Can you please get off me. My dad thinks we are fucking,” he says, raising his ass a little, pretending to push Seungri off his body.

“Well, he isn’t wrong about that. Only the timing,” Seungri counters before he climbs off Jiyong who is busy picking between dying from mortification and laughing his ass off. He ends up sort of squeaking in a mix between the two.

Seungri gives his ass a light smack before he heads out the door.

“Go wash the oil off. I’ll tell your dad you’re cleaning up from sticky fluids,” he says and closes the door before Jiyong can respond with an indignant squawk and throw his pillow after him. He does as he is told though, and ends up in the dining room five minutes later. He can’t help but blush and look down as he enters the kitchen upon seeing his father’s knowing smile. He sits down next to Seungri and waits for his father to start the meal. A meal Jiyong expects to be calm and ordinary but is anything but when his mom speaks up.

“Seungri, you’re sleeping in the guest room from now on,”

The whole room falls silent for a fraction of a second before Mr. Kwon bursts out laughing, followed closely by Seungri and then his mom. Jiyong wishes the ground will swallow him whole.

 

Seungri doesn’t end up sleeping in the guest room. He ends up plastered against Jiyong’s back instead. Sunday morning, Jiyong wakes up with his face pushed up against the wall once more and only the blanket – he apparently has hogged – protects the rest of his body from the cold of the wall. His alarm sounds on the nightstand somewhere behind Seungri. He doesn’t understand how Seungri can end up glued against his back despite the bed being more than wide enough for two. Jiyong isn’t having it and he gives a firm push onto the wall, making both himself and Seungri move toward the middle of the bed. He places his feet on the wall and gives another shove hard enough to make Seungri roll off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump and a groan of pain.

“That should teach you to stick to your own side of the bed,” he huffs, kills his alarm and climbs out of bed, stepping over Seungri’s sluggish figure on the floor with ease.

“What time is it?” Seungri asks, rubbing his eyes and yawning wide.

“Too early for your liking and just late enough for the horses to be hungry. Now get up,” he tells Seungri, not really giving the man a chance at waking up. Jiyong is already pulling on his clothes when he hears a groan from the floor and another thump. He turns around and sees Seungri’s head on the floor and his eyes closed tightly.

“It’s four fucking thirty, Jiyong. They won’t die to wait an hour,” he complains and Jiyong chuckles before he shakes his head.

“They will, and you _promised_ you'd help me with the horses this weekend,” Jiyong reminds him, smirking at the annoyed groan he gets in return.

“Fine, I’m up,” Seungri whines and slowly pushes himself off the floor. Jiyong grins to himself, accomplishment filling his features. “Even on a Sunday,” Seungri complains and shakes his head. Jiyong only laughs and gets dressed to head to the stables. Seungri takes a while longer to get ready, sort of stumbling around as he is hardly awake.

“It should be illegal to wake up this early,” he grumbles as they make the way out of the room and head downstairs. Seungri stops in the doorway to the kitchen, staring at Mrs. Kwon in slight disbelief. “Why in the world are you up now?” he wonders and looks at the other.

“I’m always up now, Seungri. I’m preparing breakfast for when Jiyong comes back inside after feeding the horses,” she says as she pulls out several containers from the fridge and closes it behind her with her hip.

“Seriously? What kind of breakfast do you cook for him?” Seungri asks.

“Just enough to keep him full until lunchtime. Do you know how much he eats in the morning? He must really work hard in the stables not to be fat by now,” his mom admits and Jiyong blushes slightly at the doorway leading to the outside.

“Come on, Seungri. We need to feed the horses,” he calls, wanting to get Seungri through the kitchen before he befriends his mother more than what is highly necessary.

 

Jiyong drags the brush down the leg of his golden gelding. He smiles softly as he grooms the horse. He straightens up and places the brush on the back of him. He leans onto his flank and places his arms over the back of the big animal. He presses his ear against the stomach and closes his eyes. It’s comforting to listen to the sound of the intestines working inside him. It’s not a particularly charming thought, but the sound is a deep low rumble mixed with the rhythmic breathing. He can hear Seungri rummage somewhere behind him, struggling with getting his old mare to stand still as he rubs her back. Jiyong doesn’t bother to interfere, well aware that she just wants to get a good rub at the base of her mane where everything itches a little. He places his hands on top of the gelding and feels the heat of his body and soft hairs under his fingers and he just simply _enjoys_ the moment. It feels nice and Jiyong loves being this close and in touch with his horses.

“Wanna ride together?” Jiyong asks. He doesn’t know where the thought comes from, but it’s spoken before he can stop himself.

“Ride together? Aren’t we doing that already?” Seungri asks, sounding genuinely confused.

“No, like, ride together. You can sit behind me on this fella,” Jiyong says as he claps the gelding’s neck softly a couple of times. “I don’t want to ride a whole lot. I just want to chill as we ride through the forest,” he says. It is Sunday after all, and the skin on his thighs doesn’t really feel like being stuck in a saddle just yet.

“We can’t do that,” Seungri says and Jiyong forces himself to straighten up and look at him. “There isn’t enough room for me behind the saddle,” he elaborates and Jiyong chuckles softly. It’s cute. He likes how Seungri thinks he will be forced to sit behind the saddle.

“Don’t worry. He will only be wearing a blanket. I won’t ride with a saddle,” Jiyong explains and Seungri looks visibly better at that idea.

“And we won’t fall?” he asks and Jiyong shakes his head.

“I’ve been jumping half my height without a saddle before on him. He is so nice and I can easily control him with my legs. You can just cling to my waist and we are good,” Jiyong explains. He watches Seungri, still looking a little apprehensive. “Do you trust me?” Jiyong questions and Seungri looks at him for a few seconds before he nods in confirmation.

“I do,” he says and Jiyong grins.

“Great! Then we go riding like this,” he concludes. He takes the brush from the back and tosses it into the box of brushes and carries it to the tack room. He picks up a blanket from a shelf and a bridle from a hook. He shakes the blanket out before he makes his way back to the horse. He spreads the blanket over the back of the gelding before he brings the bridle to fit around his head.

“When you’re done grooming her, he is ready for the ride,” he says and runs his fingers through the thick hairs of his mane. Seungri doesn’t take long to finish grooming the mare and lets her back onto the field before he comes to stand next to Jiyong’s side.

“Let’s get her outside,” he tells the younger make and guides the horse outside. He guides it across the driveway and stops it in front of a stepstool. “I’m gonna get on first, and then you can get on behind,” Jiyong instructs and climbs the steps and easily swings himself onto the back of the animal. The horse is already moving forward and Jiyong catches a glimpse of Seungri looking just a little lost. Jiyong smiles to himself as he brings his ankles slightly backward and gently nudges the reins. The reaction is immediate and the horse backs up to the stool again, stopping at the perfect location for Seungri to get onto the horse with him. Seungri manages to get onto the horse in the first attempt and Jiyong finds Seungri’s arms around his waist in no time and his chest is practically glued to his back.

“Ready?” Jiyong asks and Seungri confirms. He releases the reins so they are completely slack and nudges the horse forward. He doesn’t really hold onto the reins as they ride, simply controlling the horse by the movement of his legs against his flanks and his shift in weight.

 

They ride along the path into the forest in silence. It’s a comfortable silence that has been filled with the sounds of birds chirping around them and the rustling of leafs being just as present. They follow the rhythmical movements of the horse and hear how the hooves dig into the ground beneath them. The movements of the gelding cause Seungri to grind up against Jiyong’s ass due to the closeness and none of them seem to mind. Jiyong enjoys the feeling of Seungri so close against him and with nothing against it too. Jiyong likes it and it doesn’t take long before he is panting softly and his cock is hardening in his pants wondering how he is going to get off the horse without making things obvious for Seungri or – even worse – his mother.

It feels good though, and Jiyong can’t see himself free of coaxing the horse more. Coaxing the horse he does with his abdomen and his seat. The best way to describe it is grinding against the back of the horse, pushing it forward in time with his steps to make him keep a pace or even walk faster. With the increased pace, the grinding becomes a little harder and Jiyong smirks to himself. It’s not enough to get him off, but it feels so good to have Seungri grinding up against his ass, even if it isn’t intentional from Seungri. He knows it’s fully intentional from himself.

They ride for a while, getting deeper into the forest. Jiyong doesn’t really pay attention to where they are going as he knows the forest as the back of his hand. He is pretty sure that no matter which path they end up on, they will be able to find their way home.

“Ji,” Seungri speaks up behind him. His voice sounds slightly strained and Jiyong can’t help but smirk. He knows that sound. And it’s the sound of pleasure and lust coming from Seungri. He has felt it too.

“Yes?” he asks, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his master.

“You knew what you were doing when you got me to ride behind you,” Seungri accuses allows his arms to fall from their position around his waist and down to settle against Jiyong’s crotch. “Didn’t you?” he asks. Jiyong can do nothing but nod in confirmation as he bucks into the touch on his front.

“Y-yes,” Jiyong admits, feeling his breath pick up in pace at how Seungri’s hand pushes against his hard cock through his pants.

“Couldn’t even wait for us to get home before you needed a grinding, Jiyong?” he asks, clearly teasing him.

“No,” Jiyong responds and tilts his head backward, hips still working against the horse’s back and ultimately grinds against Seungri’s crotch and into his hand.

“Try again, pony,” Seungri says and squeezes his hand around Jiyong’s dick harshly. Jiyong moans and his hips jerk with the sudden assault of pleasure.

“No, Master,” he corrects himself, feeling white hot arousal lick down his spine and he leans forward, exposing his ass to the master. Seungri is quick to catch on and he moves his hands from Jiyong’s stomach and crotch and instead slaps his ass cheek through the tight pants and ends up squeezing them tightly. He loves the feeling of how well his ass fits into Seungri’s hands. It sends a shiver of delight up his spine.

“Good boy,” Seungri praises him and Jiyong feels himself slip into a headspace that leaves the whole nature around them appear sort of fuzzy and everything feels good. “We need our pants off if you want me to fuck you,” Seungri points out and Jiyong’s whole body tenses and a whimper of interest is nearly punched out of him. He wants that. He wants that so bad. He had never imagined that possible, but with Seungri’s clear suggestion, he wants it more than he has wanted anything else in a long time.

“There’s a lake not too far from here,” Jiyong says and brings the reins up. “Hold on tight. This probably isn’t going to be comfortable, but it’ll get us there fast,” Jiyong says, mind suddenly clear again. He needs to move to get to the lake fast enough. When Seungri tightens his arms around his waist, Jiyong brings one leg back and places the other against the flank. He gives one harder move with his seat and the horse sets into a gallop. Seungri squeaks, probably not prepared for the pace. Jiyong also recalls it’s the first time Seungri tries gallop. Surprisingly, Seungri quickly settles into a rhythm with him and they both stick to the horse better than he had expected. They keep the pace for a few minutes, Seungri clinging to Jiyong’s waist as they approach the lake. Jiyong is basically jittery with anticipation for what is to come. Jiyong wants to be fucked while riding. _Riding_ now has a whole other meaning to him, and he loves it.


	26. “Please give me your cum. Please, Master,”

Jiyong brings the horse to a halt when they reach the lake. It leaves a perfect space for them to get off, strip from their clothes and get back on the horse with help from a bench near the water. He brings the horse to a stop in a small clearing where several paths cross each other, leaving an open space for them to get off without worrying about tripping into anything. Seungri gets off first, leaning into Jiyong’s body as he swings his right leg over the back and slides onto the ground with an awful lack of elegance. Jiyong repeats the motion and lands onto his feet, bending slightly at the knees to ease the force of his weight. He grabs the reins of his horse and starts walking toward the bench he had planned on using. They could leave their clothes there and avoid it getting dirty and the bench would suffice as their help to get onto the horse.

Jiyong places the reins over a pole, keeping the horse in place as he quickly works on undoing his pants. He sighs softly as his cock is released from the tight pants he is wearing and quickly peels them off his legs. Getting out of pants for riding is a pain in the ass – and not the good kind. Jiyong folds his clothes over the back of the bench before he swings himself back onto the horse, naked as the day he was born. Seungri isn’t far behind him, but he appears to be a little apprehensive about getting on the horse without wearing anything. Jiyong knows it won’t be as bad as it is to ride naked on a horse directly on the fur. At least they have a blanket that saves them for fur ending up in places where fur definitely shouldn’t go.

Seungri swings himself onto the horse, wrapping his arms around Jiyong’s waist as he settles into place behind him. Jiyong groans softly when he feels Seungri’s erection pressing into his backside and nudges between his ass cheeks. He waits for Seungri to give him a sign that he is ready for him to move. He keeps his gelding in place until he feels his master’s hand lowering to his crotch and cupping his cock in his palm. Jiyong buries his teeth in his lower lip to swallow his moan and he nudges the horse forward. The effect is immediate. Seungri moans behind him, finding pleasure in the feeling of his cock nudged between his ass cheeks and the motion of the gelding’s movements underneath them. It gives a rhythmical move for the friction, one that is harder than what Seungri usually would be able to give him without help.

“Fuck, this feels so good,” Seungri moans softly and follows the motion of the gelding. Jiyong isn’t complaining either. It feels good. It feels really good to have Seungri grind against his ass like that.

“Are you ready for my fingers, Ji?” Seungri asks, finally talking a language that he is ready to talk. Jiyong leans forward to expose his ass further to Seungri. The gelding raises his head, alert with the sudden change of weight and Jiyong strokes his neck to calm him down. It doesn’t take long before Jiyong can feel slick fingers come down between his ass cheeks and he imagines Seungri have sucked on his fingers just before. The whole situation about what is going on is lewd to him and it sends a buzz of pleasure through Jiyong that few things so far has spiked in him before. The first of Seungri’s fingers push into him and Jiyong’s whole body heats up with the intrusion. The angle is slightly awkward and not really all that pleasant, but the _idea_ of fucking on horseback is making it all that much more erotic and hot. It turns him on in ways he never really thought possible. The idea alone had been arousing, but like many things, the idea and the fantasy are better than reality, and Jiyong had been prepared. But Jiyong is far from disappointed. The reality of his fantasy is much better than he had been prepared for. Seungri wiggles his finger inside him, however, he can get to do it thanks to the angle but Jiyong has no complaints of how it is. They are sitting too close for comfort and the movements of the gelding, it isn’t exactly easy to reach comfortable.

That also explains why Seungri is quick to push another finger inside him and Jiyong groans softly. It feels bloody amazing. It feels really good, no doubt about it. He stretches him further with quick movements of his fingers that feel more or less like small jabs against his walls. It doesn’t take long to reduce Jiyong to a panting mess and he pushes his ass back onto Seungri’s fingers, working himself open to handle another finger quickly. Seungri isn’t as quick as Jiyong would have liked him to be, but he accepts the slowness of it all, even though he really just wants to be torn apart – but figuring how Seungri only has saliva to help the penetration, he won’t really complain about him taking his time. They almost leave the area near the lake before Seungri is easing a third finger into him and Jiyong moans lowly in his throat from the light burn that follows the additional stretch. It feels good, and Jiyong knows it’ll only be one more finger before he will be allowed to shift back and slide onto Seungri’s cock. Leaning forward on the horse isn’t exactly comfortable for a longer period of time, but he won’t complain.

“Can you handle my cock now, or do you want a fourth finger?” Seungri asks, leaning over his back. Jiyong doesn’t reply at first, but instead whimpers and pushes back on the fingers in his ass.

“Now, fuck, I need you inside me,” Jiyong says, only to whimper when Seungri pulls his fingers out of him.

Jiyong kind of expects Seungri to get a move on everything after that but he is left disappointed when absolutely nothing happens, what so ever. A little confused, Jiyong sits up and looks at the other over his shoulder and tilts his head slightly.

“Why aren’t you getting inside me?” he asks. He can actually feel Seungri’s hesitation to tell him whatever is about to leave his lips, and honestly, Jiyong has to bite his lip not to laugh when he hears it.

“I don’t know how to,” he murmurs. Jiyong really has to control himself not to laugh at Seungri’s unspoken question.

“Okay, hold on. I’ll ride you,” Jiyong says and scoots forward on the horse. With how his pelvis and hard cock is pressing against the mane, Jiyong isn’t particularly comfortable, but it makes Seungri move forward. “No, move back. I need to turn around to make it the easiest,” Jiyong murmurs. Sure, his ass is closer to Seungri’s dick how he is sitting now, but with further thought, straddling his thighs will be easier if he turns around. “And just so you know, you’ll be in charge of steering him,” he warns cheekily. He leans back and throws his leg over the neck of the horse, and sits with both legs on one side.

“Scoot back a bit. I need more room to swing my leg over,” Jiyong warns. He throws his leg over the back between Seungri and himself before he beckons Seungri forward with a smirk on his lips.

“Come on, it won’t hurt,” he assures him and watches as Seungri approaches him in three jerky moves until they have their knees pressing against each other. Jiyong scoots a little further back, nearly sitting on the very beginning of the horse’s neck and Seungri follows. Only when Seungri is sitting the best place he can for what is about to happen, does Jiyong throw his legs over Seungri’s thighs and closes the distance between them. They are chest to chest and Jiyong’s cock is trapped against Seungri’s abdomen and the master’s cock is rubbing against his scrotum ever so nicely.

“Fuck this feels good,” Seungri murmurs and Jiyong smirks.

“You gotta take the reins, Seungri. He won’t know where to go if you don’t steer him,” Jiyong warns before he reaches down behind himself and searches for Seungri’s cock, grabs a hold of his cock with one hand and his shoulder with the other, and pulls himself up enough to make the cock slide into his basically dry hole. As he sinks down on the fat length, a moan is pulled from his lips and he can feel himself clench around the intrusion and he slowly eases himself further down onto the cock that pushes inside him. The stretch is feeling absolutely amazing and it makes pleasure lick up his spine. He pushes himself fully into Seungri’s lap and groans tightly as Seungri slides even deeper inside him. No one really needs to move to make the pleasure surge through them as the horse moves underneath them. Each step makes Seungri move deeper inside him deeper than anyone has ever fucked him before. It makes Jiyong dig his nails into the skin on Seungri’s back as he lets Seungri’s dick dig deep inside him. The way the horse moves makes Seungri’s dick drag along his walls. The pleasure is amazing and Jiyong isn’t going to stop getting fucked like this until he is crying. It feels so damn good, and it doesn’t take long before Jiyong is moaning for everyone in the forest to hear. He doesn’t even try to keep his voice down for Seungri only and instead focuses on keeping his hips angled forward to take as much of Seungri’s cock reaching as deep as possible. The rhythm is slow but deep and hard and Jiyong’s insides are jostled with every deep move from the horse that ultimately causes Seungri’s cock to rub his insides in all the best ways.

“S-shit! R-Ri!” Jiyong curses when he feels an intense wave of pleasure rake up his spine, picking him apart bit by bit. The amount of pleasure is overwhelming and he knows, even now, that he won’t last incredibly long.

“F-feels good,” Seungri pants against his ear and Jiyong knows he feels just as good as himself. Jiyong moans into Seungri’s neck repeatedly, seeing white behind his lids. It feels too damn good. None of them are really prepared. He can feel Seungri tense beneath him, letting him know he definitely isn’t prepared, and Jiyong isn’t either, but the gelding sets into a slow trot. The bounce of his steps are harder than his walking and Jiyong bites into Seungri’s shoulder not to shoulder with the way he is currently bouncing in Seungri’s lap. Seungri’s balls hit against his ass with each step the horse takes. Jiyong feels like his insides are being jostled every time he comes down on Seungri’s cock. It’s intense and overwhelming, and Jiyong feels absolutely overwhelmed as he allows Seungri to control the ride. Jiyong is well aware that he won’t be able to last for long. Everything about what they are doing is hitting onto his biggest erogenous zone; his brain. He _knows_ they are outside. He _knows_ they are riding while fucking. He _knows_ it’s the horse that decides the pace of which they move and he _knows_ Seungri feels good too. He can feel how hard he is inside him and he can hear how labored his breathing is over the sound of the horse stepping on the path. He can hear his moans too, and he isn’t in doubt that Seungri enjoys this the same as he does.

“Fuck, Ji,” Seungri curses. It’s all the warning he gets before he feels a palm slapping his ass _hard_. Jiyong jerks and his hole clenches around of Seungri’s cock. Seungri hisses against his shoulder and his ass is slapped again. This time he is prepared for it, but it doesn’t make the feeling any worse. It feels amazing, and Jiyong wants more. He wants so much more, even if he knows he technically can’t handle it. Seungri seems to catch on because it’s like his master doesn’t stop after that. Seungri’s teeth dig into his shoulder and his palms slap over Jiyong’s ass and thighs in rapid succession. Jiyong doesn’t get a break, quickly falling apart in Seungri’s lap. He can feel his cock leak against his own and Seungri’s abdomen and he is sure he won’t last much longer.

“S-shit, Master.” Jiyong curses, whole body trembling with the need to cum. “I’m close,” he warns him, voice shaky and a little slurred from the pleasure he feels. It’s like fire is licking up the inside of his skin. He feels like he is just seconds from combusting but there’s nothing he can do about but let himself fall into the feeling of heat coiling in his abdomen.

“One more, please,” Jiyong pleads, whole body strung tight like the string on a bow, ready to shoot. Much like his release is ready to shoot. Seungri instantly picks up on what Jiyong is requesting and he must have released both reins to be able to slap both of his ass cheeks at once, forcing the release out of Jiyong as he seizes up, cum shooting onto Seungri’s naked stomach. It feels absolutely amazing to have his orgasm fucked out of him like that. The force of the way he falls onto Seungri’s cock makes sure he feels the orgasm all the way into his shoulders and to his toes. He falls limply against Seungri’s body, trusting the master to keep him on the horse along with him while he comes back to his senses. And even if he feels completely destroyed by Seungri’s cock and the movements on the horses, the onslaught of pleasure doesn’t stop. The horse isn’t going slower and Jiyong realizes Seungri is coaxing on him, moving his hips to make the horse moving forward at a fast pace. It makes Seungri’s cock drag inside him with constant movements fueled and strengthened by the constant bounces from the horse, stimulating Jiyong’s already sensitive nerve ends. Jiyong’s moans turn high-pitched and slightly desperate, wordlessly pleading Seungri to slow down. He is entirely too sensitive to receive this kind of treatment when he has literally just cummed between them, but Seungri is relentless. The moans turn into whines as Seungri’s cock keeps dragging over his prostate. It doesn’t take long before Jiyong’s whole nerve system ends up overly stimulated and tears spring to his eyes. Seungri’s cock is pulling the pleasure out of him, forcing him to keep pleasuring him while he really needs a break. They make it onto a different path and Jiyong knows they are on their way back toward the lake. He is thankful for that because the moans that had turned to whines have now turned to sobs. He is crying on Seungri’s shoulder, hole clenching desperately around Seungri’s cock in an attempt to keep him still, but there’s no mercy from neither his gelding nor from Seungri.

He is begging, constantly whining and pleading through his sobs, begging for Seungri to stop the horse and pull out, but Seungri hasn’t cummed yet, and Jiyong knows he won’t be getting what he wants until Seungri has released inside him. It doesn’t take long before Jiyong is full on crying in Seungri’s lap, begging for him to stop.

“C-close,” Seungri warns and Jiyong cannot put the relief that washes over him into words. It feels amazing to know that Seungri is almost there as well. He can’t wait to get off of Seungri’s cock, not that it doesn’t feel good, but it’s entirely too much.

“Turn around, and lay over the neck,” Seungri instructs. Jiyong believes he is hearing things wrong but Seungri guides him off his lap and onto the blanket between his thighs. It causes Seungri’s cock to slip out of his hole and Jiyong groans in satisfaction as he clenches around the strange feeling of being stretched and empty.

“Turn around,” Seungri’s voice sounds slightly frantic and Jiyong knows – like the good slave he is – he needs to hurry up. He manages to turn himself around on the gelding and he leans forward, face pressed into the mane. He scoots backward until his ass presses in between Seungri’s thighs and against his cock. There’s no warning after that, and zero patience from Seungri because he pushes into his ass once more, hands gripping desperately at his hips and Jiyong is fucked brutally, still hiccupping through the overstimulation and the desperate chase for Seungri’s orgasm. The way he is fucked is at the perfect balance between pain and pleasure. His ass hurts just enough for him to want to pull off and offer Seungri another way of getting off, but the pleasure that comes with both the friction of being fucked raw and overstimulated makes Jiyong push back onto Seungri’s cock just as desperately as Seungri is fucking into his ass. Jiyong isn’t about to cum, he is barely filling out in his cock, so a second orgasm is out of the question but it feels absolutely amazing for him. And for Seungri, it appears to be the same case. It doesn’t take long before Seungri is reaching forward and gripping Jiyong’s hair.

“Please give me your cum. Please, Master,” Jiyong pleads as he is pulled back, delirious with the display of dominance and strength. It is all it takes and Seungri is filling Jiyong up with his cum.

 

AN://

So uh... Hi? 

Long time no see? 

Better late than never, right? 

Anyway, my excuse for this late update is quite a story actually. I've moved back to my mom's place because she needs help with her studies. She is finishing her education as a psychotherapist in May. Me, myself, and I are graduating from university this year too. I have my thesis to hand in two weeks from now, and I have my exam in teaching biology in May, so I'm kind of hung up on studying too. On top of that, I've been offered a surgery at the end of May and for that, I need to lose 10kg, so I swear I'm running like God himself is chasing me. And riding the bike to school every morning. And now, riding the bike to school isn't just a couple of kilometers and then I'm there... No, we are talking a testicle-sacrificing 18km each way. On top of that, she needs help with her horses. So I've spent hours on the back of ponies in the past 3 weeks.

As a way of compensating for this horrible lack of updating, I will provide you with pictures. Also, this should explain how I know so much about horses. I've had one like Malthe myself when I was a kid, and now I visit my mom whenever I can because I actually love riding.

 

On a sadder note; I won't promise an update until a couple of weeks into June. If I update, that's great, but I need to focus on school, so I have no promises until classes are over and the written exams are over at the end of May. 

[](https://imgur.com/am3ebUe) Malthe apparently likes white wine. But only when served chilled and in a proper wine glass xD

[](https://imgur.com/xXs2Dxx) My mom's dog loves to come for a ride. But he prefers the shorter pony and riding with hoomans

[](https://imgur.com/BMjvihZ) I practiced my braiding skills, and I have new plot ideas for ASR... Me staying around horses shouldn't be allowed

[](https://imgur.com/C44TTd3) Here we have the good pony to ride for tiny dog. The boy is one my mom takes care of one weekend every month and he is out exploring the wonders of riding.

[](https://imgur.com/3Wew7Wi) It snows one day and the next it's 25°C.. Someone tell me how that even makes sense?! Anyway, we were on a ride and Malthe spotted a hare who  _obviously_  wanted to play with him... or that's what he believed at least 

[](https://imgur.com/7awXsIB) Peace love and harmony... At least they believe it's that when they are less than three steps from their lunchbox. 


	27. "You'll be punished,"

Jiyong is crying. It isn’t a whole lot, but he is crying. They ride in silence, Seungri’s cock still buried inside him and painfully nudging against his prostate, forcing his already abused bundle of nerves to feel even more jostled. At least Seungri isn’t moving with the horse anymore and the pace has been reduced to a leisure walk for the horse. It’s definitely better than the trot from before, but Jiyong still feels like he is being used too much. He wishes Seungri would pull out of him, but getting cum on the blanket isn’t a smart idea when Mama Kwon is the one who does the laundry – no excuses. Jiyong’s almost silent sobs shakes his chest and he leans onto Seungri’s chest, finding that the most comfortable position as his dick doesn’t nudge directly onto his prostate but only kind of slides against it. Considering how terrible his ex-boyfriend had been at hitting his prostate before, Jiyong is absolutely sure he has possessed some of kind of special skill to miss it with such precision when Seungri can’t even get his dick not to touch it. Jiyong doesn’t find it entirely fair that he is being taken apart like this. He has no way of bracing himself from the constant tides of pleasure that rolls over him. He wonders how Seungri isn’t falling apart behind him. He finds it entirely unfair that Seungri isn’t on the verge of tears from oversensitivity like he is himself. It’s so not fair. Seungri is holding the reins and Jiyong is muffling his sniffles against his hand while he tries to hold himself up on the other hand, wanting to avoid too much friction inside him. His whole body is jittery with pleasure, he feels like his body is charged with energy ready to rip him apart and he can’t calm down. He squirms constantly, trying to get Seungri’s dick to get an angle away from his prostate but he just can’t. It’s picking him apart rapidly. It is picking him apart to constantly be pleasured and Seungri’s cock isn’t getting soft. Quite on the contrary. He remains hard inside him and Jiyong feels like he is losing his consciousness.

He looks down when he feels Seungri’s arms shuffle against his waist. The master is taking the reins into one hand and before Jiyong can react, a large hand is wrapping around his soft cock. Jiyong takes in a sharp breath, the feeling is downright painful but he doesn’t attempt to bring Seungri’s hand away. Instead, he feels his vision blur and a tear trickles down his face. It hurts so damn much and despite his crying and sniffles and attempts to get away, Jiyong loves the feeling. It’s pure torture. There’s no other way Jiyong can explain the feeling Seungri is forcing upon his body. It’s pure, refined, distilled torture. Seungri’s cock is too much on his prostate and his hand is forcing his dick into hardening once more. It’s more than Jiyong can handle, but he can do nothing but accept or safeword his way out – something he has no intentions of doing when his dick is rapidly hardening in Seungri’s palm.

“Stop,” Jiyong pleads, his voice pathetically broken from the hypersensitivity. “Please stop,” he continues to plead but Seungri doesn’t even slow down. In fact, he speeds up, and Jiyong isn’t sure he can keep up with what Seungri is about to offer him. That being said, Jiyong isn’t going to give up before at least trying to make his master happy. Jiyong can’t keep up with what Seungri is asking from him. At least not without crying. His previous tears and occasional sniffles are being replaced with actual crying and Jiyong is writhing in his arms but the master doesn’t relent. Jiyong is pulled back against Seungri’s pelvis and without him realizing, Seungri has nudged the horse into a trot again and Jiyong is bouncing freely on Seungri’s cock despite his broken state. In all honesty, Jiyong is actually embarrassed by the pitch he is crying. He is embarrassingly short of wailing like a baby.

For the first time in his life of a grown-up is having trouble riding properly. Not only is it a disgrace to his skills on a horseback, but he even feels like he isn’t riding Seungri well enough. He is too weak to follow the movements of the trot beneath him and he is allowing himself to be moved by the horse without assisting it or letting Seungri guide him in any way. He feels like he is a sack of potatoes slung over the horse with no skills in riding at all. But Seungri’s cock still knows exactly how to press up against his prostate in the most torturous way and Jiyong is losing his sanity. Seungri is meticulously picking him apart, bit by bit.

It takes embarrassingly short time before Jiyong is spilling his cum out and into Seungri’s hand. He is happy that Seungri catches his cum or he’d have a problem explaining the stain to his mom. Jiyong slumps fully against Seungri’s chest, feeling more or less boneless. Luckily they are getting close to the lake, and Jiyong knows he won’t be having a problem to make it there without getting hard once more. He will have to suffer through his hyper-sensitivity for a little while longer. Luckily it isn’t for all that long and before he is fully aware of what is happening around him, Jiyong finds the horse coming to a stop beneath him and there’s a bench next to the horse, making it all that easier for Jiyong to get off without hurting Seungri in the process; or worse: leaking cum onto the blanket. He leans forward and hugs the neck of the horse while Seungri carefully slips out of his ass and gets off the horse.

“Can you…like…plug me up? I don’t want to leak onto the blanket,” Jiyong requests as he peeks at the master over the horse’s mane. Seungri laughs softly and gives his ass a quick slap before he eases three fingers inside him, successfully making sure the cum won’t leak out while he gets off the horse. Jiyong doesn’t have many seconds of standing on the bench after Seungri’s fingers left his ass before the thick liquid runs down his thighs. And while he usually doesn’t mind the idea of being fucked full and leaking cum. He imagines wearing a buttplug and being unable to get rid of the cum inside him being extremely hot too. He will have to suggest that to Seungri someday to try that out.

“Can you hold the horse while I go…you know…make sure I won’t leak…” Jiyong murmurs. The very action he is about to perform is so crude he can’t even tell Seungri what he intends on doing. It’s simply too crude. Seungri looks him over before he nods as he reaches out for the reins. Jiyong makes his way toward a bush before he realizes he has the lake close by. Jiyong turns on his heel and heads toward the water instead of crouching to somehow push the cum out of him and instead settles for crouching into the water and gently scoop it out in his ass. It’s a lot cleaner than feeling like taking a dump behind a bush, no matter how one looks at it.

Jiyong returns to Seungri’s side and pulls the blanket off the horse in order to dry himself off slightly before he hooks an arm in the rein.

“Thanks. Go get dressed. I can hold him while getting dressed too,” he says and reaches for his own clothes and quickly brings his shirt over his head and pulls his underwear and pants up. Once he is done, he throws the blanket onto the horse before he slides onto the horse and waits for Seungri to come over and sit up behind him. The horse takes a step sideways as Seungri comes up behind him before catching its balance, and soon after they are walking home for loose reins and the head hanging low. All three of them are relaxing and it has all in all been a good experience. Even the horse doesn’t seem to have been traumatized by their games either.

 

Jiyong lets himself fall onto the bed in his room, exhausted and his ass sore from riding with Seungri’s dick inside him. Seungri is right behind him, only sitting down more gently and not nearly as bothered by the whole situation as Jiyong is.

“Are you tired?” Seungri asks him. Jiyong turns his head to look at Seungri, making a show of staying on his stomach. It hurts too much to roll onto his back. Seungri is a literal pain in the ass. He hums in response and nods a couple of times and closes his eyes for emphasis. He really doesn’t feel like undressing or anything. He really just wants to fall asleep. He is still sweaty and smells like horse. He hasn’t showered since Seungri fucked him and he knows it would be best to wash up, but he really doesn’t want to move.

“You should wash up,” Seungri comments and Jiyong is well aware he is right. But his body is too heavy to move on his own.

“Don’t wanna,” he complains and pulls his pillow closer. It earns him a chuckle from the master and Seungri reaches out to pat one of his butt cheeks.

“I’ll carry you. We can shower together. Your parents are already asleep and they won’t know,” he says and Jiyong hums again. If Seungri wants to bathe him, then he can do so. As long as Jiyong doesn’t have to do anything, Seungri can do whatever. Seungri takes it as an invitation and shortly after Jiyong is lifted off the bed, stripped down to his underwear and brought toward the bathroom. He isn’t carried, but Seungri is guiding him with a hand on either shoulder. In the bathroom Seungri turns on the water and closes the door behind them before turning the lock. Jiyong feels Seungri’s fingers on his hips and he shivers lightly as his boxers are pulled off. He steps into the shower and stands under the hot water, followed right behind by the master. The shower curtain is closed and Seungri stands behind Jiyong, fingers working idly to clean Jiyong of traces of dirt from the day. It doesn’t take long for them to finish up and Seungri dries him down with a fresh towel before drying off himself. Together they leave the bathroom and make it back to bed together. Seungri holds up the blanket on Jiyong’s side and watches him expectantly. It takes Jiyong a few seconds to realize he is waiting for him to lay down so that he can tuck him in. Thinking about being tucked in again makes him blush. He looks at his master for a brief moment before he crawls onto the bed and lays his head on his pillow. He is laying on his stomach and once he stills, the blanket is placed over his body before the master himself crawls into bed next to him.

“Good night, Jiyong,” he says. Jiyong doesn’t reply, already too close to falling asleep to entertaining him.

 

Seungri is home for the weekend and Jiyong finds himself bored beyond compare. Mucking out the stables alone isn’t nearly as fun alone as it is when Seungri is there to fall into the dunghill or joke around with him. He has never found work boring, but it is now. Seungri has been helping him out with the horses for several weeks and the fall is nearing. Seungri hasn’t been home and Jiyong has always had help with the work in the stables and someone to cheer for him when he has to try a jump taller than the previous one. He is used to have company when he rides through the forest and he is used to have Seungri by his side to entertain him when work is mundane and boring. But not anymore. Jiyong brings out his phone and looks at the time. Not only is he more bored without his master by his side, but he is also slower. He opens the message app on his phone and opens up a conversation with Seungri. It’s completely blank so far. They’ve spent too much time side by side to even consider texting each other. He wonders what to write. He has absolutely nothing to tell him. He could tell him he has forgotten a sock in his room, but Jiyong knows it’ll be absolutely pointless to make him aware of that.

His eyes scan around the stables and wonders what to text him… does he even want to receive a text from him? What if he has gone home to get away from him? Won’t it be better if he doesn’t text him? Jiyong’s stomach rumbles in response and he suddenly becomes aware of how hungry he really is. Lunch was a while ago, but Jiyong hasn’t managed to finish cleaning out the stables yet so he hasn’t gone inside yet.

 

Text to: RiRi

I’m so hungry I could eat a horse. Or two horses.. three? And a pony

 

Text from: RiRi

Don’t you have like a stable full of horses?

 

Text to: RiRi

Brb

 

Text from: RiRi

JIYONG NO!

JIYONG!

 

_Missed call from RiRi_

 

Jiyong! Answer your phone!

Damnit!

Jiyong! DON’T EAT YOUR HORSES!

 

Text to: RiRi

That was completely unrelated to the horse thing! My mom showed up and told me lunch was one the table. All horses still have a pulse!

 

Jiyong reads over the conversation again, laughing to himself. Seungri really hasn’t been smart if he thought he was going to kill a horse to eat it when it was basically lunch time. He pulls on his boots to go outside to continue his work with the horses when a car comes to a screeching halt in his driveway. The passenger door shoots up with a force so strong it bounces right back into the face of the person trying to get out. Jiyong watches in mild amusement as Seungri comes into view and sends him the strongest glare he has ever received.

“Weren’t you supposed to stay out until tomorrow?” Jiyong asks as he looks at the newcomer. A smile is tugging on his lips. He knows why Seungri is there. He is there to check up on his sanity. The way Seungri clutches his phone in his hand proves he has read the message and that alone makes the situation even more amusing.

“Yes,” he grits out and approaches him. The driver steps out and goes to the trunk, getting Seungri’s suitcase out of the car before he moves back into the car and leaves the property. “But how am I supposed to stay away when you’re literally insinuating you’ll eat one of your horses for lunch?” he asks and Jiyong offers him a shrug in response.

“Stay away? It’s not like I’d actually do it… I eat horse meat, sure, but never from horses I know,” he deadpans. “Much less my own horses,” he points out and approaches the younger male. “But thank you for coming back. I was bored without you, and apparently I am working too slowly,” he admits and looks up at Seungri hopefully. The master doesn’t reply immediately but Jiyong knows he has won. The car is already gone and Seungri’s suitcase is in the driveway.

“I’ll put this inside and come to help you,” Seungri says and picks up the suitcase. Jiyong chuckles at Seungri as he disappears into the main building and he himself approaches the stables. As he steps into the building he feels his phone vibrate with a text. _You owe me big time. You will be punished._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// A short update this time. It's a lacking a little on the word count compared to the other chapters, but to make up for it, I dare say life is finally going to treat me better and I'll get back to updating more or less regularly again now! 


	28. "The worst is over now,"

True to his words, Seungri is definitely determined to complete the punishment. Jiyong has only managed to finish his chores in the stables before Seungri came in behind him, grabbed the back of his hair and guided him to an empty slot in the stables and forced him to his knees. His pants are yanked down and off, leaving the slave a brief moment to mentally prepare himself before Seungri is pushing a plug into his ass. Jiyong is well aware it’s his tail but he is still completely unprepared for the sudden intrusion. But Jiyong loves it just the same. It feels bloody damn good to be stretched so wide for a short amount of time before his hole is closing around the slimmer base of the plug.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Seungri asks. His voice is tight and Jiyong wonders how bad he screwed up and what exactly he did wrong.

“No?” Jiyong admits and raises his head up to look at his master. It’s not like he has any problems about being punished. They both know he is going to love the pain that comes with the punishment, but Jiyong would love to know what exactly he did wrong.

“No?” Seungri repeats, sounding genuinely surprised by the answer. “You don’t know why you’re being punished?” He asks and Jiyong shakes his head in answer to the question. “Then I better explain it to you. You’re getting punished because you made me worry without reason,” Seungri says and Jiyong furrows his brows. He can’t see his master anymore so he doubts Seungri can see his face.

“How did I make you worry?” Jiyong asks, still not understanding what he did wrong.

“You made me think you were actually going to eat one of your horses,” Seungri answers. Jiyong tries really hard to keep the laugh that bubbles up in his throat to himself but he fails. He doesn’t laugh as such per say, but it comes out as a strong snort and he flinches at the sound himself. Jiyong doesn’t even have time to brace himself before a strong slap is placed against his ass. It makes Jiyong clench around the base of the plug and groan lowly. He can’t deny it turns him on but it’s not enough to get him hard.

“Don’t fucking laugh at me,” Seungri snaps and yanks Jiyong’s head back, forcing him to look at him. Jiyong’s eyes are wide and he looks up at the master hovering above him. The look on his face tells him to stop playing around and be serious about the impending punishment. Jiyong’s mouth snaps shut despite the strain on the skin on his chin. “Am I clear?” Seungri growls, clearly wanting Jiyong to answer. Jiyong croaks out his affirmation and the grip on his hair is released.

“It’s about time we figure out the last things of the contract. I believe fisting will do as a punishment,” Seungri says. The effect of the words is immediate as blood pumps straight to his dick. “But we gotta prepare you first,” he says and the adrenaline in Jiyong’s blood lowers immediately. He knows Seungri is going to take his damn time in preparing his hole to handle his whole fist. Despite that, Seungri forces a bit between his teeth and ties it behind his head.

Seungri releases Jiyong’s hair and he shuffles around in the loose straw. The slave keeps kneeling and looks straight ahead, trying not to let himself look back fueled by curiosity. If you ask Jiyong, it takes entirely too long for Seungri to figure out what he wants to do and the slave actually expects to feel some kind of pain. He gets none of that and instead feels a very light tug on the pug inside him. Jiyong furrows his brows in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell the master is doing. It doesn’t make sense yet the feeling is slightly familiar. He trains his ears toward what is happening behind him and it doesn’t take long before he realizes Seungri is brushing out his tail. Jiyong lowers his head and lets it hang loosely between his shoulders, well aware nothing is going to hurt at the moment. Seungri is simply making him look good and slowly working his ass up to handling more movements than the simple plug nestled inside him. Instead of anticipating the upcoming pain, Jiyong settles for enjoying the simple and teasing movements from the plug falling just short of his prostate. It may seem simple to most, but for Jiyong the sound of the brush in _his_ tail is almost therapeutic. His inner pony is very happy with the offer of being tended to so carefully and Seungri seems more than happy to provide it. It makes Jiyong forget about the punishment he has to endure, the extreme limits between pain and pleasure as they negotiate the limits and conditions of fisting in their contract. It’s all forgotten in favor of the nice and content feeling of having his tail brushed. The brush pulls at the plug a few times as it works through a few knots but it’s never enough to pull the plug out of him. Quite on the contrary, it only gives a nice and content pull on his muscle as it fights to keep the plug inside him. Jiyong focuses on the feeling and lets himself fall into the headspace of a pony. Clearly, that’s what Seungri expects from him, and Jiyong has absolutely no complaints to handing over his control for a moment.

 

A fly lands on his thigh. The feeling is ticklish and annoying Jiyong majorly. He feels it tickle his skin as it moves around against his thigh and clearly Seungri hasn’t noticed it yet, or he is simply sadistic enough to let it be and watch Jiyong suffer. Jiyong won’t put it past Seungri to be the latter. He knows Seungri is almost at the end of his tail after having restyled it several times because it wasn’t pretty enough the first five times. Jiyong is bothered not only by the fly. The erection that has been coaxed out of him by the constantly shifting plug is also painful and Seungri is taking his sweet time. Jiyong shifts his leg, tensing his thigh muscle to try to get the fly off his skin. He doesn’t succeed and he huffs in annoyance. The move seems to catch Seungri’s attention and before Jiyong can make another attempt to swat the fly away, a slap lands on his thigh, causing Jiyong to clench on his plug instinctively.

“Ha! Got it!” Seungri exclaims and a dead and slightly off-looking fly is presented in front of his face. One leg twitches slightly twice before it stills. Jiyong blows at the fly and watches it fall into the straw beneath him. Now, if he wasn’t bothered by the fly before, he is definitely bothered by the fire the slap lit in his veins. Jiyong is beyond annoyed with his master. He needs so much more than he is given and he has no way to ask for it. His cock is downright throbbing between his legs and his balls are tight and he is shaking with need for Seungri to touch him already. And touch him he does, just not where Jiyong wants it. Seungri places a blanket over his back and then he places himself on top of him. He sits on his back and while the weight on his back feels good and pleases his inner pony mindset, Seungri isn’t touching him where it counts. He forces himself to take a deep breath and closes his eyes, bracing himself with patience for what is to come.

Just like Jiyong had foreseen, Seungri didn’t reach for his cock at all. Instead, his fingers tangle into his hair, slowly combing them through the knots in his hair. Any other time, Jiyong would have liked the feeling of having his hair played with, but right now he wants Seungri’s hand on his cock and his dick in his ass. He doesn’t want his fucking hair braided – yet that’s what Seungri is doing. He _knows_ he is being punished, but this is torture. Jiyong bites hard around the bit in his mouth. He takes a deep breath as he forces himself to relax, but he only manages for so long. Just as he can feel Seungri about to finish his mane, Jiyong shakes his head and stretches his body. It makes his hair slide from Seungri’s fingers and the braid is untangled quickly.

“Yah! You fucker, I was almost done,” Seungri exclaims and a much-awaited slap lands on his ass before his hair is yanked back harshly. “You little shit. I was going to get to the part you actually _like_ when I was done with this, but I guess it’ll have to wait,” he practically growls and Jiyong feels his arms turn to jelly underneath his weight. Seungri is cruel, but he loves it. He can’t deny it. He loves the fact Seungri strips him of power so easily and takes his will into his own hands, deciding for him what he can and cannot do.

Seungri gets off his back and leaves the stable. Jiyong stays in position. He knows better than to move. Seungri comes back shortly after, carrying reins in his hand. One is fastened to either side of his bit and Seungri makes sure to pull at them hard as he sits back onto Jiyong’s back.

“Now you better behave or I’m going to get the whip too,” he threatens. Jiyong settles still, only wincing slightly from the strong pull at the bit in his mouth. Seungri starts working on his hair once more and Jiyong suffers through it, not being able to do anything about it.

 

Jiyong’s tail is discarded into the straw somewhere. Where exactly, Jiyong doesn’t know and he really doesn’t care. All he cares for are Seungri’s fingers currently stretching him wide open. He has made it to the fourth finger now and is keeping up quite well. The stretch is there, sure, but he isn’t hurting in any way. Seungri is working him open, and despite this being a punishment, he does it very gently. Jiyong suspects it has to do with what is to come. He has never tried being fisted before so he is going to let Seungri take his time. He trusts Seungri to be the more experienced so he will wait. He believes he can handle more than the four fingers now, but he won’t push for it. If only it didn’t take so long. Aside from Seungri’s fingers in his ass, the only difference there is from then to now is how Jiyong holds onto Seungri’s car keys. He isn’t going driving, but he needs something to hold on to with a bit in his mouth to safeword his way out of the situation if he wants.

He can feel Seungri’s fingers pulse slightly inside him, slowly spreading open wider and wider with each pulse of stretch. Jiyong loves the feeling. His fingers aren’t as long as his cock is, but he is stretched to the girth of his cock now, but there is still a way to go from cock to fist. And then, despite himself, Jiyong leans backward, fucking himself onto Seungri’s fingers without permission. The pull on his bit is released and Jiyong knows what is coming. He closes his eyes, ass clenching around Seungri’s fingers on instinct to brace himself. Just as he had foreseen, Seungri slaps his ass hard.

“Stay still,” he growls and Jiyong does his absolute best to do so. He can feel the reins laying loosely on his back, the pull on the bit in his mouth is fully gone. It makes him able to relax his jaw slightly, no longer finding it necessary to protect his teeth and the bit doesn’t press onto his tongue uncomfortably anymore. He misses the feeling, but it allows him to focus more on the fingers in his ass. He notices how Seungri is pressing his thumb against his rim, slowly coaxing him to open up further. Another finger, not quite big enough for it to be Seungri’s thumb pushes into him alongside the other four. He is five fingers deep and the stretch is starting to hurt. Not enough to make him ask for a break or for Seungri to stop, but it’s enough to make his breath hitch and his fingers tighten around the car keys and straw. He can feel himself tensing up at the feeling of being stretched that extreme. He can feel how his back turns an uncomfortable kind of tense, one that he is used to feeling just before his muscles start cramping. To ease the tension, he drops his head and rolls his shoulders. He wonders if he will get punished for moving without permission but Seungri doesn’t seem to mind this, so he lets his head keep low between his shoulders.

Jiyong is left empty. Seungri has removed his fingers and his ass is clenching down around absolutely nothing, and even as he clenches, he can’t seem to close up completely. It’s a weird feeling and proves that he has never been stretched this wide before. He bites his lip and wonders if he is going to get the fist now. He doesn’t have to wonder for long. Seungri’s fingers return into his hole, now slicker than before. Jiyong had been too busy being worried about the fist to hear Seungri take the lube and add some more to the preparation. Jiyong appreciates it greatly even if he can’t voice it.

 

Jiyong is stretched to his limits. He is pretty sure Seungri has eight fingers inside him. He has noticed he doesn’t use his thumbs to stretch with but he doesn’t mind. Eight fingers alone has Jiyong trembling with delicious pain, tears pricking in his eyes and his blood rushing in his ears. He is painfully hard between his thighs and Seungri hasn’t touched him yet despite the long clear strings of pre-cum he has released into the straw bed. The fingers disappear from his ass and Jiyong downright whimpers at the empty feeling and clenches as hard as he can.

“Ready?” Seungri asks. Jiyong wants to bite his lip but he can’t for the bit in his mouth but he nods still. He is ready. He doesn’t believe he can be more ready for fisting than he is now. He hears the bottle of lube squelch as Seungri pumps the substance into his hand and he hears how _wet_ it sounds when he spreads it over his whole hand and lower arm.

While he waits, Jiyong forces himself to relax. He forces himself to take some deep breaths and stretch out his back muscles before they cramp up on him until he feels Seungri’s fingers against his stretched entrance.

“Inhale for me,” Seungri requests and Jiyong does so. He takes a deep breath into his lungs, trying to fill out his whole torso with air. “And exhale, try press slightly against my fingers,” Seungri instructs and Jiyong does so. He exhales the air in his body and he tries to push slightly against Seungri’s fingers. It feels weird, the movement being the same as if he was trying to take a dump on his fingers. But the result is immediate. Seungri pushes his fingers into him until his knuckles at the beginning of his hand. “Inhale,” he requests once more and Jiyong obeys, breathing in until his lungs feel like they are about to burst and Seungri tells him to exhale and push again. Seungri’s hand slips in, shaped as thinly as possible to breach his hole with the whole thing. Jiyong releases a shuddering breath, tears running down his cheeks as he can feel as hole close down around Seungri’s _wrist_. Seungri doesn’t move, neither does Jiyong, they are simply staying still, waiting for Jiyong to adjust and acknowledge he has an entire hand in his ass. The only thing Seungri is moving is his free hand, gently stroking over Jiyong’s lower back, soothing out the tenseness in the muscles in their attempt to protect Jiyong’s inside from the intrusion.

“Tell me when I can move,” Seungri whispers lowly. Jiyong nods slowly, unable to do anything but that. They remain still for a long while until Jiyong finally nods again. He doesn’t say anything, he can’t, but he clutches Seungri’s car keys tightly in his hand, not wanting it to accidentally slip.

Seungri moves his hand back and forth a couple of times before he stills again.

“I’m gonna make the fist now. Are you ready?” he asks. Jiyong can feel his eyes on his head and he nods slowly. He doesn’t know how that is going to happen either, and boy does he wish he did, then he had said no. Seungri curls his fingers inside him, making them drag along his walls painfully. Seungri’s nails catch on them and Jiyong can’t stop the sob that escapes him.

“Shh, it’s over,” Seungri murmurs lowly and strokes his back even more before placing his hand in Jiyong’s newly braided hair and soothes over his scalp. “The worst is over now,” he murmurs, letting Jiyong adjust once again. “You take me so well, baby,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, so uh.. I'm just going to go into hiding for now? Yeah? Great! That's cool! Hit me with your frustrations, but please wrap them in bubble wrap first! I'm sensitive!


	29. “Let’s try the one for couples instead,”

The words wash over Jiyong like a blissful wave. He feels himself relax as the simple word ‘baby’ registers in his brain. It’s a delicious word. It’s simple, short, yet contains the power to make Jiyong’s insides turn into mush. Not in the fond emotional way, but in the way that makes him relax to the bone and the pain leaves his body all at once. It reminds him he can trust Seungri to take care of him and that Seungri won’t hurt him more than he can handle. They remain still between them, none of them moving aside from Seungri’s hand on Jiyong’s back and Jiyong trying to calm his breathing to normal. 

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Seungri murmurs behind him. There is something oddly serene about having Seungri’s fist up his ass. It’s painful, and it hurts and Jiyong doubts it’s something he will ever do again, but there is something nice about the way Seungri is super careful with him. When they play, it’s usually with pain limits way higher than anyone would ever expect. When they play it’s all about the roughness, the punishments, and the prettiness of the pony Jiyong portrays. With fisting, the entire mood is entirely different. It’s extreme and a completely new area to venture into for Jiyong, but he adores how Seungri takes care of him and makes sure he is comfortable. He feels his hole quite literally burn with being stretched so much, but he also feels oddly satisfied with the heavy presence inside him.

Jiyong has absolutely no idea how long they stay in the straw, Jiyong on all fours and Seungri with his hand in Jiyong’s personal space and kneeling behind him. But Jiyong nods slowly and lowers his head between his shoulders and forces his back muscles to stretch out slightly. Seungri doesn’t move immediately despite the permission to move, and at first, it’s only a fraction of an inch he moves but it draws a groan from Jiyong. His hole is by no means used to this kind of treatment and he is thankful for the light start he is given. Seungri doesn’t move quick nor does he have large movements and he slowly eases Jiyong into the feeling. The older doesn’t really adore the feeling. Despite everything, this is a bit on the extreme side for him. He likes pain, but only on his skin, not tearing him up from the inside. Not like this at least. But he wants to try properly. He is stubborn and he doesn’t want to give up now. He is still clutching on to Seungri’s car keys almost desperately not to drop them.

It’ a slow build. It’s hardly a build. There doesn’t seem to be any progress, yet when he thinks back in time, Seungri hadn’t moved and now he is moving his fist back and forth across the span of one single inch. It’s still almost too much for Jiyong to handle though. The build is slow and Jiyong appreciates it deeply that Seungri is taking his time with his adjustment.

“Fuck, Ji, you take this so well. You are doing so good for me, taking my whole damn fist,” Seungri breathes behind him, clearly amazed with his skills – and Jiyong takes pride in that and the pain is suddenly bearable. If he makes Seungri proud and amazed with his skills, it’s worth it. When Seungri pushes his hand in again, Jiyong pushes back a little too, making him slightly deeper into him. The sensation quakes Jiyong’s body, rattling deep inside his bones. Jiyong might not ever do this again, but it’s not completely terrible either.

 

The build is slow. Very much so, but Jiyong appreciates it. It takes forever, but Seungri’s fist is moving inside him at a more rapid pace than ever before and his moves are longer than ever before. It actually feels good now. Incredibly so. Jiyong is back to leaking against the straw beneath him, his knees are incredibly sore beneath him and Seungri shows him so no mercy. If Jiyong didn’t know better, he would accuse Seungri of beating up his bladder from the inside. It doesn’t stop Jiyong from moaning around his bit and clench his ass around Seungri’s lower arm and wrist. He doesn’t say anything – can’t say anything – and instead settles for whining around the bit in his mouth. In all honesty, he doesn’t know what he is whining for. More? Less? Something else? He doesn’t know, he just knows it feels good. Incredibly good. From then on, everything happens in a blur. Seungri’s hand is big enough to make sure it brushes over his prostate with every single move he makes and it doesn’t take long before Jiyong’s whole body is strung tight like a bow ready to snap. Jiyong is impossibly close to cumming and he doesn’t know how long he can actually fight it off. He doesn’t have permission to cum for Seungri yet, so he won’t, but it’s damn near impossible not to bust a nut at the treatment he is getting. Jiyong’s biggest frustration happens to be the younger man behind him who seems to have no fucking clue how close Jiyong is to losing his sanity from the need to cum. And because of the bit in his mouth, Jiyong can’t even express his need for permission. He ends up seizing up, his orgasm rolling over him in deep waves. He lowers his head in shame, making himself acknowledge the mess he has made with the cum shot onto the straw underneath him. The hand inside him stills in response and eventually comes to a full stop.

“You did so well, Jiyong,” Seungri praises him and Jiyong blinks a little confused. He is supposed to be getting a punishment, not having him praised for cumming without permission. “I’m going to stretch my fingers again so I can get my hand out,” Seungri says instead of scolding him. The move is quick and less painful than when they had to be curled earlier. It only makes Jiyong gasp at the momentary sudden stretch before he calms down again and Seungri is slowly pulling his hand back out.

Jiyong can feel himself gaping. He has been gaping before from being fucked, but he has never been gaping to this extent. He is pretty damn sure it’ll take him days to return to his normal state. He doubts he will even be able to hold anything in. He believes he is going to spend quite a while close to the bathroom for the next few days. His breath hitches when Seungri’s fingers push into his hole once more, slowly stretching him as wide as he can and Seungri sounds oddly pleased with what he experiences behind him.

“You did so well. You took your punishment so well,” Seungri says before he removes his fingers from Jiyong’s ass. “Now, can you try to clench your ass for me?” Seungri asks. Jiyong tries and it feels so weird. His ass is stretched so weirdly and he can’t clench properly, but it’s clenching and nothing hurts terribly. He doesn’t know the functions of fisting, but assumes it has to do with checking nothing broke in the process of being stretched like that,

“That’s it. You did so well,” Seungri says and strokes his hands down Jiyong’s back, slowly soothing out his muscles from cramping. Jiyong likes the gentle strokes that slowly make his body relax until he is so calm that his back sways slightly downward. Jiyong feels good now that everything is over and his body is fully relaxed from cumming already and having made Seungri proud of him. Seungri reaches out and unfastens the bit from his mouth and the leather drops to the straw, completely messy with saliva. Jiyong stretches out his jaw, moving it from side to side and back and forth, getting rid of the sore muscles he has gotten.

“I feel absolutely wrecked,” Jiyong admits and Seungri chuckles behind him.

“Riding is going to be weird after this. You can relax for the rest of the day. I’m going to do the rest of the work for us today. You already did your share,” Seungri says. Jiyong blinks a little and turns around to look at his master.

“You’re already here at the farm on your day off…Why would you do my work for me too?” he asks, not following Seungri’s point at all.

“Because I literally just had my hand up your ass,” Seungri responds easily. “Watching you do much more for the rest of the day will be a sight to see, but not something I’d make you do,” Seungri explains and Jiyong can only nod dumbly.

“I’m going to get dressed,” Jiyong announces as he shifts his body slightly to get up. Before he has even arranged his legs properly, Seungri’s hands are below his arms, supporting him into an upright position. Jiyong gives him a thankful smile as he is fully aware he won’t be able to stand on his own for at least a little while. Seungri makes him lean against the barred wall while he collects his clothes around the straw and helps him wear the items one by one. Jiyong is extremely thankful for the help he receives from him, realizing he is in no position to do it on his own. His ass feels entirely too weird for him to dare move for too long. He is honestly scared he is going to drop his stomach’s content without warning, and no matter how it’s twisted or turned, that just isn’t a charming thing to do.

He gets dressed fully with help from Seungri and helped to sit on a straw bale in the hallway. And just like that, Seungri is working through the rest of his to-do list for the day. All the while, Jiyong lets his mind wander. He wonders what had gotten Seungri worried about him. And even so, why would he almost panic because he doesn’t reply for a while in favor of working? Why is worried enough to actually coming on his day off? Jiyong doesn’t understand, but why is Seungri with him at the farm during the weekend?

 

The afternoon ends and Jiyong has made sure Seungri has finished of his things on his to-do list for the day. He wanted to help, but Seungri ordered him – as his master – to place his ‘sore ass on the damn straw bale and enjoy the fact you can watch someone else do your damn job for once. Stop doing anything and let me do this.’ Jiyong, having no other option, obeyed him and guided Seungri around everything that needed doing in the stables before the day was over. Mrs. Kwon is surprised when Seungri enters the kitchen along with him during a weekend and Jiyong can only shrug at her questioning gaze.

“I didn’t call him here. He came on his own,” he says, raising his hands defensively when his father shows up in the doorway too, looking like he is about to complain too. Jiyong knows his father will worry about the financial situation if Seungri spends too much time at the farm. Seungri is still working and earning his money through the hard labor and Jiyong knows they can’t afford to pay him for more days than they already are. Not if Jiyong has intentions of riding competitions later on in the year.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to be paid for this weekend. I am just here to entertain Jiyong for the weekend,” he says. It makes Jiyong raise his brows and look at younger curiously but doesn’t question it in front of his parents.

“I’ll put another plate on the table then,” Mrs. Kwon says and Jiyong and Seungri heads upstairs to take a shower before they have to eat dinner. Jiyong quickly grabs towels and underwear for the two of them and heads to the bathroom where Seungri is already waiting for him and running the water warm as he undresses.

Jiyong matches after the other and strips down after laying their towels out. Seungri enters the cubicle first and Jiyong follows shortly after. They are pressed between the walls and they take an embarrassing amount of time to figure out how to work around the small space. They end up figuring it out by Jiyong grabbing on to Seungri’s hips and showing him where to stand under the faucet. Jiyong in return stands in the indirect spray and waits for Seungri to get wet. When he reaches for the shampoo, they switch and Jiyong places himself under the spray, only to switch back when Jiyong needs the shampoo instead. From then on their shower goes smoothly and when they return downstairs they settle down by the table just in time for dinner to be served. Jiyong sits with his back slightly arched, his butt a little too sore to sit directly onto the hard seats. No one comments on it, but Seungri sends him a knowing look before he focuses on the peas on his plate.

 

“What’s the raunchiest porn you’ve ever watched?” Seungri reads from his phone. Jiyong laughs a little and closes his eyes as he thinks back to the few hours he has spent online.

“Uh…I think one time I saw something with electricity or something. I think it was called something as terrible as _Mr. Volt makes her cum_ or something along those lines. It was ridiculous,” he chuckles. Seungri gives him a look that proves he is judging him hard. “Oh come on! I was like 15 and curious! It was even before I was gay,” he laughed.

“What’s the hardest drug you’ve done?” Jiyong asks from Seungri’s phone.

“Uh, maybe amphetamine?” He says, not sounding entirely sure.

“What’s the most degrading thing you’ve ever done during sex?” Seungri asks, making Jiyong purse his lips in thought.

“I think… One time I ground myself off on my partner’s foot? Yeah… That’s about it,” he says, thoughtfully. “I don’t really think they are degrading when I like it, you know?” he says. This game isn’t really funny. The questions are supposed to be weird or challenging limits but Seungri and he are open to each other. They are supposed to be drinking a shot when they can’t answer a question, but the bottle is untouched still, and they’ve been playing for quite a while.

“Who is the most inappropriate person you’ve ever fantasized about?” Jiyong reads after changing the question for the next.

“Uh wow. Uh. I think just after I left middle school I fantasied about my old Korean teacher,” he says, shrugging lightly. “What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done while drunk?” Jiyong blinks at the question and once again has to think back a little.

“I’ve rarely been drunk, but I think I carried people around on my back, claiming to be a unicorn,” he laughs. “What’s the most embarrassing item you’ve ever used to get yourself off?”

“I think that will have to be… You know… Once upon a time, American Pie were popular movies. That gave me the brilliant idea to steal the pie my mom once made and…yeah… No details should be necessary,” he laughs and Jiyong laughs along.

“I can’t believe you’d do something like that,” Jiyong laughs and hands the phone back to Seungri for him to take the next question.

“What’s your most outrageous sexual fantasy?” he asks and Jiyong purses his lips.  
“Well, since you already know most, I’ll have to say one of the least outrageous ones,” he chuckles. “If I have to get myself off and I don’t really have anything to help me, imagining myself in panties and sheer thigh highs really gets to me,” Jiyong chuckles, slightly embarrassed by the confession. “Alright, how many sex toys do you own?” he asks Seungri in return.

“I can’t even count that much,” he laughs and Jiyong doesn’t doubt him. For someone showing up in his farm with equipment for his horse kink, Jiyong is absolutely convinced Seungri has literally everything at home.

“Now that was boring,” Jiyong says as he closes the screen on Seungri’s screen. “We are still completely sober and we were supposed to be drinking for this game,” he chuckles.

“Let’s try the one for couples instead,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// I am back! And I'm going to get myself back into to updating weekly on Tuesdays again! Now you have something to look forward to once more!   
> That being said, I can feel myself losing motivation to continue writing this because I'm missing someone to ping-pong ideas with and someone who can help me write a magical sentence for me once in a while too. So if you're interested in being supportive co-author with me on this story, please do hit me up and we can talk about it :) I really want to finish this story and not just drop it while it's still incomplete, so if you want to lay ear to me venting about Jiyong not wanting to do as I tell him to do, or help me through writer's blocks, help me with dialogues, and most likely get to write some too and add additional ideas to the story and make it even a little longer than it already was planned to be, let me know! If you don't feel comfortable with it all, there's no pressure to be writing yourself, but I need a muse who can help me!


	30. "Are you horny right now?"

”Do you mind a whole lot if I skip the ones that totally don’t make sense for us to ask?” Jiyong asks as he looks down at Seungri’s phone holding the questions for the couple edition. “ _Did you masturbate to the thought of me before we met_ , just doesn’t seem to be worth asking,” he points out, reading out the question on the phone.

“Not at all, but you gotta read them out loud before you skip them still. Want to make sure you aren’t skipping the questions just because you don’t want to know the answer,” Seungri replies and Jiyong nods in agreement. That’s a fair solution.

“Skipping this; do you think I’m the person you’re going to marry? Alright, this one works; Have you ever faked an orgasm with me?” Jiyong looks at Seungri curious about the answer. He doesn’t believe he has. He can’t really think of a time where he could have faked it anyway. It’s hard to fake something and still ejaculate.

“No. Never had to fake it with you,” Jiyong smirks, satisfied with the answer he gets. He hands the phone over to Seungri and waits for the question to be read out loud.

“Have I given you the best sex you’ve ever had?” Jiyong doesn’t need to think for long about this question. The answer is clear.

“Yeah. You have,” he answers and he can almost see how Seungri ruffles his imaginary feathers and hands the phone back to him.

“When did you realize that you were in love with me? I guess we will skip that… What went through your mind when you first saw me?” He asks, looking at Seungri expectantly.

“Oh, that’s a hard question… Honestly, I was surprised. I was told I would get to work on a farm and I would be working hard for the whole summer. They made it seem like it would be hell. They made you out to be this asshole who would slave my ass around for the whole summer. You’re quite nice, better looking than I thought, and you’re passionate. And then you’re kinky as fuck, and that is only a bonus to getting to know you,” Seungri answers. Jiyong is _not_ blushing. He really isn’t. It might be the kindest words Seungri has ever spoken to him, but he isn’t blushing. But he does feel a little fuzzy on the inside from knowing Seungri likes spending time with him despite the work he has to be dragged through. “But I have to give you an honest answer, you were bending over while cleaning out the stables. My first thought was ‘nice ass’,” Seungri admits making the both of them grin. That’s a reply Jiyong feels better about receiving. That’s something he can relate to. He chuckles at Seungri and hands him back his phone, ready to receive the next question.

“What do I do to turn you on without realizing it?” Seungri reads and looks up. Jiyong can see he is curious about the situation. If Seungri had been asked this question knows Jiyong would be curious too.

“What turns me on that you don’t know? Well shit. This is a hard question. We’ve discussed this so many times,” Jiyong murmurs as he rakes his mind for an answer. “I would say your undiagnosed oral fixation,” Jiyong says before opening his mouth to elaborate. “Whenever you are in the stables, you’re chewing on something. Either a straw or chewing gum, or whatever. I don’t know what you’re chewing on, but it’s definitely distracting when your tongue is on display every so often,” he answers and reaches out for the phone to get to the next question.

“What fetish do you have that I don’t know about yet?” Jiyong reads and turns to look at his master.

“Uh… Which ones don’t you know about? I think you know about most? I mean, according to the contract you know most. But I think I just a very specific one I haven’t told you about yet. I got it just before. You describing yourself in panties and stockings, that might just make my list of kinks now,” he says and Jiyong gives him a squinted glare.

“Really? You’re going to use my own answers as answers to yours? That’s not fair. Come with another one,” Jiyong requests and looks at Seungri, eyes filled with determination.

“Seriously? Alright, uh… I think the only one you might not know about is how I like the idea of being a sugar daddy,” Seungri says. Jiyong tries to contain a chuckle but he ends up smiling anyway.

“Really? You want a sugar baby to spoil? What the hell are you doing out here chasing a wannabe horse?” he asks, not understanding Seungri’s priorities.

“I’m stuck here for the summer. Might as well get the best of it,” he answers with a shrug before reaching out for his phone. Jiyong hands it over and gets himself ready for the next question.

“If you could change one thing about our sex life, what would it be?”

“How often it happens? We don’t have sex enough,” Seungri says and Jiyong widens his eyes slightly. He believes he is sore enough as it is most of the time. And just earlier that day, Seungri had his fist up Jiyong’s ass. Of course, there isn’t a whole lot of penetrating sex between them. The number of times Seungri has been fucking him with his dick in his ass can be counted on his hands. Jiyong hands the phone over to Seungri and waits for the next question.

“What does your mom really think of me?” Jiyong raises a brow at the question. “She likes you. You’re polite when you’re inside and you help me out. I don’t think she has anything to complain about,” Jiyong answers before he takes the phone back.

“Did I ever buy you a gift that you pretended to like, but actually hated? We’re skipping that. Who was the last person you had a sex dream about?” He reads out loud and looks at Seungri curiously. These are some interesting questions.

“The last person I dreamt about sexually was you,” Seungri replies, no ounce of shame detectable in his voice. Jiyong is surprised to hear it though. Seungri has so many others he can dream of and yet he dreams about Jiyong. He doesn’t ask for any explanation and instead hands the phone over.

“Where was the craziest place you’ve ever had sex with someone else?”

“Easy. On the back of my horse,” Jiyong replies without missing a beat.

“When was the last time you watched porn?” Jiyong asks when he gets the phone back.

“Last weekend, I think?” Seungri answers and Jiyong shrugs lightly. That was a bit boring.

“Are you horny right now?” Seungri asks and Jiyong shakes his head.

“My ass is completely destroyed. I don’t think I will be horny for a few days,” he admits and Seungri chuckles in response. He doesn’t seem the slightest surprised.

“How many sex toys do you own?”

“Too many too count. What I have here is just a small amount of the things I have. Let’s say the big stores on sex toys are jealous of my storage,” Seungri replies and Jiyong shakes his head in slight disbelief.

“Do you think I’m more attractive now or when we first met?” Seungri asks.

“Now. When we first met you were this stuck up brat from the city with manicured nails and white sneakers. You were nothing like what I was looking for in a man. You were too clean and polished. Good thing you learned to dress less sleek and your sneakers changed color. And mostly that your hands show signs of work and your nails are no longer polished. That makes you more attractive now compared to when we first met,” Jiyong answers.

“If we break up, do you think you’ll be the one getting dumped or that I’ll be? I think we will skip that. That’s hardly relevant. If you were offered a ton of cash, would you do a porno?” Jiyong asks.

“I already have a ton of cash. The answer would be no. My sex life doesn’t need to be recorded unless it’s for personal use,” Seungri answers honestly and reaches out for the phone. “What was the last lie you told me?”

“I don’t recall ever having lied to you. I might have, won’t deny the possibility, but I don’t think I have,” Jiyong answers honestly and reaches out for the phone. “What annoying thing do I do that you can’t stand?”

“Oh, where do I start?” Seungri says, tapping his chin lightly. Jiyong feels his stomach drop into his stomach, suddenly feeling very uneasy. Seungri seems to catch on because his expression softens and he reaches out to pat Jiyong’s knee a couple of times. “Don’t worry, I was just saying that as a joke. I think the thing you do that annoys me the most is that you stand up against me. You tell me when I fuck up. No one ever does that. People just accept me acting like an asshole because I have money, and it annoys me greatly that it doesn’t seem to impress you,” Seungri admits. Now that surprises Jiyong a lot. He hadn’t expected that kind of answer from Seungri at all. Jiyong reaches out for the bottle vodka and looks at the content. It’s still unopened for the night and Jiyong concludes the two of them will never get anything to drink like this.

“I don’t know about you, but I didn’t expect this game to be a dry spell on us. I’m gonna grab us some beers from the fridge. I’m thirsty,” Jiyong says and pushes himself off the pillow he was occupying on the floor. Seungri only nods and takes the phone from him.

Refilled on cold drinks they might actually have a chance at tasting, the game continues.

“Have you ever thought about breaking up with me? That’s a skip. When was the last time you spoke to your ex?” Seungri asks. Jiyong can’t help but laugh at the ridiculous question.

“Like, years ago? The day after she broke up with me. She wanted her stuff from here. I haven’t talked to her since,” he admits and opens a can of beer, drinking half of it in one go.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were thirsty,” Seungri comments as he hands over the phone.

“What’s the longest period of time you’ve gone without getting laid?” Jiyong reads and turns to look at Seungri curiously.

“Since I started getting laid? Since I lost my virginity, a week at most,” Seungri answers and takes the phone back.

“Did you ever suspect that I was cheating on you?”

“No. I don’t care who and how you sleep with people. We aren’t a couple and we aren’t exclusive, thus you can’t really cheat on me,” Jiyong explains and reaches out for the phone.

“You know, just for your information, since you signed the contract I’ve only been with you,” Seungri says. Jiyong gives him a look, not really understanding why he would tell him that, but it makes him feel good to know that Seungri is satisfied by him alone.

“That’s just because you spend all your time here and don’t see other people than me,” Jiyong brushes it off and starts reading:

“When was the last time someone hit on you?”

“Yesterday. I went partying and this chick wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Seungri says and takes the phone from Jiyong.

“Have you ever had a one-night stand?” He asks. Jiyong thinks back and nods once.

“Yeah. High school party. Nothing worth mentioning. She was drunk, I was drunker. We hit it in the bushes,” he says with a light shrug.

“How old were you when you masturbated for the first time?” Jiyong reads.

“Like 10? I don’t know. I think I was 13 or something,” Seungri answers. “Didn’t really pay attention to my age,” he admits and takes the phone back.

“Would you have a threesome with me and one of your guy friends?” Seungri reads and Jiyong laughs.

“Is that even a question now? Seriously? I think you can read the answer in the contract – which we, by the way, need to fill out the last points, that fisting is a no thanks. It isn’t worth the time it requires,” Jiyong adds in now that they are on the topic of the contract.

“We will do that tomorrow. Don’t want to grab it now,” Seungri says and Jiyong takes the phone.

“Have you ever used a dating website before?” Jiyong asks

“No. Didn’t need to. I never wanted to date anyways,” he answers. Jiyong isn’t the slightest bit surprised by this at all. “Do you actually like my friends?” Seungri asks. “I think that’s a skip. You’ve only met the three in the club, and they are hardly really friends,” Seungri points out. “How many people have you slept with?”

“The one-night stand, my ex-girlfriend, you and that’s about it. I’m not sure whether your wannabe friends count,” Jiyong answers. “How many people have you kissed?”

“Three,” the answer surprises Jiyong quite a lot. Seungri has fucked more people than he can count and is known for partying wildly. “You look confused,” he comments. “I don’t kiss people. One I’ve kissed is my mom. I’ve kissed my ex-girlfriend and then I’ve kissed a one-night stand. After that, I decided I only kiss people I am in a couple with. Kissing is too intimate for getting off,” Seungri explains and Jiyong nods thoughtfully.

“Have you ever thought about someone else during sex with me?” Seungri asks and Jiyong shakes his head.

“I don’t _think_ when I’m with you,” he admits with a grin. “Do you like my cooking or your mother’s cooking better?” He asks the other.

“Let’s skip that. I have never tasted your cooking,” Seungri points out.

“You be happy about that. At least you weren’t attempted poisoned,” he laughs before he picks the next question. “Would you let me read through all of your text messages if I asked to see your phone right now?” Jiyong asks.

“No. My private life is none of your business,” Seungri replies and Jiyong shrugs, handing the phone over.

“Do you love your pet more than you love me? Let’s skip that. Love doesn’t exactly apply to us,” Seungri points out. “Not that I don’t know the answer. You love your horses more than you love your own mother,” he chuckles. “Am I the type you usually go after?” Seungri asks. Jiyong purses his lips slightly.

“I don’t really have a type,” he admits. “And if I do, I haven’t paid enough attention. I don’t really go after anyone. I’m relatively passive, don’t need a girlfriend or a boyfriend,” he explains. “Have you ever sent someone else a dick pic?” he reads from the phone and Seungri laughs softly.

“I’ve done a lot of stupid shit, but I don’t need my dick plastered around,” he chuckles and takes the phone back.

“Do you enjoy going down on me?” he asks. Jiyong can’t help but laugh because hell yes!

“I love having your cock in my mouth. These questions should really be more interesting,” he comments. “Are you happy with our sex life?”

“Yes, and yes. More interesting questions and I do like our sex life,” Jiyong answers. “Let’s quit this game and get wasted. I am getting to know you a lot, but I’m hardly getting drunk,”

“Agreed. Let’s watch My Little Pony, and every time friendship is mentioned, we take a shot,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:// Ayo perverts! I'm still in the process of looking through the works of people who want to be my co-author! I will get back to you asap! 


	31. "Happy birthday, hyung,"

To say Jiyong is drunk might be an understatement. Jiyong is far beyond wasted and Seungri is no better off. Despite that, Jiyong has been claiming he isn’t drunk for the past hour, well into the first season of My Little Pony. They are giggling over the ridiculousness of the show as they keep taking shots from the bottle whenever friendship is mentioned. The bottle is well close to empty if you ignore the remains sloshing around in the bottom every time Jiyong waves it at the screen at the mention of the one word he is never going to hear again. He is already well aware he is going to taste tequila whenever he even hears the word friendship from now on. He knows he is going to hate it. Seungri reaches out for the bottle and snags it from Jiyong’s too loose grip for comfort. He takes a long swig from the bottle before he settles it down on the floor, clumsily reaching for the cap. Once it’s securely capped again, Seungri clambers toward Jiyong, gently pushing him backward onto his bed. Jiyong feels himself swallow thickly at the bold move from the younger. My Little Pony is still playing on the TV behind them and it swallows out the sound of the small gasp Jiyong releases when Seungri’s knee presses up between his thighs. Jiyong finds himself arching his back at the pressure between his legs. Seungri is slowly rubbing his knee against his crotch, hovering over him and Jiyong finds himself reacting a lot faster than he had expected. His body is apparently super responsive to stimulation when he is drunk, and having Seungri’s face buried against his neck and sucking on his skin doesn’t help. Seungri has a hand wrapped around his throat and he sucks between two fingers while his knee presses up against him. Unprepared for it all, Jiyong heads straight for a sensory overload and he is trembling from the stimulation that he hadn’t been prepared for. Jiyong’s head tilts backward, exposing more skin to Seungri as he works him over. Jiyong clutches on to Seungri’s shirt tightly as he arches up toward the younger’s body. Whatever Seungri has going on for them that time around is different from all the other times they’ve fucked. There’s no pain involved and Seungri isn’t treating him like a pony. There’s nothing _kinky_ about this. There is nothing about this that fits into their contract and Jiyong is too drunk to care. It feels good and that’s all he needs to surrender to Seungri’s advances.

 

Jiyong gasps softly when Seungri sucks on a patch of his neck, not mindful enough of the situation to push him away despite knowing he will grow a bruise. He will get questions from his parents in the morning, but Jiyong is entirely too drunk to care. He wraps his arms around Seungri’s shoulders tightly and pulls him closer. He needs more of what Seungri has to offer him. Drunk Jiyong is a horny Jiyong – unless he is distracted by My Little Pony, which definitely isn’t the case this time around. This time around, Jiyong is distracted by Seungri’s knee rubbing against his clothed cock and his lips against his neck. He is distracted by his muscles shifting under his fingertips. He is distracted by anything Seungri. Seungri is trailing his kisses up the underside of his chin. Jiyong almost believes Seungri is going to kiss him, but the master seems to change his mind before it happens and trails his way back down the side of his throat instead. He tugs at his collar, pulling it aside so that he can kiss and mark up the skin that will be hidden by clothes in the morning. Jiyong groans softly at the feeling of being marked by hickeys. But sucking kisses. He has always been marked by bites or toys before, but never Seungri’s lips. Jiyong likes it. He likes it a lot.

 

He tries to be patient. He really tries, but it’s damn near impossible when Seungri is taking forever, pulling his collar from side to side to expose his upper chest and collarbones. The only actual action Jiyong receives is the knee pressed up against his crotch that he can subtly grind against. Despite his strong attempt at being patient, Seungri just isn’t getting a move on and Jiyong finds himself flipping them over, straddling Seungri firmly. He grinds down against him with firm moves, letting Seungri know just how much his rider hips can provide him with. The look on Seungri’s face is nothing short of amazing. He looks utterly blissed out and Jiyong soaks it all up like a sponge. He watches Seungri’s expression contort into one of pure pleasure. Believing Seungri is thoroughly distracted by his movements, Jiyong doesn’t hesitate to take off his shirt and lets it fall to the floor next to the bed. Seungri doesn’t seem to notice right away, his head tipped back and his hands clutching Jiyong’s hips tightly as he moves on him. Jiyong concludes Seungri likes him grinding against him through their clothes. The friction is much needed and delicious, but it’s not exactly what Jiyong had wanted. To put it bluntly, he wants Seungri’s cock in his ass and he wants to be fucked good by the younger. He gets up from Seungri’s body under strong complaints from the younger. He doesn’t stop though, determined to strip out of his clothes.

Quickly stepping out of his clothes, Jiyong reaches for Seungri’s pants and makes quick work of his button. Seungri hardly seems to notice he is being undressed before the pants are down around his ankles along with his boxers. In one swift movement, Jiyong is back in Seungri’s lap, grinding his naked ass down against Seungri’s equally naked cock. They groan in unison as Jiyong grinds himself onto Seungri’s cock, the friction sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. He places his hands on Seungri’s chest, using the light grip on his shirt as leverage for his movements as he rocks back and forth. Jiyong doesn’t mind doing the work himself. He is used to riding – horses, but still riding. The movement is basically studied to perfection by Jiyong’s hips and waist and Seungri is clearly enjoying it fully. Seungri’s eyes are focused on him, dark with lust and glazed over with alcohol. It’s an odd combination that Jiyong enjoys – especially portrayed on Seungri’s face. Jiyong leans down and bites into Seungri’s collarbone, making the master arch up sharply and hold onto his shoulder. Jiyong smirks against the skin and keeps his teeth around the bone as he slowly grinds his teeth up the skin, aiming to mark Seungri as much as he can from that one bite. Seungri’s nails dig into his shoulders almost desperately. Jiyong can’t help but take pride in having Seungri reduced to clinging instead of fucking and marking. Jiyong shifts lightly so their cocks line up together next to one another. He uses the new position to rub his cock against Seungri’s, letting the pleasure surge through his body tightly. Seungri groans tightly below him, almost moaning as he moves. Part of Jiyong wants to grind against Seungri until he cums beneath him, but another part wants to get Seungri’s cock buried deep inside him as he fucks himself open on his length. He reaches into the bedside table and reaches for his half-empty bottle of lube and lathers up his fingers. He reaches behind himself and slowly eases a finger inside himself. He groans softly and leans his head on Seungri’s shoulder as he tries to keep himself calm and not instantly starting to ride his own fingers. He slowly stretches himself, one finger slowly followed by another. He kisses at Seungri’s skin beneath him, craving the slightly salty taste of his skin. He forces himself to take it slow, allows himself to breathe onto Seungri’s skin as he stretches himself bit by bit until he can add another finger. It’s not that he actually needs the stretching per say. They both know he can easily handle being taken raw, but Jiyong doesn’t feel like it. He wants something deeper – he usually does when he is drunk – and so he takes his time instead of having Seungri fucking him senseless for a few minutes simply to chase their orgasms. Jiyong actually wants to feel this. 

A third finger joins the first two and Jiyong knows he won’t be able to keep himself on edge for much longer. He works himself open, quicker than before. He wants to get Seungri inside him so that he can finally get the pleasure of being stretched open. He withdraws his fingers with a lewd squelch before he sits himself up. He leans forward a bit, holding himself up with a hand on Seungri’s chest and the other reaching back behind him in search of Seungri’s cock. Despite how long they’ve spent together, they haven’t fucked that many times. Jiyong has gotten off a lot of times and Seungri has too, but it has rarely been penetrative sex. Jiyong really can’t wait to feel Seungri filling him up once more. He has missed having sex normally. He has missed having sex without kinks, contracts, and pain. He loves pain, and he doesn’t want to stop receiving it, but occasionally, _normal_ sex is all that is needed, and today is one of those times.

He wraps his hand around Seungri’s cock and slowly strokes him, using the excess lube to cover up his length. There isn’t enough lube but Jiyong can’t be bothered to reach for the lube once more to get him thoroughly lubed up. He bites his lower lip as he lines Seungri’s slightly curved cock up with his hole and slowly pushes down onto it. He moans softly when Seungri breaches his entrance, thick cock pushing into his not quite stretched ass. He moans through his teeth as he slowly sinks onto Seungri’s cock. It fills him up pretty nicely, stretching him open and Jiyong feels himself almost at home once his ass connects with Seungri’s thighs. 

 

Jiyong really wants to move slowly. He really wants to tease his master, but Jiyong is very much drunk and self-control isn’t exactly one of Jiyong’s strongest assets when he is drunk. In fact, he is quite bad at self-control. So instead of teasing Seungri like he really wants to, he is bouncing in his lap like his life depends on it. He is loud and the only thing that keeps him from waking up his parents is Seungri’s hand pressed against his mouth, keeping him quiet. Jiyong rides Seungri fast and a little clumsily. If Jiyong had been entirely sober, he would have noticed his rhythm isn’t completely consistent, he is swaying a little and that Seungri’s one hand on his hip is the only thing that keeps him from toppling over and kissing the floor. But drunk Jiyong doesn’t know and believes he is riding cock the best he has ever done before. The cock in his ass definitely feels the best he has ever felt – fueled by the brain supplying him with not so rational signals due to the alcohol. He parts his lips a little and Seungri immediately gets the message. He bends his fingers, letting three fingers slipping into his mouth, weighing a little down on his tongue. Jiyong starts sucking on the digits eagerly as he continues to bounce on the cock. He angles himself a little differently, making the cock rub up against his prostate, causing him to whine around the fingers. His cock is bouncing against his stomach, moving with every bounce Jiyong makes. The stimulation to his prostate makes him leak a little precum from the tip, a thin string slipping from the head and dropping to his balls, translucent liquid not disconnecting on the way. Seungri seems to catch notice of it considering how his hand moves from his hip to his center and teasingly slow traces his fingertips up the length of his erection, gathering his pre-cum on his fingers. The fingers in Jiyong’s mouth are replaced with the slick-covered fingers and Jiyong moans around his fingers, the taste being addictive even though it’s his own taste. The spit-slick hand makes it down to replace the one on his cock and Seungri wraps him in a tight grip. Jiyong’s hips falters slightly at the pace, the pleasure overwhelming. Seungri strokes him in time with his bouncing in his lap and Jiyong can feel the heat in his stomach coil tightly in his stomach. He chokes out a warning to Seungri about his impending orgasm, unsure whether he will manage making Seungri cum from riding him too. Jiyong needed not worry. It’s Seungri’s cum filling him up that makes Jiyong tip over the edge without warning, spilling his cum into Seungri’s hand and onto his stomach.

Jiyong pants heavily as he slumps forward, catching himself against the mattress. 

 

Jiyong has to admit he misses Seungri’s company. He has had the weekend alone on the farm without the young rich kid to bug him. Jiyong is once again reminded just how much help Seungri has proven to be in the stables. Aside from the riding, Seungri has become just as efficient as himself, and Jiyong can’t help but chuckle at himself whenever he finds himself in a one-sided competition with the younger to finish their chores the quickest. Jiyong doesn’t like that Seungri has become just as efficient as himself in doing something he has been doing his entire life and Seungri just for the summer. And now that Seungri isn’t there for the weekend, the weekend seems like hard work while the weekdays are a mini-vacation for Jiyong.

He doesn’t allow himself to dwell on the fact he misses Seungri’s company. It’s not just for the efficiency of it all, but he also misses their talks, their games, their teasing, their sex, their everything. He misses having someone to talk to in the stables. And he really misses Seungri because it’s actually his birthday and while his parents have wished him happy birthday he has heard nothing from Seungri and it kind of hurts him. He was sure they had become friends over the span of the summer and Seungri was supposed to remember. Jiyong usually won’t call himself petty, but he is a little when it comes to his birthday when he feels like he has become so good friends with Seungri. He doesn’t require a whole lot, but a simple text with "happy birthday" would have been nice.

Jiyong distracts himself by swinging himself into the saddle. He claps the golden neck underneath the mane as he picks up the reins and nudges the gelding forward. He has set up his military track in the forest, making sure all obstacles are safe to jump but he steers the gelding onto the riding arena and allows him to walk for loose reins at first. He needs the gelding to be warmed up for the exercise coming after. While the horse walks around lazily, keeping himself around the edge of the arena, Jiyong twists in the saddle, warming himself up as well. It takes a few minutes of warming himself up before he picks up the reins and shortens them enough to have contact to the bit. Jiyong doesn’t hold it tight, fully believing all horses need to be ridden with the legs and seat more than the reins. It doesn’t take long before Jiyong drops the reins again. A thought has struck him. He needs to prove to people riding in his area that reins on a horse is a waste and unnecessary. He has a competition coming up, one too easy for his normal level, but it’s local and fun and Jiyong makes a decision. He wants to prove to the judges that he can perform the entire program without reins. Jiyong lets go of the reins again and starts making simple exercises. He makes the horse make small circles on the ground, gradually making them smaller and smaller, all while still letting the horse walk. 

 

Neither the horse nor Jiyong seem to have had an easy time on the field. The horse is sweating and foam is collecting around its mouth and between its thighs. It’s good signs. It means it has been using itself properly and it has been sucking on the bit, even if Jiyong hasn’t touched it. The horse was never faster than walking and Jiyong is panting just as hard as the horse. Their brains have been working hard through the entire practice and finally Jiyong picks up the reins. The horse relaxes underneath him, taking comfort in the secure guidance it gets from him then and the rider nudges it into a fast gallop letting it stretch out its body and let its brain shut off for a moment. Jiyong too relaxes despite the change of pace and he is smiling. He is close to getting the gelding to understand the signals of his legs and seat without the support of the reins, but he is sure he will make it there in time for the competition. Riding his gelding like this proves to be the best birthday present he could have given himself and he has been entirely too focused on riding that he hasn’t noticed Seungri’s arrival to the farm, nor has he noticed he is being watched by the younger, a large box wrapped neatly standing next to him.

“Happy birthday, hyung,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>    
>    
>  Hi everyone! I'm sorry I've been MIA. A lot has been going on in my life since last time I updated and I don't think I have the time to go over it all. But long story short; I moved, got a new job, started medical treatment, and I'm tired. I'm exhausted every day I come home from work and I can't wait for me to actually relax in my job and not being so tired. It takes some adjustments. Anyways, I'm back in game. I can't promise regular updates yet, but I'll work on reaching that point again soon! Also, if you want to know what Jiyong is aiming for with his practicing, watch this video!  
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.facebook.com/animal.spirit.site/videos/253981601819224/>
> 
>  
> 
>  


	32. "Lee Seungri, explain yourself!"

“Happy birthday, hyung,”

Jiyong startles on his horse when Seungri calls out for him. The gelding responds to the change immediately, jumping as well. Jiyong loses his balance, completely unprepared for the sudden change in momentum and balance. Gravity takes a hold of him and before he even manages to blink or even flail, his ass collides with the ground. The gelding has run a little but stands a few steps in front of him, looking at him curiously. Jiyong knows this was no one’s fault. Not Seungri’s nor his own, and definitely not the gelding’s. He knows he has been riding it solely with his seat and of course it would react to a change in the weight and balance on its back after so long. Jiyong is just surprised he hadn’t noticed Seungri arriving.

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Seungri calls out as Jiyong pushes himself onto his knees, groaning slightly from the impact of colliding with the ground. He pushes himself off the ground and walks up to the gelding, easily taking the reins from around its neck and walks toward the entrance to the riding area and Seungri’s current location.

“No need to apologize. Stuff like that happens when you work with animals. I might have a sore ass for a couple of days, but that’s doable. It wasn’t his fault,” Jiyong says as he pets the gelding’s neck. “But thank you for wishing me happy birthday,” he says, smiling at Seungri as the younger opens the riding area for them to leave.

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get this good boy back to the stables so you can get your birthday present,” Seungri says and reaches for the reins, taking control over the horse in a way Jiyong wouldn’t have believed possible a few weeks prior. Considering how nervous and uncertain Seungri had started out being around the horses in the first week, Jiyong is quite proud of his process with the horses so far. Jiyong can’t help but be proud.

“You know, you didn’t have to give me a present,” Jiyong says as he walks next to Seungri and his horse, dusting the sand off his pants.

“Of course I did,” Seungri argues instantly and Jiyong feels his eyes on him. “I wanted to and you can’t stop me,” he adds and Jiyong can do nothing but shake his head at his friend’s antics.

“I guess I can’t,” Jiyong says and opens the door to the stable, letting Seungri enter first with the horse. Jiyong heads straight for the saddle and Seungri works on the bridle. It doesn’t take them long before the equipment is taken off the horse and it’s let back into the field. They lean against the wooden fence, watching the gelding trot back to his pack and take a moment to enjoy the whole scene.

“So? Birthday present?” Seungri reminds him and Jiyong grins.

“Definitely,” he tells him and raises a hand, motioning for Seungri to lead the way. The youngest leaves the fence first and heads back out through the stables and toward the riding area where the box still stands, neatly wrapped and all. How Seungri even got the present there in that state is beyond him.

“Go on, open it!” Seungri encourages and nudges Jiyong forward once he is close enough to be in front of him. Jiyong kneels next to the box and carefully opens the tape on the box before removing the wrapping. He smiles as he sees a large cardboard box inside without any images to help him figure out what it is. He shifts slightly to stand up on his knees and carefully lifts the lid. Now, Jiyong normally isn’t one to be extremely surprised by presents he receives from anyone, but this one knocks the wind out of him. A small flash of blue catches his attention and is enough to make Jiyong sit down on his heels, lid snapped shut, and staring up at Seungri in disbelief and some kind of outrage because _what the actual living fuck_?!

“Lee Seungri. Explain yourself,” he demands, hand still holding onto the lid, sort of shaking. “Why the fuck is there a saddle in this box?” Jiyong demands. “Not just any saddle, but ‘Stubben Euphoria’ dressage saddle? Are you absolutely fucking insane?!” Jiyong demands, already standing up, a finger pressed to Seungri’s chest accusingly. “Why would you even do something like that?!” Jiyong gasps and turns from Seungri to the box and back to Seungri only to peek into the box because did he really see that right? Jiyong can recognize that saddle everywhere. He has been drooling over it since forever but hasn’t been able to afford it and here it is, wrapped neatly in a box, gifted from a friend for his birthday. Jiyong wants to strangle Seungri. There’s no fucking way he can return the favor of a present of that price. There’s no way he can find 4.5 million won to buy Seungri a present for. He doesn’t even know what Seungri might want that costs around that much!

“I wanted to give you something for your birthday that you really want…” Seungri starts. Jiyong can’t believe his ears. Just because he wants something really bad it doesn’t mean Seungri is supposed to gift it to him. It doesn’t mean that Seungri should be spending several million won on him just because he apparently can!

“And I had seen you looking at that saddle for a while. I’ve seen you googling it more often than not,” Seungri continues to explain himself. Jiyong can’t help himself, not finding the argument well enough.

“So, if you see me searching for other farms in the area in case I would need to leave my parents because I found someone, you’d gift me a farm and stables?” he claps back. Seungri laughs at him and shakes his head.

“No way. I might have money, but not that much,” Seungri deadpans and for just a moment Jiyong relaxes with relief.

“But still! That saddle costs a fortune, your right arm and the white of an eyeball!” Jiyong argues. Seungri bites into his lip and averts his gaze and Jiyong blanches a bit. “That’s not all in the box, is it?” Jiyong asks, feeling himself turning weak. What the hell is Seungri even doing? Seungri shakes his head and Jiyong braces himself. He knows he will have to lift the lid again and somehow get to look past the prettiest baby he has ever seen. Smooth leather, the perfect shape, built and molded for the horses. Jiyong doesn’t know if the size fits, but that’s easy enough to have changed – yes he is keeping the saddle now that he has it. He will pay Seungri double for a month or three or something to pay him back some, but he won’t give it back. A white box catches his attention under the saddle, a silver icon blinking up at him, catching a little of the sunlight.

“This isn’t happening,” he groans and sends Seungri a glare over his shoulder. “You’re not giving me that saddle _and_ a computer!” Jiyong yells at him. Seungri takes a step forward, reaching out for him but Jiyong smacks his hands away. “You’re _not_ allowed!” Jiyong says firmly.

“Both gifts on their own are crazy and insane and way too much! You’re not giving me both!” Jiyong says firmly, having no intentions of giving in to Seungri.

“But I am,” Seungri argues. “I give you both for your birthday. You’ve taught me so much more than what money can ever buy since I came here. You’ve taught me so much about horses, animals, nature, natural behavior, and the worth of putting work into something. You’re working so hard and you get so little in return. My dad might work a lot, but he doesn’t do a fraction of the work you do, and you only earn a fraction of what he earns. That isn’t fair and I want to give you some of what I believe you deserve,” Seungri says sounding determined to the point where Jiyong doesn’t believe he can really argue. Jiyong might not want to argue and have Seungri take his presents back, but he still believes Seungri is missing a point in his equation.

“I might not earn a whole lot of money like your dad does. But I don’t think I’m coming out on the other side poor. In some aspects, I believe I’m richer than your dad. I don’t know your father and I can’t tell if I’m right or wrong, but I doubt he gets to feel the gratitude animals can have toward you for nursing around them. I doubt he gets to feel the personal victory of seeing an animal accepting you as one of their own. He doesn’t get to feel the love horses can throw on people when treated right. Your dad might have more digits in his bank account than I do, but I have way more value in my work and life than I would have if I worked your dad’s job,” Jiyong claims. Seungri doesn’t really argue against Jiyong’s point either. They consider value two different things. Seungri has been raised with value being money while Jiyong value is love. Jiyong knows they are very different and there are areas they will never agree on, and this one might be one of them.

“Even so, I still believe you get to keep your presents. They are here and they are paid and the receipts don’t exist,” Seungri claims. Jiyong knows he is lying. There’s no way he would throw out receipts for two things at that price. Jiyong knows he has gotten presents worth 6 or 7 million won with the saddle and a MacBook to replace the old machinery he has in his room. At least now he won’t have to start his computer in the mornings in hopes it will be ready by night to play a movie. Jiyong is really happy about his presents, but they are both – on their own – entirely over budget for Jiyong’s liking.

“I can’t accept both presents,” Jiyong says, looking at the presents he has received and then up at Seungri. He doesn’t want to get rid of either of the presents, but he needs to get rid of one, if not both. He prefers both, but he is convinced Seungri won’t accept that from him. He needs to pick one, but which? He wants the saddle so bad, but he has good saddles for his horses and his computer needs to be replaced, but he wants the saddle more. He can’t figure out which one he wants to get rid of. There is no easy answer to it and Jiyong hates it.

“You have to,” Seungri says, nodding firmly. Jiyong doesn’t agree and he is sure he won’t feel good accepting both presents. He knows he will feel forever indebted to Seungri. He won’t ever be able to give Seungri a present with quite the same worth. Maybe if they translate it into value, but even then, Jiyong still doesn’t believe he will ever be able to match Seungri’s presents. He can save up all of his money, and even then he won’t be able to give the other quite what he deserves in return for these presents.

“But I don’t want to,” Jiyong argues, sounding more unsure than he would have liked himself. Seungri has the decency to raise a brow at him, silently questioning his statement, and Jiyong can’t deny that he loves the presents and he doesn’t want to get rid of any of them, but he also doesn’t want to feel like he is in debt to Seungri financially.

“Of course you do. And like you pointed out yourself just before, money to me doesn’t mean the same as it does to you. Money is something I’ve always had plenty of. You’ve given me so much from your lifestyle, shown me just what value and worth are to you. You’ve taught me to appreciate the love of animals instead of seeing this as a job and a punishment like my parents intended. This has been a lesson well learned, and I can’t pay you back in any way but with money,” Seungri points out and while Jiyong doesn’t like the explanation, he also knows the other has a point with what he says. Screw the presents, those words are officially the best present he could ever get from Seungri. He has gotten to share his passion for the horses with someone. That’s probably the biggest thing for someone as passionate as Jiyong. He pretends to still be against the presents but he gathers the saddle on his arm and his new computer in the other hand and he makes his way toward the stables. He needs to set the saddle off first, and then he can go inside with the computer.

“Ji-dragon. Dinner is ready soo…oh, Seungri, you’re here too? I’ll just add a plate and do some magic,” Mrs. Kwon says. “We are having Jiyong’s favorite dish, and then some. I’m not sure there is enough for the four of us,” she says and points to the stove where more than enough food to feed an army is present.

“Mrs. Kwon, I doubt extra food will be necessary,” he says carefully as he eyes over the pots and pans with different kinds of food.

“Oh, you don’t know how much our dear birthday boy can devour,” she chuckles and comes up to ruffle Jiyong’s hair as she looks over Seungri. “Now, Seungri, what are you doing here today?” she wonders, clearly not having expected Seungri to be there.

“I’m here to celebrate Jiyong’s birthday and give him my presents,” he answers and Jiyong quickly hides the box containing the computer behind his back. He still feels bad about receiving a present as big as that one without being able to give anything like it in return.

“Ah, that’s really nice of you,” she says and releases Jiyong’s hair and pinches Seungri’s cheek instead. “It’s good to see you’re making some friends,” Mrs. Kwon says before she returns to cooking and the boys head upstairs to Jiyong’s room to set up the computer.

 

It takes Jiyong approximately thirty seconds and graceful swing of his arms to almost toss the computer out of the window once Seungri had helped him set it up. Jiyong doesn’t usually feel like technology is that much of a struggle, but this time he has to ask a few questions:

“Who in their right mind has moved the close button to the left of the screen?!”

“Who in the fucking world thought it’d make sense to have no logical way of searching for files?!”

“Where do I find the programs? Wait? By pressing F4? But what does F4 do then?”

“This is a computer! Why do I have to install apps?”

”Why isn’t there a start button on this thing?” Jiyong asks before settling down on his bed with a huff of discourage.

“It isn’t like it doesn’t make sense. It’s just some habits you have to change and then suddenly this computer will make more sense than your old Windows device. And everything sort of works with the apps thing now. Your computer ran Windows XP. A _lot_ has happened since they stopped using XP for computers,” Seungri helpfully supplies, making Jiyong huff dramatically.

 

“Boys! Dinner is ready!” Mrs. Kwon yells from the kitchen. Jiyong sighs in relief when he is finally getting away from the computer. He isn’t entirely sure he will ever make good friends with the device. They wash their hands in the bathroom on their way to the kitchen before settling down by the dinner table. The table is filled to the brim with food and Jiyong gets into his seat eagerly, his imaginary tail wagging in delight. Once everyone is collected around the table, Jiyong’s father takes first and then Jiyong before everything makes it around the table for everyone to eat.

Jiyong can see the surprise on Seungri’s face. Jiyong has eaten enough for at least three people and he is still pulling food onto his plate. Seungri has, twice already, looked under the table.

“What are you looking for? Did you drop something?” Mrs. Kwon asks the guests who instantly flushes a little and shakes his head.

“No, I was just wondering where Hyung puts all his food. He can’t possibly eat that much without feeling sick,” he comments and Jiyong shrugs.

“I eat it all, I can guarantee you that. This is my favorite food and I only get it once every year – for my birthday. I’m gonna get as much of it as I possibly can before I know I have to go another year without tasting it again,” he defends himself and digs into his latest serving of the spicy stew.


	33. "I asked you a fucking question,"

“Bring it forward a little…a little more…a little back…and _there_ we go,” Jiyong instructs. He is struggling a whole lot to keep a straight face. Seungri’s expression is gold as he stands on a stepstool next to the red mare Jiyong wants to use his new saddle for. Seungri’s face holds approximately the same color as the mare’s fur and Jiyong is playing with him. Seungri is straining to hold the saddle where Jiyong instructs him to hold it, only Jiyong has made him bring the saddle back and forth at least a dozen times. 

“You can put it down there,” Jiyong says only to stop Seungri as he puts the saddle down, relief already washing over him. The younger groans loudly and raises the saddle up again. Finally, Jiyong takes pity on him and bursts out laughing, approaching the horse and puts the saddle down in its correct place. Jiyong had so not needed Seungri’s help, but it was heart-warming to see how much the other would do to help him out. 

“You could have done this yourself this whole time?” Seungri asks, sounding borderline accusing. Jiyong stands on his toes to smile at Seungri over the seat of the saddle. 

“Maybe?” Jiyong says, voice high pitched with feigned innocence. 

“You asshole! My arms are _shaking_ from holding the saddle up in that height for that long!” Seungri exclaims and jumps off the step stool and runs around the mare. Jiyong – ever trusting of his horses – drops to the floor and crawls under the stomach of her and stands up quickly. Seungri huffs with annoyance on the other side of the horse and Jiyong can’t help but laugh a little again.

“Come and catch me, big boy,” Jiyong teases and Seungri copies Jiyong’s escape. He crawls under the stomach of the mare and shoots after Jiyong and Jiyong runs like the devil himself is after him. Jiyong runs down the middle of the stables, laughing loudly as he tries to escape Seungri’s wrath. 

“Come back here you selfish, filthy, bastard!” Seungri calls after him. The only thing that makes Seungri catch him is the damn doorstep leaving for the driveway being a little taller than Jiyong remembers it. His shoe catches on the board and Jiyong sends himself flying onto the gravel, kissing the ground before he has the chance of catching himself. A dull pain spreads through his face and the front of his body and he rolls onto his back, groaning loudly. He is sure nothing is broken or harmed beyond compare, but his pride takes one hell of a knockdown. Seungri is gasping for air, hands clapping on his thighs as he laughs hysterically. 

“That serves you right!” he says firmly and makes no move to help Jiyong up. Good thing Jiyong can take care of himself. He stands up, dusting himself off before he returns to the stable and back to the mare they had left alone just before. She hadn’t been tied up and upon their disappearance, the horse had walked to the nearest bale of hay, the saddle had slipped off her back as it was completely unfastened. Jiyong shakes his head at himself. It serves him right. He has gotten what he deserved, that’s for sure. He picks up the saddle, knowing the mare won’t go anywhere as long as she can chew on the straw. He puts the saddle onto a saddle hook before he brings the mare back into position. He puts the saddle back onto her back just in time for Seungri to enter too.

“You okay?” he asks and Jiyong confirms, appreciating the more serious checkup. 

“Yeah. I just feel like I kissed the ground and my front is a little sore, but it’s not something I won’t survive,” he says as he adjusts the saddle and turns around to gather the girth, this time making sure it won’t fall off again.

“That’s good. You kind of deserved that though,” Seungri says and Jiyong can’t help but chuckle as he nods in agreement. He totally deserved that one. 

“Do you want to come watch me ride? Or do you want to have a horse on your own? I’m sure I can throw a saddle on my old mare. She has the temper that suits you perfectly,” Jiyong offers.

“I’ll go get her,” Seungri says and Jiyong can’t help but smile fondly. Seungri has developed so much since he arrived before the summer months started. Jiyong knows Seungri has to go back to school soon. September his university starts classes again and Jiyong knows he has to be on his own. He hopes he gets to see Seungri on the weekends though.

“I’ll braid her mane while you prepare your horse,” he says and searches his equipment box for a comb and small rubber bands, and just like that, he is back to spoiling her while he waits for Seungri to finish.

Twenty minutes later, Jiyong has braided her mane into small rosebuds and Seungri has prepared his horse. When Seungri brings the horse toward them, Jiyong gets his own horse ready to leave. They bring the horses to the riding area and Jiyong stays behind to close the gate behind them. He helps Seungri tighten the girth properly and helps him hold the horse while he gets onto her. Once Seungri’s horse is walking slowly along the edge, Jiyong prepares his own horse and throws himself into the saddle with little effort. He rides so that he gets up to the side of Seungri’s horse, letting his own mare walk for completely loose reins. He guides her solely by his legs and it’s going well. Seungri is riding a little more on his hands instead of using his legs to control his horse, but Jiyong doesn’t correct him. He knows it’s difficult for people to ride with their legs only, and Seungri is clearly trying already. 

“So, what do you think?” Jiyong asks. “Riding on your own,” he clarifies and Seungri looks down.

“It’s nice. Oddly freeing. It’s difficult, but I like it. She is harder to ride than you are,” he says, smirking playfully. It makes Jiyong snort in amusement but he can’t deny it. Jiyong, as a horse, is a lot easier to control than a real horse. He has to give him that one.

“Obviously. Unlike her, I understand verbal commands,” he chuckles. “Do you want to learn more, or are you alright practicing what you’ve already been taught?” he wonders as he looks over Seungri’s posture, instantly noticing several minor details that he could comment on but doesn’t until he has Seungri’s go for it.

“I’m good for now. But I’ll let you know when I find comfortable with what I’m already practicing,” Seungri says and Jiyong smiles at him. He likes that Seungri is trying to get better without pressuring himself too much.

They ride next to each other for a while, simply enjoying the lazy ride they have. At least until the horses are warm enough to start something more serious with. When time comes, Jiyong nudges the sides of the horse and coaxes it into a light trot, picking up the reigns. With more contact to the horse’s mouth and easier guidance, Jiyong slowly manages to guide it around. He doesn’t ride it properly just yet, still allowing it to warm up and adjust to the new pace.

 

Jiyong and Seungri have a blast on the field. They have fun and Seungri comments on some tricks Jiyong brags about while they are out, and it takes about 30 minutes before Seungri asks for comments on his riding. They had a blast together and Seungri is quickly improving his riding and Jiyong is proud of his master’s improvement in riding. Jiyong is really proud of him. They are back in the stables and they are taking the equipment off the horses while they talk about the progress they both made on the field today. Jiyong managed to make a full pirouette on this horse for the first time ever and Jiyong feels really fucking accomplished. His horse had almost kept in place with his hind legs while its front legs danced a circle around the hind legs. And Seungri had managed his first lead change in the gallop and Jiyong is really impressed by how quickly he is improving. A lead change is changing which hoof the horse has in the front during gallop without slowing the horse down and has to be done mid-air.

The horses are released onto the field when they finish taking off the equipment and brushed the horses down for a moment. When they finished, Jiyong brings Seungri with him inside and heads straight for the fridge. He pulls out two cans of beer and hands one to Seungri. 

“To celebrate our progress and accomplishments,” he says, clicking open the can. Seungri copies his actions and they put their cans together in a toast to their accomplishments. 

”But I didn’t get far compared to what I could before I came here,” Seungri says, causing Jiyong to frown at his friend.

“Listen, Seungri. You staying on the back of any horse when you first arrived here is a miracle in itself. You were no better than a sack of potatoes, and I still believe it’s a wonder the queen of the stables didn’t kick you off her back for being so disruptive of her movements. Trust me when I say you’ve improved a lot. It won’t take long before you’ll be able to participate in the lighter competitions on any horse here,” Jiyong assures Seungri. 

“Was I that bad?” Seungri asks despite smiling. Jiyong can’t help but nod while chuckling lowly.

“Terrible. I could see you could easily get better, but damn, the first few rides were awful to my horses,” he chuckles. “Pure torture,” he laughs and Seungri joins in.

“Good thing I got better then,” he laughs and raises his can of beer. “Cheers. To improvement and accomplishments,” he says and takes a long sip from the can, Jiyong following shortly after.

 

A loud smack echoes through the stables, clearly covering up the sound of Jiyong’s gasp. His ass stings so painfully and he can feel the heat radiate off his skin. Seungri wields the whip into the air, making the whip hiss loudly next to Jiyong’s side. It makes him shiver in anticipation. 

“You like that, huh?” Seungri teases and runs the leather-slip at the end of the whip trail down his spine. It’s a delicious sensation, the leather a little rough against his skin. It makes Jiyong’s thighs tremble slightly as he arches his back, hoping the whip will resume down between his buttocks. Seungri laughs darkly, the sound set to humiliate him as the whip leaves his body just as it reaches his tailbone. It takes a stronger man than Jiyong not to whine at this. 

“Aren’t you gonna answer me?” Seungri asks, taunting Jiyong as he taps up between his thighs with the whip. Jiyong feels the whip touch his cock the rough braid of the string around the whip is almost painful on his aching cock. He is entirely too sensitive for this kind of treatment. Seungri has been teasing him, keeping him on edge for hours. It pulls a sob from Jiyong’s mouth and he lowers his head in shame. He is too distracted by the painful throbbing between his legs to even remotely focus on Seungri’s requests. He wants to answer so badly but he simply isn’t capable of it. Jiyong is strung out to the very last string of his sanity. Is he pushed much further, he will be driven to insanity.

A strong pull on his hair brings his head backward, neck straining to keep up with the sheer force. In burns in Jiyong’s scalp but he can’t see himself free of loving every second of it.

“I asked you a fucking question,” Seungri sneers into his ear. “Answer me,” he growls. “Do you like it?” he asks, finishing his question off with yet another yank to his hair. That’s all it takes for Jiyong. His entire body seizes up, muscles cramping and a liquid fire is released into his veins. His vision burrs and not from tears. His ears ring and it's only interrupted by the harsh rush of blood through his veins. His dick feels constipated for a full five seconds where his body is strung out like a bow ready to snap. When he does, cum shoots from the tip of his untouched dick and Jiyong writhes like he is possessed, falling onto the straw beneath him with a cry that sounds almost painful.

He doesn’t feel his orgasm deflate, he doesn’t realize what is going on around him until he opens his eyes and finds himself with Seungri’s thigh underneath his head. 

“There we go,” his master murmurs above him and Jiyong vaguely become aware of fingers carding through his hair. Jiyong tries to move but he feels absolutely boneless against the straw. His skin is raw and every slight shift makes the straw poke him painfully and he hisses loudly. Worst of all is the pain of his cock though. He feels like he has a swell halfway down his cock. It feels like something is stuck inside him. Memories of his orgasm come back to him and his whole body shivers. He reaches down his front and wraps two fingers around his base. The simple touch makes him hiss loudly and Seungri reaches down to stop him. Jiyong won’t let him and gently grunts his disapproval. Seungri seems to catch on and Jiyong is left to stroke himself. A violent sob is pulled from Jiyong’s lungs as the constipated feeling shifts up through his cock toward his tip only to trickle out as a small dollop of cum. He sighs in relief before he releases himself again, refusing to move anymore. 

“Are you alright?” Seungri asks. Jiyong can hear the worry in his voice and he nods his head. He is exhausted, in pain, and every part of his body regrets letting Seungri play with him that much. 

“That was quite something. You came absolutely untouched. Nothing in your ass and nothing touching your dick. That was both incredibly hot and mildly disturbing. You looked like a demon had possessed you,” Seungri claims and Jiyong believes he has the right comparison. He feels like he has been a trip through hell, so he believes it’s quite fitting. A comfortable silence stretches on between them while Seungri resumes to play with his hair and Jiyong tries to collect himself. He feels like he has been scattered everywhere in the stables and he is slowly piecing himself back together. 

“Do you think you can go again?” Seungri asks just as Jiyong starts dozing off. Jiyong turns over slightly, biting into his lower lip to keep himself from hissing as the straw digs into the raw skin on his back. 

“What do you have in mind?” Jiyong asks. He isn’t going to agree to anything until he knows what he is signing himself up for. 

“You’ll have time to gather yourself. It won’t happen right away. I want to take you back to the club. Taeyang and Daesung miss you,” Seungri explains and Jiyong smiles widely. 

“You want to take me back?” he asks and Seungri nods in confirmation. “I’d love to go back,” he says and nods up at Seungri. “But honestly, I have no idea if I can handle more today. I feel like I might fall apart if we do anything more than just stay here,” he confesses. “I’ve tried to cum untouched before. With my dick untouched that is. That has always been with something against my prostate instead, but never from not being touched anywhere close to somewhere sexual. This is insane,” he admits and looks down himself. He can see where the whip has hit him earlier, streaking him red in lines creating a web across his sun-kissed skin.

“We can wait until tomorrow. I can text their master and let them know we will be there tomorrow?” Seungri suggests and Jiyong nods to that suggestion. He wants to be fit for fight when he goes back to the club. “Can I get to wear the gear tonight though? I really want to wear my hooves,” he confesses and looks up at Seungri hopefully.

“Of course,” Seungri agrees. Jiyong smiles at that and closes his eyes. He can fall asleep right then and there. “Don’t sleep now,” Seungri laughs and Jiyong vaguely hears himself mutter something about taking five minutes and something sounding suspiciously like ‘suck my cock’.


	34. “So desperate for me. You’re even fucking yourself on my fingers,”

Jiyong wakes up to the uncomfortable feeling of straw digging into his already raw skin. Seungri is still sitting next to him and has his thigh beneath his head. Coming to realize this, Jiyong jerks awake and shifts into a sitting position, already too awake to rub his eyes.

“I’m sorry!” he squeaks, knowing he has been sleeping way more than the five minutes he had requested when he fell asleep. Seungri responds simply by laughing and stretching out his legs with two very revealing pops. Jiyong has been laying on his legs long enough to make his knees pop upon being stretched. How utterly embarrassing. 

“Don’t worry. I could have woken you up if I really wanted to get rid of you,” Seungri says and Jiyong knows that technically he is right, but he is still mortified that he has used his master’s body without permission to do so.

“How long was I out?” he wonders instead of arguing with the master and Seungri brings his hand up to look at his wristwatch. 

“About an hour,” he says and Jiyong almost whimpers in embarrassment. He has been sleeping for an hour, using Seungri’s thigh as a pillow and kept Seungri from moving from his position. He scoots away from the younger, mindful not to hiss as the straw digs into his skin painfully. 

“Don’t go too far. I still have plans with you,” Seungri says, making Jiyong stop moving. He looks oat his master, wondering just what he has in mind but doesn’t ask. The minuscule change of voice Seungri had, makes Jiyong believe he is up for a punishment. He believes he is to be punished for something he is not yet aware of. He does tilt his head though, in a silent inquiry of what the plan is about. Seungri snorts lightly and adjusts himself in a way that naturally brings Jiyong’s eyes to his crotch and makes the slave gasp in realization. He had gotten to cum himself but fell asleep before Seungri even had a chance at getting his own release. Jiyong immediately gets onto his knees and approaches his master, crawling slowly through the loose straw. He crawls between Seungri’s out-stretched legs and presses his forehead against his chest, nudging gently as a silent apology. He nudges softly a couple of times before he withdraws and looks at his master. He is waiting for his next order. He isn’t going to do anything without permission, that’s for sure. 

“You don’t get to suck me yet. We need to dress up my pony first,” Seungri says before he stands up, leaving Jiyong kneeling on the bed of straw beneath him.

Jiyong can hear Seungri’s steps against the cement floor passing down between the stables just long enough to know he reached the tack room. The tack room where Seungri just so happens to keep his equipment for his own pony – Jiyong. Jiyong shivers in anticipation and listens carefully for Seungri’s return, absolutely loving the sound of the metallic buckles clinking together as he walks. Jiyong knows he will be in absolute pain if Seungri has intentions of him wearing a saddle that night. His skin is still too sore from the whipping to wear anything on his back without it being extremely uncomfortable. Seungri comes into view, carrying nothing but his bridle and a fluffy blanket. Jiyong is mildly confused by the sight of the bridle. How in the world is he supposed to get Seungri off with a bit in his mouth?

 

Jiyong doesn’t have to wait long for his answer. Seungri holds a tight grip on the reins connected to his bit and two fingers in his ass. The stretch is light and hardly there, but Seungri’s fingertips are rubbing over his walls in the most addictive way Jiyong has ever felt. He doesn’t know what it is Seungri is doing but he needs more of it. He moans around the bit between his teeth, the sound muffled by the metal bar. He is pushing his back onto Seungri’s fingers, knowing the master isn’t doing anything of his own. If Jiyong wants to be fucked, he has to do the work himself. So that’s what he is doing.

“So desperate for me. You’re even fucking yourself on my fingers,” Seungri comments behind him and Jiyong feels the warm heat of embarrassment roll over his body. It doesn’t stop him from moving. Quite on the contrary. It makes him speed up and fuck back a little harder than before. It earns him a low chuckle from the master behind him and the fingers spreading slightly inside him, stretching him further. He moves on the slightly spread fingers a couple of times before a third finger is pushed into him without warning. Jiyong closes his eyes in pure delight of the feeling of being stretched a little more as his hips keep moving back against the intrusion unbothered by the additional stretch. It only feels better. The pull on the bit is reduced slightly and Jiyong lowers his head slightly. The move makes him realize how much he is straining his neck to accommodate the position and the stretch is very welcome.

A fourth finger comes to join the three others inside him and Jiyong moans around the metal bar in his mouth, hips stuttering slightly as he is stretched so deliciously. He is pretty sure he can take Seungri’s cock without a problem now, but he has to wait for his master to deem him ready too. It’s his master’s call when he can move so, for now, he is stuck fucking himself on fingers that would feel so much better if replaced by a cock. Jiyong doesn’t complain though. AS much as he wants to be fucked by his master, he doesn’t complain about the somewhat faux feeling.

Seungri is finally pulling his fingers out of his hole and Jiyong spreads his knees in the straw, giving Seungri all of the access to his ass that he could possibly want. But the breach that Jiyong so desperately craves is nowhere to be found. Seungri isn’t lining up with him and he certainly isn’t fucking him. Jiyong uses the fact his reins are loose to turn his head and look behind him. Seungri is standing with his cock in his hand, thumb playing idly with his head. It doesn’t take long before Jiyong can feel drool escape the corner of his mouth despite several attempts to swallow around the bit. He wants to taste Seungri’s cock so bad, but he also wants it up his ass. He wants both, preferably at the same time, which is physically impossible. He knows that. But a guy can dream, right? Luckily he doesn’t have to choose. Seungri reaches behind himself and Jiyong realizes he has been keeping his tail in his back pocket and he hadn’t noticed until now. The plug isn’t warmed any further and no additional lube is used before it’s pushed into his ass, hair tickling against his thighs and onto his calves. He doesn’t really get time to enjoy it though because Seungri is already working on the buckles of his bit and the dual metal bar falls from his mouth, connected to his tongue by a single string of saliva. Seungri puts the bridle to hang on the door before he stands in front of Jiyong once more. He looks down at him but Jiyong doesn’t look up at him. He is too focused on the cock out in front of him. Jiyong wants that cock in his mouth already. He pushes his ass toward the ceiling, presenting himself for his master while he opens his mouth wide as a silent invitation. It causes Seungri to groan lightly before a thumb hooks into his cheek and angles his head up. Jiyong blinks slowly and focuses on his master, mouth slowly closing around the finger and he sucks lightly on the digit. Seungri groans slightly above him and Jiyong follows the way his free hand moves down to circle the base of his cock and the tip is guided toward his lips. When Jiyong parts his lips to let the cock into his mouth Seungri clicks his tongue disapprovingly. Jiyong quickly closes his lips back around the thumb in his mouth while the cock is pressing hot and slightly sticky with precum against his lips next to the thumb. It’s downright nasty the way his lips give way for the pressure of the cock without parting the slightest. It doesn’t help Seungri’s precum is smearing across his lips before the cock is removed from his lips again. It taps against his cheek a couple of times and Seungri smirks down at him.

“Do you want a taste, pony?” Seungri asks, voice taunting and slightly mocking. Jiyong can’t refuse it. He moans around the finger in his mouth and looks up at the master with pleading eyes. He wants the cock in his mouth more than the finger. The finger isn’t enough. “Good boy,” he coos before the thumb presses down on his lower teeth, forcing him to open his mouth. “Stick your tongue out,” he orders and Jiyong does exactly as he is told. He sticks his tongue out flat against his lower lip and waits to be fed the dick. Only, he isn’t. Seungri slowly rubs the tip of his cock against the surface of his tongue before he pulls away and pats his cheek.

“Go on. Taste me,” he says and watches as he brings his tongue back in. Eagerly, he presses his tongue around in his mouth, making sure to spread as much of the precum around, making sure to taste everything he had to offer him before he swallows. Seungri groans above him as he swallows down whatever he has been offered and Jiyong’s eyes move up to look at his master.

“Do you want more, pony?” he asks and Jiyong’s mouth falls open again, silently replying to the question. The master laughs a little above him but lines his cock up with Jiyong’s mouth before he pushes in just slightly. Jiyong downright moans at the feeling of Seungri’s cock sliding against his tongue. He loves how he tastes and how hot and heavy he feels in his mouth too. Seungri slowly moves his cock on his tongue, never telling him to close his mouth. Jiyong doesn’t get to show what he is good at – other than following orders – and instead settles for letting Seungri decide how he wants his cock sucked. Seungri’s cock rests with only the head on the tip of his cock and Jiyong needs to focus on not leaning forward to get more into his mouth. Jiyong is eager to please, almost eager enough to disobey orders to show him just how good he is at sucking cock. He knows he will be the best pony for Seungri by following orders instead.

Seungri pushes his cock further onto Jiyong’s tongue, letting it enter more of his mouth. The way it shifts down his tongue ever so slowly has Jiyong’s body reacting in a way that might trigger gagging. Jiyong won’t allow it, but his body feels like it’s preparing for gagging. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Seungri seems to know just how he is reacting and what it feels like. He is smirking down at Jiyong as he gives a sharp nudge with his cock, letting the head press against the back of his throat and while Jiyong’s throat contracts around him, he doesn’t gag and Jiyong is immensely proud of that fact when Seungri pulls his cock back out and taps it against his lips twice. 

“Good boy,” he praises. The words are simple, and there are just two of them. But the effect is strong and surprisingly intense for the slave. Jiyong’s whole body reacts to it, arching toward him and his tongue lolling out lazily. He wants more. So much more. He doesn’t have to wait for much longer. Seungri slides his dick back into his mouth, sliding deeper than previously. Seungri requests that he closes his mouth around his cock and Jiyong does as he is told. He sucks gently around his length and welcomes the way Seungri gently settles a fluent movement of dragging his cock back out only to slide back in. Seungri tastes good and Jiyong keeps sucking his cock softly. Seungri doesn’t seem to want more and Jiyong is aiming to please with whatever he can give him. The slow pace doesn’t last for long though. Seungri’s fingers close down around his nose without morning and his hips snap forward sharply, pushing the tip into his throat. Jiyong is by no means prepared for the sudden onslaught and his throat contracts around the length, causing him to gag. Jiyong feels a little frantic, his body’s initial response being to panic and fight for his freedom and the ability to do something is instinctual as breathing. He chokes loudly and his he jerks his head back frantically, but Seungri’s other hand is on the back of his neck, keeping his face against his pelvis. Jiyong’s whole body tenses and he breaks out in a cold sweat from the sheer surprise of the moment and slight panic. His hands scramble to push on Seungri’s thighs, wanting to be released from the sudden change of their game. Seungri doesn’t release him right away. He keeps him in place for a good couple of seconds despite constant gagging before he allows Jiyong to pull off. Jiyong’s relief is immediate and rather strong. The bile had been close to rising in his throat and he had been close to throwing up into Seungri’s lap. Jiyong is wheezing when Seungri finally allows him a couple of seconds to relax after the sudden surprise. Jiyong’s hands lower onto the straw again and his forehead replaces one hand against the leg. He gasps a few times as he tries to collect himself for a couple of seconds. Part of him wants to shout at Seungri but he doesn’t really get to because his hand strokes through his hair and a few compliments are whispered into the air. The complaints die on his tongue and are never spoken. Instead, he opens his mouth again, this time prepared for what can happen. He lolls his tongue out and he looks up at his master. His master guides his cock back into his mouth and his fingers stay around Jiyong’s nose as his cock slides back into the back of Jiyong’s mouth and into his throat. This time Jiyong is prepared and he schools his gag reflex into not reacting. He forces himself not to gag on his cock as Seungri pushes deeper, still blocking his ability to breathe through his nose as well. The feeling is new and something Jiyong has never tried before, but now that he isn’t panicking anymore, he finds himself enjoying the limitation of oxygen highly arousing as well. Seungri stays in his throat for a while, letting him adjust just slightly to the feeling before he starts moving. Initially, it’s slow and relatively gentle but Seungri quickly speeds up and loses his inhibitions and it turns rough once more. This time Jiyong is prepared and he welcomes the feeling of having his face fucked this time around. He can’t breathe much more than a second every now and then when he manages to time and inhale with Seungri’s cock not being lodged in his throat. The timing isn’t the hardest part though. The hardest part is accepting that he can’t suck his cock constantly if he also wants to breathe when his nose is pinched by his master. It’s almost a disappointment when he has to release the suction on his length to accept a quick gulp of air into his lungs. He feels a little pathetic being so eager to please he is even trying to deny himself to breathe. The feeling is erotic just as the feeling of cock in his mouth is. 

Jiyong starts choking. He has nothing close to enough air in his lungs to keep up with what Seungri is putting him through. His vision blurs through the tears that threaten to spill down his cheeks and his throat contracts as he tries to suck down more air. His whole body is struggling to get away from the cock and fingers refusing him the air he desperately needs but Seungri keeps him in place, constantly thrusting his hips to block his throat whenever he tries to suck in some much-needed air. It’s torturous and Seungri insists to keep his cock lodged in his mouth. It’s difficult and dizzying. Jiyong knows that he is losing consciousness when his vision swims and darkens around the edges. He feels himself lose his balance on the ground and he sways dangerously. If not for Seungri’s hand in his hair he would have fallen already.

Just as the world blackens around him, Seungri’s cock disappears from his throat and Jiyong sucks in a breath so deep he swears he feels it in his toes. The sudden rush of air is almost as toxic as no air to his senses. His blood rushes, eager to bring oxygen around his body and his whole body starts tingling. Everything is so intense that Jiyong hasn’t even noticed that he is leaking precum against the straw beneath him, and he is much more surprised when he finally looks up, only to jerk away. Something has hit his face and it takes him a good couple of seconds to realize it to be Seungri’s cum. He hasn’t even noticed how far along Seungri had been before he almost blacked out himself. He blinks a couple of times despite the cum sticking to his lashes and across his nose. It’s both erotic and arousing just the same. Seungri drags his fingers through it and presses them into his mouth while his hand strokes Jiyong into his own orgasm with just a handful of strokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has officially been one whole year (and one day) since I posted the first chapter of this story. It has been a long ride (lol, I'm funny) so far :) Thank you all for sticking with me through this for so long :) There aren't that many chapters left after this one. Probably around a handful or so :) Unless Jiyong gets a weird idea of something new kinky we need to explore with Seungri, it will be 6 chapters for now :) I hope you stick around to the end :)


	35. “Oh my! His dick is drooling,”

Jiyong feels oddly nervous about this whole thing. He is standing in the kitchen with his mother, trying to strike up a conversation with her. His ultimate goal is to distract her from looking out the windows where Seungri is currently trying to load all of their gear into the car. Jiyong has seen his boots, his saddle, his bridle, his tail, his gloves, and something that he hasn’t seen before. He can’t decipher what it is but it has wheels, that much Jiyong is sure about. His grooming equipment are also in the car along with a few whips. Jiyong’s whole body thrums with anticipation for what is to come. His father is in his office as usual and isn’t a worry for him but his mother is super curious and he needs to make sure she doesn’t look out while Seungri loads the car for their trip to the city.

“Mom!” he exclaims when she is close to spotting Seungri loading spurs and the whips into the back of the car. She whips around, looking at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised by his sudden outburst. “Can you teach me how to make this?” he asks and points to the pot simmering on the stove. His mother looks all kinds of surprised and Jiyong can’t blame her. He has never asked her how to cook anything, always relying on his mother to do it for him. 

By the time Seungri and Jiyong are leaving for the city in Seungri’s car, Jiyong already knows how to measure out different amounts in a kitchen and he knows the basics of how to make a tasty soup. 

 

The pair arrives at the club and Jiyong is nowhere closer to ready than he had been when they left the farm. Jiyong’s equipment is still in the trunk of Seungri’s car and Jiyong wants to wear it already. He wants to be dressed to the nines in his pony equipment. He wants to be shown off and brag about his master to anyone who wants to look at him. He wants to show how well his master has trained him, wants to show the world just how good he can be for him. He wants Seungri to be proud of him and show him off, telling everyone how good he is. He wants to enter his pony headspace. He wants to trot around, tail swinging from his ass and his hooves clicking heavily against the floor. Jiyong wants all of that, and he can’t have it until they make it to a bathroom where he can change. Once the car is parked, Jiyong practically runs for the bag in the trunk with all of his equipment. He slings it over his shoulder and steps up behind Seungri, following him inside the club, remaining half a step behind him. They are out and Jiyong is the submissive of this arrangement so he is in no way going to seem otherwise by walking in front of Seungri.

“Go to the back of the club. You’ll find dressing rooms there,” Seungri says and points in the general direction of the back of the building before he heads off toward the bar. Jiyong hoists up in his bag and does as he is told. He can’t wait to get into his equipment. He can’t wait to get to feel himself clench around the plug in his ass, can’t wait to feel the tail sway and brush against his legs as he walks. He can’t wait to feel the bit stretching his lips back and the metal bar between his teeth. He can’t wait to feel Seungri tugging on the reins as he is being guided around the club and showed off for everyone to see. He can’t wait to let Seungri show him off and brag about how good he is being for him. 

 

Jiyong is already half hard when he enters the dressing room. His eyes had wandered through the club as he made his way through the rooms and he hadn’t been disappointed. He had seen slaves sitting at the feet of their masters, heads resting on their thighs. He had seen a slave warming her master’s cock, simply sitting in his lap with his cock buried in her wetness without being allowed to move. He had seen Seunghyun, Daesung and Taeyang by one of the wooden crosses. If he hadn’t been mistaken Taeyang had been wearing puppy ears in his hair. Daesung had been tied to the cross and puppy-Taeyang had been sucking his cock while Seunghyun had watched them seemingly uninterested in the events. Jiyong has a confession; he absolutely loves the club. He loves how sexually free everyone is. Jiyong loves being here and he doesn’t have to pretend to be someone he is not - if one looks past the pony play. 

He places the bag down and starts undressing, neatly folding everything he is currently wearing into a neat pile he places on the sink. He unzips the bag and pulls out all of his items one by one and places them down on the counter. He needs to make sure all straps are untangled and necessary buckles are unfastened. Soon enough, Jiyong’s fingers work on fastening the buckles. Only when he wears everything and everything is appropriately tightened, the plug nestled in his ass and his boots pulled up his legs does he pack his clothes back into the bag and zips it. He is fully hard by the time he leaves the dressing room, his cock smooth against his stomach with a dull throb at the base.

 

Jiyong prances through the club, catching the attention of masters and slaves alike. He drinks up the attention he gets, knowing just why. He is practically naked save for the thin but secure leather straps that are methodically fastened into their sister buckle. Combined, they create an artistic web across his torso and links to sturdy bands around his thighs. The bands are raised just slightly above the hem of his long boots that cling tightly to his strongly muscled legs. To top it off, he is wearing a bridle with a bit of shiny metal that catches the light from the ceiling. He feels the drool gathering around his tongue and he is unable to swallow it all thanks to the bit blocking the movement of his tongue. He feels the way everyone’s eyes are on him, taking him in. He feels the waves of arousal wash over him as he approaches Seungri in the bar. He steps up behind him and stomps his hooved foot into the floor a couple of times, getting his attention immediately. He relishes the way Seungri’s pupils widen at the sight of him, eyes raking over his form before a hand reaches out to take a rein that hangs loosely over Jiyong’s shoulder. Seungri reaches out and squeezes his thigh appreciatively and Jiyong practically keens behind the bit. 

“Looking good,” Seungri comments and looks around the club. “Ready to play? Or do you need something to drink before we go?” he asks. Jiyong doesn’t reply verbally but instead tugs at the rein in Seungri’s hand, pulling him away from the chair he is occupying. His master follows him through the room and toward where he had previously seen Daesung, Taeyang, and Seunghyun playing. The scene hasn’t changed a whole lot since then, only Taeyang was pushing his ass back onto Daesung’s cock while Seunghyun was busy watching something else across the room. Jiyong walks straight up and stands in front of Taeyang’s bent over figure, just out of reach for him.

“P-pony!” he moans, the syllables quickly accompanied by drool falling from his lips. Taeyang’s greeting seems to catch the attention of their master considering he turns around to face them.

“Oh, you came again? I thought I had scared your prized possession away,” Seunghyun teases. Jiyong wants to kick him for even suggesting such idiocy. Seungri still has the best slave and he is going to prove it once more today.

“Nah, we’ve been busy,” Seungri says. “Had quite a few hours practicing dressage and military, didn’t we?” he asks, turning to face Jiyong for an answer. Jiyong knows it isn’t him that has been practiced dressage with, but his own real-life horses, but he nods regardless, turning back to face Daesung. He is sweaty and appears to be hanging from the cuffs on his wrists and not being held up by his own strength anymore. Jiyong’s cock twitch in interest at the idea of being so fucked out he loses his strength and has to blindly trust the equipment Seungri picks out for him. If he could, he would have bitten his lower lip. He wants that so bad. And it definitely doesn’t make it any better than Taeyang is literally using his cock for his own pleasure and Daesung can do absolutely nothing about it. 

“Oh, is he a show horse?” Seunghyun says, hand coming out to touch Jiyong’s face. Jiyong has half a mind to pull back, avoiding his touch. His master hasn’t given permission yet. But he doesn’t have to. The handle of Seungri’s whip makes a dull thud as it hits the back of Seunghyun’s palm, making the master yelp and withdraw his hand. 

“Yes he is, and he is mine, and you haven’t gotten permission to touch him yet. I am not touching your toys, am I?” Seungri asks, giving the self-announced king of the club a stern glance.

“Fair point,” Seunghyun says and Jiyong wants to stuff his hand down his throat and pull out an apology for his master. He can’t, and he won’t, so, for now, he is relishing the fact Seunghyun is rubbing the back of his hand soothingly instead. 

“Slaves,” Seunghyun barks, making Taeyang still completely in what Jiyong assumes is the most uncomfortable position ever. His center of gravity is a little too far forward compared to the rest of his body and Daesung’s dick is hardly in him. Jiyong swears he can see the edge of his cock head by his asshole. Just barely plugged up. Just short of empty. Daesung is still hanging in his shackles but manages to lift his head to look at Seunghyun albeit his eyes a little cross and glassy. 

“Stop playing. I need you both in best shape later when Seungri and his toy are ready,” he instructs. Taeyang pulls off Daesung’s cock with a squelch so lewd it makes Jiyong clench around his plug, causing the tail to sway slightly behind him. Seungri notices and gives him a knowing smirk. 

“Soon enough, pony,” he tells him and Jiyong focuses on watching Taeyang untie his slave partner. It’s only Taeyang’s sturdy body that keeps Daesung from knocking his knees into the floor and Jiyong flinches slightly. That’s hardly a fair match. They are both more than a little fucked already, and Jiyong has honestly just turned hard with no relief or teasing. He doesn’t consider it fair at all. But Seungri and Seunghyun seem to believe differently.

“I’m gonna get them something to eat and they can relax a little in one of the rooms in the back. Pick a discipline you believe Jiyong can win and let’s see who has the best slaves of the club,” Seunghyun says. The whole club seems to have heard his words. It’s completely silent save for the sound of the two slaves scrambling to follow after him toward the back. 

 

“Do you really want Jiyong to fight Daesung or Taeyang? Do you really think he can take them on?” someone - a mistress - asks curiously. Her pet sits by her left leg, arm wound tightly around her thigh as she crawls along. Jiyong looks down at her curiously. She is pretty. Very much so. Full lips, adorable bangs in her forehead, and wide and innocent eyes. Jiyong bends over to come closer to her, not yet touching her. She looks up at her mistress questioningly. Jiyong doesn’t know what is going on above them but the pet reaches out and strokes his cheek before ruffling his hair. She smiles softly and tugs the strands softly and Jiyong leans into the feeling. 

“Do you want to ride him?” Seungri asks, making both the girl and Jiyong blink stupidly. The girl looks up at her mistress again, silently asking something Jiyong can’t decipher. The girl seems to get the answer she wants before she looks back up at Jiyong’s own master.

“I would like that, sir,” she replies. Seungri motions for her to stand up. She uncurls herself and stands up, letting Jiyong see how beautiful she actually is. 

“Question, Seungri,” they are interrupted by the mistress. “How exactly do you mean ‘ride’?” she asks. Jiyong wants to know this too, so he looks at his master for an explanation.

“Like a horse. No one gets to sit on his dick. Her riding him like a pony is going to give him the same effect though,” Seungri says slyly. Jiyong feels himself blush at being sold out like that. 

“Good. Did you bring a saddle for your pony?” she asks and Seungri downright laughs.

“Of course. Let me go get it. Jiyong, stay here. Don’t touch anyone and don’t let anyone touch you aside from Lisa. You have my permission to kick or bite if they do,” Seungri instructs before he leaves them alone.

Jiyong looks at the pair in front of him, assuming one of them is Lisa but he has no idea _who_.

“You make a pretty pony,” the mistress comments as she looks over him. “Seungri is really happy about you. He keeps bragging to me about how lucky he is found you. He keeps telling me how well you are being trained in the stables,” she giggles and Jiyong’s chest flushes in embarrassment, matching the color of his cheeks and ears. “I must say, I’m quite jealous if everything he says is true,” she says and reaches out to pet her slave. “Lisa here, isn’t as well trained as you. She can’t handle her pain just yet. She flinches at the sight of the whip,” the mistress tells. Jiyong stores the information that Lisa is the slave as he watches the mistress, letting her know she has his attention even if he can’t verbally respond. From the corner of his eyes, he notices the way Lisa looks away, embarrassed by what is being said. He approaches her and nudges her upper arm with his nose. It’s intended as a comforting gesture when he can’t do much more. She seems wary at first but smiles shortly after. When Jiyong pulls back, he notices the drool he has left on her arm and he reaches up with his hands to wipe it away and she giggles. Lisa reaches out to scratch his back and Jiyong feels like his bones are melting in his body. He rarely gets his back scratched so when he does, it’s so so good that he practically melts. He closes his eyes in absolute bliss, releasing soft sounds of pleasure so that Lisa can figure out where the good spots are. He is completely lost to the world surrounding him until Lisa stops scratching and he opens his eyes only to find Seungri looking at him with an amused expression on his face. 

“Should have let her groom you,” he comments as he steps closer, motioning for Jiyong to sit down. Jiyong wants to be groomed, but he can’t be that selfish now. He already got his back scratched and he isn’t going to be seen as demanding by wanting that too. Instead, he kneels down in front of Seungri and moves so that he has his flank in front of him. It takes Seungri very little time to fasten the specially designed saddle on his back and he pats the leather as an invitation for Lisa.

“Come, sit down on my pony,” he instructs her. Lisa moves to straddle his back and places herself down in the saddle. The weight on his back is so little compared to Seungri’s and he wonders if she is even sitting down properly. Before he can question it, he can feel her legs being curled up under herself and Jiyong knows she is sitting on him. Seungri takes his reins and hands them over to the girl before giving her his whip. He can feel the hesitation in her movements as she reaches for the whip but is softly assured with ‘he likes it. I promise’ from his master. 

“Are you sure, sir?” she asks, voice a little uncertain. Seungri chuckles a little and stands in front of Jiyong, kneeling down to look at him. 

“I’m gonna let her whip you, as hard as she can, and you’re gonna show her just how much you like it,” Seungri instructs and Jiyong blinks at him, eyes hard with determination. He doesn’t have to wait for long. Lisa swings the whip, the long stick swooshing through the air before it collides with Jiyong’s naked flank and mid-thigh. The impact makes Jiyong jerk slightly but the moan that tears from him can’t be controlled at all. His dick also twitches in interest. Seungri laughs and Jiyong sees his phone being passed over to the slave.

“Oh my! His dick is drooling,” she says, clearly surprised by how much of a pain slut Jiyong is.


	36. “I wonder how hard Seungri can hit him before he breaks,”

Lisa takes a little to adjust on top of him. She whacks him once more, this time with the intention of making him move - and Jiyong does. Lisa almost falls off, losing her balance. Jiyong can’t blame her. She is sitting cross-legged on him and has nothing to support herself with but his reins and Jiyong can feel she is reluctant to pull on them. It makes her almost fall off a couple of times before they settled into a rhythm.

“Slave, bring me something to drink. Bring something for your pony’s owner too,” her mistress orders. Jiyong feels a shiver travel down his spine at the prospect of getting to carry Lisa all the way to the bar and back again, letting himself on display and prove himself to be a good slave. Lisa clicks her tongue above him and Jiyong sets off again, moving carefully while she guides him by very gentle pulls on the bit in his mouth. It’s almost too comfortable. But it allows him to drag his tail along the floor and prance around with probably the most beautiful girl in the club on his back. Jiyong lets her guide them through the club and doesn’t really notice that she is leading him away from the bar at first. When he notices, he realizes she is showing him off too. They catch the attention of practically everyone they pass and Jiyong keeps his head held high his movements strong and determined, carrying himself much like he would expect his horses to do. Lisa is giggling on his back and Jiyong prides himself with it. He is making Lisa having a good time and he likes that feeling. They come to a halt at the bar, Lisa’s pull on the bit and her change of weight makes him slow down so she can order. The fact that she changed her weight makes him wonder if she rides herself. That would also explain why she is so gentle with the bit. He makes a mental note to catch her later and ask when he isn’t obstructed from speaking.

 

Lisa balances the drinks in her hands and tells Jiyong to bring them back to their owners on his own. Jiyong feels a little uncomfortable with the request. He doesn’t like being in charge when he is in his submissive headspace. He remains frozen by the bar, refusing to move as much as a muscle. Not even when Lisa grinds down on his back does he move.

“Okay, maybe not,” she murmurs to herself. She doesn’t speak loudly and it’s only because Jiyong is actually listening for her that he catches the words. Jiyong waits for her instructions. He won’t move on his own. He doesn’t like it. Especially not when he is on his knees and can’t see much above the kneecaps of people walking around him.

“Alright, pony,” Lisa says and adjusts on top of him. “Turn a little to the right and start walking. I’ll guide you through the crowd,” she says and Jiyong instantly relaxes with how determined she seems to be. Slowly but surely, Lisa guides him back through the maze of people and back to the secure proximity of Seungri. He stops next to his master who helps Lisa off after handing the drinks over to her mistress. Jiyong feels awfully light after Lisa gets off and he misses the weight on him. He wants her back. He doesn’t get to miss the feeling for long though.

“Pony, get up,” Seungri instructs and Jiyong staggers into a standing position. He has a saddle tied around his waist and his hoof boots don’t make it easy for him to move around properly, much less coming from a position like the one he has been crawling in. Once he is up, Seungri’s hand comes out to rub the back of his neck gently.

“Good boy,” he praises him softly and Jiyong lowers his head bashfully. Praises always get to him.

Seungri’s fingers work quickly over the buckle of his saddle and it’s removed from his back. Jiyong can’t help but feel a loss at the feeling of being freed like that. He doesn’t get to dwell on the thought for long before he is made to think of the finger that is slowly tracing his lower lip. He looks at Seungri curiously, not quite understanding his intentions. Seungri chuckles a little and taps his leather-strapped cheek a couple of times before dropping his hand, leaving Jiyong confused. It’s an action he hasn’t received before like this, and he doesn’t understand what Seungri wants from him. He leans his head down and nudges his master’s shoulder twice, inquiring to be guided.

“Shh, pony,” Seungri shushes him and reaches out for his reins. He pulls them over his head and wraps them tightly around his hand.

“I’m sorry, Jennie, it seems like my pony is being impatient. We have a fight to win against Seunghyun’s toys,” he says proudly. And as if that wasn’t enough, the confident smirk that spreads on his master’s lips is enough to send his mind reeling with newfound determination to win against Daesung and Taeyang. Jiyong straightens out his back and leans in to nuzzle his nose into Lisa’s shoulder before a harsh yank on the bit in his mouth drags him after Seungri. The way the metal rod drags along the flat of his teeth rattles his entire brain but makes his cock twitch in interest. He is brought toward the room where he had previously found the slaves play around and the room falls silent as he stands there. Jiyong can feel everyone’s eyes on him and if it hadn’t been for the bit in his mouth, he would have nibbled his lower lip. He hears shackles rattle behind him and he turns to look. Daesung and Taeyang are approaching him, cuffed and shackled with chains reaching back to Seunghyun’s hand. They don’t appear to be as riled up anymore as they were when they were playing just before and Jiyong wants to smile around his bit. It’s more of a fair game now.

 

The floor in the room is cleared out, mistresses and masters bringing their slaves toward the seats framing the room. Slaves kneel on the floor before their owners and the dominants sit in comfortable lounge chairs.

“Well, well, well,” Seunghyun starts as he brings his slaves to a stop right in front of Jiyong. “Seems like we are ready to figure out who is going to rule this club for good now,” Jiyong notices Seungri hardly blinks in response to the other master and takes a step forward.

“It’s hardly competition. I’m gonna leave this room crowned king,” Seungri claims and his expectations to Jiyong makes the slave shiver in anticipation. “Tell me the disciplines,” Seungri requests and places the reins back over Jiyong’s head.

“Pain tolerance, obedience, self-control, and submission,” Seunghyun lists and Jiyong sees he looks at Seungri for confirmation.

“Sounds good. And who will judge?” his master asks, looking around the room. Jiyong waits impatiently for them to sort out the rules of the play they are going to play using Daesung, Taeyang, and himself as game pieces. By the end of it, it has been agreed that the crowd will judge for the winner and vote in the disciplines. It has been decided the slaves can touch one another and the winner gets the throne in the club. Jiyong can’t wait to be the reason why Seungri gets a crown on his head. He likes the idea of being a royal slave.

“Let’s start with the experienced slaves,” a mistress requests from the sidelines. The whole room cheers and Seungri smirks and grabs a whip from a holder and taps Jiyong to step backward. Jiyong does as he is guided to and settles by Seungri’s side out of the spotlight.

 

Seunghyun guides his slaves into the center of the room with a light smirk. Jiyong notices how confident he looks as he guides Taeyang to stand in front of him of Daesung next to him. He reaches out for a paddle before turning to the audience.

“We’re going to be showing off pain tolerance, first,” he says, speaking loudly. Jiyong notices the way Daesung squirms lightly in anticipation as his master raises the paddle. Jiyong tilts his head curiously, wanting to see how Seunghyun uses his tools and treats his slaves compared to how Seungri treats him. He watched with attentive eyes as Seunghyun lowers the paddle over Daesung’s backside, none too hard at first. Jiyong assumes he is warming him up. Daesung yelps softly at the impact and Jiyong chuckles lowly to himself. In terms of pain tolerance, he won’t have any problems beating Daesung’s limits. He can handle his pain much better than the other.

“Taeyang, come here,” Seunghyun requests. The second slave comes closer and awaits his next order which is given silently by Seunghyun handing the paddle over. Jiyong is very happy Seunghyun isn’t his master. He would never be able to hurt someone else like that. But he assumes Taeyang and Seunghyun had been working that out before doing things like that. Taeyang slides the paddle down Daesung’s ass, rubbing the flesh slightly before he withdraws. Daesung visibly tenses, expecting the hit that never comes. The crowd surrounding them huffs out various laughs and Jiyong bites his lower lip. It doesn’t look great for Daesung’s pain tolerance. Taeyang slaps Daesung’s ass, causing the slave to tense upon the impact, followed shortly by a squeal. Seunghyun doesn’t look happy but Taeyang looks mightily pleased with himself. Jiyong can’t help but grin around his bit. It won’t be all that hard to beat Seunghyun’s slaves if this is the level they are starting with.

 

Jiyong really isn’t impressed. Not at all. Daesung is quickly reduced to a crying mess by Taeyang’s paddle. Seunghyun doesn’t seem happy either. He tries to encourage Daesung into handling it better than he has managed so far and Jiyong really wonders how Seunghyun can even call him a king of the club when Daesung can’t handle all that much and even makes Taeyang inflict more pain to the slave than he seemingly can handle.

“Stop,” Seunghyun instructs sharply and Taeyang lowers the paddle immediately. Daesung remains on the floor in front of Taeyang, ass bright red and exposed to the room. Seunghyun ends it all to applause from the onlookers. Jiyong sends a worried glance toward Taeyang, hoping he will be alright. He takes the position in the center of the floor, looking up at Seungri expectantly. He tries to ignore the audience, knowing he will need to please Seungri before them. Seungri motions for Jiyong to kneel and he does as he is told. His master follows him down and leans in to whisper in his ear.

“Are you sure you’re up for this? You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” he says and Jiyong nods. This is why he believes he has the best master in the club. His master slides him a small piece of cloth to hold. Jiyong knows this is his ticket out of any situation. Drop it, and it’s equivalent to his safeword. Seungri stands back up and Jiyong is ready to put on a show for the audience. Seungri makes sure Jiyong has had some water, slowly releasing the bit from his mouth before he allows him to drink. Jiyong gulps down most of the content of the glass before he withdraws and waits for Seungri to tie the bit in his mouth again. As his fingers work on the leather straps of his bridle, he hears a murmur rise in the club but he isn’t able to figure what it’s about. He loses his focus on Seungri and only looks back at the master once he feels a hand trail down his spine silently. Seungri seems content with his answer and apparent response to the caress. Jiyong is so fucking ready to one-up Seunghyun. He needs to prove that his master is better than him and that Seungri deserves to be the King of the club.

His master withdraws from him and Jiyong focuses ahead of himself, only listening for whatever Seungri might have in store for him. It doesn’t take long before his tail is removed from his ass. Jiyong half wants to complain, but also knows it’ll be a mess to untangle from dragging along the floor for so long. Instead, he remains still in his position, ass clenching around nothing. He doesn’t stay empty for long, a cold metal bead pushes into him, slightly thinner than the plug, not less present. It takes Jiyong a couple of seconds to realize it’s a hook that has been pressed inside him and Seungri skillfully connects it with the reins of his bit. It forces his head backward and whenever he moves his head just the slightest, the hook pulls painfully on his ass. It’s something Jiyong hasn’t tried before, but he finds the experience very much thrilling. It keeps him alert and in the position Seungri wants him in. He is fully on display for everyone in the club, ass and dick out in the open and his throat exposed to anyone. The master has returned to searching his equipment and Jiyong is breathing heavily through his nose as he waits for what is to come. He knows he shouldn’t be surprised by Seungri’s desired item. A slim dressage whip is used to poke one of his testicles. He can recognize the item everywhere. It had once been his own favorite whip to ride with. It had been the very whip Jiyong had won his first national competition with. And that only makes the experience even more intense for him. He won a competition with it before, and now it’s used on him to make him prove his worth in another competition. Not the same competition, but a competition nonetheless.

The soft poke is all the warning Jiyong gets. The whip swooshes through the air before it snaps against his thighs just below the curve of his ass. It makes him bite harshly onto his bit and a loud whine escapes his lips. Despite the painful sound and the collective gasp that sounds through the club, Jiyong feels the pleasure spread through his body like liquid fire in his veins. The whip assaults his skin in various red-hot streaks across his skin until his cock drools on the floor, translucent drops of precum leaking from the tip as Seungri works him over, lash by lash against his skin. Jiyong can see Seunghyun from the corner of his eyes and he can tell the master isn’t happy. Not at all. It strokes Jiyong’s pride and he arches his back invitingly for Seungri to use as he pleases.

“Such a pretty pony,” his master praises him and Jiyong soundly preens.

Jiyong’s body is on fire, the countless lashes from the whip warming up his skin in a random pattern on either side of the string connecting the hook to his mouth before the whip is exchanged. The hook is removed and the plug replaced by a much wider plug. It’s eased into him slowly and carefully not to rip anything before it’s turned on and vibrations shake Jiyong’s entire frame. It doesn’t stop Seungri from using a paddle on his ass, purposely hitting the plug with every hit, making it push further into Jiyong with every collision.

“Oh have you seen? The paddle spells ‘slave’ on his ass,” someone says in the audience. Knowing this, Jiyong outright moans, the humiliation and arousal sinking deeper into his bones.

“I wonder how hard Seungri can hit him before he breaks,” another comments, the audience seemingly warming up to the show. Seungri is quick to respond and the next hit colliding with Jiyong’s ass is the hardest so far and Jiyong can only moan again as his entire body seizes up with the intense pleasure. It takes only ten of those before Jiyong cums onto the floor without warning, earning himself a raise of murmurs from the audience, clearly amazed by his (nonexistent) limits.

“That’s a good boy,” Seungri praises him, slowly petting through his hair. “Need a break, pony?” he asks and Jiyong is quick to shake his head. He is so ready to prove Seungri the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! It has taken me forever to get through this chapter. Forgive me for the delay!   
> Now, because this bitch can't help himself, he also needs to advertise a little for a roleplay that he has opened.  
> If any of you have desires of roleplaying with some amazing and creative roleplayers in a master/slave smut theme, check out this place: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1328134/  
> We need more people to feed our thirst for smut xD


	37. “I’m perfectly fine being submissive like it is. At least it means I can take care of myself too,”

Seungri works him over, slowly and deliberately playing him like a harp. He pushes all the buttons Jiyong loves, presses into his body in all the right spots, and pulls on the reins with just the right force to make him come falling apart. The spiked spurs run over his back, pricking holes in his skin. Jiyong can feel the warmth of the blood seeping through his skin, decorating his skin with perfectly even distances. It makes him shiver in delight and his cock stirs back to life. Jiyong is just getting into the feeling once more when Seunghyun pushes his slaves onto the floor in the center of the room. Jiyong hears Seungri laugh and his bit is gently tugged.

“Seems like someone wants the spotlight, pony,” he tells him and guides him off to the side. Jiyong hates it. He hates it that Seunghyun thinks his slaves can come in and take his spotlight just because he thinks they can handle whatever he has in store for them this time. He hates that Seunghyun comes in to steal his spotlight just as it was getting good for him. This time Daesung seems to carry the weight of being in charge while Taeyang seems to receive. Jiyong doesn’t like the look on Daesung’s face. He still seems a little put off from their last show on the floor. Jiyong wants to hug him and pull to Seungri’s care. A protective part of him knows Daesung has been pushed too far by his master and Taeyang seems to have realized that given his remorseful expression. Jiyong wants to call an end to it all because Seunghyun looks like he might get an aneurysm if Taeyang and Daesung don’t show up to the level of performance he desires. Jiyong senses a feeling of loathe growing in his system. Whatever Seunghyun is trying to make his slaves do, it doesn’t seem consensual. Jiyong nudges his master, breaking his role for the first time since entering the club. Seungri turns to look at him, instantly concerned and reaches to undo his bit. Jiyong quickly sets his jaw into working again, quickly moving it until he gets the sensations back in his lower face.

“We need to stop Seunghyun,” Jiyong says instantly, getting straight to the point.

“Why?” Seungri asks, clearly confused with Jiyong’s question.

“Look at them. Daesung is shaking and Taeyang looks like he kicked a puppy,” Jiyong points out. His eyes search them thoroughly for other signs of discomfort. “This doesn’t seem right,” he concludes. He turns back to Seungri and sees his master looking them over too, jaw quickly settling tightly. Jiyong knows Seungri sees it too. They watch silently as Daesung ties Taeyang’s ankles with a spreader bar and forces him to lean forward. He ties a gag into the submissive’s mouth and Jiyong instantly notices the breach of safety. Taeyang isn’t offered something to hold that will serve as his safeword while he is gagged and he nudges Seungri again. Seungri gives him a hum, letting him know he has seen it too. They haven’t started anything aside from preparing yet, and Jiyong assumes he is waiting for them to start something that breaks the code within their community to step in. Since Daesung isn’t doing anything but preparing, he hasn’t technically done anything wrong yet, but Jiyong knows they are both watching like hawks for a chance to end it without the show continuing. Luckily, it doesn’t take long for Daesung to raise a nine-tailed flogger and Seungri pretty much surges forward with an order to stop. He is pointing a very accusing finger at Seunghyun when he moves to step forward and snaps at him.

“You stand the fuck back,” he snarls as he motions Jiyong forward and guides him to Daesung. Jiyong instantly approaches the two other slaves and gingerly removes the flogger from his hand and brings their hands together tightly. It’s all it takes for Daesung to bury his face in Jiyong’s shoulder and he starts crying. Jiyong is positively fuming as he reaches up to stroke his hair, well aware that’s probably the only part of his body that isn’t hurting right then. He looks over Daesung’s mop of hair and sees Seungri untie Taeyang from the equipment Seunghyun had requested him in and barely lets the items drop to the floor before Taeyang bolts to reach Daesung. When he touches the crying slave, Daesung jerks away from the touch and cries harder into Jiyong’s shoulder. Jiyong glares at their master and shushes Daesung softly and explains Taeyang didn’t intend to hurt him like that but was strictly following orders. It seems to ease Daesung’s reaction to Taeyang who now is allowed to place a hand on his shoulder, mindful of the cuts and bruises he had inflicted on him earlier. It doesn’t take long before Daesung turns away from Jiyong and leans against his fellow slave instead and wraps his arms around him tightly, crying into his shoulder too. Jiyong stays by the two, keeping within reach while he watches Seungri serve Seunghyun a scolding of another dimension.

 

Jiyong makes his way outside the club along with the two other slaves and his master. Seungri quickly finds his car and everyone areushered inside and they drive away from the club.

“I’m gonna drive us all to my place. We can check on cuts and makes sure they are all disinfected there and I’ll make sure you’re all wearing normal clothes. Jiyong and I will have to get back to Jiyong’s farm because he still has to care for his horses tomorrow, but I’ll drop you two off somewhere safe before,” Seungri informs them. Jiyong looks back at the two on the backseat hugging onto each other desperately.

“If you want, you can come with us,” Jiyong offers immediately. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for the two of you to be alone so soon,” he says and turns to Seungri who only smiles at him. Jiyong knows he is doing the right thing.

“We can’t possibly do that. We can take care of ourselves,” Taeyang says, still looking no less remorseful than he did in the club.

“I know you can, but I don’t like the idea of you two being alone now. What happened in the club was terrible, and I think you both need to take a day of nothing. Get out of the city and enjoy the nature,” Jiyong informs them. Daesung opens his mouth to argue but Seungri won’t let him begin.

“I understand if you don’t want to intrude to Jiyong Hyung’s home. I still think it’d be good for you two to stay with us. Jiyong’s parents will be there too, but he lives on a farm so there’s plenty of space for the two of you to explore. If you don’t want to go though, I’ll make sure you’ll have a hotel to stay at so that Seunghyun won’t find you two until you two are ready for it,” Seungri says, causing Taeyang to speak up again, refusing both offers.

“You don’t get to decline both. Pick one. I’d prefer you come with us, but the choice is up to you,” Jiyong says firmly. The backseat falls silent again and no one speaks as Seungri drives toward a part of the city Jiyong has never been to. It’s too expensive and it doesn’t get any less expensive the further they get. It takes almost 45 minutes from they left the club until they pull off the street and onto the pavement. A large metal gate is blocking the way for them but Seungri is searching the door pocket for something. He produces a small black remote and the gates open up slowly. Jiyong stares in awe as they open for them and Seungri’s home comes to view behind them. The house is grand. Jiyong is pretty damn sure that even if he combined all buildings on the farm, it all wouldn’t come down to more than half the size of Seungri’s home. Jiyong realizes he never knew much about Seungri aside from him being rich, but never this rich. He lives in a huge mansion built to look like a small castle.

They drive up the driveway and more details come to view - like the 15 garages that had previously been hidden by vegetation. Seungri presses the remote again and one of the garages opens up and Seungri parks the car inside, lining it among 14 other expensive-looking cars. Part of Jiyong believes the worth of all these cars alone could buy his parents’ farm.

“Let’s go inside. My parents are asleep but we will just head straight for my room. I’ll grab the first aid kit in the bathroom as we go. You don’t have to be quiet. My parents sleep in a different section of the mansion and won’t hear us move or talk,” he explains and turns off the car before getting out. Everyone follows suit and Jiyong looks around with awe clear on his features. He knew Seungri was rich but not this rich. Each hallway is decorated according to a certain style, historical age, or artist. At least, that’s what Jiyong believes as he walks down the hallways guided by Seungri. Knowing jack-shit about art, Jiyong can only assume from what he can see. He honestly doesn’t know what he expected when he enters Seungri’s room. The room alone is the size of Jiyong’s farm, neatly divided into several sections by half-walls, curtains, and other furniture. Seungri’s gaming area alone is any gamer’s dream. He has theater chairs lined up for fifteen people by a huge flat-screen mounted on the wall! It’s insane. It might look amazing and prestigious but Jiyong isn’t jealous.

“Put Daesung down on my bed. I’ll pick up the first aid kit. There’s a small fridge next to the TV, feel free to get something to drink from there,” Seungri says before he disappears down the hallway. Jiyong and Taeyang help Daesung to the bed and gently lays him down on his stomach across Seungri’s sheets. It doesn’t take long before Seungri returns with a box of first aid equipment. Seungri settles to work immediately, applying disinfection wipes to the open wounds from the whip and whatever else Taeyang had been using on Daesung for the show. Seungri works him over methodically, not missing even a single bruise in putting Daesung back together. All the while, Taeyang is holding his hand but doesn’t say anything, instead looking very remorseful as he slowly strokes the back of Daesung’s hand. Jiyong approaches Seungri and leans over his back slightly and nods toward Taeyang.

“I think you need to do some damage control on him. He looks like he is about to toss himself into Hell,” he murmurs against his master’s neck who nods quickly in response.

“Can you place the butterfly band-aids on the gashes while I talk to him?” Seungri asks and hands him the small box of small strips. Jiyong nods instantly and takes Seungri’s spot kneeling on the bed. Seungri speaks to the other slave in a hushed voice, trying to ease Taeyang away from Daesung. Jiyong knows Taeyang is blaming himself for Daesung state and the only one who can talk him down from that is Seungri. Jiyong doesn’t understand what it’s like to be dominant like that and doesn’t know what to do to make Taeyang feel better. He hopes Seungri will succeed though.

Once Jiyong is done patching Daesung back up, Jiyong lays down next to the slave and gently traces his fingertips over his skin where he isn’t bruised from earlier.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, knowing Daesung probably feel like shit after what happened. Jiyong doesn’t blame him. Not at all. He faces the other slave and despite them not knowing each other a whole lot, Jiyong opens his arms for the slave for a hug. Daesung - at first - flinches but he realizes what Jiyong is offering and he scoots into his embrace and lets the other hug him tightly.

“It hurts so much,” Daesung says after a while of only their breaths making sounds in the room. Jiyong knows it must hurt, especially since there was no sexual pleasure behind it what so ever.

“It’ll be better soon. You’ll come with Seungri and I home to my farm and you can stay there for as long as you need. Seungri will make sure Seunghyun is dealt with for sure,” Jiyong promises. He knows Seungri is thorough enough with rules and consent to flip his shit at Seunghyun once he has made sure all slaves are in good minds again.

 

Seungri had arrived back with Taeyang after almost an hour, the slave looking completely spent and flushed. Jiyong looks at him inquiringly and his master shrugs lightly. Taeyang moves up to kneel next to the bed, facing Daesung and Seungri comes up behind Jiyong.

“I needed him to drop into subspace to piece him back together. It wasn’t easy, but he is functional again. It also seems like you managed to give Daesung some much-needed attention,” he comments and Jiyong nods silently. He understands what happened Taeyang and Seungri but doesn’t feel jealous. He knows it was a necessity. He releases Daesung slowly as Taeyang climbs onto the bed along with the other and scoots toward the edge of the bed. Seungri offers Jiyong a hug that the slave gladly takes and he is eased off the bed to give the two slaves some space.

Jiyong and Seungri make themselves comfortable on the couch in front of Seungri’s console system, none of them really saying anything. Seungri lays down first, Jiyong settling on top of him, somehow needing the comfort of his master’s embrace too. Seungri’s arms wrap around Jiyong’s waist and they stay still. None of them are talking, and Jiyong doesn’t need to. He has seen how responsible Seungri is - even for slaves that aren’t his own - and that comforts Jiyong a whole lot. He knows he has won the lottery when it comes to masters, and he wasn’t even looking for one. He knows Seungri is probably the most thorough master out there, taking really good care of him no matter what they do. He even takes responsibility for another master’s slaves when said master steps out of line. He wonders what will happen when Seungri stops working in the stables. Will they remain friends? Will they keep messing around?

“What are you thinking about?” Seungri interrupts his thoughts, startling Jiyong just a bit.

“Nothing serious. Just about how lucky I am to have you as my master. Today was the first time I saw how bad BDSM can go if people aren’t completely attuned to one another. And this today wasn’t even all that bad,” Jiyong says. Seungri shifts beneath him and fingers start tracing along his sides gently, filling the silence between them.

“What happened today wasn’t supposed to happen, ever. Seunghyun has always been a good master, always attentive of his slaves and careful with them. The only thing I see different from every other time a game like this has gone well, and today, is the fact you’re just better. Seunghyun knew this and tried to pressure his slaves into performing better without actually considering them. He knows what they can do when they are in the mood and they’ve been worked up. But Seunghyun hadn’t worked them up this time, so Daesung wasn’t in the right mental state for such a treatment. I think it’s for the best if we never challenge Seunghyun again. It isn’t good to anyone,” Seungri murmurs against his ear and Jiyong nods in agreement. Even like this, Seungri breaks all expectations. Seungri could have gotten a wonderful position in the hierarchy in the club, but gives it up for the safety of another master’s slaves. Seungri is truly unique. “When Taeyang and Daesung are ready to leave, we will go to the farm. I think they should come along too. Seeing how hard Taeyang was to break out of his self-induced punishment, I don’t want them to be alone,” he says and Jiyong agrees. He wouldn’t like it to have them alone for the night either.

“Thank you, for taking care of them,” Jiyong says softly, causing Seungri to chuckle beneath him.

“I’m proud of you, you know? You noticed potential danger before it happened at the club and you noticed Taeyang’s subdropjust now. You would make a good master,” Seungri tells him, causing Jiyong to snort.

“I’m perfectly fine being submissive like it is. At least it means I can take care of myself too,” he says. Seungri chuckles, clearly agreeing as he adjusts his hold to settle across Jiyong’s stomach again, pulling him close. Jiyong closes his eyes to enjoy the embrace just as he feels lips brush over his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Author note:
> 
> Hello hello and welcome to my latest project ^^ In case you haven't caught on yet, this will be bottom Ji and top Ri. We will venture into the depths of some kink that I haven't seen anything about. As we venture deeper into the concept of the horse kink, I will add links to pictures to help you all because some things are simply too hard to explain with words. Also, this is a BDSM story with heavy weight on the Sado-Masochistic part. So if you're uncomfortable with strong infliction of pain, this isn't your place to be. Maybe in the beginning, but in the long run, not so much. That being said, there'll be just as much fluff and goofy nyongtory in the long run, if not more.
> 
> So everybody! Saddle up!
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
